Falling For A Half Demon (A Inuyasha Love Story)
by LunaJordan21
Summary: Like the show and manga, mostly the manga. Also posted on another website. Kaori Higurashi is adopted. What happens when she gets dragged to the feudal era with her sister Kagome? Will she survive? [Picture is of Kaori. I own nothing but Kaori and a few ideas. Everything else goes to the creator of Inuyasha: Rumiko Takahashi]
1. Character Info and Chapter 1: Intro

Kaori Higurashi

-17 years old  
-Adopted  
-Older sister of Kagome and Sota  
-Kind-Hearted  
-Hot-Headed  
-Caring  
-Different  
-Bullied/Made Fun Of  
-She has great fighting techniques.  
- Later, She can shot fire from her hands when she is angry. It's what makes her different then normal humans.  
-Crush later on is Inuyasha.

Chapter one

[Note: I apologize for the horrible first chapter. I tried my best.]

*Feudal Japan*

Villager: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha, a half demon, ran/jumped around as the villagers throw their spears and such at him. Inuyasha busted into a roof of a home. Laying on a table [or whatever it was] was a jewel. Inuyasha grabbed the jewel as the villagers opened the door and started throwing more spears and such at him. Inuyasha jumped through the ceiling and seconds later, the building exploded.

Inuyasha: Heh! ...So there...Finally-A way for me to become all-demon at last...

Inuyasha jumped away from the village. A women appeared. It was Kikyo.

Kikyo: INUYASHA!

Kikyo shot an arrow. It hit Inuyasha and he dropped the jewel as he was pinned to the tree by the arrow. Inuyasha stared at Kikyo.

Inuyasha: Ki...Kikyo...How could-I thought...ugh.

Inuyasha died [again, I suck at this.] Kikyo picked up the jewel.

Kaede: Big sister!  
Villager #1: Lady Kikyo..! That wound it-  
Villager #2: You're hurt really badly.  
Kikyo: I forgot who I...and now see what...all for this...the Sarced Jewel, which-ugh.  
Villager #3: You're in pain! Let someone-  
Kikyo: ...I won't feel it much longer.

Kikyo held the Jewel and looked at Kaede.

Kikyo: And so I give this to you...the "Shikon No Tama", which you must burn with my body. It must not fall into the hands of those who would abuse it.

Kikyo falls over.

Kaede: Sister Kikyo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kikyo's body was burn with the Shikon Jewel in her hands.

_Kikyo: The Shikon No Tama...I shall take it with me...to the other world..._


	2. Chapter 2: Normal Day

_Chapter 2_

[note: first chapter is based on nothing but boredom and not knowing how to begin the story. May be really short.]

Kaori was laying on her bed, sleeping. Her slumber was rudely interrupted by Sota.

Kaori: Yes Sota? Can't you see I am sleeping?  
Sota: I'm bored.  
Kaori: So? What do you want me to do about it?  
Sota: I don't know.  
Kaori: Go ask Kagome to help you with you're boredom.  
Sota: I would but she doesn't sing like you.  
Kaori: *sits up* So that's what you woke me up for? You aren't bored. *smile* You just wanna hear me sing again.  
Sota: So?! Can you sing?!  
Kaori: Um...sure. I guess I could.  
Sota: Yes!

Sota sat on the bed. Kaori began to sing.

watch?v=f5Hh1IEuMSU&feature=player_embedded [Yui: Again]

Sota clapped.

Sota: You are a amazing singer!  
Kaori: Thanks Sota. *rubs his head*

Sota grins and gets off the bed. Sota started to walk out. Before he did though, he turned to look at Kaori.

Kaori: What is it Sota?  
Sota: You know, people may be mean to you because of you're hair but...I think it's really cool.  
Kaori: *grins a little* Thanks Sota.  
Sota: You're welcome sis.

Sota walked out of the room. Kaori got off her bed and walked out of her room too. Kaori saw Kagome and their grandfather.

Kagome: "Shikon No Whah?"  
Grandpa: "Shikpn No Tahmah" my girl: The "Jewel of the Four Souls"!  
Kagome: You don't really think tourists are gonna buy these dumb keychains, do you?  
Grandpa: This is not just a keychain. That crystal there at the end is a replica of an ancient jewel which...  
Kagome: ...Huh?

Buyo started playing with the crystal.

Grandpa: *cough* As I was saying, that crystal is a replica of a ancient jewel which...

Buyo is still trying to play with the keychain.

Grandpa: An ancient jewel-  
Kagome: You do remember it's my birthday tomorrow, right?  
Grandpa: I'd planned to wait another day, but-  
Kagome: So you did get me something-hand it over!

Kagome stared at the foot her Grandpa gave her. Kaori laughed.

Grandpa: That my dear is an authentic mummified hand of a water-imp which...  
Kagome: Here Buyo *puts foot in front of Buyo* Eat.

Buyo bit into it and took off.

Grandpa: Uwaah-! That's an antique-!

_Kagome: "Replica" this. "Authentic" that. Here, everything's got a story. The thousand year old sacred tree, the legend of the hidden well. I've heard this stories all my life. And I've never believed any of it...not until my 15th birthday..._


	3. Chapter 3: What the hell!

_Chapter 3_

Kaori was outside waiting for Kagome. She usually walked with her to school. Kagome came walking out of the house.

Kagome: I'm leaving.

Kagome walked up to Kaori.

Kaori: Let's get going.  
Kagome: Hey, um, Kaori?  
Kaori: Yep?  
Kagome: Maybe you can just stay here today. I can walk to school on my own...  
Kaori: Is something wrong?  
Kagome: No...  
Kaori: *raise a eyebrow* I wasn't born yesterday Kagome.  
Kagome: It's just...some people at school tend to...say really mean things about you.  
Kaori: I know. I hear them all whisper when I walk with you.  
Kagome: Oh...  
Kaori: Don't worry about it. I'm use to the name calling and people talking about me behind my back. It's all because of my "strange" blue hair. It's nothing.  
Kagome: U sure?  
Kaori: Yes.  
Kagome: *smile* Alright. Let's get going then!

Kagome and Kaori began walking. They walked by the building that held the hidden well. Sota was by the entrance.

Kagome: Hey...what are you-  
Sota: Nothing.

Kagome and Kaori walked over.

Kagome: You're not suppose to play in there.  
Sota: I'm not. It's the cat.  
Kagome: Did he go in the well?  
Kaori: The well is closed. I doubt he could get in it.  
Sota, Kaori, and Kagome: BUUUYOHHHH...  
Sota: I don't know where else he could be  
Kagome: So go down.  
Sota: Why do I gotta be the one?  
Kagome: 'cause you're the one who's looking for him.

A noise came from down at the well.

Sota: S-Somethings down there!  
Kagome: Uh yeah: The cat.  
Kaori: Now is not the time to be a bitch.  
Kagome: I wasn't trying to sound like one!  
Kaori: Tfft. Come on

Kagome and Kaori walked down the stairs.

Kagome: That sound. It's from inside the well.  
Kaori and Kagome: KYA!  
Sota: WAA!  
Kaori: *sigh* Buyo.  
Sota: You scared me! You make fun of me 'cause i'm scared but then you're all aaahhgh!  
Kagome: Look who's talking, mister "Why-Do-I-Havta-Go"?  
Sota: -?

A strange light was coming from the well.

Kaori: Let's go Kagome.  
Sota: Behind you!  
Kaori: *turns around* !?  
Kagome: *stands still and doesn't turn* !?

The well blasted open.

Kaori: What the hell?!

Something grabbed her.

Sota: What's going on?!  
Kaori: I don't know!

Kagome was being pulled into the well.

Kaori: Kagome! *grabs her hand*

Kaori was dragged in too. Kaori and Kagome came face to face with Mistress Centipede.

Mistress Centipede: Aliiiiive...Oh, to be alive once more! Already my strength returns. You have it don't you? *licks her* Give it to me.  
Kaori: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?!  
Kagome: What are you doing?! LET GO OF ME!

Some light came from Kagome's hand.

Kaori: WTH!  
Mistress Centipede: Wretched girl..I must have the sacred jewel.

Mistress Centipede's arm fell off and she vanished.

Kaori and Kagome: AHH!

Kaori and Kagome landed on the ground at the bottom of the well.

Kagome: I guess we must've fallen down the well.  
Kaori: I guess so...  
Kagome: I think I bumped my head. I thought I saw some centipede thing.  
Kaori: Um Kagome?  
Kagome: What?  
Kaori: *points to the arm on the ground by them*  
Kagome: Okay. Maybe it did happen. Either way. *looks up* Hey, Sota? Get Grandpa!

No answer.

Kaori: Um, maybe he ran off.

Kaori and Kagome started climbing up.

Kagome: He probably did. The little-

Kaori and Kagome reached the top.

Kaori and Kagome: -? What the—


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Not A Demon

Chapter 4

Kaori and Kagome were in a forest.

Kagome: I could be wrong but Toto, I think we're not in Tokyo anymore. Grandpa, mom...are you there?  
Kaori: Are you stupid? We're not at home!  
Kagome: It's worth a try!

They began to walk around.

Kagome: Sota, Buyo?  
Kaori: It's like the family shrine is not even-  
Kagome: Oh! The tree!  
Kaori: Huh?

Kagome ran towards where the tree was.

Kagome: That means we are practically home.

Kagome got to the tree.

Kagome: !

Pinned to the tree was Inuyasha.

Kagome: A boy.  
Kaori: *walks up* Huh? Who's that?  
Kagome: *shrugs* I don't know.  
Kaori: Those are cute ears. *climbs up tree*  
Kagome: Yeah. *climbs tree* Like dog ears.  
Both: I wanna touch 'em.

They messed with his ears for a few seconds.

Kagome: Now that's outta my system.

Suddenly arrows came at them.

Kagome and Kaori: AAGHH!

They were both tied up and taken to a village.

Kagome: Hey! You didn't have to tie us up!  
Male Villager #1: Girls in strange clothes.  
Male Villager#2: Are they foreigners?  
Male Villager#3: Y' reckon it's war?  
Male Villager#2: Of course it is. Right 'n th' middle of a' rice planting season too.  
Male Villager#4: She could be a kitsune in disguise?  
Female Villager#1: Nah, them shape changing foxes are a lot trickier.  
Male Villager #4: I know for certain that the blue haired one is a demon!  
Male Villager #1: Make way for High Priestess Kaede!  
_Kagome and Kaori: Now-w-w what?_

Kaede threw something on them.

Kaede: Demon Begone!  
Kagome: Hey!  
Kaori: We're not demons okay?!  
Kaede: Are ye not? Then why were ye found in the forest of Inuyasha?  
Random Villager: They could be spies from another village!  
Kaede: In that cause they be fools. Who would invade such a poor village as ours?  
Kagome: *staring angrily at Kaede*  
Kaede: !? *grabs Kagome's chin* Let me have a look at ye. Look, clever girl, or be you a half-wit?  
Kaori: *bits lip to keep from laughing*  
_Kagome: Why-y-y you!_  
Kaede: It's there...though I know not why.  
_Kaori: What the hell is this crazy lady talking about?_


	5. Chapter 5: Mistress Centipede

_Chapter 5_

*Inside A Building*

Kagome and Kaori were sitting on the floor inside the home. Kaede handed them some food.

Kagome: Stew? Wow that looks great. Real food. *sips some*  
Kaori: *already done with hers*  
Kagome: Man, u eat fast.  
Kaori: *grin*  
Kaede: Bear us no ill will for tho' I now see you both mean us no harm. In these troubled times of war, no stranger may be welcomed among us without deep distrust.  
Kagome: I guess we really aren't in Tokyo anymore.  
Kaede: To-Ki-Yo? Never heard of it, is that where u two are from?  
Kagome: Uh, yeah, and we should be going.  
Kaede: *looks at Kaori* Do you're people have strange hair colors too?  
Kaori: No, it's just me.  
Kaede: *nod*  
Kagome: *finishes the stew*

Crashes were heard from outside. Kaori, Kaede, and Kagome got out of the house and saw Mistress Centipede.

Kagome: It's that thing!  
Mistress Centipede: Give me the sacred jewel!

Mistress Centipede went past the three of them.

Kaede: It said Sacred Jewel! Bear ye it still?  
Kagome: I have no idea! I've heard of the jewel but I-  
Mistress Centipede: I must have it.  
_Kagome: It's after me!_  
Random Villager: We must lure it to the dry well.  
Kagome: Which way is the forest?!  
Kaori: Yeah! We'll lead her there!  
Kagome and Kaori: Where the light shining right?!  
Kaede: Wait-

Kagome and Kaori took off running and Mistress Centipede followed.

Kaori: Someone has to save us right?!  
Kagome: Yeah! Anyone! Someone help us!

**In Forest of Inuyasha**

Inuyasha was alive again.

Inuyasha: I smell it...the blood of the women who killed me! and it's coming closer...

**Back with Kagome and Kaori**

Mistress Centipede: The jewel...GIVE IT TO ME!  
Kagome: I don't have it!  
Kaori: Leave us alone stupid demon!

Mistress Centipede went at them and crashed into the ground. Kagome went sliding and landed infront of the tree.

Kagome: Ow-w-w.  
Inuyasha: Hello Kikyo. Playin' with bugs now, are we?  
Kagome: Huh? *looks up*_ Did he just talk?_  
Kaori: *runs over* Sup. *lands on her ass*  
Kagome: *turns* Kaori! Are you okay?!  
Kaori: I'm fine. I just hate running.  
Inuyasha: *looks at Kaori* _She's human but...her hair..._  
Kaori: *sees Inuyasha looking at her* So his alive?  
Kagome: Yeah...  
Inuyasha: *stares at Kaori some more*  
Kaori: Can, um, can you stop staring at me?  
Inuyasha: *blinks* *looks at Kagome* Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do her like you did me.  
Kaori and Kagome: *stare at him*  
Inuyasha: Y' look pretty dumb there Kikyo...The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste time.  
Kagome: I'm not Kikyo! Whoever she is! My name is-  
Inuyasha: She's here.

Mistress Centipede attacked Kagome.


	6. Chapter 6: Mistress Centipede Death

Chapter 6

[Note: Sorry if my story really sucks. I am trying my very best to do this. I am only on season 2 of Inuyasha so far and I also missed several episodes so I may skip some stuff and I may put stuff up here not ever based on the show. Again sorry. Now back to the chapter]

Kagome got out of the way and some villagers appeared and managed hit Mistress Centipede with their spears.

Kaori: So we were saved.  
Kagome: Yeah.  
Inuyasha: You're pathetic Kikyo!  
Kaori: Who the hell is Kikyo?!  
Kagome: I'm not Kikyo. Look I'm telling you I am not her. *up at his face*  
Inuyasha: An' I'm saying you gotta be her cause if you're not there's no way you could smell so- *sniffs* You're not...her  
Kagome: I know. My name is Kagome. Kah-Goh-Meh.  
Inuyasha: You're right; Kikyo was cuter. Much cuter.  
Kagome: What did you-AHHH

Mistress Centipede grabbed Kagome. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hair.

Kaori: Kagome!  
Kagome: Leggo' A Meee-  
Inuyasha: Oww! Oww! Oww! You let go!  
Kaede: Inuyasha has revived! _*thinking* How can that be? The seal should have held forever! Why?!_  
Mistress Centipede: Give me the scared sacred jewel!  
Kagome: Stop it!

Something came out Kagome's hand. Mistress Centipede's arms fell off.

Kaori: That again?!  
Kagome: How did i do that?

A glow come from inside of Kagome.

Kaori: _*thinking* What's that light?_  
Kagome: _*thinking* What's happening now?_

Mistress Centipede bites Kagome in her side and Kagome flew in the air. The jewel flew out of her.

Kaori: *mutters* That must be...the scared jewel...the one that thing is after...  
Kagome: *lands on the ground with the jewel in front of her*  
Inuyasha: Gimme the jewel!  
Kagome: What?

Mistress Centipede soon wrapped around Kagome, Kaori, and Inuyasha [plus the tree XD]

Mistress Centipede: I'd heard some half-demon spawn was after the sacred jewel...it's you isn't it?  
_Kaori and Kagome: Half-demon? What is he?!_ [Why ask what he is when u just heard that he was a half-demon?]  
Inuyasha: Half's all I need to kick you scaly hide.  
Kagome: Listen. U talk big but can you back it up?  
Inuyasha: Hmm?  
Kagome: Can you or not?  
Kaori: Um...Kagome, he can't do anything when he is pinned here. We can't either.  
Kagome: *sees Mistress Centipede swallow that jewel* It swallowed it!

Mistress Centipede started crushing Kagome and Kaori.

Inuyasha: Can you pull the arrow out?  
Kagome: Huh?  
Inuyasha: Can you pull it out or not?!  
Kaede: No child! Inuyasha will be free to destroy us all if you do!  
Inuyasha: Don't be stupid, you old hag! At least with me u have a chance whereas that thing will eat you! And what about you *looking at Kagome* Are you ready to die yet?  
Kagome: *grabs arrow*  
Kaori: *also grabs arrow*  
Kagome and Kaori: We chose to...LIVE!

The arrow vanished.

Inuyasha: Hu hu hu hu...  
Kagome: Um...  
Kaori: Inu...ya...sha?

Soon the three were free.

Inuyasha: IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!

He killed Mistress Centipede and Kagome got the jewel back.

Kagome: But why would I have a jewel that demons want?  
Inuyasha: Exactly. Humans can't use it, so why bother to keep it? If you hand the jewel over right now, I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you.  
Kagome: What?  
Kaori: Maybe we shouldn't have gotten rid of that arrow...


	7. Chapter 7: SIT!

Chapter 7

Inuyasha then attacked Kagome, and the jewel went flying.

'Here's my chance!' I thought as I ran and caught the jewel.  
"Give it to me to little B***!" Yelled InuYasha.

"Come and get it!" I yelled as I took off.  
"Kaori! Don't! He'll kill you!" Yelled Kagome as InuYasha ran past her, and she soon followed him.  
I ran faster, and faster down the unmarked path I was running, but soon wish I hadn't been going so fast cause I came to a steep incline. I slid down it on my feet, and landed right in front of a bridge, I then noticed InuYasha at the top of the incline, so I ran onto the bridge.  
"Where are you gonna go now human?" Asked InuYasha.  
All of a sudden there were beads on InuYasha's neck.  
"Quick child! Say the word of binding!" Yelled Kaede.  
"What word?" I yelled.  
"Any the word itself does not matter." Said Kaede.  
"SIT!" Yelled Kagome, who had just arrived, and I at the same time.  
This caused InuYasha to face plant with the bridge.  
"What just happened?" I asked.  
"Ye two now have the power over InuYasha." Said Kaede.  
InuYasha sat up and tried to pull the beeds off.  
"It won't come off by mere strength." Said Kaede.  
Inuyasha: We'll see about that! I'd come up there and finish you off if you didn't look half dead already!  
Kaede: The word please.  
Kagome and Kaori: Sit.  
Inuyasha went head first into the bridge again and ended up falling through it and into the water.  
Kagome: That was easy...I wish I said it earlier.

[my friend and I made this chapter together.]


	8. Chapter 8: Talking

Chapter 8

Kagome and Kaori were back at the village again with Kaede. Kaede was putting a bandage on Kagome's side.

Kaede: Now that the sacred "Shikon No Tama" is back among us, far worse than mistress centipede will come to claim it.  
Kagome: Worse than yesterday?  
Kaori: She just said that.  
Kagome: *glare at Kaori*  
Kaori: *innocent smile*  
Kaede: And not just demons, there are humans whose hearts are more evil still, and only the jewel has the power to make real their petty, grasping ambitions.  
Kagome: Whoah.  
Kaori: *bored voice* Yeah. Wow. That's insane.  
Kagome: Speaking of petty.

Kagome, Kaede, and Kaori looked at Inuyasha whom was laying sideways in front of them with his back turned towards them.

Kagome: What are you still doing here?!  
Kaede: With the beads around his neck his threat is diminished. It is perhaps the only way we can allow him so close to the jewel.  
Kaori: Why do you even want the jewel anyways Inuyasha?  
Kagome: It seems to me ur strong enough as it is.  
Kaede: Ah but he is just half-demon.

Inuyasha punched a hole through the floor.

Inuyasha: U know what? I'm sick of hearing some dried-up witch I just met talk like she knows me.  
Kaede: So you don't remember. I thought as much. I'm younger sister to Kikyo, she wjo bound ye to the tree: Kaede.  
Inuyasha: So ur the little brat.  
Kaede: Fifty years have passed and I have grown old.  
Inuyasha: And if your this old then Kikyo must be pushing a hundred. Sure glad I don't gotta worry about being old. At least not for a while.  
Kaede: Kikyo didn't worry either...Kikyo died.  
Inuyasha: *ears twitch* Gee sorry to hear. Not that I care of anything.  
Kaede: Also, Kagome happens to be Kikyo's reincarnation.  
Kagome: I am?  
Kaori: Oh great.  
Kaede: But I do not know if Kaori is also a reincarnation.  
Kaori: Probably not. *moves and is sitting in front of Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: *looks at her*  
Kaede: Why is that?  
Kagome and Kaori: We're not really related.  
Kaede: Ye are not? Then how r ye sisters?  
Kaori: I was adopted by Kagome's parent's before Kagome was born.  
Kaede: Adopted?  
Kagome: Her...parents gave her up.  
Kaori: Because of my hair. I don't see what's wrong with it!  
Inuyasha: I like ur hair.  
Kaori: Thank you I-Huh? Wait what?  
Inuyasha: Nothin'.


	9. Chapter 9: Possible Friendship

Chapter 9

Kaori was sitting on the ground, looking around. Kagome was elsewhere, walking around with the jewel around her neck. Kaori sighed.

Kaori: *mutters* How are we gonna get home?

She got off the ground and started to walk around. She walked past a tree and noticed Inuyasha was in it.

Kaori: Do you always sit in trees?  
Inuyasha: What's it to you?!  
Kaori: *climbs up the tree*  
Inuyasha: *staring at her*  
Kaori: *sits beside him* I like sitting in trees too. It's the only time I can be alone...well most of the time.  
Inuyasha: *looks at her for a few seconds before turning from her* Why? Do you like being alone?  
Kaori: Sometimes. When ur alone, no one can make fun of you now can they?  
Inuyasha: ...I guess.  
Kaori: But its nice to be around people to. Makes you feel like you belong. *small smile*  
Inuyasha: *thinks* This girl must have had it hard...  
Kaori: U okay Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: What's ur name again?  
Kaori: My name is Kaori.  
Inuyasha: *nod*

Kaori jumped out of the tree.

Inuyasha: *thinking* She sure is something. *watches Kaori*  
Kaori: *thinks* Inuyasha isn't so bad...I think I may like him...*tiny blush* *thinks* oh no. I'm blushing! *sits under the tree so Inuyasha couldn't see her anymore*

*Around the village*

Kagome was walking. She was wearing the jewel as a necklace now.

Kagome: *thinking* Me protecting this? *holds jewel* Who am I kidding? Me and Kaori need to get home.

*Back at tree near village*

Inuyasha was staring off into space. Kaori was napping under the tree. Inuyasha was thinking about Kikyo.

Inuyasha: She died...and i never knew...

A fruit went flying at him and he caught it.

Inuyasha: *looks at food* Huh?  
Kagome: *by tree* Hey, dont cha wanna eat?  
Inuyasha: Where'd you get that from?  
Kagome: The villagers gave it to me. Why don't you come down and help me eat it? *sees Kaori* Hey Kaori. Wake up! I know you're hungry.  
Kaori: *sits up and yawns* Hell yeah.

Inuyasha was staring at Kaori and Kagome as they ate.

Kagome: Listen, its fair to say you don't like me right?  
Inuyasha: Waaay more than fair.  
Kagome: Whatever. It's not even me you dislike. It's this Kikyo person.  
Inuyasha: Hnn! *jumps into the tree*  
Kagome: I'm not Kikyo okay? I'm Kagome. Can't we call a truce?  
Inuyasha: What you don't get is that I am only after the jewel. U just tryin' to lure me to some kinda false sense of security!  
Kagome: Oh really?  
Kaori: Considering all we have to do to make u obey  
Kagome: Is to say the word "sit"-

Inuyasha falls head first out of the tree.

Kaori: Woops!  
Kagome: Sorry.  
Inuyasha: *lifts head* Aww man!


	10. Chapter 10: Not Friends After All

Chapter 10

**short chapter**

Kagome was laying under a blanket in the village.

Kagome: It's two days now me and Kaori have been here. Grandpa, Sota, Mom...they must be so worried...We're gotta get back...one way or another.

*Outside*

Birds were flying around the village.

Inuyasha: Hnn. They've all came because they smell the jewel. Stinkin' vultures.  
Kaori: Inuyasha...  
Inuyasha: Huh? *looks down and sees Kaori* It's you. *jumps down* What do you want?  
Kaori: Nothin'. I just wanted to see what u were doing.  
Inuyasha: Pfft. Why do u care? *turns from her and has back facing her*  
Kaori: I only wanted to...Ugh nevermind. I was trying to be nice to you but all u do is act like a ass!  
Inuyasha: Well ur a stupid girl!  
Kaori: Sit!  
Inuyasha: *hits the ground* Dammit!  
Kaori: Don't forget that both me and Kagome can do that. *walks off* *thinking* Ugh! I just wanted to be friends! But *sighs*


	11. Chapter 11: Help!

Chapter 11

*The Next Morning*

Kagome and Kaori left the village.

Kaori: Are you sure there is a way we can get home?  
Kagome: Yeah...I hope.

*Meanwhile*  
Kaede was walking around the village.

Kaede: Kagome...Kaori. Kagome! Kaori!  
Villager: We looked everywhere. They aren't here.  
Kaede: Could it be they left on their own? We spoke of those who seek the jewel...yet we spoke not nearly enough.

Inuyasha was on a roof of a house listening.

*W/ Kagome and Kaori*  
They were walking around the woods.

Kagome: *sees the well* There! That's the well we came out of.  
Kaori: You sure we can get back home?  
Kagome: Yeah!  
Kaori: Then let's go.

The girls began to approach the well. Suddenly several men jumped out from behind the bushes and grabbed them.

Kaori: WHAT THE HELL!?  
Kagome: AH!

*Somewhere in the Woods*  
Kagome and Kaori were pinned to the ground.

Kaori and Kagome: Oww!  
Guy #1: Hey boss! We caught the girls, just like ya said.  
Guy #2: *looks at Kagome* Her kimono's shorter than mine.  
Guy #3: *pulls at Kagome's skirt* Ur gonna catch cold if ya go around half dressed.  
Kagome: *jumps up and hold her skirt down* Eep! Don't do that! It'll rip!  
Kaori: *jumps up* Do that again and I'll rip you all apart!  
The Boss: Hand over the jewel.  
Kagome: It's huge!  
Kaori: I see that.

The boss pulled out his sword. Two of the men grabbed Kagome's arms. One put his arms around Kaori to keep her still.

Kaori: Get ur hands off me!  
Guy #3: Hey boss! Try takin' her head off in one swing like a dandylion!  
Kagome: Let go-o-o-o!  
Guy #4: Stop squirmin'

The boss slashed guy #3.

Everyone: *shock*  
"Boss": Huh. Huh. Huh. *attacks again*  
Guy #4 and #2: B-Boss...Boss! Where u aimin'? She's the one you want! Not us!  
Kagome: Wait! Can't you tell something's wrong with ur "boss"?!  
Kaori: *flips the guy that was holding her* Get ur asses in gear or next it will be ya'll!  
Kagome: Do we have to tell you everything!?  
Kaori: DUCK!

All of them ducked as the "Boss" swung his sword over their heads.

Kagome and Kaori: *thinking* Here we are in feudal japan-playing "Duck Duck Goose" with an eight-foot troll!

*In the Forest*  
Inuyasha was running through the forest and jumped into a tree.

Inuyasha: Stupid girls-I don't care where they go but they took the jewel with them.

Inuyasha jumps out of the tree and starts running again.

Inuyasha: I could care less about them *thinks* But Kaori...she's...well she's different...I wonder if she's alright...I hope I don't get there too late...

Inuyasha stopped running for a moment.

Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! I JUST MET THE DAMN HUMAN! I CAN'T LIKE HER! *starts running again* *mutters* I can't like her...


	12. Chapter 12: Inuyasha To The Rescue Sorta

Chapter 12

*Back at the Building*

The "Boss" was still trying to kill them all. The exit was blocked as well.

Kaori: Why did we leave?! We should have stayed with Kaede!  
Kagome: Shut up and duck!  
Kaori: *screams and barely gets out of the way*  
Kagome: It's after the jewel.  
Kaori: Then get rid of it!  
Kagome: Right. *throws jewel out the window*  
Boss: The jewel...give it to me.  
Kagome: The wall!  
Kaori: Push it out!  
Kagome and Kaori: All at once!  
Guy #5: Sorry boss. No good.  
Kaori and Kagome: We're not ur boss!  
Boss: *behind them*  
Kaori: Huh? *turns* Ahh!  
Kagome: *turns* !

The "boss" was about the slash them. Inuyasha busted in. He broke the sword.

Kaori and Kagome: INUYASHA!  
Inuyasha: *punches the guy in the face*

The "boss" fell and the men left.

Kagome: I can't believe you actually came.  
Inuyasha: Is it safe?! Where's the jewel!?  
Kaori: Of course you'd be worried about that damn thing!  
Kagome: Jewel?  
Inuyasha: *wide eyed* Tell me u didn't just say that.  
Kagome: Uhh.  
Inuyasha: What is that smell? It's like rotting meat or-

There was a bird inside the man.

Kaori: Gross.  
Inuyasha: How much you bet that bird ripped his living heart out and made itself a blood nest?  
Kagome: I knew something was wrong.  
Inuyasha: Carrion crows don't fight on their own when there are dead bodies handy. They aint so tough but they are hella nasty.

Inuyasha put his hand through the dead guys body. The bird flew out. It grabbed the jewel.

Inuyasha: AAA-UGH! That stupid crow's making off with the jewel! What's wrong with you?! C'mon!

He dragged them out of the building. He took the bow and arrow on a nearby horse and gave it to Kagome. He then put her on his back and ran off. Kaori had to run after them.

Inuyasha: Hurry up and shoot!  
Kagome: Ur kidding! I've never used a bow in my life...It swallowed the jewel!  
Inuyasha: Kikyo was a master archer-Take it in one shot!  
Kagome: I told you my names Kagome-*thinks* Still...Kikyo...give me your strength. *out loud* Hear it goes.

She shot the arrow and it missed. Inuyasha landed on his face.

Kagome: I thought you said she was a master archer!?  
Inuyasha: She was! It's you that's the klutz!

The bird got larger.

Inuyasha: See how big it is?! Do it!

Kagome shot again and once again missed. Inuyasha stopped and dropped Kagome.

Kagome: Ow-w-w-w.  
Inuyasha: I don't care what the old lady says. You are not Kikyo, you got that?! I am so outta here. *jumps away*  
Kagome: Inuyasha wait.

Kaori runs up.

Kaori: Damn, I hate running.  
Kagome: C'mon. Let's follow him! *runs after Inuyasha*  
Kaori: Great. More running. *starts running again*


	13. Chapter 13: Shattered Jewel

Chapter 13

They ended up in a different village. The crow had a young boy and Inuyasha was trying to kill the crow.

Kagome: Inuyasha! No! You'll hurt the boy!  
Inuyasha: Back off! IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER!

The crow torn to pieces and the young boy fell into the water.

Inuyasha: Where's the jewel?!

Kagome took off her shoes and socks. She dove into the water.

Kaori: Idiot.  
Kid: Help!  
Kagome: *thinks* I'm glad I took lessons!  
Villagers: How can she do that? She's so fast!  
Guy: She's a water imp! She's not human at all!  
Kaori: *behind him* Would you shut up?! *gets in front of the guy*  
Guy: A demon!  
Kaori: *ignores him* Hurry Kagome!  
Kagome: *swims back with kid*  
Inuyasha: Save the jewel stupid! The jewel!  
Kagome and Kaori: *looks at Inuyasha* Hmn! *turns from him*  
Inuyasha: ...!  
Women: Thank you!  
Kagome: S'okay.

The crow flew out the water.

Inuyasha: Hey! It's getting away!  
Kid: Wah! *crow foot on his back*  
Kaori: *goes to a villager* Can I borrow your bow?  
Villager: Yes but its so far.  
Kaori: *ties foot to arrow*  
Inuyasha: My butt she's gonna hit.  
Kaori; *shoots arrow*  
Inuyasha: I get it. She's shootin' the foot.  
Kagome: *thinks* The foot is drawn to the jewel so it must hit.

The arrow hits and a light shines in the sky.

Kaori: What the-  
Kagome: Where's that light coming from?

*In Forest*  
Inuyasha: Are you sure it fell around here?  
Kagome: Well yeah...I mean...kinda. Though I'm still kinda worried about that light...  
Kaori: Maybe I shouldn't have done that...

The crow's head came towards them.

Kaori: WTF?!  
Inuyasha: *claws at it* I don't think so!

A shard fell to the ground.

Kagome: I hope thats not what I think it-  
Inuyasha: And what do you think it is?  
Kagome: *picks up shard*  
Kaori: Don't tell me...  
Kagome: I think its a shard from the jewel.  
Inuyasha: Wha-What did you say?!  
Kaori: I knew I shouldn't have done that...


	14. Chapter 14:

Chapter 14

**short chapter**  
*By A Lake*

Kagome: I don't believe this!

Kagome and Kaori were standing in the lake naked.

Kagome: How can they not know what a bath is?!  
Kaede: Come child. U both will catch sick if ye don't get out.  
Kaori: We can't.  
Kagome: We're covered in blood and dirt...*goes underwater*  
Kagome: *sighs*

Inuyasha was in a tree nearby. Kaori was in his eye sight. Kaori noticed, blushed, and got down lower so nothing was showing. Kagome came back up from underwater and caught Inuyasha staring.

Kagome: Epp! Sit!  
Inuyasha: *lands beside Kaede*  
Kaede: Be ye all right, Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: I forgot about this damn necklace!  
Kagome: Serves U right! *putting clothes on behind bush*  
Kaori: *wearing clothes from character info pic*  
Inuyasha: Nice outfit.  
Kaori: Uh...thank. *tiny blush*  
Inuyasha: *thinks* Is she...turning red?  
Kagome: *comes out* U hate me but u seen to like Kaori a lot.  
Inuyasha: Ah...

A women from the village came and Kaede ended up leaving with her.


	15. Chapter 15: Lol Moment Sorta

Chapter 15

Kagome: ...  
Inuyasha: ...Hey.  
Kagome: Now what do ya want?  
Inuyasha: Get undressed.  
Kagome: *hits him with a rock*  
Inuyasha: That hurt! Why did you-I didn't say "get naked" stupid!  
Kaori: *laughs*  
Kagome: Of course u'd think this is funny.  
Inuyasha: *thinks* Her laugh is so cute... *blushes*  
Kaori: Ur blushing.  
Inuyasha: Am not! *turns back on them*  
Kagome: Huh? *shakes head* Look. I don't wanna do this either okay? But we gotta work together! All three of us!  
Inuyasha: I ain't gotta do nuthin. It's you who needs me.  
Kagome: Oh so u don't care if we just go home.

Kagome grabs her and Kaori's clothes.

Inuyasha: Hey, where ya goin?  
Kagome: Why do u care? I'm going home. Let's go Kaori.  
Kaori: *nod*  
Both: Goodbye Inuyasha! *start walking off*  
Inuyasha: Y-You can't just leave! You-  
Kagome: My name isn't you. It's Kagome.  
Inuyasha: Wait stupid! Dont u leave either Kaori!  
Kagome: Oh! So u can say my sisters name but not mine?!  
Inuyasha: Would u just wait and hear me out?!  
Kagome: *turns* What?  
Inuyasha: Gimme ur jewel shard first.  
Kagome: *holds up bag* Oh this? ...Sit boy!

Kagome and Kaori walk away as Inuyasha lands on his face.


	16. Chapter 16: You Think He Likes Me?

Chapter 16

*As Kaori and Kagome walk*

Kagome: Not once has Inuyasha called me by my name yet he calls you by yours!  
Kaori: I wonder why.  
Kagome: ... *small smile*  
Kaori: What?  
Kagome: Maybe he likes you.  
Kaori: *blush* I doubt it. He's a demon.  
Kagome: Half-demon.  
Kaori: Oh whatever! It still wouldn't be right!  
Kagome: I'm guessing you like him.  
Kaori: *blush* Do not!  
Kagome: It's obvious! U do!  
Kaori: Alright! So I like him a little. Who cares!  
Kagome: ...I'm sure he likes you too...  
Kaori: He may only be half-demon Kagome but that doesn't mean he actually cares about humans like us.

They reached the well.

Kagome: Well, that's where we came out of.  
Kaori: It should take us back, right?

They looked down the well.

Kagome: Bones?!  
Kaori: My guess is that those are the bones of Mistress Centipede.  
Kagome: The hell? I am not going in there!  
Kaori: Then what now?

They turned in time to see a leaf fall and get cut in half by something that was hardly visible to them.

Kagome and Kaori: !?


	17. Chapter 17: Yura

Chapter 17

Kagome walked forward a bit.

Kagome: Hnn! *cut on cheek*  
Kaori: Wth? Is that hair?  
Kagome: It's everywhere.  
Demon: Oh my. U can see it then!  
Kagome: !?  
Demon: My net of hairs I mean  
Kaori: Who the hell are you?!  
Demon: Pity...because seeings not enough. How do u do? I'm Yura of the hair. Though u needn't bother to remember it because u'll both be dead soon.

Yura took the shard.

Yura: My my. *looking at Kaori's hair* What pretty hair.

Yura tried to cut both of their heads but they fell into the well.

*Present*  
Kagome and Kaori were once again back in their own time.

Kagome: *waking up* Hmm...Where are we? Kaori? *looks at Kaori*  
Kaori: *still out cold*  
Kagome: *sighs* *looks around* We must be in the well.  
Grandpa: But we've already been here a dozen times.  
Sota: But grandpa, I keep telling u! This is where they fell!  
Kagome: Grandpa? Sota?  
Grandpa and Sota: *look down well* !?

Soon Kagome and the knocked out Kaori were out of the well.

Sota: Is Kaori okay?!  
Kagome: Yeah. she must of hit her head harder than I did.


	18. Chapter 18: Home & Jealousy

Chapter 18

Kagome and her family, minus Kaori, were eating. Kagome was still thinking about the feudal era.

Mom: Kaori still hasn't woken up yet.  
Kagome: *worried* I hope she is okay. I'm gonna check on her.

Kagome got up and headed to the door. Inuyasha happened to be standing in front of the door.

Kagome: !? Inuyasha!?  
Inuyasha: Ur coming back with me. Where's Kaori?  
Kagome: Um...she is in her room. Why r u even here?!  
Mom: Wow. His ears are like a dogs.  
Sota: U know him Kagome?  
Kagome: Let's go Inuyasha. *pushes him out the door*  
Inuyasha: What about Kaori?  
Kagome: She hasn't woken up since yesterday.  
Inuyasha: Where's her room?

*By the Well*  
Inuyasha was carrying Kaori.

Kagome: Can't u just let her stay here!?  
Inuyasha: Maybe Kaede can help her after we get rid of that demon.  
Kagome: I thought u would have killed her by now!  
Kaori: *waking up* Could you shut the fuck up please.  
Kagome: Ur up!  
Kaori: Yeah *looks around* When did we get back home?  
Kagome: Yesterday. We're going back.  
Kaori: *sarcastically* Oh that's great. *looks right at Inuyasha* Um hi there Inuyasha. *small grin* Good to see ya.  
Inuyasha: I see u are ok.  
Kaori: Yeah so you can put me down now. *blushing a little*  
Inuyasha: *turns red* Oh right. *puts her down*

Inuyasha covered Kagome with his red rode: the Robe of the Fire-Rat [I had to use Inuyasha Wiki for that info. sorry]

Inuyasha: It will help protect you.  
Kaori: *jealous* Aren't you nice. *rolls eyes*  
Kagome: *notices Kaori's jealousy* *thinking* Does Kaori like Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: *thinking* Now I have to worry about Kaori getting hurt. *looks at her*  
Kaori: *looking at the well* *thinking* I should of known that Inuyasha would like Kagome. She looks a lot more like Kikyo then I do. *frown*  
Kagome: U ok Kaori?  
Kaori: I'm fine! Let's just go already! *jumps down well*


	19. Chapter 19: Fighting Yura

Chapter 19

(note: sorry if this chapter sucks)

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped in the well after Kaori. They were back in the feudal era. Only one problem though: Kaori has vanished.

Kagome: Where's Kaori?!  
Inuyasha: *looks around* I don't know! Maybe she went to hide somewhere.  
Kagome: *sighs* Let's worry about finding her later. We need to get rid of Yura.  
Inuyasha: She only wants the jewel! What reason would she have to hunt us down besides wanting the jewel.  
Kagome: I don't know but look, why else would she send her hair into my time when she already has the jewel shard?  
Inuyasha: What? What did you say?! She has the shard?! You idiot!  
Kagome: It's above us!

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and dodged the hair.

Inuyasha: Trace the hair to its source! I'll kill that witch!  
Kagome: Um...that way!

As they went on, they past dead men.

Inuyasha: Rogue samurai...they must have blundered into the hair.  
Kagome: *horror struck*  
Inuyasha: Why r only their heads gone? Huh? *looks at Kagome* don't tell me ur chickening out already!  
Kagome: *picks up bow and arrow* This may come in handy.  
Inuyasha: ...

They continued on their way.

Kagome; Be careful! We're almost th-AHH! On the left! No the right!

Inuyasha was dodging all over the place.

Kagome: In front of you!

The hair grabbed Inuyasha's wrist.

Kagome: *falls off Inuyasha's back* EEEE! Inuyasha...oh. A ball of hair.

Yura appeared. Inuyasha went to attack Yura but more hair grabbed him.

Inuyasha; U think hair will kill me?!  
Yura: Hn. I thought it would. *slashes him with her blade*  
Inuyasha: *bleeding*  
Yura: Oh goody *licks some blood off blade* I didn't know what I was gonna do if this couldn't hurt you. This is my favorite sword..."Crimson Mist." It severs flesh and bone without harming hair.

Yura is about to slash at Inuyasha again when an arrow burned the hair. Yura sent flames at Kagome.

Yura: Not even her bones will remain *looks at Inuyasha* U miss her? Poor baby...Soon enough u'll join h-  
Kaori: U hurt my sister!  
Yura: Huh? *looks at Kaori* Oh it's the pretty haired girl.  
Kaori: You bitch! *flames went towards Yura's hair*  
Yura: Oh! *moves her hair out of the way*  
Inuyasha: *thinks* Did she just send flames towards Yura?  
Yura; *sends hair towards Kaori*  
Inuyasha: *claws off Yura's hand* *thinks* The hair is loosening.  
Yura: My hand.

Yura starts to make her hair move her severed hand. She nearly cuts Inuyasha's head off.

Yura: U really are half strength after all. Poor u. U wanted this to make u a full demon didn't u? *pulls out small bag from between her breasts and puts it back* No moving now. If we dont behead u properly, that lovely hair of urs will get stained with blood.  
Inuyasha: Spare me.

Inuyasha stuck his claw/hand through Yura's chest.


	20. Chapter 20: Yura's Death short

Chapter 20

Kaori: *mutters* Well that is a bit disturbing.  
Inuyasha: Kuh. *pulls hand out of Yura's chest and has the bag in his hand* Now do you see-

Inuyasha is stabbed in the hand.

Yura: How rude. Grabbing a bossom of a women u just met. *gets small bag back* and taking my shikon jewel while u were at it.  
Kaori: *thinks* Where is her weakness?! Huh?! *sees Kagome*  
Kagome: *attacked by Yura*

Yura was about to cut off Kagome's head when Inuyasha cut off her other hand. Kagome went to a skull and broke it, revealing a comb that also broke. Yura vanished.

Inuyasha: So Yura...U hid ur soul in a comb. No wonder nothing I did to your body hurt you.  
Kagome: Inuyasha, ur injured.  
Inuyasha: Never mind about me. Where's the jewel?  
Kagome: Here *grabs bag*  
Inuyasha: R u injured Kaori?  
Kaori: No.  
Inuyasha: Good. Let's go Kaori. Kagome.  
Kagome: U said my name.  
Kaori: Who gives a monkey's ass! Let's get outta here!


	21. Chapter 21: On Friendly Terms

Chapter 21

Inuyasha: *in a tree* Tend my wounds? U think I need you?  
Kagome: Drop the attitude. You got hurt in that fight.  
Kaori: *standing nearby with her back turned to Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: *looking at Kaori* *thinks* She is oddly quiet.  
Kagome: Now come down...SIT!  
Inuyasha: *comes crashing down to the ground*

Kaede and some children came over.

Kagome: Just take off your clothes!  
Inuyasha: Beg me to!  
Kaede: Close your eyes, children!  
Kaori: *turns and stares at Inuyasha and Kagome*  
Kagome: *on top of Inuyasha* Huh?  
Kaede: I see you two got over your differences.  
Kagome: What?!  
Inuyasha: *pushes Kagome off of him* Don't you get it? My body is special *wound has healed*  
Kaori: *stares at Inuyasha's chest before blushing and turning her head*  
Kaede: *notices* U okay Kaori?  
Kaori: Yep.  
Inuyasha: Oww!  
Kagome: Huh?  
Myoga: Long time no suck, Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: *hits Myoga* Well,well. If it isn't Myoga the flea.  
Kaori and Kagome: Flea?

*Inside*  
Inuyasha: Someone's trying to rob my father's grave?!  
Myoga: As guardian of the tomb, I couldn't just sit back and let them find it, so...  
Inuyasha: So you abandoned it and came running here.  
Kaede: They say your father was a demon-dog who claimed the western lands as his domain...  
Inuyasha: I don't remember a thing about him.  
Myoga: He was the most glorious and powerful of demons...and he had the most delicious blood!  
Kagome: Then...then...what about his mother?  
Inuyasha: Shut up! She died a long time ago!  
Myoga: She was the most fairest of all the- *squashed by Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: *walks out*  
Kagome: *thinking* Wait, Inuyasha is only half demon so his mother must of been a human!  
Kaori: *follows Inuyasha*

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree again.

Kaori: Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: Go away!  
Kaori: Your mother was human wasn't she?  
Inuyasha: I said go away!  
Kaori: ...Was she pretty?  
Inuyasha: *blinks* *looks down at Kaori* Huh?!  
Kaori: Was she pretty?  
Inuyasha: Why do you care?!  
Kaori: 'Cause I never knew my parents. I only knew Kagome and Sota's parents.  
Inuyasha: I...  
Kaori: You don't have to say anything. *leans against the tree*  
Inuyasha: ...yeah.  
Kaori: Huh?  
Inuyasha: Yeah, she was pretty.  
Kaori: Oh. *grin* She must of been the best mom ever then, huh?  
Inuyasha: *jumps down* Yeah, she was.  
Kaori: *hugs Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: *blinks* *deep red*  
Kaori: *pulls away* We're...we're friends right?  
Inuyasha: *blinks* uh...I don't know. I hadn't had friends before.  
Kaori: Well me and Kagome can be your friends if you let us.  
Inuyasha: Um...okay.  
Kaori: *small grin*  
Inuyasha: *turns from Kaori*  
Kaori: Hmm.

Kaori started randomly singing.

watch?v=1LcqKR0KK...

Inuyasha: ...Your singing is pretty...  
Kaori: Thanks Inuyasha.


	22. Chapter 22: Inuyasha's Mother

Chapter 22

Kagome walked over as a carriage appeared in the sky. A women was inside it.

Inuyasha: M-Mother?!  
Kaori: What?  
Kagome and Kaori: *thinking* But he said his mother has been dead for yrs now

A hand grabbed the carriage and crushed it, holding a grip on Inuyasha's mom.

Kaori: That's one ugly demon.  
Inuyasha: Ah! *dodges fire*  
Sesshomaru: Jaken. Kill him only after we've talked.  
Jaken: Aye, me lord!  
Inuyasha: Is that you Sesshomaru!?  
Sesshomaru: U remember me. I am flattered. Dear younger brother.  
Kagome: Brother?  
Kaori: *thinking* They must be half brothers.  
Sesshomaru: Hm? *sees Kaori and Kagome* Why, it's two human girls.  
Kagome: U got a problem with that?!  
Sesshomaru: How fitting that should be dallying with humans *pulls chain thats wrapped around Inuyasha's moms neck*  
Inuyasha: Hrr. Sesshomaru. If u came all this way just to insult me...  
Sesshomaru: Silly half breed. Do u think I have so much time to waste? I want you to direct me to out father's grave.  
Inuyasha: So you're the one. I don't have a clue!  
Sesshomaru: I see. Then it can't be helped. You're mother just has to suffer.

*NOTE: Sorry for short chapter*


	23. Chapter 23:

Chapter 23

The giant demon tightened his grip on Inuyasha's mother.

Kagome: Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha: Huh. You think I'm stupid?! Mother's been dead for years now! You can't fool...  
Sesshomaru: Play the fool; be the fool. Don't you think, with all my power, that I can't bring back your mother's soul from the land of the dead? And even find her a physical body?  
Inuyasha: No...  
Inuyasha's mother: Inu...yasha..Please don't trouble yourself. I've been dead once anyway...

The demon began to crush her.

Kagome: Kaori, burn the demon!  
Kaori: I can't! It could hurt his mom!  
Inuyasha: MOTHER! *claws demons arm* Away demon!

Inuyasha's mom went flying to the ground.

Kagome and Kaori: *run over to her* Are you all right?  
Inuyasha: Get her outta here!

Sesshomaru and the demon thing went at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's mom: Inuyasha!

There was a glow and suddenly everything went black for Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kaori.


	24. Chapter 24: A Trap

Chapter 24

Inuyasha: Ngh.

Inuyasha sat up. Kaori and Kagome were out cold. They were somewhere different then before.

Inuyasha: Where...?  
Inuyasha's mom: At the crossroads between this world and the next. I shall return to the other world from here. Inuyasha, you have grown up splendidly.  
Inuyasha: Yeah, well...I was pretty young when you died.  
Inuyasha's mom: Forgive me. You must have suffered so.  
Inuyasha; Not really. It wasn't your fault anyway.

Kagome wakes up.

Kagome; *thinking* What? Oh. Inuyasha and his mother. They are okay...Kaori is still knocked out. *looks at iunyasha's mothers reflection in pond/lake* Her face! There's no reflection! She isn't real! My throat, its paralyzed. I can't speak! I can't even move!  
Inuyasha's "mom": Now, I must return to the other world.  
Inuyasha: Oh, do you have to?  
Inuyasha's "mom": *drops petals into the water* Look upon the water's surface.  
Inuyasha: *does so* What?

Inuyasha sees his younger self.

Inuyasha's "mom": Remember Inuyasha? Remember when you were young, how i would hold you like this *puts arms around Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: *sees his "mom" reflection* Wh-who are you?!  
Inuyasha's "mom": Let mother embrace you.  
Inuyasha: What are you?!

The women held onto Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's "mom": Never again will I let you go.


	25. Chapter 25: The Pearl

Chapter 25

Kagome: *thinking* Why can't I move? *sees chains keeping her down* *sees none around Kaori* *continues thinking* I guess they think she isn't gonna wake up anytime soon.

The illusion vanishes.

Kagome: *thinks* It was all a illusion!?

Myoga jumped onto Kagome. He was about to start sucking her blood when Kaori flicked him off Kagome and sent him flying. She moved the chains.

Kagome: Your finally up.  
Kaori: What I miss?  
Kagome: We were tricked! Everything was a illusion!

Inuyasha started to disappear inside the women. Jaken was having a conversation with the women.

Kaori: *steps on Jaken and grabs his staff*  
Kagome: *kicks Jaken* U stupid little worm!  
Both: *looks at women* Let Inuyasha go!  
Women: No!  
Kaori: Let him go! NOW! *hits water with Jaken's staff*

Inuyasha went flying out of the women. Kaori tossed Jaken's staff aside.

Kagome: Inuyasha! Are you alright?  
Kaori: *thinks* I'm the one who should be asking him that  
Inuyasha: It was all a lie.  
Sesshomaru: But all for the best dear brother. Now I know where the grave lies. *grips Inuyasha's neck* I never imagined that it would be in such a place. Can you imagine Sesshomaru being so blind?  
Inuyasha: Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru: "The left black pearl". Hmf. That must of taken a powerful bit of magic.  
Inuyasha: What are you babbling about?

Sesshomaru shoved two fingers in Inuyasha's left eye.

Kagome, Myoga, and Kaori: Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru pulled out a little pearl from Inuyasha's eye.


	26. Chapter 26: The Grave

Chapter 26

Sesshomaru: It's no wonder I couldn't find it no matter how thoroughly I scoured the Earth. I had only one clue to the graves whereabouts. A place one can see, yet cannot be seen...A place its own guardian can never look upon. So clear now that the grave is the black pearl that he conjured into your left eye.

Kagome and Kaori were by Inuyasha now.

Inuyasha: All this for that pebble? Even giving that witch the form of my mother. You wont get away with it!

Inuyasha attacked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged and attacked Inuyasha. The nothing women protected him.

Kagome: The nothing women...she protected him...  
Sesshomaru: *steps on the nothing women's head* Worthless fool.  
Kagome: Why you rotten murdering...  
Jaken: I've found the head-staff again.

Sesshomaru took the staff and placed it on the pearl. A gateway to the grave appeared. Sesshomaru and Jaken went in it.

Inuyasha: Kagome, Kaori, stay here! It's too dangerous for you two to-huh?!  
Kaori: Are you coming or what?  
Kagome: We don't have all day!  
Inuyasha: Sesshomaru is in there u idiots!  
Kaori: Then if we want to kick his ass, we might as well be there too.

The three of them went into the gateway. There were bones of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father there.

Kaori: He's huge?!  
Myoga: That's his true form, free from all spells.  
Kagome: When did you get back?  
Myoga: *nervous* Uh, I was here the whole time.  
Inuyasha and Kaori: The hell you were!  
Kagome: What is it that Sesshomaru wants anyway?  
Myoga: The treasure blade laid to rest in Inuyasha's lord father's remains.

*Inside the Remains*  
Sesshomaru: Tetsusaiga. *tries to pull it out* How like father. A shield spell to keep it safe.  
Inuyasha: Sesshomaru! This fight's not over yet! Taste my claws!

Inuyasha's attack misses Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Have you come here to dig your own grave or might you too have come to try for our father's fang?  
Myoga: Pull it out Inuyasha! Sesshomaru, u couldn't, could you?  
Sesshomaru: Are you suggesting that my brother can?  
Inuyasha: Who cares about some rusted hunk of metal?! I've had enough of you Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha attacked Sesshomaru again and Sesshomaru once again dodged.

Sesshomaru: Your attacks are wild brother.  
Inuyasha: I'll kill you!

Sesshomaru kept dodging the attacks.

Kaori: Just get the damn sword already!  
Kagome: Your brother couldn't pull it out so if you can do it easily, you'll totally crush his pride! U gonna pass that up? Ur only chance of crushing his pride!  
Inuyasha: Would that really eat your insides Sesshomaru?  
Sesshomaru: You will never succeed.

Inuyasha trys to get Tetsusaiga out of the ground but it wont budge. And once again, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started to fight. Jaken was about to help when Kagome jumped on him. She tried to get the head staff again, with Kaori's help, but Jaken's knocked them back. They landed by Tetsusaiga. They both had a hand on the sword. Sesshomaru was about to attack Inuyasha again.

Kagome and Kaori: Inuyasha!

As they moved forward, they pulled out Tetsusaiga.

Jaken: What?!  
Sesshomaru: *shocked*  
Inuyasha: *also shocked*  
Kaori: Uh...oops?  
Kagome: Sorry, it just slipped out.  
Kaori: Your acting like you farted or something, Kagome.  
Kagome; Shut up! *hits Kaori on the head*  
Jaken: How?! How could they have done it?! They are just humans!  
Kaori: Well this human is about to fry your ass!

Sesshomaru was suddenly in front of Kagome and Kaori.


	27. Chapter 27: Fuck You Sesshomaru

Chapter 27

Sesshomaru: What are you that you both were able to draw the Tetsusaiga?  
Kaori: Come any closer and we'll slice you to pieces and burn them!  
Inuyasha: Get away from them! They aren't apart of this! *thinks* If he fucking hurts Kaori, I'll fucking kill him!  
Sesshomaru: But they are. Merely by being ur companions.

Sesshomaru pointed his claws at them. He released his poison and seemingly killed Kaori and Kagome.

Sesshomaru: How dull. They were only mortals after all.  
Inuyasha: *thinks* No...Kagome...Kaori...He'll pay for this! I promise Kaori!

Inuyasha attacked Sesshomaru. He managed to slightly land a hit.

Sesshomaru: Why so mad? There are thousand more humans.  
Inuyasha: This time, I'll rip ur bowels from ur belly!

Kagome and Kaori came out of some gooey stuff.

Kagome: Man, I thought we died for a minute there!  
Kaori: Asshole! U tried to kill us! Ur gonna regret trying to kill us!  
Kagome: Here Inuyasha. *hands him Tetsusaiga*  
Sesshomaru: Of course, the shield spell protected them.

Sesshomaru turned into his true demon form.

Kaori: Holy shit!  
Kagome: He's...he's...he's huge!  
Kaori: His true form is actually pretty neat.  
Kagome: How can u say that!?

Inuyasha attacked with Tetsusaiga.

Kaori: That didn't even scratch him.  
Kagome: Don't say that. *yells* That's it, Inuyasha! That one hurt him! Give him some more!  
Inuyasha: *lands near them* Ur kidding right?! The hell if it hurt him! If this thing don't do anything soon, the two of u will be dead soon!  
Kaori and Kagome: *teary eyed* U mean...ur giving up?  
Inuyasha: *thinks* I made them cry! *out load* I don't see why ur crying Kaori! U can burn him!  
Kaori: *crying* Ur kidding me right?! He's huge! I wouldn't be able to leave a mark on him!  
Inuyasha: Stop crying! I'll protect you both!  
Kagome and Kaori: Wha..?  
Inuyasha: Just sit and watch. *goes back to fighting Sesshomaru*  
Kaori: *done crying* *thinks* He actually believed I was really crying. Ha. I would fight but I'd rather watch Inuyasha kick his ass. Protect us huh? Pssh. More like he'll protect Kagome cause he likes her...and not me.  
Kagome; *thinks* He didn't seem worried about me crying...He must really care about Kaori. *smiles a bit*  
Kaori: What r u smiling about?  
Kagome: I'm just happy Inuyasha is protecting us.  
Kaori: Oh.  
Inuyasha: *thinks* The blade. It has a pulse?!  
Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru! Inuyasha's but half demon! Chew him up and spit out his bones!  
Kagome: *hits Jaken* We're gonna win this, ugly!  
Kaori: I hate that thing. Whatever the hell it is.

The Tetsusaiga's blade turned into a fang.

Inuyasha: That's what I am talking about! Goodbye brother!

Inuyasha slashed Sesshomaru and off came his arm. Sesshomaru left and Jaken left as well.

Kagome and Kaori: U did it!  
Kaori: *kisses Inuyasha's cheek*  
Inuyasha: *blushes*


	28. Chapter 28: Inuyasha Is A Idiot

Chapter 28

*Back at the Village*

Kaede: So inside this black pearl is the tomb of Inuyasha's father, eh? But why were you two able to draw that sword?  
Kaori: That's what I'd like to know. I mean, I'm not an normal human but that doesn't really explain how I could have been able to pull out Tetsusaiga. And Kagome doesn't really do much unless there is a bow and arrow nearby that she could try to use.  
Myoga: Could it be that you both were about to draw it because you are mortals?  
Kagome: What do you mean?  
Kaori: I don't get it.  
Myoga: The Tetsusaiga is a magical blade created by m'lords father to protect his beloved mortal mother. So you see, the fang of steel can't be drawn unless its to protect a mortal!  
Kaori: I guess thats why the Tetsusaiga transformed. Inuyasha was protecting Kagome and I.

Inuyasha is sitting in a tree swinging the Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha: Why did you turn back into a stupid old rusted stick?  
Kaori: Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha: *looks at Kaori* What is it Kaori? U hurt?  
Kagome: She's fine. Do you want us to teach you how to use Tetsusaiga?  
Inuyasha: *jumps down* Talk.  
Kagome: First you have to promise to keep protecting us with it.  
Inuyasha: Did you get something knocked loose up in your head?  
Kagome: U said u'd always protect us.  
Inuyasha: Who ever said always?! Besides, Kaori can protect herself! She can shoot fire1 Also once I've gathered all the shards of the Shikon Jewel, I'll be a true demon! With this thing, I can fight anyone who tries to stop me from getting those shards! Do you think I want to waste it protecting the two of you?! As if!  
Kaori: SIT!  
Inuyasha: *lands on the ground*  
Kaori and Kagome: *start walking away*  
Kagome: I can't believe I was actually starting to think you had a good side!  
Kaori: *mutters* Yeah, me too.  
Inuyasha: *still on the ground* Wait! Show me how to use it!  
Kaori: *thinking* Why?...Why did I have to fall for a stupid half demon? Why him? Why not someone else?


	29. Chapter 29: Nobunaga

Chapter 29

Kagome: Ohhh, that feels good!  
Kaori: Sure does.

Kagome and Kaori were in the water, wearing bathing suits.

Kaori: *hears something* Huh?  
Kagome: EEEEEE!  
Inuyasha: YAAAA! Don't scream at me! You're the one who took all your clothes off!  
Kaori: Excuse me but we're not naked either!  
Kagome: I'm not screaming about that! Go get our clothes back!  
Kaori: Follow that monkey!

The three of them followed the monkey. It lead them to a young man.

Kaori: Hey!  
Kagome: Give us our clothes back!  
Boy: Identify yourselves! You must be thieves!  
Inuyasha: *hits the boys head* Look who's talking.  
Kaori: *giggles a little*  
Inuyasha: *grins to himself*

*Sometime Later*

Kaori and Kagome were wearing their clothes again. The boy was eating some chips.

Kagome: Have some tea.  
Boy: Thank you!  
Kagome: Do you want anything Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: Nothing.  
Kagome: Kaori? What about you? ...Kaori? *looks at Kaori and the boy*  
Boy: U look hungry too.  
Kaori: I'm fine.  
Boy: Here. You have some too. *shares*  
Kaori: *eats a few chips*  
Kagome: Eh, nevermind.  
Inuyasha: *growls*  
Kagome: *thinks* Inuyasha growled. He must be jealous.  
Boy: These dried tubers were a blessing. thank you...  
Kagome: My name is Kagome, this is Inuyasha, thats Kaori, and this...  
Myoga: *bites the boy* *gets hit by the boy*  
Kaori: That's Myoga the Flea. Feel free to hit him as much as ya want. So, you said something about getting separated from your men-at-arms, right?  
Kagome: I guess your from a noble family then or something?  
Boy: I cannot reveal my title but I am called Nobunaga.  
Kagome: Pl-Please to meet you!  
Inuyasha: You seem excited.  
Kaori: Too excited.  
Kagome: But he's Oda Nobunaga!  
Kaori: Who?  
Kagome: Oh yeah, you didn't learn about him in school since your home-schooled.  
Nobunaga: I'm sorry but I am not of the Oda clan.  
Kagome: Your not?!  
Nobunaga: I am of the Takeda clan. Farewell now. I have a mission to accomplish. *falls off a cliff*  
Inuyasha: Should I have mentioned the cliff?  
Kaori: That would have been helpful.

*In Some Village*  
Inuyasha: Hey. Why do we have to follow this idiot?  
Kagome: Do you really think we should let him go off on his own?!  
Kaori: Why in the hell are we hiding in bushes?  
Villager: 'Tis said our lord is possessed by a demon!  
Inuyasha: *pushes Nobunaga's head down so he can listen more closely*  
Kaori: *rolls eyes* Of course.  
Villager: A hungry demon that eats the women brought to him.  
Kaori: Now I'm kinda scared of getting rid of that demon.  
Kagome: Don't worry, I doubt Inuyasha will let you get hurt.  
Kaori: Riiiiight.


	30. Chapter 30: Fighting Tsukumo

Chapter 30

*At the castle*  
Inuyasha: It's not just a rumor. The smell of demon is thick in the air. and where there's a demon, there may be a shard!  
Kaori: There's no way you can get all four of us up there.  
Inuyasha: *jumps to the house with Nobunaga, Kagome, and Kaori on his back*  
Kaori: I am very sorry that I doubted you Inuyasha. *kisses his cheek*  
Inuyasha: *wide smile*  
Kagome: The guards are sleeping.  
Nobunaga: Princess! Where are you?!  
Kaori; Should we let him yell?  
Inuyasha: Maybe he'll bring the demon out.

They went into a room. Nobunaga ran to a old women.

Nobunaga: What have they done to you princess?  
Kaori: The princess is over there.  
Nobunaga: Oh.  
Myoga: *bites the princess*  
Tsuyu: *wakes up* Nobunaga? Why are you here?  
Nobunaga: Ur highness, u recognize me?  
Tsuyu: How could I ever forget you? *sigh*  
Kaori: What exactly happened to...your lord husband?  
Tsuyu: He has been acting strangely since I've been here. What am I to do?  
Nobunaga: There's no choice. You must come home with me to the Takeda clan!  
Inuyasha: Just grab your princess and run. You two are only in the way.  
Nobunaga: What? But our mission is accomplished.  
Inuyasha: Maybe urs is but mine is just beginning.

A demon with bandages over its face approached them.

Demon: You'll regret this.  
Kaori: What the hell is that?  
Tsuyu: My husband.  
Kaori: Oh...Sorry?

The demon attacked Inuyasha with its tongue. Inuyasha clawed at it and its bandages came off.

Kaori: A frog?  
Kagome: A shard!  
Kaori: I see it.  
Inuyasha: Imma kick his ass easily then.  
Myoga: That's Tsukumo-no-gama. The immortal frog.  
Kaori: Immortal? This might be a problem then.

Tsukumo spit out some noxious vapors.

Myoga: Don't breathe the noxious vapors!  
Kagome and Kaori: *covers mouth and nose* Shouldn't you be helping Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: HHKh!  
Tsukumo: My little dewdrop! 3  
Nobunaga: Begone demon!

Tsukumo wounds Nobunaga and runs off with the princess.

Nobunaga: Princess!  
Kagome: Don't move! Your wounded!  
Nobunaga: I must save the princess!  
Inuyasha: That slimy toad! I'll kill him!  
Kaori: I'm guessing your okay again Inuyasha.

The four of them find the demon frog and princess inside a room full of women trapped in frog eggs. The princess was also trapped in a frog egg.

Kaori: Holy fuck!  
Inuyasha: That answers the question about the girls gathered from all over the domain.  
Kagome: These look like a frgo's eggs.  
Myoga: This is how Tsukumo nurtures the maidens' souls until he's ready to feed.  
Kaori: Um...gross.

Tsukumo released his vapors again but Inuyasha attacks and wounds him.

Tsukumo: I'm dying. I need a soul.

Tsukumo swallows a few souls of the women.

Tsukumo: My girls are so good to me 3  
Kaori: He...he healed! *about to burn him*  
Tsukumo: Come! Slice me again, the more I get hurt, the more souls I'll devour.  
Kaori: Damn it! *stops herself from shooting the fire*


	31. Chapter 31: We Saved The Day Again

Chapter 31

Nobunaga cuts Tsuyu free from the frog egg.

Tsuyu: Nobunaga! *hugs him*  
Nobunaga: *hugs back* Now I can die happy!  
Kagome: I'd rather not die.  
Tsukumo: Take ur hands off my wife!  
Inuyasha: *hits Tsukumo in the head with Tetsusaiga* I don't think she minds.  
Tsukumo: What? Who..who? *looks around* Did I do this?  
Kaori: Huh?  
Kagome: Are you the real lord?  
Tsukumo: I am...when that demon first possessed me...I retained my human consciousness. Then I lost even that. Please kill me. If you don't, he'll take me again and I will devour my beloved. Kill me before that happens.  
Kaori: *thinks* He's still alive...we need to save him some how.  
Inuyasha: I admire your sacrifice.  
Nobunaga: You can't just simply kill him!  
Kagome: There's a man in there! And A good one at that!  
Inuyasha: Shut up! He told me to kill him! *sends Tetsusaiga towards the lord*  
Kaori: No! We can save him!  
Inuyasha: *makes Tetsusaiga hit the ground beside Tsukumo*  
Kaori: Inuyasha...  
Inuyasha: I should've killed him when I first meant to. What u plan on doing with him?  
Kaori: I have no clue.

Tsukumo wounds Inuyasha.

Myoga: He's a toad and toads are vulnerable to heat. Drench him with boiling water.  
Kagome: Where will I find that?!  
Kaori: Myoga! Why didn't you say that sooner?! Kagome, get ur spray out! *makes fire in her hand*  
Tsukumo: *wounds Kaori*  
Kaori: Asshole!  
Inuyasha: *attacks Tsukumo*  
Kaori: Sit!

Down Inuyasha went as Tsukumo opened his mouth. Kagome got her spray out and sprayed it on the fire from Kaori. The flames went into the demon frog's mouth. A demon frog spirit tried to get away but Inuyasha clawed at it. Inuyasha took the shard.

Kaori: We did it!  
Inuyasha: Yeah. *sees Kaori's wound* YOUR HURT!  
Kaori: It's nothing.  
Tsuyu: Oh Nobunaga! *hugs her husband* Thank you for saving my husband!

*Elsewhere*  
Kagome: So the toad demon is gone, the women are saved, and the land is free.  
Nobunaga: *sad*  
Kaori: Poor guy  
Inuyasha: The fool nearly got killed trying to save his rival in love.  
Nobunaga: I am a fool.  
Kaori: Don't worry Nobunaga. You'll find yourself a girl one day. *kisses his cheek*  
Nobunaga: *grins*  
Inuyasha: *growls* *thinks* The sooner he is gone, the better.  
Nobunaga: And now that we've rested. Let's go! *falls off cliff*  
Inuyasha: You have trouble with cliffs, don't you?  
Kagome: Maybe he is a fool.  
Kaori: *laughing* Is it bad for me to think this is funny?


	32. Chapter 32: Meeting Shippo

Chapter 32

[I'm skipping the Mask of Flesh cause I probably can't do that episode very good]  
*Skip a week or two*  
Inuyasha was eating noodles.

Inuyasha: This...this food...its good!  
Kagome: Cool.  
Inuyasha: Don't u wont any?  
Kaori: How can you eat in a place like this?!

They were surrounded by bones. It suddenly got dark.

Kagome: Why is it dark all of a sudden?  
Myoga: Is that foxfire?  
Demon: You hold shards of the jewel of souls.  
Kagome: A demon!  
Kaori: No shit its a demon! It can't be a human!  
Kagome: Shut up.

The demon appeared to be in a shape of a balloon. Inuyasha clawed at it and changed into a little fox.

Inuyasha: Eh?  
Kagome: A kid.  
Kaori: A adorable kid.  
Demon: How dare you?!  
Inuyasha: *holding demon by its tail* So a young badger dog playing tricks.  
Demon: I'm a fox!  
Kagome: He's so cute! 3  
Kaori: I know!  
Inuyasha: Eh?! *hand stuck under a statue*  
Kagome: My stuff!  
Demon: At last! Shards of the jewel!

The demon fox disappeared.

Kagome: Oh no! He's gone!  
Kaori: He's over there. *pointing at skull bones moving*  
Inuyasha: *hits him*  
Kagome: *takes jewels back* Why are you after the jewel?  
Demon: My name is Shippo. And I'm trying to avenge my pa!  
Kaori: Ur dad was killed?

Shippo told his story.

Kagome: But who are they? Those things after the shards?  
Shippo: The thunder brothers.  
Myoga: Do you mean Hiten and Manten.  
Inuyasha: Who cares what they are? Defeat them and we have a lot of shards in our hands.  
Shippo: Don't make me laugh. You don't have a chance.

Shippo left another statue on Inuyasha's hands but Shippo put a spell-scroll on it.

Shippo: I hate to get rough with a vixen but I need you two to sleep for a while. *hits Kaori and Kagome*  
Kagome: Hey that hurt!  
Shippo: Eh! Foxfire!  
Kaori: He got the jewels again!  
Kagome: Get back here!  
Kaori: I'm getting mad!

Kaori and Kagome ran after Shippo, forgetting about Inuyasha. They find Shippo being attacked by a demon. Kagome shot a arrow through his nose.

Kagome: Don't move or the next one's in your brain!  
Kaori: And I am not afraid to burn you!


	33. Chapter 33: Manten & Hiten

Chapter 33

Kagome: Shippo get over here!  
Kaori: Hurry up!

Shippo tries running but the demon [Manten] grabs him.

Manten: Give me those shards!  
Kagome: *thinks* He has two shards in his head. *shoots arrow* *thinks* Oh no! I only grazed him!  
Manten: Eh?

Manten touched his head and then started crying.

Kaori: Uh...what the hell?  
Manten: *shoots fire from his mouth at them*  
Kagome: Ahh! *dodges with Shippo in hand*  
Kaori: *also dodges*  
Kagome: *knocked out*  
Kaori: *hits her head and is also knocked out*  
Shippo: Kagome! Kaori! Hang on! *hears Manten and hides*  
Manten: Huh? Just the girls? *looks at them* They are kinda cute.

Shippo watched as Manten got on his cloud and took Kaori and Kagome.

*At Thunder Brothers Place*

Kaori and Kagome woke up. They see Manten boiling something.

Kaori: The hell?!  
Manten: You're up.  
Kagome: Are you gonna eat us!?  
Manten: No, I heard a cute girls flesh is good for hair.  
Kaori: I'd rather be eaten!  
Kagome: Yeah!  
Manten: Be quiet! If Hiten finds out you two are here, you will be eaten!  
Hiten: *comes in with a demon women* You're back Manten? What's with the girls?  
Manten: They are mine!  
Hiten: Don't worry. I wont take them cause *looks at women his is with* ur a better looking women, ain't ya?  
Women: heh  
Hiten: Did u find more shards?  
Manten: Yes but-  
Hiten: But? It couldn't be that u were more dazzled by these girls then the shards? *angry and punches his hand through the women beside him head* DONT TELL ME U LET THEM GET AWAY!?  
Kagome: *thinks* He's dangerous!  
Kaori: *thinks* Damn!

*sometime later*  
Hiten: So a little demon fox has the shards?  
Manten: Yes.  
Hiten: Lets go get them.  
Kaori and Kagome: *think* A chance to escape!  
Manten: *tries to chop Kagome and Kaori*  
Kagome and Kaori: *dodge the huge knife thing* What the hell are you doing?!  
Manten: I'm gonna kill you so you don't escape. U two are my precious hair restorers!  
Kaori: U can't kill us!  
Kagome: 'Cause if you kill us...um...you'll lose your chance at getting jewel shards! And Inuyasha will stop you!  
Kaori: Yeah. He is strong because he has collected almost all the shards!  
Hiten and Manten: What?  
Kagome: And also Inuyasha is madly in love with Kaori!  
Kaori: Yeah!...Wait What?!  
Kagome: If you say you'll exchange her and i, he will gladly had over the shards.  
Kaori: *thinks* What the hell is she thinking?!  
Hiten: If this is a lie, I'll open a hole in both of your pretty little faces, understand?

Inuyasha and Shippo were almost up the mountain when Hiten sent a attack at them, which they dodged.

Hiten: Are you Inuyasha? The one I heard about?  
Shippo: What happened to Kagome and Kaori?!  
Hiten: Manten!

Manten come over on his cloud with Kaori and Kagome.

Kaori and Kagome: Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha: Kaori! Kagome! *thinks* Kaori wasn't harmed. That's good.  
Hiten: So she wasn't lying. U are in love with that women!  
Inuyasha: In love?!  
Kaori: *thinks* This is embarrassing.  
Inuyasha: So we're in love now! *looking at Kagome*  
Kagome: Not me you idiot! Ur in love with her!  
Kaori: *mutters* This plan isn't gonna work much longer.  
Inuyasha: *blushing* I don't love her!  
Kagome: *thinks* He's blushing! He does love her!  
Kaori: This is so stupid!  
Hiten: Enough of this! I'll take the shards from your corpse! *attacks Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: *attacks Hiten*


	34. Chapter 34: Battle

Chapter 34

Hiten: Raigekijin!  
Inuyasha: Tetsusaiga!  
Hiten: I wonder how long you can endure my lightning  
Inuyasha: Ugh.

Hiten and Inuyasha continued to fight.

Hiten: Seems like you're worth having fun with. I'm gonna have some entertainment.  
Inuyasha: There hasn't been anyone who spoke to me like that and had an entertaining experience.  
Hiten: Defend yourself properly or die.  
Kagome: Inuyasha...  
Manten: Ha ha ha! I'll back him up! *opens mouth up to shoot fire*  
Kaori: *kicks him off the cloud*  
Kagome: Good job.

The cloud vanished.

Kagome and Kaori: Eeep! *fall from the sky* Ahhh!  
Inuyasha: Kaori! Kagome!  
Hiten: This ain't the time to worry about girls you know.  
Inuyasha: Ugh! Kaori, Kagome just hang on! Until I come!  
Kaori: HANG ON TO WHAT?!

Kaori and Kagome land on Manten.

Manten: I'll kill you!  
Kaori and Kagome: Ahh! He's alive still!

Shippo came to the rescue.

Manten: MY HAIR! *attacks the three of them*  
Kaori: *knocked into a tree*  
Kagome: *getting chocked*  
Kaori: U fucker! *shoots fire at Manten*  
Manten: *burns Kaori's arm*  
Kaori: Ow!  
Inuyasha: Kaori! *gets wounded by Hiten* Grr. *throws Tetsusaiga*  
Hiten: *ducks*U missed.  
Inuyasha: Did I?

Tetsusaiga hits Manten and kills him. Kagome grabs Tetsusaiga and Shippo's dads pelt too. Hiten eats Manten's heart.

Kaori: That's very gross.  
Hiten: *attacks them*  
All: *dodge*  
Hiten: How dare you kill my younger brother! I won't forgive you!  
Inuyasha: Kagome. Run away with Shippo as far as you can. Kaori, same goes to you.  
Kagome and Kaori: *run off*

Hiten sends a attack at Inuyasha and he stops it from hitting him with Tetsusaiga's scabbard. Kagome and Kaori are watching.

Kaori: He needs help!  
Kagome: The arrow! I can shoot it!  
Kaori: U don't have a bow.  
Shippo: Leave it to me.  
Kagome: I see. you can transform into...a snail?  
Shippo: It's a bow.  
Kaori: It's a snail bow. Now hurry up and shoot him!

Kagome shot at Hiten and hit the wheel under his foot. Inuyasha started punching Hiten. Hiten attacked more and Tetsusaiga's scabbard started cracking.

Shippo: I'll get his sword!  
Kagome: No Shippo!

Kagome and Kaori went after Shippo. They all get hit by Hiten's attack he took from his brother.

Hiten: What a pity. The girls and the brat are dead too!  
Inuyasha: U bastard...I'LL KILL YOU!  
Hiten: The scabbard is breaking.  
Inuyasha: *headbutts Hiten* What of it?! Until I smash you I wont die!  
Hiten: Ur all mad over the girls death huh. I'll cut you in half along with that scabbard!

The scarrard calls Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha catches Tetsusaiga in his hand. Inuyasha kills Hiten.

Myoga: It's the shards. Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: Damn. Kagome, Kaori, if I had defeated him sooner...  
Kaori and Kagome: Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: *sees Kaori, Kagome, and Shippo in the fire* Ka..Kaori? Kagome?  
Myoga: This is...their souls! so they can say their final farewell.  
Inuyasha: Wha? Souls?!  
Kagome and Kaori: Thanks for everything Inuyasha  
Shippo: Me too. I'm glad I got revenge for my dad.

The flames started going away.

Inuyasha: Wait! Don't go! *grabs Kaori's hand*

A fox spirit vanished and the flame was gone. Inuyasha stared at them.

Inuyasha: Ur alive?  
Kagome: "Don't go?"  
Inuyasha: uh.  
Kaori: Why r u holding my hand?  
Inuyasha: *yanks his hand away* *walks off*  
Kaori: I wonder what he was so mad about.


	35. Chapter 35: Spider Heads

Chapter 35

[Note: I skipped the episode where Kagome helped the ghost. It was just soo sad and i couldn't have been able to make that episode into a chapter without crying and making my parent thing i am crying over something stupid [my parents don't get anime. my mom calls them cartoons.]]

*On A Boat*  
Kagome: Ahh. This feels great! Fishes!  
Kaori and Inuyasha: Jeez.  
Inuyasha: Listen Kagome, we're not here to play around.  
Kaori: Inuyasha's right.  
Shippo: Ooooooooooh.  
Kaori: Aw, he's sea sick. How cute~  
Inuyasha: Shippo, don't you think there's something wrong with a demon getting sea sick?!  
Kaori: He can't help it. A lot of people get sea sick. Maybe its because he is a kid  
Kagome: Hey, there's a girl up there.

A demon was chasing her.

Kaori: A demon!

The girl fell off the cliff above them.

Kaori: She's gonna fall into the boat!  
Inuyasha: *catches her*  
Kagome: Nice catch.  
Kaori: Good job Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: *looks at Kaori and Kagome with a tiny grin*  
Girl: That was close...thank...*sees that Inuyasha's a demon* Let go of me demon! *slaps Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: Wha?  
Kagome: Oh boy.

*Sometime later*  
They were all on land. Kagome was treating the young girls wounds.

Kagome: Say, are you from this mountain?  
Girl: What if I am?  
Shippo: Even though we saved her, this girl's got no manners.  
Kaori: Listen girl, whatever your stupid name is, you better learn some manners quick or I won't hesitate to fry you.  
Girl: Shut up! You're a demon too aren't you?! I hate demons!  
Kagome: That thing earlier...  
Girl: They are called spider heads. They take possession of corpse heads and go around attacking people. Many people are already dead.  
Kaori: *sighs* Another demon we have to deal with. Wonderful.  
Kagome: *thinks* I didn't sense any shards from that demon earlier but we should help out.  
Kagome: Inuyasha, why don't we help them out?  
Inuyasha: No. Let's go. We're leaving this mountain by nightfall.  
Kaori: Asshole.  
Kagome: W-why?  
Girl: *trying to climb back up the cliff*  
Kaori: What the hell are you doing?  
Girl: I'm going home.  
Kaori: At least let us take you home.  
Girl: The hell if I'll let some demons help me out. *falls down*

*Outside the Temple*  
Kaori: Is that the temple girl?  
Girl: *on Inuyasha's back, glaring*  
Priest: Nazuma, who are these people? Were you attacked by the spider-heads?  
Nazuma: I was picking flowers for the grave and then...I ended up letting these demons break into the temple. Please forgive me!  
Priest: Demons you say?  
Inuyasha: Don't worry. We're leaving soon.  
Priest: Won't you rest here tonight? Prepare a meal for our guests Nazuma.  
Nazuma: *walks off*  
Priest: Forgive her rudeness, her father was killed by a spider head.  
Kaori: Now I feel mad for being mean earlier...  
Priest: Is it my imagination or you are an ordinary human?  
Inuyasha: Are you blind?  
Priest: Your physical appearance is one thing but I can't sense the aura of a demon from you at all.  
Inuyasha: *about to claw at the priest*  
Kagome: SIT!

*inside*  
Kagome: U've been acting strange today Inuyasha. For you to get so angry over that...  
Kaori: Leave him alone. Maybe he is having a bad day.  
Inuyasha: *stares at Kaori for a second* *turns his head and sees Kagome and Shippo staring at him* What?  
Kagome: Could it be that...  
Inuyasha: *slightly nervous* What?  
Kagome: Ur afraid of spiders?  
Inuyasha: ...  
Shippo: *turns into a spider* Greeh!  
Inuyasha: *knocks Shippo to the ground*  
Kagome: I'm wrong?  
Inuyasha: Damn right you are! *gets up*  
Kagome: Where are you going?  
Inuyasha: I'm gonna sleep by myself.  
Kaori: Inuyasha...*senses something and looks up* Ahh!  
Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome: *looks up too*

The spider heads kept coming and coming.

Kaori: So many of them!  
Inuyasha: Kagome, Shippo run ahead!  
Kagome: What about Kaori?  
Inuyasha: She's gonna help me.  
Kaori: *thinks* He finally wants my help. He doesn't want me to run this time.  
Kagome and Shippo: *start running*  
Inuyasha: *attacks with Tetsusaiga which hasn't transformed*  
Kaori: *thinks* Why isn't Tetsusaiga transforming!? *burns a couple of spider heads*  
Inuyasha: *a lot of spider heads get on Inuyasha*  
Kaori: *burn most of them* Kagome! Help Inuyasha!  
Kagome: *grabs Inuyasha*

They all took off outta there and into the woods.


	36. Chapter 36: KaorixInuyasha Moment

Chapter 36

Kaori: I don't think they are following us anymore.  
Inuyasha: Damn...  
Kagome: What's going on Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: Shut up.  
Shippo: What's with the attitude?! Kagome is just worried about you!  
Inuyasha: U should worry about yourselves.

He pulled his white hair to reveal his hair was now black.

Kaori: *blush* *thinks* He looks cute even with black hair. and his dog ears are gone!  
Inuyasha: Stop staring.  
Shippo: His dog ears are gone!  
Kagome: You almost look human.  
Inuyasha: I don't have claws or fangs either.  
Myoga: Half demons have a short period in which they lose the magical powers flowing through the blood of their bodies.  
Kaori: I could of guessed that. So now he is vulnerable to an attack.  
Shippo; I guess its our turn to protect Inuyasha.  
Myoga: It happens to Inuyasha the first day of the month the moon doesn't appear.  
Kaori: Why didn't you tell us Inuyasha? Are we not trustworthy?  
Inuyasha: I trust nobody! I've been living that way all along. u've got no reason to complain.  
Kagome: U could have trusted us a little bit *crying some* WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS IF YOU HAD TOLD US YOU IDIOT!  
Inuyasha: Wha...  
Nazuna: *lands in front of them*  
Inuyasha: *hides*  
Nazuna: Help! The priest! He is still alive! U must help him! Inuyasha is strong right?!  
Inuyasha: I'm not helping  
Nazuna: He's human.  
Kaori: Ahh!  
Kagome: What?  
Kaori: U know what! The shards!  
Kagome: *eyes wide in realization* We left them!  
Inuyasha: WHAT?!

*Back at the Temple*  
Kaori and Kagome were waiting outside with Nazuna.

Kaori: We shouldn't have let Inuyasha go with only Shippo to help him out.  
Kagome: Well I can't do anything!  
Kaori: If you had a bow and arrow, you could actually be some use to Inuyasha.  
Kagome: Shut up! U could of went with him since you can shoot fire!  
Kaori: ...oops.  
Kagome: *sweat drop* U actually forgot you could do that?!  
Kaori: Well with everything going on, of course I forgot!  
Nazuna: Shouldn't he be back by now?  
Kaori: Ur right.  
Kagome: *sees acorn* A acorn?  
Kaori: *acorn vanishes* U think...  
Kagome: It's a signal from Shippo. Something must of happened!

*Inside*  
Nazuna: Priest! Why?  
Kaori: He tricked us! U old bastard!  
Shippo: Kagome, Inuyasha is...!  
Kaori: *looks up* INUYASHA!  
Kagome: *thinks* No...he can't be dead... *out loud* Inuyasha!  
demon: I've given him a full dose of my poison. Now his body is dissolving slowly from the inside.  
Kaori: Bastard!  
Kagome: *climbs webs*  
Demon: *spits webs at Kagome*  
Kaori: *burns the webs* DON'T YOU TOUCH MY SISTER!  
Kagome: *falls down with Inuyasha*  
Nazuna: Outside's no good!  
Kaori: Then where are we gonna go?! *shoots fire at the spider heads* My fire isn't enough.  
Nazuna: This way! There's a small room at the rear of the main temple!

They got into the room.

Myoga: Kagome, wedge Tetsusaiga into the door!  
Kagome: *does so*  
Demon: Damn you.  
Myoga: We should be able to hold out a while with the kekkai cast by the sword.  
Kaori: How long will it hold?  
Myoga: I don't know.  
Kagome: *hits Myoga* Well that helps!  
Kaori: *looks at Inuyasha* Inuyasha, you okay? ...Inuyasha. *grabs Inuyasha's hand*  
Demon: *outside the door* Fool. U wont escape my poison.  
Kaori: *thinks* His hand..is cold..  
Kagome: Hang in there Inuyasha!  
Myoga: U must not shake him or the poison will circulate.  
Kaori: I wasn't shaking him!  
Myoga: Though it could be too late, his human body may not be able to endure this demonic poison.  
Kagome: No way...  
Kaori: He's...dying? *tears form in eyes*  
Kagome: *tears in her eyes as well* *looks at Kaori and Inuyasha* *thinks* She does like him. This is so sad...  
Myoga: If I suck the poison out then maybe...It'd be better if you don't watch.  
Kagome and Kaori: Huh?  
Myoga: *starts sucking on Inuyasha's neck wound*

He started to swell up.

Kaori: The hell?  
Myoga: ugh. i'm stuffed...  
Inuyasha: uh..  
Kaori: Inuyasha! *knockes Myoga aside*  
Inuyasha: Kaori, Kagome, why are you crying?  
Kaori: Ur awake. I'm glad. I was so worried.  
Kagome: I thought it was all over.  
Inuyasha: *turns head* How pathetic.  
Kaori: What's with you?!  
Kagome and Kaori: We were so worried!  
Inuyasha: so what...  
Shippo: Look what I got! *holding shards*  
Kagome: Good job Shippo.

*Next day*  
Kagome: Its light. I wonder what time it is.  
Kaori: Inuyasha's sweating. *wipes his sweat with a cloth*  
Inuyasha: *opens eyes*  
Kaori: Sorry. Did I wake you up?  
Inuyasha: No. I was thinking. Why were you crying over me?  
Kaori: I was thinking you might die.  
Kagome: And i was also thinking that. *thinks* actually i was thinking about how sad Kaori would be if he died. She'd be so depressed...  
Inuyasha: Ur lap...  
Kaori: Huh?  
Inuyasha: Could you put me on your lap?  
Kaori: ...sure Inuyasha. *places his head on her lap* U comfortable now?  
Inuyasha: *closes eyes* Yeah. Kaori you...smell nice.  
Kaori: *blushes deep red* Huh?! Wha..  
Inuyasha: *asleep*  
Kagome: he's sleeping.  
Kaori: Yeah...  
Kagome: We should sleep some too.

They went to sleep. Nazuna stayed awake.

Nazuna: How could this have happened?  
Demon: Nazuna? U in there?  
Nazuna: U..U lied to me!  
Demon: It was those people in there that caused me to become like this. a demon took over my body.  
Nazuna: I wont fall for it!

*sometime later*  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Kaori, and Shippo woke up. Nazuna had drawn out Tetsusaiga.

Demon: Nazuna still believes in me. She was so easily deceived. How trusting she is. *eats the shards*  
Inuyasha: Bastard!  
Demon: *grabs Inuyasha* This time I'll finish you.  
Inuyasha: *starts turning back* *glaring*  
Kaori: *shoots fire at the demon*  
Demon: *lets go of Inuyasha* Why you! *grabs Kaori and throws her against the wall*  
Inuyasha: Kaori! *claws off some of the demon's arms* *goes over to Kaori* Kaori! R u okay?!  
Kaori: *groans* Yeah. That really hurt though.  
Inuyasha: *glares at the demon* Ur toast!

Inuyasha fought against the demon. Eventually he destoryed him and got the shards back.

Kaori: The shards. They solidified inside the demon.  
Inuyasha: This puny amount is all we got?!  
Kaori: It's quite alot.  
Inuyasha: Is not!  
Kagome: Sit.

*On Another Boat*  
Kaori: Is ur body normal now Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: Yeah.  
Kagome: We'll keep this a secret.  
Kaori: *thinking about what Inuyasha said earlier* *thinks* I wonder if he was serious back there.  
Inuyasha: Stop staring at me!  
Kaori: *thinks* Never mind. He was probably just saying that to get on my good side. *sighs to self*

[I hope this chapter turned out good.]


	37. Chapter 37: Urasue

Chapter 37

Inuyasha wakes up from a dream. Kaori, Kagome, and Shippo are still sleeping.

Inuyasha: A dream huh? Damn it. Why do I have to remember that infernal thing? *jumps off tree* *looks at Kagome* *thinking* They do look the same, Kagome and Kikyo. *looks at Kaori* *continues thinking* But Kaori hardly looks anything like her. Yet why am I drawn more to her than to Kagome? Am I really falling for her?  
Kagome: Hn? *wakes up* *slaps Inuyasha* Oh..Inuyasha. Don't scare me like that. I thought it was a demon or something. Did I hit you? Sorry.  
Kaori: *wakes up* What's going on?  
Kagome: Nothing.  
Kaori: *sees something* What the hell is that?  
Kagome: A demon?  
Inuyasha: *thinks* I smell fresh blood clinging to the scythe...the smell of this blood is...

*At Kaede's Village*

Kaori: So we're back here again because?  
Villager: Kaede. U shouldn't be moving.  
Kaede: It's not a major wound.  
Kagome: What happened Kaede?!  
Kaori: Did something happen while we were gone?  
Inuyasha: So your alive after all Kaede.

*sometime later*  
Kaede: I see...you smelt my blood from the demon. My powers were not enough to protect it.  
Kaori: Protect what?  
Kagome: This is...  
Kaede: Kikyo's grave. Kikyo was a priestess with extra-ordinary spiritual power. If those bones fall into the hands of a demon. Who knows what mis-use they'll be put to. Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: No. Haven't u forgotten. Me and Kikyo were enemies. *sits at a tree*  
Kaori: *sighs*  
Kagome: What is it Kaori?  
Kaori: Huh?! Nothing! Just bored!  
Kagome: Okay then...*goes over to Inuyasha* We going Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: ...Where to?  
Kagome: Don't you think its sad those bones were taken? Besides however much you hate her, Kikyo's been dead a long time right?  
Inuyasha: *keeps his head turned from her*  
Kagome: Whatever happened to you and Kikyo...HEY YOU! *grabs Inuyasha's hair and makes him look at her* U've been avoiding looking at my face since yesterday haven't you?!  
Kaori: U coming Kagome?  
Kagome: Huh?  
Kaori: I'm leaving with Kaede and Shippo. Come on if ya coming with us.  
Inuyasha: *puts Kaori on his back*  
Kaori: Huh?!  
Inuyasha: Well if you walk, they'd leave you behind so I might as well tag along.  
Kaori: *grin*  
Kagome: *thinking* Oh Inuyasha. I may look like Kikyo but that doesn't change the fact that you like Kaori and not me. I'm a little jealous about that. I like Inuyasha as well but...I guess I'll have to get over it. They seem perfect for each other. *grins to herself* Maybe when they have their wedding, I can be a bridesmaid.  
Kaori and Inuyasha: *staring at Kagome*  
Kagome: Eh?! Stop staring at me! I was thinking about something.  
Kaori: What?  
Kagome: Why this old demon wants Kikyo's bones.  
Kaori: Oh.

*At A Bridge*  
Kagome: It's scary.  
Kaori: Is it even safe to cross this damn bridge?  
Inuyasha: Maybe it'll fall.  
Kaori: Shut the fuck up.  
Shippo: Somethings coming.  
Kaori: Um...what are those things? They look human but also don't.  
Inuyasha: *claws the clay soldiers*

The witch Urasue appears and breaks the bridge. She takes Kagome.

Inuyasha: *get out of the rubble*  
Kaede and Shippo: *on a leaf*  
Inuyasha: Where's Kaori and Kagome?  
Kaede: Kagome was taken and Kaori fell with the rest of us.  
Inuyasha: *panics* Kaori! Where are you?!  
Kaede: *thinks* He's more worried about Kaori then Kagome...  
Inuyasha: *sees Kaori's hair* Kaori!  
Kaori: *groans*  
Inuyasha: *runs over to her* Are you alright!?  
Kaori: I'm okay. My arm hurts a lot but I'll live.  
Inuyasha: *sighs in relief*  
Shippo: U really are a special human Kaori.  
Kaori: Yep! Where's Kagome?  
Shippo: She was taken.  
Kaori: Then we need to save her!


	38. Chapter 38: Kikyo Is Here

Chapter 38

Kaori, Kaede, Inuyasha, and Shippo find Kagome and Urasue.

Urasue: So you survived?  
Kaori: *sees someone* Is that...  
Kagome: *hears a voice* *thinking* What's this voice?  
Inuyasha: Kikyo.

A blast of light came from Kagome.

Inuyasha: Kagome!?  
Kaori: What is this?!  
Urasue: It's the girls soul. It had even raised a kekkai in its refusal to come out. Just as you called her name, her feelings were confused and the kekkai burst open. Now soul, return to your original body!

Kagome's soul went into Kikyo.

Shippo: Hang in there Kagome.  
Urasue: Without a soul, that girl is just a cast-off shell.  
Kaori: U bitch!  
Urasue: *looks at Kikyo* I, Urasue, am your creator. Now then Kikyo, kill these interfering...hn?  
Kikyo: *uses her powers to kill Urasue* I did not intend to wake again...  
Inuyasha: Ur really Kikyo aren't you?  
Kikyo: Inuyasha...WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME!?  
Inuyasha: Wha?  
Kikyo: *attacks Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: Ur saying I betrayed u?  
Kikyo: I gathered my little remaining strength to seal you away. we should never have met again!  
Kaede: Stop this Kikyo.  
Kikyo: U...  
Kaede: I am your sister Kaede. It's been fifty yrs since u died.  
Kikyo: Then why do you side with Inuyasha?  
Kaori: Because Inuyasha didn't betray you!  
Kikyo: *looks at Kaori*  
Inuyasha: *gets in front of Kaori*  
Kikyo: *thinking* Who is that woman and why is Inuyasha protecting her?  
Kaori: *looks over Inuyasha's shoulder*  
Kikyo: *tells her story* U betrayed me! *shoots a arrow at Inuyasha*  
Kaori: *grabs the arrow and easily breaks it*  
Kikyo: Wha?  
Kaori: Kikyo, I kinda understand your feelings. U believe u were betrayed and now u want him dead. But the Inuyasha I came to know would have never done that!  
Inuyasha: Kaori...  
Kikyo: Move or I will kill you too. *pointing arrow at Kaori*

Suddenly, Kikyo's soul was being dragged out of her.

Kikyo: No! not yet!  
Kagome: Uh..  
Kaori: Kagome! *runs over to her*  
Kikyo: *walks off*  
Inuyasha: *follows*

*sometimes later*  
Inuyasha: U really don't rememer anything do you?  
Kagome: Not a thing. sorry.  
Inuyasha: u don't have to bother apologizing.  
Kaori: *thinking* Poor Kikyo. Poor Inuyasha. They were tricked into hating each other. *sigh*  
Kagome: Kaori.  
Kaori: I'm fine. Don't ask.  
Kagome: um...ok.


	39. Chapter 39: Miroku

Chapter 39

*Sometime later*  
Kagome: *drinks some water* That hits the spot!  
Shippo: Kagome, are you sure your back to normal?  
Kagome: Yes, for the tenth time today, I feel perfectly fine again. I can hardly believe the old demon managed to suck my soul out of me but I'm back to my old self now.  
Kaori: *sitting beside Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: *staring into space*  
Shippo: Take that! *hits Inuyasha's head*  
Inuyasha: *grabs Shippo's tail* What did you do that for shrimp?  
Shippo: To knock some sense into you. We're suppose to be looking for jewel shards!  
Inuyasha: Get off my back. Even a guy like me needs some time by himself to think once in a while.  
Shippo: That's what I'm worried about.  
Inuyasha: *starts chasing Shippo*

*Elsewhere*  
Villager: Are you certain this monk is virtuous and trustworthy?  
Miroku: Aye, if one is to believe his claims, my lord.  
Lord: Monk, you must drive away the evil spirit possessing my child, or you'll receive nothing.  
Miroku: My, my. Living in opulence in turbulent times such as these. surely ur vassals most resent ur wealth.  
Lord: Impudence!

*In the Princess' room*  
Lord: Princess. A monk has come to offer his blessings.  
Miroku: Pardon me. Her face. It seems it has swollen.  
Lord: It is always so! Are you certain you are truly a monk?  
Miroku: *looks at statue* Tell me about that statue.  
Lord: I received it from an impoverished nobleman. They say it is a blessed idol.  
Miroku: I am ready to begin. Leave the princess with me, and take everyone else outside the residence gates. And m'lord, mark my words, no matter how alarming the sounds from within, u must not peer inside.

The lord left.

Miroku: *looks at statue* Come out and surrender peacefully, and I shall show you mercy.

The weasel demon come out of the statue.

Miroku: *sees shard in the weasel's head* That glow...a shard of the Shikon Jewel!

Miroku easily defeats the weasel and takes the lords stuff.


	40. Chapter 40: The Jewel's Gone

Chapter 40

*Night*  
Miroku: How sad. An entire cart load of spoils and they fetched but a small price. Even so, this shard of the jewel made it worth my while.  
Kagome: This is the life!  
Miroku: Mm? *looks and sees Kaori and Kagome in the water* *thinking* Girls? *looks at Kagome* *thinking continues* She weaars a shard of the Shikon Jewel. And they're...i mean, ITS huge!  
Kaori and Kagome: Don't you even think about pecking at me!  
Inuyasha: Don't flatter urself. I have no interest in looking.  
Kagome and Kaori: Well fine then.

Kagome went over to a rock. Kaori stayed nearby Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: *turns head some and sees Kaori*  
Kaori: *all the way in water with just her head showing*  
Inuyasha: *thinks* Damn. If only she was still standing up...*looks at Shippo* Hey! Why are you getting undressed!?  
Shippo: Give you one guess.  
Inuyasha: Oh, no you don't. *grabs his tail*  
Shippo: Oh! U wanna come? Wait, how come you, Kagome, and Kaori spend so much time together and yet you never seem to bathe at the same time?  
Inuyasha: *blushes* Remind me to explain it all to you when you get older. *goes back to looking at Kaori*  
Shippo: I guess that means you haven't gotten very far with Kaori yet, right?  
Inuyasha: *deep red* Uh...  
Shippo: I dunno what the means but no one seems to be willing to answer. I wonder why...  
Kaori: *trying not to laugh after hearing the conversation* *thinks* Oh Shippo. If only you knew what that meant. *goes over to where Kagome is*  
Kagome: Ah. *thinks* I wonder when Kaori and Inuyasha will realize they like each other. *hears something*  
Kaori: *hears something too*  
Kagome and Kaori: KYAAAA!  
Inuyasha; *runs over* What's wrong?!  
Kaori: *hits Inuyasha in the head with a rock* We're fine! Go away!  
Shippo: Monkeys.

*Next Day*  
Kaori; So, I bonked you on the head. U saw me naked, so can't we say we're even?  
Inuyasha: I saw nothing! *blushes*  
Kaori: *thinks* Maybe he didn't see anything.

A demon came from up the hill and down at the group. Shippo, Kaori, and Inuyasha went down the hill more and Kagome was taken by Miroku, whom takes her bike.

Kagome: Hey! What do you think you're doing?!  
Miroku: Fear not, young lady. You have no reason to doubt my intentions. I am a simple monk. A monk who desired a jewel shard and got himself a young women in the process.  
Kagome: What am I, a consolation prize?

Inuyasha was about to attack the demon when he turned back into his little badger self.

Miroku: Ur friend is a violent one.  
Inuyasha: Inuyasha! *gets away from Miroku*  
Miroku: *leaves on bike*  
Kagome: Are you alright?!  
Inuyasha: What the heck was that guy, anyway?! *eyes wide* WHERE'S KAORI!?  
Shippo: There! *points*  
Kaori: *groans* Why am I always getting hurt more than Kagome?  
Inuyasha: *hugs Kaori* Don't scare me like that! *realizes what he is doing and pulls away* I mean, you idiot! Be careful next time!  
Kaori: Sorry. *blush* *thinks* He hugged me...  
Kagome: Oh no!  
Kaori: What?  
Kagome: He took my bike!  
Inuyasha and Kaori: So?  
Kagome: And the jewel.  
Inuyasha and Kaori: WHAT?!


	41. Chapter 41: Miroku Is Our Pervert Friend

Chapter 41

*In a Village*  
Inuyasha was running around with Kaori, Kagome, and Shippo on his back. Inuyasha started sniffing the ground.

Kagome: What's taking so long!  
Inuyasha: Get off my back!  
Kagome: Well hurry up! People are staring!  
Inuyasha: There's a lot of smells to sift through, all right?  
Villager: The man and boy are odd enough but look at the strange girls! are they demons?  
Kagome: Who us?!  
Inuyasha: See how it feels?  
Kaori: Call me a demon again and I'll burn you all!  
Kagome: My bike!

They went into a building and found Miroku surround by women.

Miroku: *sees Kaori and Kagome* Oh. I'm glad ur here! It's too good to be true! Ur a real sight for sore eyes!  
Inuyasha: I'll give you sore eyes! *claws at Miroku* *thinks* If he touches my Kaori, I'll kill him! ...WHA? My Kaori?! Did I really just think that!?  
Kaori: Give us back our jewel fragment! *forms fire in her hands*  
Miroku: A gem such as this does not belong in the hands of a demon, even if the demon is very beautiful.  
Kaori: I'M NOT A DEMON! *shoots fire at Miroku*  
Miroku: *runs off*  
Inuyasha: Get back here! *follows Miroku*  
Kaori: *follows Inuyasha* Yeah! Get back here so I can kill ya!  
Villager: Beware! A monk is about to slay the demons!  
Miroku: Villagers! Distance yourselves from this place! For your own safety!  
Kaori: Huh?  
Miroku: *stops running*  
Inuyasha: End of the line!  
Miroku: Hmm.  
Kaoril: His hand.  
Miroku: Wind tunnel!

Everything was being sucked into his hand. Inuyasha stabbed Tetsusaiga into the ground and held on to Kaori so she also wouldn't be sucked in. [since Miroku thinks Kaori is a demon]

Kagome: He's hand is like a black hole! He warned everyone because he didn't want to hurt them. I got a idea!  
Inuyasha: I'm gonna hack off that right hand of yours!  
Miroku: My hand will pull u in, sword and all! Huh?

Kagome went flying towards Miroku. He quickly covered his hand and Kagome landed on him.

Kaori and Inuyasha: Kagome!  
Kagome: Ow, my head. *thinks* Those prayer beads. They're what seal off his hand.  
Kaori: Are you okay?!  
Kagome: I thought that maybe he can lend us a hand.  
Miroku: *touches her ass*  
Kagome: That's not what I meant! Hands off!  
Inuyasha: *thinks* Least it wasn't Kaori-  
Kaori: Get ur hands off me ya perv!  
Inuyasha: U just blew ur last chance.  
Miroku: Let me explain.

*Almost Night*  
Miroku: I, too, am in search of the shards of the Shikon Jewel. My purpose is to find and kill a terrible demon. By the name of Naraku.  
Kagome and Kaori: Naraku?  
Miroku: Yes and it was this same demon who left me with this cursed hole in my right hand.

Miroku tells them about Naraku and his cursed right hand.

Miroku: Each yr the hole in my hand becomes bigger, and the wind even more powerful. Unless I defeat Naraku, I myself will eventually be devoured by the hole.  
Inuyasha: So it would kill you?  
Miroku: Yes and I am prepared to accept that fate if such is truly my destiny. But in the meantime, I must continue to try and stop Naraku. The sacred jewel of the four souls vanished fifty yrs ago and is now scattered into many tiny shards. Knowing Naraku, he is certain to attempt to gather fragments in order to strengthen his own malicious power. I'm sure of it. I know because Naraku once came close to getting the jewel fifty yrs ago. In doing so, he slew the priestess protecting it.  
Kaori: *chokes on some soda* What did you say?  
Inuyasha: He killed a priestess? *stands up*  
Miroku: Yes.  
Inuyasha: *thinks* He must be in the demon that disguised himself as me and struck down Kikyo! *grabs Miroku's clothes* *out load* Miroku! U say this Naraku takes on all kinds of different forms, right?! What does he look like now!?  
Kaori: Calm down. If he knew, he would have killed Naraku long ago.  
Miroku: The beautiful demon Kaori is right.  
Kaori: For the last time, I'm not a demon!  
Miroku: Ur not? But you can shoot fire from ur hands.  
Kaori: I'm not exactly a normal human.  
Miroku: I see.  
Inuyasha: *thinks* I will hunt down Kikyo's killer. And I wont let this Naraku harm Kaori or Kagome like he did Kikyo.  
Kagome: *holding shard* Let's search for the jewel together!  
Miroku: Uh?  
Kaori: If we don't act fast, your a goner, right?  
Miroku: Dear Kaori, are you troubled by this wretched fate of mine? Then please. I wish for you to bear me a son.  
Kaori: Excuse me?!  
Miroku: If for some reason I should fail to destroy Naraku, I would like my son to carry on th family mission.  
Kaori: Like hell I will!  
Inuyasha: *gets in front of Kaori* Hands off! Ur only "family mission" is lechery!  
Miroku: Oh, I beg ur pardon. I thought u were no more than a companion. But apparently u r in love with Kaori.  
Kaori: Huh?!  
Inuyasha: *blush* U've got it all wrong! She and Kagome are only "Jewel Detectors!"  
Kaori: Of course we are! I almost forgot u had a thing for dead girls!  
Kagome: Oh boy...  
Kaori: Maybe I should help Miroku since he's a lot nicer.  
Inuyasha: U wouldn't dare!  
Shippo: I never want to grow up.  
Miroku: U could treat her more gently, Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: Ha, what do u know?!  
Kaori: Yeah be more-EEP! get your perverted hands off me!  
Miroku: Worth a try. Hey Kagome-  
Kagome: I'm not having your children!


	42. Chapter 42: Demon Made Of Ink

Chapter 42

Miroku, Inuyasha, Kaori, Kagome, and Shippo were standing in front of a lot of dead bodies.

Kaori: Ugh. So many dead people.  
Kagome: I've never seen this many. Must've been some battle.  
Kaori: I don't think this was a battle. There's no blood anywhere.  
Inuyasha: Kaori's right. No blood. I can't pick up the scent of it anywhere.  
Miroku: It must have been a demon and a very strong one. Which means it must possess a shard of the Shikon Jewel.  
Inuyasha: I have no intention of teaming up with you! Or sharing the shards with you!  
Miroku: So each man for himself?  
Inuyasha: Yes!  
Miroku: Then I shall take my leave now. Better for us to compete from a far. *walks off*  
Kagome: Are you sure you want him to leave Inuyasha? *looks for Inuyasha* Where did he go? And where did Kaori go?  
Person: Help! Demons!

Kagome and Shippo find Inuyasha holding a letter and Kaori standing nearby.

Inuyasha: Is this ink the scent I was picking up?  
Man: I must deliver that letter for my master!  
Kagome: Sit boy!  
Inuyasha: *lands on his face*  
Man: *leaves with his letter*  
Inuyasha: What was that for?!  
Kagome: U were pestering the poor guy!  
Inuyasha: He was giving off the same smell of ink as the battlefield. If I can track down the source, it'll probably lead us to the demon.  
Shippo: The demon or anyone who happens to have a letter in hand.  
Inuyasha: You have a better plan, or shall we use mine and find the jewel before Miroku?!  
Kaori: What do you have against him anyways?  
Inuyasha: *up in Kaori's face* So now ur telling me u like that lecher?!  
Kagome: *watching*  
Kaori: Yeah.  
Inuyasha: *shocked* Huh?!  
Kaori: As if I'd like that perv. Huh?  
Inuyasha: *back to her* She likes him?! What could she possibly see in that guy?!  
Kagome: *laughs*  
Shippo: He's a idiot.

*Later that day*  
Inuyasha grabbed another traveler.

Inuyasha: Excuse me...mind answering a few questions?  
Kagome: He's at it again.  
Kaori: Inuyasha! Stop bugging everyone we pass!  
Man: I warn you. I'm powerful! I mean I am merely a second-rate artist.  
Inuyasha: Artist?  
Kaori: Fuck this guy already. Let him go already Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha; Why do you reek of ink and fresh human blood?!  
Artist Guy: Release me! *gets away*  
Kaori: Get back here!

The man opened an painting and the painting of a demon came to life.

Kaori: A demon?!

Inuyasha cuts the demon in half. Ink covers Inuyasha and he kinda faints from it. Kaori vomits.

Kagome: Kaori!  
Kaori: I'm fine. It's just the smell of all this ink is too much for me. Looks like Inuyasha couldn't handle it either. Poor Inuyasha.  
Shippo: His nose is so sensitive, the smell of the ink got to him.


	43. Chapter 43: Do We Always Save The Day?

Chapter 43

*Later*  
Inuyasha: I smell Miroku.  
Kaori: Damn lecher is at it again.  
Kagome: *laughs*

They stand outside a building.

Man: Monk, I am indebted to you for saving my daughter. I hope u will forgive my men for their earlier rudeness.  
Miroku: U need not thank me and I bear no grudge toward ur men but i fear the danger has not passed. Indeed, the princess would undoubtedly be safer if she were to stay here with me...here in the same room. Sharing the same bed.  
Kaori: I knew he was at it again!  
Inuyasha: And I'll suppose you'll need to search ur robes while your at it too, you lecher!  
Miroku: If it isn't my dear friends Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kaori.  
Kagome: Miroku, did the ink demon pass through here?  
Miroku: I suppose but I hadn't realized it was made of ink.

Kagome explained everything to Miroku. Inuyasha and Shippo sat away from Miroku, Kaori, and Kagome.

Kagome: Can't u get over here and work with Miroku for once!?  
Kaori: What can I say? He's jealous.  
Inuyasha: Why would I be jealous?! *looks at Kaori, Kagome, and Miroku* Huh?!  
Miroku: *holding Kaori's hands with his own* So you, at least, can sense my pure intentions?  
Kaori: That and I see u have a couple of shards.  
Kagome: U have 2-  
Kaori: Actually its 3 shards.  
Miroku: U can see the shards?  
Inuyasha: *walks over*  
Kagome and Kaori: Sit!  
Inuyasha: *lands on his face*  
Miroku: I collected these on my own. Taking them will make u a thief.  
Inuyasha: Thanks for spelling it out!

*Night*  
Miroku was attacked by the lord's men.

Kaori: The hell?!  
Man #1: Our lord demanded that we take ur jewel fragments.  
Man #2: He himself went to take the shard from the artist!  
Kaori: Ur lord is a idiot! *hits both the men*  
Inuyasha: *thinks* she's cute when she's angry..*blushes*  
Kaori: Why r u blushing?  
Inuyasha: I'm not blushing! Shippo hit me in the face!  
Shippo: No I didn't!  
Miroku: Kagome, lend me ur contraction! *gets on Kagome's bike*  
Inuyasha: *carries Kagome, Shippo, and Kaori on his back*

They got to the location of the artist. No matter how many demons he sent, Inuyasha and Kaori easily defeated them and the artist was killed by the ink drinking all his blood. Kagome purified the shard they find.

*Next Day*  
Inuyasha was walking ahead of Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Kaori.

Kaori: U'll really come with us Miroku?  
Miroku: Gladly. Journeying in the company of two beautiful women is so much more enjoyable!  
Kaori: Oh my!  
Kagome: *grin*  
Inuyasha: Hmph!  
Miroku: And despite Inuyasha's appearance, he's really not such a bad fellow.  
Inuyasha: Hm...?  
Kaori: Yeah. Inuyasha is the best.  
Inuyasha: *smiles to himself*


	44. Chapter 44: Meeting Sango

Chapter 44

[Note: Decided to skip to after they meet Sango and Kirara but it will not be the whole episode since i really want to get to the gang meeting Koga. XD sorry. And I am following the manga now so I might skip some things that happens in the show]

*Many Days Later**  
Sango is attacking Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: What the hell! Why are you attacking me?!  
Sango: Shut up demon! U slaughtered my entire village! *throws her big boomerang Hiraikotsu*  
Inuyasha: What?  
Kaori: What are you talking about!? He didn't kill anyone!  
Kagome: We need do something about her weapon!  
Miroku: On it! Wind Tunnel!

Naraku's insects get in the way.

Kaori: Don't Miroku! If u suck them in, the poison will get u like last time!  
Miroku: Why are they here?  
Kagome: Something's up.  
Inuyasha: It can't be...Naraku.

Naraku was standing behind Sango.

Naraku: Inuyasha, give up and take ur punishment from this demon slayer.  
Inuyasha: U bastard. This ends here now!  
Naraku: Finish him quickly Sango. The effect won't last much longer.  
Sango: I know. Hiraikotsu!  
Inuyasha: *goes to attack Naraku*  
Sango: *wraps her chains around Inuyasha's feet and stops him* Ur opponent is me!  
Inuyasha: Get out of the way or I'll kill you first!  
Sango: Just you try!  
Kaori: She thinks Inuyasha attacked the village.  
Kagome: She was deceived by Naraku.  
Kaori: Wait, is that...?  
Kagome and Kaori: She has a shard in her back.

Inuyasha and Sango continued to fight. Miroku went to fight Naraku. Miroku chops his arm off but he immediately went to attack Kagome and Kaori. Inuyasha protected them both and Naraku managed to get his hands on the jewel.

Naraku: Sango, kill them and return to the castle.  
Sango: *thinks* That guy Naraku...can i trust him? *sees Kirara* Kirara. Ur alive. *holds Kirara* Kirara, follow that guy. If he tries anything, kill him.

The cute little Kirara transformed and went after Naraku

Inuyasha: Just u wait Naraku!

Sango continues to attack Inuyasha. Her gas mask was knocked off and she also manages to stab Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: U've been deceived by Naraku, but u still don't get it? Can't u tell ur covered in blood?  
Sango: What? *thinks* But how? I don't feel any pain.  
Kaori: Inuyasha! Are you okay?!  
Inuyasha: I'm fin-  
Kaori: *hugs Inuyasha* I'm so glad ur okay.  
Inuyasha: *deep red* *thinks* she was worried about me?  
Sango: *passes out*  
Shippo: She died!  
Kagome: She just fainted! Don't scare me like that Shippo!  
Kaori: *pulls away from Inuyasha*  
Kagome: Inuyasha, this girl has a shard in her back.  
Inuyasha: So that's it. she was badly wounded...i could smell the blood from the start but that damn Naraku put a shard in her back. He intended to make her fight until she died.  
Kaori: Poor Sango.

*sometime later*  
Inuyasha was carrying Sango on his back. As well as Shippo and Kagome. Kaori, well, Kaori was running and actually keeping up with Inuyasha for once.

Kaori: *thinks* My skills must be improving. Awesome.  
Sango: *awake* U..  
Inuyasha: Ur finally awake.  
Sango: Put me down! What r u gonna do to me?!  
Kagome: We're going after Naraku. He's taken the shard.  
Inuyasha: If u try anything stupid,I'll drop u.  
Kaori: Don't be a ass Inuyasha.

They found Naraku fighting Miroku and Kirara. Kagome, Kaori, and Sango hid from Naraku and he revealed that he did trick Sango. Naraku turned out to be a puppet of his. Sango told the group about why the shikon jewel was made and such. Sango and Kirara ended up joining the group.


	45. Chapter 45: Betrayal?

Chapter 45

Kaori: So everyone. Let me tell you has happened that you didn't get to see. Sango and Kirara have joined our group. Kirara is a little cutie. Sango is actually pretty nice. I think Miroku likes her a little bit. *laughs a little* Anyways, we ran into several demons. I believe we helped a water spirit at one point and saved a village before it could be destroyed. Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and I did all the saving while Kagome and Shippo watched. We had to fight some ugly snake demon, yuck! Also Miroku wounded the hole in his hand and had to go get it healed by a friend of his but a demon attacked him and me and the others were there to save his stupid ass, his cute stupid ass. *laughs* if Inuyasha heard me say that, he'd be so jealous. Maybe I should say that again later XP. Anyways, back to the adventure.

[note: koga will be coming into the story in the next few chapters. hope ur as excited as i am! by the way, i am not keeping up with how many days have passed in the story.]

*Nightime*  
Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting by the fire. Kirara was sleeping.

Miroku: Naraku intended to have me killed.  
Inuyasha: They did fail to kill you but because i forcibly sealed ur air rip, it turned out reasonably successful.  
Shippo: *near Sango, Kagome, and Kaori* They seem to be having a serious conversation.  
Kagome: Really?  
Kaori: Then lets get in the water while they are at it. *already has removed her clothes and got in the water*  
Sango: Wouldn't they peek at us when they realize what we're doing?  
Kagome: Inuyasha won't look. 100% sure Miroku will look though the perv.  
Kaori: Inuyasha acts like he doesn't care if he sees or not.  
Sango: *thinks* Kaori seems a bit upset about that...does she like Inuyasha? *removes clothes*  
Kaori and Kagome: *see the scar on Sango's back*  
Sango: *gets in the water*  
Kaori: That's a, um, pretty nasty scar you got there.  
Kagome: ...did you get that from a demon?  
Sango: *sits down in the water beside Kaori and Kagome* The one who made this wound was my little brother. He did it before he died. He was controlled by a demon at Naraku's castle. and even killed our friends and our father.  
Kagome: Ah...  
Sango: He was a timid and kind child. But before he died, he returned to being Kohaku, being my brother again.  
Kagome: I'm sorry.  
Kaori: We brought up such a painful story. Sorry.  
Sango: It's okay. Everybody here has a similarly painful relationship with Naraku don't they?  
Kaori: *thinks* lets see, Inuyasha and Kikyo were tricked so they'd turn on each other, Miroku was cursed with that hole in his right hand, kagome looks like kikyo so he'll probably try getting Inuyasha and her to kill one each other or something, I don't know if he did anything to Shippo but they are enemies, and me, well actually, to think about it, he has never really noticed me at all. I don't know if I am lucky or he is just really stupid.  
Sango: *throws rock behind them* Did you come to spy on us you perverts?!  
Kaori, Kagome, and Sango: *stand up and turn around*  
Kagome: Hm.  
Sango: A monkey.  
Kaori: Poor monkey.  
Miroku and Inuyasha: *pop up* What with all the commotion?

*Few Moments Later*  
Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting at the fire again with a bump on their head and a slap mark on their cheek.

Shippo: You should have continued with your serious conversation.  
Inuyasha: They didn't even believe me.  
Miroku: Never mind that. The pain was worth the sight we saw.  
Inuyasha: *growls* U better be talking about Sango or Kagome.  
Miroku: Don't worry. I didn't see Kaori and I didn't see Kagome either. I was too busy looking at Sango.  
Inuyasha: Damn lecher.

*Next Day* [just gonna be a paragraph at first]  
Inuyasha and the group found a village slaughtered and the killer was Sango's dead brother, Kohaku. Naraku had placed a shard in him and erased all of his memories. If the shard was removed, Kohaku would once again be dead. Kohaku came at the middle of the night and Inuyasha fought against him. Sango ended up stealing Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga to give it to Naraku so she could save her brother.

Sango and Kirara: *arrive at castle* This castle is where father and the others were killed. Are you here, Naraku!?  
Naraku: So u betrayed ur friends for ur brother huh.  
Sango: Naraku.  
Naraku: r u going to hand over the Tetsusaiga, which u stole for me with ur own hands?  
Sango: ...

*Elsewhere*  
Inuyasha: *running with Kagome on his back* Dammit that Sango!  
Kaori: *running beside him* Blame Naraku. He tricked her again!  
Miroku: *with Shippo on his back, running beside Kaori* Kaori is right. Sango is most likely being blackmailed by Naraku.  
Inuyasha: In that case, we better run faster!


	46. Chapter 46: Naraku

Chapter 46

*Back With Sango and Naraku*

Naraku: Leave Hiraikotsu there.  
Sango: Wary aren't you. *places down her weapon* Show me Kohaku.  
Naraku: Heh, dont worry. he's waiting for you.  
Sango: *sees her brother inside the building behind Naraku* Kohaku...  
Naraku: Give me the Tetsusaiga.

Sango instead attacked Naraku. Naraku appeared behind her.

Naraku: A hidden weapon huh. Indee girl not to give chances to, or be careless with.  
Sango: *hair wrapped around arm*  
Naraku: Now u can't move. Did u really think u could kill me by yourself?  
Sango: Damn it.  
Kirara: *behind Naraku*  
Sango: Kirara! Kill him!  
Kirara: *bites Naraku's shoulder*

Kirara gets poisoned by the miasma inside Naraku's body.

Naraku: Ur work is over. The least I can do is send u to the next world by ur dead brother's hand.

Kohaku was behind Sango.

*with others*  
Miroku: Naraku's insects.  
Kagome: So Naraku's nearby.  
Miroku: They're inviting us.  
Kagome: A trap.  
Kaori: *thinks* I see now, he tricked Sango into taking Inuyasha's weapon leaving him unarmed, he caused Miroku to wound his wind tunnel, Kagome can't do much really...That means...there's only me that can fight him.  
Kagome: Kaori.  
Kaori: *runs faster than everyone* I'll meet you guys there! I'll try to hold him off!  
Inuyasha: Are you stupid?!  
Kaori: Naraku doesn't know what my power is! He's never payed any attention to me! I have a bit of a advantage! See ya soon! *gone*  
Kagome: That's right...Naraku hasn't really seen Kaori cause he doesn't pay her no mind.  
Miroku: Maybe she can defeat him.  
Inuyasha: Come on! *thinks* We'll get there as quick as we can Kaori. Just don't get hurt.

*Back with Sango, Naraku, and Kohaku*  
Kohaku wounds Sango's shoulder.

Sango: Kohaku! Wake up.  
Naraku: *sitting and watching* Futile ur voice can't reach Kohaku. Kohaku stab her to death.  
Kohaku: *about to stab Sango*  
Kaori: *comes out of no where and kicks him back from Sango*  
Sango: Kaori?!  
Kaori: Jeez Sango! Were you outta ya mind?!  
Kohaku: *throws weapon at Kaori*  
Kaori: *grabs it* Hmph. Nice try. *sends Kohaku flying*  
Sango: Stop that Kaori!  
Kaori: Sorry but when someone attacks me, i have to beat the shit outta them. Even if it is ur little brother, i can't just go easy on him.  
Sango: ...ur right.  
Naraku: *looking at Kaori* *thinks* Such beauty. Much more beautiful than Kikyo. *out load* I haven't seen you before.  
Kaori: That's because u ignore me all the time. I'll fucking kill you for hurting my friend.  
Naraku: *thinks* She's loyal, beautiful, strong...I could use someone like her.  
Kohaku: *about to attack Kaori*  
Sango: *hugs him* Remember Kohaku.  
Kohaku: *hesitates to attack*  
Naraku: Kohaku, y do u hestitate?  
Sango: *passes out from all her wounds caused by Kohaku*  
Kaori: Naraku! U bastard!  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku: Sango! Kaori!  
Kaori: Glad u made it guys.  
Inuyasha: U aren't hurt are you?!  
Kaori: I'm alright. Don't worry about me.  
Naraku: So ur name is Kaori.  
Inuyasha: *gets in front of Kaori* Ur not laying a finger on Kaori!  
Kaori: *thinks* Inuyasha. Why do u protect me more than u protect Kagome? Don't u like Kagome? Or do u actually like me instead?  
Naraku: Such a foolish lot. U came even though u knew it was a trap.  
Inuyasha: *attacks Naraku whom disappears* Damn it. He keeps running away!  
Naraku: *no where to be seen* *voice* If you want a fight, u will have one. This place is full of miasma. U'll be covered with my miasma and die. *thinks* I'd like to see if this Kaori woman can survive this. Maybe then she'll be even more good use to me.  
Inuyasha: Damn it. *takes off red robe and throws it over Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kaori* It should be able to keep off some miasma!

Inuyasha clawed at the tentacles coming at them but more miasma comes out of them.

Kaori: We need to find Naraku so we can stop this. *gets out from under the robe*  
Kagome: Kaori! The miasma!  
Kaori: *miasma has no effect of her* *thinks* The poison...it doesn't hurt me. *sees the light from the shards* Kagome! Inuyasha! Naraku is over there! *points*  
Kagome: *holds a bow and ready a arrow* *stands up*  
Kaori: *helps Kagome so she can protect her from the miasma*

Kagome and Kaori both fire the arrow and it hits Naraku.

Naraku: Wha? *looking at Kagome and Kaori*  
Kaori: We got you now Naraku!  
Kagome: *glaring at Naraku*  
Naraku: *thinks* Those women...the Kaori woman wasn't effected by my miasma. And that girl...what is her power?

The miasma surrounding them left.

Naraku: *thinks* the girl...ur kikyo's reincarnation?  
Kagome: *pointing another arrow*  
Kaori: U can shoot him on ur own now.  
Kagome: With pleasure! *shoot another arrow*  
Naraku: *hit by the second arrow as well*  
Miroku: Amazing!  
Inuyasha: Watch out! Miasma!  
Kaori: *blocks Kagome from the miasma* *thinks* so much miasma..I can't take it.  
Inuyasha: *blocks Kaori from the miasma* *thinks* so the miasma does hurt Kaori too just it has to be a lot of it.

Kohaku and Naraku got away. Sango apologized for everything.


	47. Chapter 47: Koga

Chapter 47

Kaori: Hi! Once again, u missed out of a few more of our adventures! Inuyasha, Kagome, and I met a half demon named Jinenji. He was half human and half horse demon. He was living in a hut with his mom. He was actually very kind. He helped us get the herbs we needed to help Kirara after she was poisoned by Naraku. Me and Jinenji weren't so different from each other. We were both picked on by people who knew we were different than anyone else. He protected Kagome and I when a demon attacked and got the villagers to like him. We also had another run in with Naraku and Kikyo. That bastard Naraku kidnapped Kikyo. Now i'm not sure if Kikyo is on his side or not now. Kikyo tried to kill me and Kaori and took the jewel. Kikyo also tried to kill Inuyasha and Kagome claims that Kikyo and Inuyasha kissed. I refuse to believe such a thing happened. My guess is that she handed the jewel over to Naraku. Also Inuyasha learned a few new tricks with Tetsusaiga and once again we ran into Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru has a sword now too. Tenseiga. I believe Inuyasha used Wind Scar or something to defeat him. Back to the adventure!

*Day # Something* [still not sure how long has passed.]  
Inuyasha and the group are walking.

Inuyasha: Tetsusaiga doesn't look any different.  
Kaori: Who cares. U got a cool new attack.  
Inuyasha: Ur right.  
Sango: Why u so quiet Kagome?  
Kagome: I think I sense a shard nearby.  
Kaori: I sense it too but i wasn't too sure so i kept quiet.

They came up to a village with people dead.

Kaori: Why is that everytime we go to a village, the people are all dead?  
Sango: These foot-prints.  
Kagome: What could have killed all these people? Demons?  
Inuyasha: I smell the scent of wolves.  
Kagome: Wolves?!  
Kaori: What's wrong Kagome? U scared of some wolves?  
Kagome: Well duh! They killed a entire village!  
Kaori: Well I ain't scared of them. I can easily kick their asses.  
Miroku: The villagers were simply killed and not eaten. All the animals are completely unharmed.  
Kaori: Maybe the wolves don't eat meat then.  
Kagome: Kaori, this isn't a time for joking around!  
Sango: Kagome, Kaori, where is the shard?  
Kagome: It's not here anymore.  
Kaori: Which means someone must have it then.  
Shippo: Whoever has the shard must be the leader of those wolves that attacked. *jumps on Kaori's head* Kaori, protect me!  
Kaori: *laughs*  
Inuyasha: Get off her! A runt like you ain't worth protecting! *pulls Shippo off of Kaori's head*  
Kaori: Onward to the next village!  
Sango, Miroku, and Kagome: *laughs*  
Miroku: Kaori sure is something.  
Inuyasha: *grin* Yeah. She sure is.  
Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and Miroku: *look at Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: What?

*Another Village*  
Kagome: Ah!  
Shippo: *holding on to Kagome* It's the man-eating wolves!  
Sango: How cruel.  
Inuyasha: They slaughtered this whole village as well.  
Kaori: Damn.

The wolves turned to them.

Kagome: We're surrounded!  
Kaori: No fucking shit!  
Inuyasha: They're only animals. *claws at a few wolves*  
Sango: Hiraikotsu! *attacks a few wolves*  
Kaori: *burns several wolves* *thinks* I so don't like killing animals.  
Miroku: They're running!

The wolves howled.

Miroku: They are calling their comrades!?  
Kagome and Kaori: The shard! It's coming closer and at an amazing speed!  
Inuyasha: A whirlwind?!  
Koga: *appears*  
Kaori: The hell?  
Koga: U bastards, why did you kill my underlings?  
Kagome and Kaori: *thinking* His has shards in both his right arm and both legs.  
Inuyasha: So ur the boss of the man-eating wolves.  
Koga: What of it. U fucking killed my dear wolves!  
Kaori: Yeah, sorry about that.  
Inuyasha: *looks at Kaori* Don't apologize!  
Kaori: Well sorry but I hate killing animals! Even when they are attacking me!  
Koga: *looks at Kaori* *thinks* This girl...she regrets killing my wolves.  
Inuyasha: How many people did you kill!?  
Koga: We were just eating dinner. U got a problem that u stupid dog?! I can't stand the smell of dogs. It's giving me a headache.  
Inuyasha: Then I'll rip off ur head and make it stop hurting for ya! *attacks Koga*  
Koga: *dodges* I am the son of the demon-wolf tribe. I am Koga!  
Miroku: Do u know them Sango?  
Sango: I've heard of them. They are demons who control wolves and take the form of people. They're just as rough as real wolves.

Koga and Inuyasha began to fight. Koga kicked Inuyasha.

Kaori: Inuyasha!  
Kagome: Be careful!  
Kaori and Kagome: He's using the shards in his right arm and his legs!  
Koga: !  
Inuyasha: Wha? Idiot! Why didn't u say that earlier?!  
Kaori: Sorry?  
Inuyasha: Using the shards power. U must really be weak if u need help from shards!  
Koga: Stop barking at me ya dog!

Koga and Inuyasha continued to fight. Inuyasha was about to use wind scar when Koga ran off.

Kaori: The hell? He ran away.  
Sango: Very readily too.  
Miroku: He must of sense he was in danger. Killing him will be hard but we cannot allow a guy who controls wolves to run about with the shards  
Inuyasha: Of course! I'll follow his scent! *sniffs ground*  
Kaori: *giggles* That never stops being adorable.  
Inuyasha: *blushes* *thinks* She thinks I'm adorable. *grin*  
Kaori: *thinks* He's blushing. Did he hear me?


	48. Chapter 48: Kidnapped

Chapter 48

Inuyasha and the group went after Koga.

Inuyasha: That damn wolf! I'm gonna catch him and take those shards.  
Kaori: Not if I catch him first.  
Inuyasha: Ur on!  
Kagome: Hey Kaori, how are you able to run as fast as Inuyasha and Miroku?  
Kaori: Because I'm different?  
Kagome: ...Maybe. I wish I could run as fast as you can.  
Shippo: *holding on to Kaori*  
Kaori: Why do I have to be the one carrying you?  
Shippo: 'Cause u never carry me.  
Kaori: Good point.  
Kagome: Inuyasha, why are you so worked up?  
Inuyasha: I am calm.  
Kagome: U don't sound calm.  
Kaori: I don't think you're a stupid dog.  
Inuyasha: Wha?  
Kaori: Koga said u were but I don't think so. I think you are pretty cool Inuyasha. Strong too. A lot stronger than that Koga guy.  
Inuyasha: ... *thinks* She...she thinks i'm cool and strong.  
Kaori: *sees wolves* There! Koga's wolves!  
Wolves: *start running off*  
Inuyasha: You're not getting away that easily!

They chase the wolves. The next thing they know, they were getting ambushed by the wolves from above.

Miroku: They were waiting for us!  
Inuyasha: Sneaky bastards! Kagome, hand on tight! Kaori, be careful!  
Kaori and Kagome: Right.  
Inuyasha: *claws some wolves*  
Kaori: Inuyasha! If your gonna kill the wolves, at least do it somewhere I'm not at!  
Inuyasha: Shut up! I'll do what I want!  
Sango: A big pack!  
Kaori: Ahh! *falls off cliff with wolves*  
Inuyasha: Kaori! *ends up getting pushed down cliff by the wolves*  
Kagome: We're going down too!  
Koga: *pops up and grabs Kaori and Kagome* Hehe! Their mine!  
Kagome: Eh?!  
Kaori: *out cold*  
Inuyasha: Grr. Kaori!...Kagome!  
Kagome: Inuyasha help! *Yells at Koga* Hey! What's with you!?  
Koga: Stop yelling in my ear! I wish u were knocked out like Kaori!  
Kagome: I can yell if I wanna!  
Sango:Hurry Kirara!

Some bird type demons attacked.

Kagome: Wha? What are those things?!  
Koga: Damn birds. Good timing, girl, take a good look at them.  
Kagome: Eh?!  
Koga: Do u see any shards?  
Kagome: None!  
Koga: U sure?  
Kagome: Yes!  
Koga: Then let's move!

Koga ran off with Kaori and Kagome.


	49. Chapter 49: The Den

Chapter 49

Koga, carrying Kaori and Kagome, arrives at a waterfall. He walked underneath the waterfall.

Kagome: *thinks* is this their den?!  
Kaori: *awake now* What the hell?!  
Wolf Member #1: Ur back Koga.  
Wolf Member #2: Ohh! Those are some tasty looking girls you have there.  
Wolf Member #3: Please let us eat them too.  
Koga: The girls aren't food. Anyone who eats them will die.  
Kaori: *thinks* Ain't he a sweetheart?  
Kagome: *thinks* At least our life ain't in danger anymore.  
Koga: U lot can put up with eating this. *holds up Shippo*  
Kaori: Don't you dare eat him!  
Kagome: U want our help don't you?  
Koga: This makes things easier.  
Kaori: Say what now?  
Kagome: Let's help them out.  
Kaori: I can easily burn them to crisps so we can get outta here.  
Kagome: Don't hurt them. They seem nice enough.  
Kaori: Fine.  
Koga: *thinks* She sure is hot-headed...I like it.

Koga, Kagome, Kaori [so many K's!], and Shippo sit down somewhere randomly inside the den.

Koga: It's the birds who come after us. They are called Gokurakuchou. We are their natural enemy. Their boss has shards. On top of that, many of my friends have been eaten by them.  
Kagome: I see.  
Kaori: That's so sad.  
Kagome: Just a minute ago you wanted to murder all of them!  
Kaori: That's before I found out about their friends being killed by some bird demons.  
Kagome: U r very strange sis.  
Kaori: *sigh* I know.  
Koga: We'll attack their nest and nab the shards. U'll tell me where the shards are on the boss.  
Kagome: All right. We'll help.  
Kaori: Yeah, we'll help and whatever.

Koga made a bunch of wolves watch Kaori, Kagome, and Shippo.

Wolves: *growling*  
Kagome: They don't seem to like us.  
Kaori: Actually I think its me they don't like. I killed a few of them remember?  
Kagome: Oh yeah.  
Kaori: *looks at wolves* Look, I'm sorry for killing ur friends. I don't like to kill animals but I had to or I would have died.

One of the wolves got closer to Kaori.

Kagome: Kaori! Shut up!  
Wolf: *lays head down towards Kaori*  
Kaori: Uh?  
Kagome: Maybe it wants u to pet it?  
Kaori: *rubs the wolfs head*

The other wolves stopped growling.

Kagome: I think they like you now.  
Kaori: Shut up.  
Koga: *comes holding a pig* As the day ends, we'll be leaving.  
Kaori: K.  
Koga: Have some food. *drops pig*  
Kagome: Sorry. Not hungry..and its raw.  
Kaori: I'm not much of a eater. Thx for the pig though. *nervous grin*  
Koga: *staring at Kaori*  
Kaori: Please stop staring at me.  
Koga: Kaori...thats what i heard ur name was..now that i take a good look at u, u sure do have a cute face.  
Kaori: Say what?  
Kagome: *thinks* First Inuyasha and now Koga. Who else is gonna fall of Kaori and her looks? I'm kinda jealous.  
Koga: Okay. U will be my woman Kaori.  
Kaori: uh, don't u wanna reconsider? Kagome is a lot better than me.  
Kagome: Don't get me into this mess!  
Wolf Member: Koga, ur not gonna eat them when ur finished with them?  
Koga: Moron, these girls can see the shards. They are far more useful than those female demons.  
Wolf Member: Then ur gonna get all the shards?  
Koga: U bet. so there u have it *pulls Kaori towards him* U understand right?  
Kaori: Let go of me *slaps him*  
Wolf Member: She slapped Koga.  
Wolf Member #2: She is gonna die.  
Kaori: Sorry. I just don't like guys touching me.  
Kagome: Plus she is seeing someone.  
Kaori: I'm what?!  
Koga: U don't mean that stupid dog do you?  
Kaori: He isn't stupid! And his name is Inuyasha!  
Koga: Hmmmmm *staring at her*  
Kaori: Stop that.  
Koga: This'll be fun. So if this Inuyasha guy dies, then there won't be a problem.  
Kaori: What?!  
Koga: No matter what that guy does, next time i see him, i plan to waste him.


	50. Chapter 50: Fighting The Demon Birds

Chapter 50

Koga, his tribe, Kaori, and Kagome were at the demon birds home. Kagome was standing near Koga and Koga was holding onto Kaori.

Kaori: *thinks* I swear, if he doesn't let go of me soon, i'll kill him...second thought, if Inuyasha comes and sees he will be super jealous...hopefully.  
Demon birds: *flying towards them*  
Koga: So the gokurakuchou noticed us. *looks at his tribe* U can take care of the small-fry.  
Koga's tribe: sure.  
Koga: Kaori let's go.  
Kaori: Whatever.

Koga started his way up the mountain with Kaori. Kagome stayed with Koga's tribe.

Kagome: Inuyasha needs to hurry his ass up.

Koga's tribe and the demon birds started fighting. Two of Koga's men protected Kagome.

Koga: Kaori, time to get to work now. We'll reach the boss's nest soon!  
Kaori: I can see the shard!

The boss came out of the moutain.

Koga and Kaori: Yikes!  
Kaori: ITS HUGE!

Koga and the boss have a short conversation.

Kaori: *thinks* Hurry up Inuyasha.  
Koga: Kaori, where's the shard?  
Kaori: In its mouth...  
Koga: What?!  
Kaori: Have fun trying to get it out.  
Boss: If u want our shards, u have to come into our mouth. We'll eat u in one bite! *tries to eat them*  
Kaori: Ahh!  
Koga: *dodges with Kaori in his arms still*  
Koga's friend: Koga!  
Kagome: Kaori!  
Koga: Protect Kaori!  
Koga's friend: Ah, um, but unless u finish it off quickly..  
Koga: I know! I'll dig the shards out of its mouth.  
Kagome: Ur attacking it alone!  
Koga: Only I can defeat it!  
Kaori: I can help you-  
Koga: No! I'm not gonna let you get hurt!  
Kaori: *slight blush*  
Koga's friend: Kaori, where's a safe place to go?  
Kaori: How would I know!?

A demon bird came at Kaori, Kagome, and Koga's two friends. One of the friends stab the demon bird and it grabbed him.

Kaori: We need to save him!  
Kagome: *finds a bow and arrow* *grabs them*  
Kaori: Hurry Kagome!  
Kagome: *shoots the bird*  
Koga's Friend: *falls to ground*  
Kaori and Kagome: *run over to him* Are you okay?!  
Koga's friend: Thank u.  
Koga's friend 2: That was really something.

More demon birds came at them.

Kaori: *burns some*  
Koga's Friends: *stare in awe*  
Kagome; there's too many!  
Inuyasha: KAORI!  
Kaori: Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: *kills the demon birds coming at them*  
Kagome and Kaori: INUYASHA!  
Inuyasha: Kaori!  
Kagome: *clears throat*  
Inuyasha: And Kagome!  
Kagome: Better.  
Kaori: *hugs Inuyasha* I thought u'd never come!  
Inuyasha: Ur not injured are you?!  
Kaori: I'm fine.  
Inuyasha: *thinks* Koga, u fucking put my Kaori in danger! oh and u put Kagome in danger too.


	51. Chapter 51: Inuyasha's Jealousy

Chapter 51

Koga: Hey stupid dog. I'm busy right now so wait down there until i am finished. that is, if u have the guts to fight me after i am done?  
Inuyasha: Shut up! The one who should be running off with his tail between his legs, is you! I'm gonna fucking kill you! *heads towards Koga*  
Kaori: Inuyasha.  
Demon birds: *heads toward inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: Get outta my way! *kills the birds*  
Sango and Miroku: *on Kirara* Kagome, Kaori are you okay?  
Kaori: Hey guys.  
Kagome: We're fine. Can u help us with the birds?  
Miroku: Wind tunnel!

Miroku's hand started sucking all the birds in.

Koga: Wha?  
Boss: *tries to eat Koga*  
Koga: I've been waiting for you to get up close!  
Boss: I'm gonna eat u up!

Koga continued to fight the boss. Inuyasha helps him out some.

Boss: U killed my brother! *tries to smash them against the rocks*  
Koga: Damn. It's running away!  
Inuyasha: Prepare to meet ur maker wolf!  
Koga: Ur still alive huh.  
Inuyasha: I dont care about the bird. I want to kill you!  
Koga: I do owe u one for the monster-bird, so i'll go now and let to search for Kaori afterwards.  
Inuyasha: *growls* Still going on about that?  
Koga: OF COURSE! KAORI IS MY WOMAN NOW! NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE HER!  
Inuyasha: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?  
Kaori: eh.  
everyone: *staring at Kaori*  
Kaori: The hell if that's true!  
Sango: Though she is saying that...  
Miroku: Kagome, what happened between Kaori and Koga?  
Kagome: Nothing really. He just said that she was his woman now and that she had a cute face.  
Inuyasha: Of all the irresponsible things...  
Koga: Got a problem? I'M IN LOVE WITH KAORI!  
Kaori: WHA?!  
Inuyasha: U BASTARD! *thinks* WHO DOES THIS GUY THING HE IS?! SAYING HE LOVES MY KAORI AND SAYS THAT MY KAORI IS HIS WOMAN!? SHE'S MY WOMAN! I'M THE ONE TRULY IN LOVE WITH HER! ...I'm in love with Kaori...  
Koga: She's able to see the shards and she has guts. Also she is cute woman too.  
Kaori: Aww~! *five seconds later* WHAT AM I SAYING!?  
Kagome: *laughs*  
Koga: I'll fix it so u wont be able to come after Kaori ever again.  
Inuyasha: THAT'S MY LINE! FOR MESSING WITH MY KAORI, I'LL CRUSH YOU! *attacks Koga*  
Sango: Did he just say his Kaori?  
Miroku: I believe so.  
Kagome: Aww~  
Kaori: *blushing*  
Koga: What r u so pissed about ya stupid dog. Kaori would be happier if she came with me compared to a weak dog.  
Inuyasha: You think you're stronger than me!? Don't make me laugh!  
Kaori: Stop fighting! I'm not hurt or anything.  
Inuyasha: I HAVE TO SETTLE WITH THIS GUY OR ELSE I WONT BE SATISFIED!  
Koga: Same here. To make sure Kaori has no lingering affections for any reason, i have to kill you. *looks down towards Kaori* JUST YOU WAIT KAORI! YOU'LL SOON BE FREE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!  
Kaori: *blushs* Its hard to believe two guys are fighting over me for the first time.  
Sango: Pushy guy, isn't he.  
Miroku: More like, he just has a very envious attitude.  
Inuyasha: BASTARD! *attacks Koga again*  
Koga: *kicks Inuyasha in the face*  
Inuyasha: *crashes into rocks*  
Koga: I'll take your head off!  
Kaori: LOOK OUT! ABOVE YOU!

The boss bird was back and it managed to bite Koga's right arm. Koga kicks its teeth and falls to the ground. The boss bird managed to take the shard from his arm.

Kaori, Kagome, and Koga's pack [i can't make up my mind if i should say tribe, friends, or pack]: Koga!  
Koga: DON'T COME NEAR ME!  
Kaori: But ur injuries!  
Koga:It's going to attack again soon. I'm its only target so stay back!  
Boss: I'm gonna eat ur legs!  
Inuyasha: *gets in front of Koga*  
Koga: What the hell are you doing?!  
Inuyasha: Shut up and watch little wolf! I'll awe you with my strength!

Inuyasha kills the boss bird with Wind Scar.

Inuyasha: Now that's done, Koga let's get back to settling things! *turns towards Koga* WHA?!  
Kaori: *holding Koga* ARE YOU STUPID!? HE'S HURT!  
Inuyasha: *thinks* SHE'S HOLDING HIM IN HER ARMS?! WHAT THE HELL!? Why are you protecting a bastard like him?  
Kaori: Koga.  
Koga: These wounds are no big deal for a wimp like you *stands while holding arm* *goes to punch Inuyasha and falls again*  
Inuyasha: Prepare to die! *goes to attack Koga*  
Kagome and Kaori: SIT INUYASHA!  
Inuyasha: *lands on his face*  
Kaori: Get Koga outta here!

Koga and his pack left.

Inuyasha: Why did u let them escape?!  
Kaori: They are good people at heart! And also Koga was hurt.  
Sango: She became sympathetic towards them.  
Miroku: Well its hard to hate someone who said they love you in such a grand manner.  
Inuyasha: *thinking about what Koga said* *thinks* I am gonna kill that bastard the next time i see him.  
Kaori: I don't like Koga if thats what ur thinking.  
Inuyasha: Shut up! I wasn't thinking about that! ...hey.  
Kaori: What?  
Inuyasha: What did happen with that guy?  
Kaori: What the hell do you think happened?! We didn't make-out or anything if thats what ur thinking!  
Inuyasha: Good!  
Kaori: Sango, lend me Kirara.  
Inuyasha: Going to see Koga?  
Kaori: I'm going home!  
Kagome: I'll go with you. I miss mom, grandpa, and sota.  
Inuyasha: Wha?! Dont leave!  
Kaori and Kagome: *leave on Kirara*

*at home*  
Kaori: *thinks* Unless he comes to pick me up, I won't go back...maybe he wont come to get me. *sigh*


	52. Chapter 52: Waiting 4 Inuyasha

Chapter 52

*In Feudal Japan*

Kaede: Inuyasha and Kaori had a fight? That's normal isn't it.  
Shippo: It wasn't like their normal fights, I don't think. I have a bad feeling about this.  
Miroku: You do? I have a stupid feeling about this.  
Inuyasha: *kicking dirt in the well* Bah! And don't come back you idiots.

*Present Day*  
Kaori was laying on her bed.

Kaori: Oh course. Kagome goes to school and I have stay here by myself. *sighs* Might as well at least walk around instead of sitting on my ass doing nothing.

Kaori got up and walked out of her room. Shortly after she had left her room, Inuyasha jumped through the window.

Inuyasha: *thinks* Damn, she's not around. *takes deep breath* Her nice smell is everywhere.  
Sota: *opens door* Oh hi Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: *jumps a few feet in the air* Wha?!  
Sota: U remember me don't u? I'm Kaori and Kagome's brother Sota.  
Inuyasha: Oh yeah.  
Sota: Come to visit?  
Inuyasha: Kinda.  
Sota: Great. There's no way you and Kagome had a fight. She was in a really bad mood.  
Inuyasha: What about Kaori?  
Sota: She didn't seem mad to me. But then again, she was always good at hiding her feelings around me.  
Inuyasha: *thinks* Why is Kagome mad but not Kaori? Me and Kagome didn't even fight.  
Sota: U want to talk to Kaori? She's in the kitchen.  
Inuyasha: ..No, don't tell her I was here. *leaves*

Kaori was in the bathtub.

Kaori: *sighs* Maybe I should be the one to apologize. Inuyasha came to rescue me and Kagome and I went and took Koga's side. It's my fault. *sigh* When we go back, I'll apologize to 'em.

Kaori got out of the tub and got dressed. Kagome came home.

Kagome: Hojo asked me out.  
Kaori: Who's Hojo?  
Kagome: A guy from my school.  
Kaori: No shit. I mean what's he like?  
Kagome: He's pretty much the opposite of Inuyasha.  
Kaori: So nice, weak, calm.  
Kagome: Pretty much.  
Kaori: What did you say?  
Kagome: I was gonna say no but my stupid friends butted in and told him I would. We're going to the movies Saturday.  
Kaori: Remind me to beat up ur friends later.  
Kagome: Don't do that! They are finally starting to like you!  
Kaori: wha?!  
Kagome: I told them about Inuyasha and Koga both loving you and about them fighting over you. They think your cool now and they are totally jealous.  
Kaori: Don't go telling everyone what happened!  
Kagome: U ready to go back?  
Kaori: I guess.

*At the Well*  
Kagome: I wonder if Inuyasha is still angry. He is the type to hold a grudge after all.  
Kaori: Maybe I shouldn't go back. We'd just fight again.

*Other side of the well*  
Inuyasha was staring at the well.

Shippo: Cut that out and go over there Inuyasha. Kaori will forgive you.  
Inuyasha: It'd be like it was my fault if i do.  
Shippo: It is ur fault. U doubted Kaori's feelings. Kaori and Kagome both protected koga and let him escape. Inspite of him being Inuyasha's enemy, and also having a terrible time being kidnapped, though. I guess Kaori did fall in love with Koga after all?  
Inuyasha: DON'T ASK ME!

*Present Day*  
Kaori was in Kagome's room. Sota and Buyo were in there too.

Sota: What's keeping you here?  
Kagome: What's with that, is it bad for us to be here? I'm busy studying for exams.  
Kaori: And i am just here to be here. I needed a break from seeing dead people and demons.  
Sota: When will you be going?  
Kaori: when Inuyasha comes to get us.  
Sota: He's not coming back is he?  
Kaori: Out.  
Sota: I-  
Kaori: OUT!  
Sota: *runs out with Buyo*  
Kagome: Good job Kaori. U scared our brother.

Kagome fell asleep studying. Kaori fell asleep on the floor.

Kagome: *wakes up* I guess studying in the morning would be better. *lays on her bed after stepping over Kaori* She should have went back to her room. The idiot. But then again, she is probably use to sleeping on the floor more than I am. *goes to sleep*

Moments later, Inuyasha comes into Kagome's room.

Inuyasha: *thinks* Where is Kaori? She wasn't in her room. Kagome's sleeping. *almost steps on Kaori* Wha? She's sleeping on the floor.  
Kaori: *sleeping* Inuyasha...  
Inuyasha: Huh? *sits beside Kaori and looks at her* *thinks* She's talking on her sleep...is she dreaming about me?  
Kagome: *sleeping* Sit.  
Inuyasha: *lands on Kaori*  
Kaori: *wakes up* What the? Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: Uh..  
Kaori: What are yo-

The alarm clock went off scaring the both of them. Inuyasha grabs the alarm clock and Kaori pushes Inuyasha out the window. Kagome woke up.

Kagome: Where's the alarm clock?  
Kaori: What alarm clock?  
Kagome: *sees window open* Did Inuyasha come?  
Kaori: I don't know.  
Kagome: *sees Inuyasha's foot prints on the floor* He was here.  
Kaori: I think its time we go back.  
Kagome: Yeah. I have to go cancel my date.

*At well*  
Kaori: How it go?  
Kagome: Hojo thought i was jealous of the girl hanging around him. He said he'd invite me out again sometime.  
Kaori: *laughs*

*Feudal Time*  
Kagome and Kaori walked up to Inuyasha.

Kagome and Kaori: Hey Inuyasha. We're back.  
Inuyasha: ...  
Kaori: By the way Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: It's my fault.  
Kaori: Huh?!  
Kagome: Er?  
Inuyasha: What's with that face? I guess u are angry?  
Kagome: I was only angry cause u hurt my sisters feelings and i'm not mad about that anymore.  
Kaori: I'm not angry anymore.  
Inuyasha: *pulls out alarm clock that broken*  
Kagome: U broke my alarm clock?  
Kaori: *thinks* Inuyasha is a idiot...But he's my idiot.  
Inuyasha: What else is there to apologize for?  
Kaori: Nothin.  
Kagome: Anyways, we are here for good.  
Kaori: We'll stay by your side.  
Inuyasha: Whatever.  
Kaori: *kisses Inuyasha cheek*  
Inuyasha: *blushes*


	53. Chapter 53: Stay By Me At All Times

Chapter 53

[kinda short chapter]

Kagome: This way.  
Kaori: There's a shard fragment close by.  
Miroku: Its sure is handy having Kagome and Kaori around. Inuyasha, don't ever fight with them again.  
Inuyasha: Feh.  
Shippo: That monster-bear has been eating people hasn't it?  
Miroku: That's what the villagers said. Inuyasha, u seem disssatisfied.  
Inuyasha: U bet I am. That Koga guy has shards. We should go kill him first.  
Shippo: Because he's your love rival right?  
Inuyasha: *hits Shippo in the head*  
Miroku: He's wrong?  
Inuyasha: Shut up.  
Kagome: *thinks* He can't take back what he said. He called Kaori his and Kaori didn't even reject it. Its so obvious they like each other and they both even admitted it in front of each other..sorta..but still they both continue to ignore their feelings and act like nothing even happened.  
Sango: !  
Bandit: We'll be taking those girls.  
Inuyasha: Get lost. I have nothing against u bastards.  
Bandit: Damn brat.  
Bandit #2: Kill him so we can get the strange haired girl. She far more beautiful than the other two.  
Inuyasha: The hell if I'll let you touch her!  
Monster-Bear: *appears*  
Kaori: In its forehead Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha: Gotcha! *slashes the bear*  
Monster-Bear: *starts running*  
Sango: *on Kirara* Its running.  
Inuyasha and Kaori: Wait up you bastard! Stop running!

As they ran after the monster-bear, the group noticed Naraku's insects flying above.

Inuyasha: Naraku's insects.  
Kaori: He must be near then.  
Kagome: It took the shard!  
Sango: They are gonna take it back to Naraku.  
Miroku: Let's go after them! This time, we might manage to find Naraku's castle.  
Inuyasha: Kaori, when we find Naraku, I want you to stay by my side at all times.  
Kaori: o-okay.  
Kagome: What about me?  
Inuyasha: I don't care what u do. I'm mostly worried about Kaori.  
Kagome: aww~ hey!  
Inuyasha: *thinks* No matter what, I won't let Naraku hurt Kaori. I'd die before that ever happens.


	54. Chapter 54: Corpses Come To Life

Chapter 54

Inuyasha and the gang approached the castle.

Inuyasha: Kaori, remember what I said.  
Kaori: Stay by ur side no matter what.  
Inuyasha: *nod* Yeah.  
Miroku: Inuyasha sure isn't hiding the fact he cares about Kaori but Kaori seem to not even notice.  
Sango: I believe she does know Miroku, she just doesn't say anything about it cause it could lead to Kaori and Inuyasha arguing again.  
Kagome: Shh!

They walked up to the castle. There were a lot of dead bodies.

Kaori: Again with more dead bodies. Ugh.  
Inuyasha: Wait...these guys are..  
Sango: These guys are from Koga's tribe.

The dead guys got up.

Shippo: THEY'RE ALIVE?!  
Inuyasha: no! these guys are corpses! Soul Stealer! *claws some corpses*  
Kagome: KYAA!  
Kaori: *kicks the corpse coming at Kagome head off*  
Kagome: Wow. Good kick.  
Inuyasha: Someone is manipulating them.  
Kaori: *attacked by the corspe that she kicked*  
Inuyasha: *kills it before it can harm Kaori* Don't use your flame power until you have to.  
Kaori: No duh.

Suddenly all the corpses fell to the ground.

Kaori: Uh, what the hell just happened?  
Koga: *appears* Inuyasha?!  
Kaori: Um...what's Koga? Nice to see you again?  
Kagome: *thinks* Why is Koga here?  
Koga: *sees his dead friends* U bastard...  
Inuyasha: U probably won't believe me but i'll tell you this anyway. When I arrived, all your friends had already been killed.  
Koga: DON'T FUCK WITH ME! WHAT ABOUT THE BLOOD ON YOU!?  
Inuyasha: Kaori, stay back.  
Kaori: Kk. *stands beside Kagome*

Inuyasha and Koga began fighting. Koga's power in his arm had increased due to a shard he got.

Inuyasha: So u inserted another shard into ur arm.  
Koga: This one works better than the last one.  
Kagome: That's no shard. It gives a black and warped light.  
Kaori: So Naraku is behind all this.

Koga was beating the shit outta Inuyasha. Kaori gets in front of Inuyasha.

Kaori: Stop Koga! Hear us out!  
Koga:Kaori, don't cover for a guy like this!  
Kaori: This is a trap. The one who killed ur friends was someone else.  
Koga: I'll only believe what I see with my own eyes!  
Inuyasha: Enough Kaori. Such a simple-minded guy. Wouldn't understand a complex situation. For an idiot like this, the only way to quiet him by force.  
Koga: U still think you can beat me! *punches Inuyasha*  
Kaori: INUYASHA!


	55. Chapter 55: Kagura

Chapter 55

[Note: Short Chapter]

Sango: What'll we do?  
Miroku: It'll be okay, he still wet enough to manage a slagging match. Besides which, this presence of evil. Let's go Sango. The one who was controlling the corpses should be in the castle.  
Koga: Well ya stupid dog, stopped feeling like resisting have you? Its about time that i complete my revenge for my friends.  
Kaori: *in front of Inuyasha again* I wont let you kill Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha: Don't get involved Kaori!

Inuyasha went past Kaori and started fighting Koga again. Koga punches Inuyasha's stomach leaving a nasty wound. Kaori ran to Inuyasha.

Kaori: INUYASHA!  
Kagura: Feeling cheered up? After avenging your friends' death and all.  
Kagome: !?  
Kagura: Well mister wolf. Surely u have no regrets over this.  
Koga: Who the hell are you?  
Kagura: I am Kagura. I'll have you dancing ur final dance too. *makes the corspes stand up*  
Koga: Wha?  
Kagura: In a way just like this, this lot also died of course.  
Koga: I'LL KILL YOU!  
Kagura: *waves her fan*  
Koga: *can't move suddenly*  
Kagura: Looks like the poisoned shard u inserted into ur arm has started affecting u. Fuujin No Mai. *waves fan again*  
Koga: *wounds are all over his body now*  
Kaori: Inuyasha! Inuyasha please! Wake up! INUYASHA!


	56. Chapter 56:

Chapter 56

[note: this chapter has a pretty sweet ending.]

Kagura: Can't move, can you. It because of the shard u put in ur arm. It's a total fake. It's crystal-lized poison and miasma.  
Koga: Ugh.  
Kagura: Now then, time to take the real shards u have by ripping them from ur legs.  
Kagome: *shoots arrow at Kagura and it barely misses* Don't move or the next will hit.  
Koga: *thinks* Kagome. I would of thought Kaori would have done something.  
Kagura: The next will? U intended to hit with the one just now, didn't you?  
Kagome: *gulp*  
Kagura: Go on. Take a good aim.  
Koga: Run Kagome!  
Kagura: Dance of the wind-blades! *swings her fan*  
Kagome: *gets out of the way*  
Kaori: U tried to kill my sister. *pissed* NOBODY TRIES TO KILL MY SISTER! *creates a large fire ball and throws it at Kagura*  
Kagura: *barely dodges* *thinks* This woman...she seems very powerful. I should be careful.  
Kaori: *kicks Kagura in the face*  
Kagura: *falls to the ground*  
Kaori: U ok Kagome?  
Kagome: Yeah.  
Kaori: Koga?  
Koga: I'm fine. *thinks* That was amazing. I picked a good woman. *eyes wide* Kaori look out!  
Kaori: *about to get hit by Kagura's attack*  
Inuyasha: *protects Kaori*  
Kaori: Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha: Kaori, take cover.  
Kagura: *thinks* My winds were cut down by that sword. *out loud* So ur still alive. Mister wolf, u failed to kill him.  
Inuyasha: Did you think I was going to drop dead from that wimpy wolf's tap?!  
Kaori: *thinks* Inuyasha, how r u going to fight when ur right arm was broken by Koga?  
Kagura: Do you think you can fight me properly in that condition?

Inuyasha went at Kagura with Tetsusaiga.

Kagura: I am a wind-user. All the wind around this castle, is at my beck and call. Dance of the Dragon-Snakes.

Kagura caused tornadoes.

Kaori: *grabs Koga* This way. Kagome, help.  
Kagome: *helps drag Koga to safety*  
Inuyasha: *thinks* Wha?  
Koga: Heh...are you sure Kaori? I did try to kill Inuyasha.  
Kaori: DONT TAKE ME FOR A IDIOT! INUYASHA KNEW U WERE BEING DECEIVED, SO COULDN'T FIGHT U SERIOUSLY. BESIDES, INUYASHA ISNT THE TYPE OF SMALL MINDED GUY, WHO'D GET ANGRY OVER ME SAVING SOMEONE WHO WAS IN TROUBLE AND COULDN'T MOVE AT THE TIME!  
Kagura: A waste of time. He's beyond help now. From the fake shard in his arm, poison and miasma is being spread through his body. Before long, it will reach his heart and he'll be dead.  
Kagome: I'l get it out right now. *tries to* *thinks* its no good. the miasma's too strong.  
Inuyasha: Kagome, fire a arrow at me.  
Kagome: Wha?!  
Inuyasha: Stop slacking and fire a arrow at me damn it!  
Kagome: No way! Kaori will kill me!  
Kaori: Just do what he says.  
Kagura: *sends attack at Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: Kagome!  
Kagome: *fires arrow*

Due to Kagome firing her arrow, Inuyasha was able to use Wind Scar. Kagura had a slash across her chest. She turned her back to them as she escaped on a feather. Her back had a make of a spider, same as Naraku.

Kagome: The castle's disappearing.  
Kaori: It was a fake.  
Inuyasha: *thinks* that scar..it was the same as Naraku's and she even smelt like Naraku. Who exactly is this Kagura woman?  
Kaori: Inuyasha, u ok? u were hurt pretty badly...  
Inuyasha: *blush* i'm fine *thinks* kaori was really worried about me again. *grin*  
Kaori: *hugs Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: *hestiately hugs back*  
Sango and Kagome: Aww~  
Miroku: Way to go Inuyasha!  
Shippo: Gross.  
Kaori and Inuyasha: *ignoring the others*


	57. Chapter 57: Love Under The Moon

Chapter 57

[u guys are gonna love this chapter! XD]

Inuyasha and the gang are standing around Koga.

Shippo: The color of the skin on his arm has changed. The poison from the fake shard has spread.  
Kaori: He'll die at this rate.  
Inuyasha: I don't care! I think we should let him die so we can take his shards!  
Kaori: U mean abandon him?!  
Inuyasha: I'm saying we have no duty to save him!  
Kaori: But Koga was pulled into Naraku's trap.  
Inuyasha: *puts out Tetsusaiga* I'll rip off both his arm and that fake shard.  
Kaori: DONT!  
Kagome: Wait, my arrows can erase naraku's miasma. in which, surely *arrow pierces Koga's arm*

The fake shard came out.

Kaori: Hey, its out!  
Kagome: Ur acting like he just gave birth to a baby.  
Kaori: Hahaha. Very funny, not.  
Koga: Too bad dog. U werent able to kill me  
Inuyasha: oh-ho. Aren't we spirited all of the sudden. Then I wont restrain myself! I'll settle things now!  
Koga: Not yet! It wouldn't be fun to beat a dog that nearly dropped dead. i will leave things as they are today.  
Inuyasha: Bastard!  
Koga: See you around Kaori. *kisses her cheek before running off*  
Inuyasha: *growls* GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!  
Miroku: As usual he is fast at running away.  
Sango: I think someone is jealous.  
Kagome: *laughs* Uh huh.  
Kaori: Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: WHA?!  
Kaori: *kisses his cheek*  
Inuyasha: Huh?! *blushes*  
Kaori: Ur cute when ur jealous.  
Inuyasha: Er, thanks. *thinks* YES! SHE THINKS I'M CUTE!  
Kagome: *thinks* When are these two ever gonna kiss and get together?!

*sometime later*  
Kaori: Ur saying that Kagura might have been born from Naraku?  
Miroku: That is one way in which u could look at it.  
Shippo: How would a man give birth?  
Kaori: *walks out of the house they are in* *bursts out laughing*  
Miroku: Originally Naraku was formed of many demons who gathered together into one.  
Inuyasha: *still hears Kaori laughing* *goes outside as the others talk*  
Kaori: *laughing her ass off* Oh my. That was so fucking funny!  
Inuyasha: *smiles* Yeah, it was kinda funny what Shippo said.  
Kaori: *turns and smiles at Inuyasha* Hiya Inuyasha. U get bored in there?  
Inuyasha: Nah, just wanted to be by ur side.  
Kaori: *blush* Oh. *looks at the moon* The moon is so pretty.  
Inuyasha: *staring at Kaori* Eh, I see something far more prettier than that dumb old moon.  
Kaori: What? *looks at Inuyasha and sees that he is looking at her* Oh. OHHH! U mean me. *blushes a lot* U think I'm pretty?  
Inuyasha: *nods and blushes* yeah.  
Kaori: That's so sweet.  
Inuyasha: Kaori...

Inuyasha and Kaori stared into each others eyes. They soon found themselves leaning towards each other. Inuyasha and Kaori shared a long, sweet, passionate kiss that night.


	58. Chapter 58: More InuyashaxKaori Cuteness

Chapter 58

[i am so happy that almost 50 people like this story. U guys are awesome. and gosh the Van Helsing movie is awesome. its been forever since i've seen it. ANYWAYS, short chapter but I think you all will like it]

Inuyasha and Kaori pulled out of their kiss. They were blushing like crazy.

Kaori: Um, that was...  
Inuyasha: Amazing?  
Kaori: Yeah. Pretty much.  
Inuyasha: *smiles*  
Kaori: Ur smile is so cute~  
Inuyasha: *blush*  
Kaori: *thinks* I wonder what Koga's reaction will be when he finds out. And damn that kiss was amazing!  
Inuyasha: *thinks* I finally kissed her! I finally kissed my Kaori!  
Kaori: Hey, um, Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: What is it?  
Kaori: Should we tell the others about the, er, kiss?  
Inuyasha: ...No. Let's keep that between us for right now okay?  
Kaori: Sure. But we'll have to tell them sooner or later.  
Inuyasha: I know.  
Kaori: I can already imagine Kagome's reaction. She'd be jumping for joy.  
Inuyasha: Miroku probably say something like "Way to go Inuyasha! Get some!"  
Kaori: *bursts out laughing*  
Inuyasha: *stares at Kaori*  
Kaori: What?  
Inuyasha: Ur laugh is adorable.  
Kaori: *blush* Thx. I try my best to make my laugh adorable.  
Inuyasha: *chuckles*  
Kaori: *smiles*

They sat on the ground and stared up at the moon.

Kaori: *lays her head on Inuyasha's shoulder* Let's enjoy our alone time while we can.  
Inuyasha: *grins* Yeah.

*Inside The House*  
Kagome: So u think Naraku gained a new ability?  
Miroku: Yes.  
Kagome: *sarcastically* Great.  
Sango: Hey where's Kaori?  
Shippo: And Inuyasha?

They all looked at each other for a few seconds before dashing to the door. They see Inuyasha and Kaori holding each other while staring at the moon.

Kagome: *jumping for joy* SO CUTE~!  
Sango: *laughs*  
Miroku: Way to go Inuyasha! Get some!  
Inuyasha: *whispers to Kaori* Told you so.  
Kaori: *laughs*


	59. Chapter 59: Kanna

Chapter 59

*Sometime Later*

Sango was getting water at the lake when some men tried attacking her.

Men: Ur not Koharu! Who the hell are you?!  
Sango: Likewise, who are you? U do seem to be ordinary humans but *stands up*  
Kaori: *walks up* Who the hell are these guys?  
Sango: I was just asking them that.  
Man #1: They are beautiful. Take them back.

Three men approached Kaori and Sango. Koharu was hiding nearby.

Koharu: *thinks* Oh no. They'll be kidnapped.  
Inuyasha: *comes and punches the guys*  
Man #1: Wha...  
Inuyasha: U okay Kaori?  
Kaori: Yeah. But the leader wouldn't stop checking me out.  
Inuyasha: WHAT?! WHERE IS HE?!  
Kaori and Sango: *points to the leader*  
Inuyasha: SO YOUR THE LEADER! *punches him* KEEP UR EYES AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!

The men run away.

Kaori: Ur woman huh?  
Inuyasha: *deep red* Eh..  
Kaori: *laughs and hugs Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: *smiles*  
Koharu: *approaches* Um...  
Sango: They were after you then? Don't worry about them now. ur safe.

Miroki, Kagome, and Shippo walked up. Inuyasha and Kaori pulled out of their little hug.

Miroku: what happened?  
Koharu: *sees Miroku* *hugs him* Miroku! I missed you!  
Sango: Eh.  
Kaori: Um...u know each other?  
Koharu: Its me Koharu.  
Miroku: Koharu?  
Koharu: It's been three years.  
Miroku: Wow, you look really different.  
Sango: ...  
Inuyasha: They're friends?  
Kagome and Kaori: Somehow it feels like they're more than just friends.

Koharu tells them about how she met Miroku and that he had asked her to bear his children when she was 11.

Kaori: SAY WHAT?!  
Kagome: U'D SAY THE TO EVEN A CHILD!?  
Sango: Beast.  
Koharu: I was so happy.  
Kagome: U TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR UR ACTIONS!  
Miroku: Huh? But i haven't even laided a finger on her.  
Sango: Are you sure about that!  
Miroku: She is a child and...  
Koharu: Recently, Aburachouja's son had begun to look at me with lewd expression and finally by force, he was able to accomplish his goal.  
Kaori: So u ran away?  
Koharu: Yes, I took my chance after hitting him with some firewood.  
Kagome: i see.  
Koharu: Miroku, please take me with you!  
Miroku: Koharu...  
Koharu: I have nowhere to go. Besides. I'm 14 now. I will be happy to bear ur child.  
Kaori: *stares at her in horror*  
Kagome: *thinks* She's younger than i am.

*sometime later*  
Inuyasha: We can't bring that girl along.  
Miroku: I know.  
Sango:Maybe so but we can't just abandon her can we?  
Miroku: At least until we find her a safe place to live. We'll have to stick by her.  
Sango; Oh of course. She's the one u asked to bear ur child, even if it was a joke.  
Miroku: Its something i say to all the women i meet.  
Sango: U hadn't said it to me though.

Miroku stared at Sango.

Kaori: Don't tell me he's thinking what I think he is thinking.  
Miroku: *grips Sango's hands* FORGIVE ME SANGO!  
Sango: U DONT HAVE TO SAY IT!  
Inuyasha: Damn lecher.

*SOMETIME LATER AGAIN*  
Inuyasha and the gang found a place for Koharu to live. She was really upset when she learned she couldn't go with the group. It was night-time once again.

Kagome: Koharu, i hope u will be able to be happy.  
Kaori: *drinking some soda* Miroku, it would have been better to comfort the girl instead of just leaving.  
Miroku: At the worst, had i given her a child, koharu would be reminded of me for her whole life...  
Kaori: *spits out soda* That's not what i meant!  
Kagome: Isn't that the people of the village?  
Kaori: Yeah. And they have weapons

Inuyasha and Kaori punched a few of the villagers.

Kaori: Inuyasha, I think they are being controlled.  
Inuyasha: They are not! I don't smell any demons.

Naraku's insects appeared.

Kaori: See?! Told you something was up!  
Miroku: *dashes towards the village* Koharu!

Miroku and the others find Koharu.

Sango; We're surrounded.  
Miroku: Koharu, stay here.  
Inuyasha: Kagome, u stay here too.  
Kaori: I'll stay with them just in case.  
Inuyasha: ...Alright. Just be careful. Sango, u stay here also.

Inuyasha and Miroku went to try to stop the villagers from doing something stupid.

Koharu: I saw it...the demon.  
Kaori: Eh?!

*Inside the village*  
The village head and others were laying on the ground.

Kagome: It must still be in the house.  
Sango: Its the one controlling the villagers? but why couldn't Inuyasha smell it? *sees demon* I see it! Hiraikotsu!

Kanna held up her mirror as Sango's boomerang came towards her. Sango was hit by her own attack.

Kaori and Kagome: SANGO!  
Kanna: Kagome...Kaori...  
Kaori: This girl can't be a demon!  
Koharu: *grabs Kagome*  
Kagome: Ahh!  
Kaori: The hell! *tried to pull Kagome out of her grip* She's strong.  
Kanna: *pointing mirror at Kagome* Ur soul is mine.  
Kagome: *falls to the ground*  
Kaori: KAGOME! I'll kill you! *dashes towards Kanna*  
Kanna: *points mirror at her* And ur soul is mine as well.  
Kaori: *falls to the ground*


	60. Chapter 60: Kaori Has Powers!

Chapter 60

Inuyasha and Miroku were getting annoyed with fighting the villagers.

Kagura: Just go ahead and kill them. Then they wont be able to get back up.  
Inuyasha: Not this bitch again.  
Kagura: Though of course, if you would do that, you'd have done it from the start.  
Inuyasha: Ur the one controlling the villagers?  
Kagura: My corpse dance can only control dead people.  
Inuyasha: *thinks* so there is another demon here?  
Kagura: Those girls Kagome and Kaori will have had their souls sucked out by now.  
Inuyasha: WHAT!?  
Kagura: Draw Tetsusaiga. This time, it wont be like before.  
Inuyasha: *thinks* Kaori. *out load* Miroku! Go back to where Kaori and the others are!  
Miroku: Inuyasha ur..!?  
Inuyasha: I'm gonna kill this bitch! *brings out Tetsusaiga*

Inuyasha and Kagura started fighting.

Inuyasha: *thinks* Kaori, until I can come, please hang on!

*Inside the House*  
Kagome's soul wasn't completely taken out. She is still about to move.

Kagome: *thinks* Kaori...Don't worry. U'll have ur soul back in no time.  
Kanna: Ur shards are mine.  
Kagome: *sits up and points arrow at Kanna*  
Kanna: *thinks* she is still moving.

Shippo came with in with Kirara causing Kanna to run off.

Miroku: *runs in* Kagome!  
Kagome: I'm okay. *goes to Kaori's side*  
Miroku: Where's Koharu?  
Koharu: *attacks Miroku*  
Miroku: *knocks her out*  
Shippo: Kagome, Koharu, and Kaori's soul were taken. Kagome still has part of her soul left in her.  
Kagome: Don't worry Kaori. We'll get ur soul back.

*outside*  
Inuyasha and Kagura are still fighting. Miroku was carrying Kagome while Kirara was carrying Sango,Koharu, and Kaori. Inuyasha sees Kaori on Kirara.

Inuyasha: KAORI! *uses Wind Scar against Kagura*  
Kanna: *in front of Kagura*  
Inuyasha: *hit by Wind Scar and is seriously injuried*  
Naraku: *appears* Dropped dead eh Inuyasha.  
Miroku: Naraku!

A groan is heard near Kirara.

Kagome: Huh?  
Kaori: *falls off Kirara* *slowly starts getting up*  
Kagome: Oh no! Please tell me that aren't using her too now?!  
Kaori: Shut up Kagome. It's really me.  
Kagome: Ur soul wasn't taken!?  
Kaori: Oh it was. I still have most of my soul though.  
Inuyasha: Kaori...*in pain*  
Kaori: *runs to Inuyasha* Inuyasha, ur hurt...  
Kagura: *tries cutting Inuyasha's head off*  
Kaori: *shoots fire at Kagura's winds and makes them disappear* I won't let you kill Inuyasha!  
Kagura: How is it that u still have ur soul?  
Kaori: Must I tell everyone this. I AM NOT A NORMAL HUMAN! *lightning strikes Kagura*  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku: *shocked*  
Kaori: *thinks* How did I do that? Eh. Don't matter right now. i wish i had a bow and arrow *makes a bow and arrow appear* *thinks* i don't know how i did that either. *shoots Kanna's mirror with a arrow*

All the souls were released and Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura escaped. Kaori holds onto Inuyasha. Suddenly he was healed.

Inuyasha: What? How did you...?  
Kaori: I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with...my parents.  
Kagome: We'll find out who ur parents are Kaori. Don't worry.  
Kaori: *sighs* *smiles* I'm just glad I can be more useful now.  
Inuyasha: *hugs Kaori tightly* I thought I lost u...when I saw u like that...  
Kaori: Don't worry. My soul is back and everything. I am perfectly fine.


	61. Chapter 61: Info About Kaori's Parents

Chapter 61

[I tried my best to make this chapter good. and i tried my best to make it make sense.]

*Kaede's Village* *In Kaede's home*  
Kagome: That was so cool Kaori! With the lightning! U shocked everyone!  
Kaori: *grin*  
Kaede: What is this I hear? About Lighnting?  
Miroku: Kaori got some new powers. She got pissed at Kagura and sent lightning at her. Also she healed Inuyasha and made a bow and arrow come out of no where.  
Kaede: I guess it is time i told you then.  
Inuyasha: What are you talking about?  
Kaede: Kaori, it is time for you to learn about your parents.  
Kaori: Wait, your staying you that you knew who my parents were AND YOU DIDN'T FUCKING TELL ME!?  
Inuyasha: Calm down Kaori.  
Kaori: *calms down*  
Kagome: Who were Kaori's parents?  
Kaede: Kaori's father was a half demon. Her mother was a powerful priestess and witch.  
Kaori: So I am half witch, priestess, and half demon?  
Inuyasha: Half demon? But I don't smell anything from her. She just smells human.  
Kaede: Her human side is stronger than her demon side. The power she gets from her father is that lightning attack she sent at Kagura. She also gets his hot-headedness.  
Kaori: I AM NOT HOT-HEADED!  
Kagome: What about her mom?  
Kaede: Her mom could make things appear whenever she wanted to. She could control fire and also she could heal people by touching their wounds.  
Kagome: How did Kaori get to my time then?  
Kaede: Her mother and father found the well and went to the present day time. They thought Kaori would be safer there.  
Kaori: Interesting. I'm gonna step outside for a minute. *walks outside*  
Inuyasha: *follows* Kaori, are you okay?  
Kaori: Yep. Just need to progress this.  
Inuyasha: *nod* Yeah, it seems like a lot to handle.  
Kaori: *grin* Glad u understand.  
Inuyasha: *holds Kaori*  
Kaori: U sure love to surprise me with ur sudden embraces.  
Inuyasha: *grins*

Kaori and Inuyasha share a short sweet kiss before heading back inside Kaede's home.

[I TRIED MY BEST! FORGIVE ME IF IT SUCKS!]


	62. Chapter 62: Almost Like A Full Demon

Chapter 62

[i am gonna pass a few episodes again sorta]

Inuyasha is fighting another one of Naraku's stupid "offspring" when the demon broke Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga.

Kaori: He..But...We're in trouble.  
Kagome: Use ur powers to help him.  
Kaori: If Tetsusaiga didn't work, how the hell will my powers be able to defeat the ugly thing?  
Inuyasha: *gets hurt*  
Kaori: INUYASHA!  
Demon: Now, its your turn Kaori...and Kagome.  
Kaori: *hits Goshinki with lightning*  
Goshinki: *laughs* is that really all u can do?  
Kaori: It didn't hurt him.  
Goshinki: *attacks Kaori*  
Inuyasha: *claws off Goshinki's arm* What's the matter Goshinki? *full demon form* we're my movements suppose to be as plain as day?  
Kaori: Inuyasha?  
Goshinki: I dont get it. How did u transform?  
Inuyasha: How would I know. Instead of worrying about my appearance, you should be saying ur prayers.  
Goshinki: *thinks* he's mind is completely different to earlier. no sadness, no fear, no uncertainty, not even anger. only joy. joy at being able 2 kill me.

Inuyasha kills Goshinki.

Kaori: Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: *thinks* Kaori. *out loud* DONT COME ANY CLOSER! AS I AM NOW, I DONT KNOW WHAT I MIGHT DO! I COULD HURT U SO STAY AWAY!  
Sango: What happened to him?  
Miroku: Inuyasha's demon has gained in strength  
Sango: Yeah...its like as if he's become a full demon  
Kaori: Inuyasha sit.  
Inuyasha: *lands on his face* *gets up* *normal again* What the hell was that for?  
Kaori; *hugs Inuyasha* Ur back to normal now!  
Inuyasha: *blushes*  
Kaori: *thinks* Oh gosh. He is showing off his chest. i hope i am not blushing!  
Inuyasha: *looks at Tetsusaiga*  
Kaori: What are u gonna do?  
Inuyasha: I dont know.

Myoga came and told Inuyasha that Totosai can fix Tetsusaiga.

[sorry its short. i am tired and i will update more tomorrow]


	63. Chapter 63: Koga's Back

Chapter 63

Kaori: So this is what happened. Inuyasha went to go get Tetsusaiga fixed by some dude named Totosai or whatever. Myoga told us about Inuyasha tranforming. Myoga confused the fuck outta me. I didn't get have the shit he was saying. Inuyasha got Tetsusaiga fixed but we also ran into Sesshomaru and his new sword that i forgot what it was called...DAMN IT! Oh and Inuyasha was in his human form when a demon attacked with Sesshomaru's new sword. Gosh, this is so confusing. Tetsusaiga is the only think sealing in Inuyasha's demon side. At least I don't need to worry about my demon side...at least not yet. Anyways, back to the-  
Inuyasha: Kaori, what the hell are you doing?  
Kaori: I'm talking to everyone who is reading this story. Back to the adventure.  
Inuyasha: *thinks* I'm in love with an insane woman.

*Day #something*  
Inuyasha and the group were walking around.

Kaori: I am so bored. I hope a demon attacks soon.  
Inuyasha: I agree.  
Kagome: I sense a shard!  
Inuyasha and Kaori: Wha?!  
Koga: *lands in front of the group* Hey There!  
Kaori: Koga?!  
Kagome: Hey Koga.  
Koga: Kaori, are you okay?!  
Inuyasha: *stands in front of Kaori* What do you want wimpy wolf?  
Kaori: Don't start a fight Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: Shuddup  
Koga: Even when I just look at you, you get all tense and irritated. Kaori, aren't you tired of being with the jerk?  
Shippo: Hey Koga, stop being so rude. Inuyasha is only upset because he remembers you stole Kaori and Kagome! Ur making a big mistake if u think he is always like this!  
Inuyasha: *hits shippo*  
Kaori and Kagome: *thinks* saying it so clearly...  
Koga: *thinks* He's always hot-headed.  
Koga's friends: Geez Koga. Don't leave us behind.

*some time later*  
Inuyasha: Tell u where Naraku is? U stupid bastards, if we knew, we wouldn't be here talking to you.  
Koga: So u dont then.  
Inuyasha: That jerk Naraku has put up a barrier all around his castle. We'll take care of ur friends vengance and give us those shards in ur legs! *attacks Koga and misses*  
Koga: ohh scary.  
Inuyasha: Damn  
Koga: Whats up dog? hasn't ur sword swing slowed to a crawl?  
Inuyasha: Ugh.  
Shippo: Tetsusaiga's still too heavy.  
Inuyasha: DONT YOU RUN AWAY.  
Koga: Bah. Sorry but i dont have time for a skirmish with u dog. So you stupid dog, until i kill Naraku, i'll leave kaori in ur keeping. Touch her and u'll be sorry! *gone with friends*  
Kaori: *thinks* Oh yeah. he doesn't know about the kiss yet...and neither do the others.  
Inuyasha: WHA?!  
Sango: He is very confident even while running away isn't he.  
Kaori: Dont get so angry Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: WHEN DID I GET ANGRY?! *thinks* of course i am angry! Koga is trying to still my Kaori!  
Kaori: *thinks* I'm glad he gets jealous but I wish he would be a bit more...gentle about it. *out load* I'm tired. Sheesh.  
Inuyasha: *thinks* She's tired of being with me, after all?!  
Kaori: Hm?  
Inuyasha: *sitting down with vacant stare*  
Kaori: What're u feeling down for? Dont worry about what Koga said.  
Miroku: He's worried about what u said Kaori.

*Sometime later*  
The gang was running.

Inuyasha: IT'S NARAKU'S SCENT!  
Kaori: Inuyasha wait!  
Miroku: U still can't even use Tetsusaiga well, damn you!  
Inuyasha: Shuddup.  
Kaori: Koga!?  
Inuyasha: Koga what r u doing!?  
Koga: Shut up! I dont have time right now!  
Kaori: How the hell is that?!  
Demon: *attacks Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: *dodge* Koga, dont u fucking run-  
Koga: *gone*  
Inuyasha: Away?  
Kaori: Inuyasha look out!  
Inuyasha: *dodges attack*  
Naraku: *appears* at least ur here.  
Inuyasha: Naraku!  
Everyone else: Naraku!

[


	64. Chapter 64: Fighting 2 Protect Kaori

Chapter 64

Naraku: Koga isn't as stupid as i thought.  
Inuyasha: Like hell will i run away.  
Miroku: Thats the fourth demon?  
Kagome: A halter and chain.  
Sango: What for...  
Naraku: Juuroumaru, i will break the seals. Fight to ur heart's content.

Juuroumaru clawed at Naraku and Naraku's puppet was destroyed.

Kaori: What the hell is that thing?!  
Inuyasha: Cut out that weird drooling. Wipe ur mouth *attacks the dude*

Inuyasha and Kaori fought against the Juuroumaru guy.

*Elsewhere*  
Koga is talking to his two friends.

Koga: Right about now, Inuyasha will most likely be painfully done in by Juuroumaru.  
Koga's Friend #1 [still dont know their names.]: um Koga. This may be none of our business but.  
Koga's friend #2: U know, Kaori who'd be with Inuyasha, would also be in danger wouldn't she?  
Koga: ... *hits them in the head* WHY DIDNT U SAY SOMETHING EARLIER!? *thinks* Damn it. I was too busy running away that I didn't even think about Kaori being in danger!

*Back With Inuyasha and Kaori*  
Kaori and Inuyasha were wounded a bit.

Inuyasha: Kaori, u should stay out of this fight!  
Kaori: The hell I am!

There is another demon, a spider looking one, helping Juuro-whatever the hell his name was. The other demon had eaten through Inuyasha's stomach. Everyone started to help out then. One of the two demons attacked and kinda wounded Miroku. Inuyasha helped him out.

Inuyasha: Miroku are you okay?!  
Miroku; I was more scared of ur sword!  
Inuyasha: Then sleep with the covers over ur head!  
Kaori: U shouldn't move around to much!  
Inuyasha: *sees the spider looking demon behind her* Kaori! Look out!  
Kaori: *turns*  
Koga: *kicks the demon away from Kaori*  
Demon: Damn.  
Koga: Kaori, are you okay?  
Kaori: Sorta.  
Koga: Inuyasha, u bastard. WHAT R U PLAYING AT?! U LET KAORI BE IN DANGER!  
Inuyasha: SHUT UP! THATS RICH SINCE U RAN OFF WITH UR TAIL BETWEEN UR LEGS! HOWEVER FOR WHAT U DID JUST NOW ONLY, I THANK YOU, U BASTARD!  
Koga: so what with the stupid looking demon?  
Inuyasha: he came out of juuroumaru's stomach

soon they were all fighting the two demons. Koga and Inuyasha argued with eachother while doing so. The weird looking spider looking demon went at Kaori. None of her attacks were hiting him.

Demon; I'll eat her bones and all!  
Koga: Oh no u dont!  
Juuro: *attacks koga*  
demon: u wont make it.  
Inuyasha: *protects Kaori* U bastard!

After what seemed like FOREVER [which it does, i have been making this chapter for a hr or so now], the two demons were killed!

Koga: *hits Inuyasha* u jerk. u used that opportinity to try and kill me 2 didnt u  
Inuyasha: ...  
Koga: Without any hesitation, he swung the sword down.

Inuyasha and Koga began to argue.

Kaori: Inuyasha sit!  
Inuyasha: *lands on his face*  
Kaori: Koga, i am really grateful for what u did today. Thanks to u were really saved-i'm grateful  
Koga: Kaori.  
Kaori: eh...  
Koga: *grabs her hands* Ur my woman. i cant always leave u with that useless dog.  
Kaori: *blush* erm... *thinks* a girl can get use to this.  
Inuyasha: U asshole! u dont know when to stop.  
Koga: When ur in danger, i'll come save u. see ya around! *leaves*  
Inuyasha: IF I SEE UR FACE AGAIN, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU KOGA!


	65. Chapter 65: InuyashaxKikyo

Chapter 65

Kagome: Okay, I'm going home now Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: Shut up. I dont care. Go ahead and go.  
Kaede: *wrapping a few wounds Kaori couldn't heal completely* U lot fight every time ya come back.  
Kagome: Kaede, I'll leave the rest to you. Say, erm, do any of you know where Kaori is?  
Kaori: *behind Kagome* I was napping on a tree.  
Kagome: I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come back home with me?  
Inuyasha: *mutters* Like Kaori would want to be away from me.  
Kaori: Yeah sure Kagome.  
Inuyasha: WHA?!

Kaori and Kagome went to the well.

Kaori: Actually Kagome, this place is really my home.  
Kagome: I know but u can still come back to ur old home with me.  
Kaori: Whatever.  
Kagome: *jumps into the well*  
Shippo: Reconsider Kaori. Inuyasha's jealousy this time isn't like normal.  
Kaori: Shippo.  
Shippo: Inuyasha's a low grade type, so he really took koga's nonsense seriously. He's a miserable guy who has no self-confidence. If he's in love with u, it'd be even worse.  
Kaori: I know that. I will be back soon with Kagome. See ya later Shippo~

Kaori jumps into the well.

*With Inuyasha and others*  
Miroku: Inuyasha, dont u intend to go pick up Kaori and Kagome?  
Inuyasha: *laying down* Its more relaxing without someone like them around. *thinks* but if i were to go, i'd only bring Kaori back since she is my woman and she is more useful than Kagome.  
Sango: Couldnt u stop acting so irritated with everyone? Its rather tiring.  
Miroku: Besides, however u look at it, that was just Koga's unrequited love, wasnt it.  
Sango: Nothing to be afraid about.  
Inuyasha: AHH! SHUT UP ALREADY! *walks out of the house* *goes to the well* I wonder what Kaori is doing right now. *sees demon* A gigantic shini-dama-chuu?  
Kikyo: *appears*  
Inuyasha: Ki..kikyo.  
Kikyo: Inu...yasha? *falls over*  
Inuyasha: Kikyo! *runs to her* Why did u-!?  
Kikyo: Its that Naraku...its his evil-doing.  
Inuyasha: *thinks* He is trying to finish off Kikyo!? This is something...i'll never forgive! Theres no way i'll let Naraku kill Kikyo.  
Kikyo: *unconcious*  
Inuyasha: *dodges attack* That thing intends to rip out the dead souls from Kikyp and break her body huh. *kills the demon*

Kikyo's insects began collecting up deal souls.

Inuyasha: Hang on Kikyo.  
Kikyo: Inuyasha  
Inuyasha: Kikyo you can talk?!  
Kikyo: Why are you here?  
Inuyasha: Thats my line. Why are you...  
Kikyo: While that demon was chasing me and I was running, before i realized it, i had come to the village i was born and lived...and where i met u. Also u were here too Inuyasha. Inuyasha, take my body to that place.

Inuyasha sat holding Kikyo at the tree.

Kikyo: 50 years ago...at this place...I shot an arrow through ur chest. And my life ended as well.  
Inuyasha: Yeah...  
Kikyo: Inuyasha, why do u think Naraku caught u and I in a trap and made us hate each other...  
Inuyasha: To corrupt the Shikon No Tama by tainting ur heart, which keeps the jewel cleansed with hatred from me.  
Kikyo: Humph. Thats just an excuse. Even without corrupting my heart...if Naraku just touched the Shikon No Tama, that should have been enough to corrupt the jewel. The remains of Onigumo's heart inside Naraku wanted us broken up. The wild-theif wanted me for himself.  
Inuyasha: What a meaningless reason to-  
Kikyo: Yes it was meaningless. BUt also very human. Naraku probably doesnt want to admit it but at any rate, it seems those feelings for me remain. To try to remove those feelings, he tried to kill me. *pushes away from Inuyasha* Enough Inuyasha, my body has filled up with dead souls.  
Inuyasha: Ur intending to destroy Naraku by urself arent u!  
Kikyo: Inuyasha, i am a priestess. By fighting with my spiritual powers, i can completely remove him from this world.  
Inuyasha: I'm not talking about that! That someone like Naraku is in love with u make me sick! Kikyo u said that my life is urs! In that case, Ur life is mine!  
Kikyo: Inuyasha...  
Inuyasha: *holds Kikyo* There's no way i'll hand u over...to the likes of Naraku!  
Kikyo: Inuyasha...


	66. Chapter 66: Kaori

Chapter 66

[kinda sad chapter but no worries. There will still be KaorixInuyasha moments. Every story has to have some drama in it and heart-break to make it better.]

*At the Well*  
Kaori and Kagome climbed out of the well.

Kagome: Its gotten really late.  
Kaori: Well we did sleep for a little while.  
Kagome: Hm? Is that a light over there?

They walked closer.

Kaori: Wha? *hides behind a tree with Kagome*  
Kagome: Inuyasha and Kikyo.  
Kaori: I know. *sad* He must still have feelings for her.  
Kagome: Kaori. I'm sure he likes u more.  
Kaori: No he doesn't. He is probably just pretending. So he could get his mind of of his precious Kikyo.  
Inuyasha: Kikyo, where is Naraku's castle? U know where it is dont u?  
Kikyo: If u knew, then what?  
Inuyasha: I'd go in there and rip Naraku apart. Then Kikyo, u wont have to fight anymore.  
Kaori: ...  
Kikyo: I've already told u Inuyasha. I am the only one who can purify Naraku and completely remove him from this world.  
Inuyasha: But if ur attacked again like just now...who will protect u?! I'm the only one who can arent i!  
Kaori: *close to tears* Inuyasha...  
Kikyo: I should be going...  
Inyasha: Kikyo.  
Kikyo: Inuyasha, its about time u return back to ur friends.

Kikyo left. Kaori leaned against the tree still very close to tears.

Kaori: *thinks* and to think I actually thought u liked me too Inuyasha... *begins to walk off*  
Kagome: Kaori.  
Kaori: Don't follow me. I need to be on my own for a few days. Why dont u go back home for a few more days once morning comes? When u come back, I'll be here again okay?  
Kagome: Yeah.  
Kaori: *hugs Kagome*  
Kagome: *blinks* *thinks* Kaori has never hugged me like this before...  
Kaori: See ya in 2-3 days little sis. *leaves*  
Kagome: Kaori. *sighs* Ur so heart-broken aren't u?  
Inuyasha: Kagome?  
Kagome: Oh hey Inuyasha. Kaori went...to see the others.  
Inuyasha: Oh. Okay. I'll talk 2 her tomorrow then.

*Next Day*  
Miroku and Sango were standing at the well. Inuyasha walked up.

Inuyasha: Where's Kaori and Kagome?  
Miroku: Kagome went back to her country.  
Inuyasha: And Kaori?  
Miroku: ...  
Sango: She...she went off on her own.  
Inuyasha: What?!  
Sango: She said she was gonna be off on her own for a few days. She said that when Kagome comes back, she'll come back too.  
Inuyasha: Why?  
Miroku: She saw u with Kikyo.  
Inuyasha: ...oh. *thinks* So Kaori saw what happened too. This is what i get for having feelings for Kikyo AND Kaori.

*Elsewhere*  
Kaori was sitting in a tree in the forest crying.

Kaori: *thinks* It hurt so much seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo. I love Inuyasha. But when did I love him this much? So much that I want Kikyo to die? So much that I want to help Naraku kill her? But I can't. It's wrong.

*A few Days Later*  
Kagome came back from her home.

Shippo: Kaori said that when Kagome came back, she would come back too.  
Inuyasha: *thinks* I really screwed up.  
Kagome: Shippo, I think she may need more tme to thin-  
Kaori: *walks up* Hey guys.  
Sango: Kaori! Ur back!  
Everyone, minus Inuyasha: *hugs Kaori*  
Inuyasha: Kaori...  
Miroku: We'll leave u two alone.

Everyone left so Kaori and Inuyasha could be alone.

Kaori: Hey Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: Listen Kaori I-  
Kaori: Stop. I've had time to think...and I'm okay with u wanting to be with Kikyo. She loved her before u met me. Its only fair if u go back to her. I just want to ask one thing...Can I be with you? I want to continue helping you out with fighting demons and getting the shards.  
Inuyasha: *small smile* Yeah.  
Kaori: *grin and grabs Inuyasha's hand* *thinks* So he is gonna be with Kikyo now. At least me and Inuyasha can share laughs and smile often. We can still have our little moments we get caught up into. I'll never leave ur side Inuyasha. Even if ur with Kikyo, I wont give up on u. I wont stop loving you. I'll always be here for you. I'll always be by your side.


	67. Chapter 67: Seeing Kohaku

Chapter 67

Inuyasha and the gang are riding on a badger demon that is friends with Miroku.

Shippo: Kaori, I thought that u wouldn't come back.  
Kaori: Sorry Shippo.  
Sango: I wonder how those two settled things out.  
Miroku: Well its likely that Kaori gave in isn't it.  
Sango: U mean she forgave him for 2-timing with Kikyo?! Unbelievable. Kaori sure can put up with a lot. I'm surprised she hasn't once struck Inuyasha with lightning.  
Miroku: She probably thought it'd be bad to pressure him.  
Sango: Well, he's normally hot-headed though.  
Inuyasha: *sees Sango and Miroku staring at him* What are you staring at?!

They arrived at a castle.

Inuyasha: This is the remains of Naraku's castle huh? There's a faint trace of Naraku's miasma remaining.  
Kaori: This is nothing like before. Usually its a fake castle. This...this was a real one.  
Sango: Kaori's right.

Sango was staring at the remains of her father and friends.

Miroku: We'll take them to a more appropriate place and give them a proper burial.  
Sango: Thx Miroku.  
Kaori: Kohaku.  
Sango: Huh?  
Kaori: Kohaku's in danger! *takes off running in Koharu's direction*  
Sango: *follows*  
Inuyasha and Shippo: Kaori!  
Miroku and Kagome: Sango!  
[if some names are spelt wrong, i am typing fast cause my sister is rushing me since its her turn to be on]

They all ran after Sango and Kaori. They find a demon attacking Kohaku.

Kaori: Its after Kohaku's shard!  
Sango: ITS WHAT!?  
Kaori: *strikes the demon attacking Kohaku with lightning*

They manage to save Kohaku.

Kohaku: Do u know me?  
Everyone: Eh?

*in a home, in some village*  
Sango is wrapping Kohaku's arm since Kaori was sleeping.

Kohaku: Have we met before?  
Kagome: Kohaku. Do u really not remember?  
Kohaku: No sorry.  
Sango: Naraku as well?

*outside the home*  
Inuyasha and Miroku are outside.

Inuyasha: I dont like this. That kid is just acting isnt he?  
Miroku: It doesn't seem that way.  
Inuyasha: U trust him?  
Miroku: Of course not.  
Shippo and Kagome: *come out off house*  
Shippo: Should we leave them alone?  
Kagome: Sango said she wanted it that way.  
Inuyasha: If we hit him 2 or 3 times, wont tht expose his true character?  
Kaori: *awake and behind Inuyasha* *hits Inuyasha in the head*  
Inuyasha: OW! WHAT THE HELL?!  
Miroku: I dont think it'll be that simple. Whether its a trap or not, her dear brother has returned as the person he once was.  
Kagome: Yeah...  
Kaori: Naraku's insects! And Demons! *dodges demon attacks*  
Inuyasha: *gets Kagome out of the way*  
Kagura: *appears* Kohaku, i know ur hiding. come out.  
Inuyasha: wha?  
Kagura: dont play innocent, its the kid Naraku raised. that kohaku ran off with that shard still in his back.  
Inuyasha: so ur here to take him back?  
Kagura: humph. Naraku just wants the shard. He said grant kohaku's corpse to his sister Sango.  
Kaori: u bastards!  
Kagura: Naraku also wants that Kaori woman.  
Kaori and Inuyasha: Say what now!?  
Kagura: Naraku wants the Kaori woman because he lusts for her.  
Kaori: *thinks* I think i am gonna vomit.  
Inuyasha: *thinks* i'm gonna kill Naraku! 


	68. Chapter 68: Protect You No Matter What

Chapter 68

Inuyasha: I was wondering why u'd bring such a big group to just chase after an escaped brat! U knew getting Kaori would be a challenge.  
Kagura: I'm glad to have met you here. I'm going to kill all you bastards while i'm at it. Ur head is mine Inuyasha. Fuujin No Mai!  
Kaori: *moves Kagome to a safe place*  
Kagura: Drag out Kohaku from that mini-temple!  
Sango: *kills the demons with her boomerang*  
Kaori: Kagome, go inside with Kohaku!  
Kagome: But-  
Kaori: GO INSIDE NOW!  
Kagome: ok! *runs inside*

Inuyasha and Kagura began to fight.

Kagura: Ur sword swings have slowed majorly haven't they.  
Inuyasha: *thinks* damn. its still too heavy to handle well.  
Kaori: *hits Kagura with lightning*  
Kagura: Damn. I nearly forgot about ur new abilities.  
Sango: there's so many demons.

The demons destroyed the mini-temple. Kohaku and Kagome started running.

Demons: U wont get away!  
Kohaku: *clears a path and runs with Kagome*  
Kagura: I'm not letting u get away Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: Bitch.  
Miroku: Dont be deceived Inuyasha.  
Kaori: What u mean Miroku?  
Miroku: Both Kagura and the demons objective should have been Kohaku. However, they only pursued him at the beginning while they've deliberately kept us pinned down.  
Kaori: *thinks* Kagome! *runs after Kohaku and Kagome*  
Inuyasha: So Kohaku is still a agent of Naraku's?  
Kagome: So u finally noticed. Its too late now.  
Inuyasha: u bastards were using Kohaku to get Kagome.  
Kagura: No, we were using Kohaku to get Kagome so we could get Kaori.

Miroku sucked up the demons coming at them and Naraku's insects. Inuyasha went after Kaori, Kagome, and Kohaku.

Inuyasha: Damn. What's going on? I lost Kaori and Kagome's scent.  
Naraku: That is because Inuyasha, u have been captured inside of my barrier.  
Inuyasha: Naraku!  
Naraku: U wont be able to manage finding where Kagome and Kaori are.  
Inuyasha: Ur targets were Kagome and Kaori from the start.  
Naraku: Thats why i sent Kohaku in for. To kill Kagome and take the shards and I sent Kagura to get Kaori.  
Inuyasha: I know, because u "lust" for her.  
Naraku: That's right. And what makes my plan even better is because Kohaku doesn't know he is deceiving all of you. Inuyasha, why do you think Kohaku has lost his memory?  
Inuyasha: Probably because you manipulated his mind.  
Naraku: Indeed. However Kohaku himself is refusing to remember. He wanted to forget so i made him forget.

*With Kagome and Kohaku*  
Kagome: Inuyasha's late. Say, shall we go out for a bit huh? *turns around*  
Kohaku: *attacks Kagome*

Blood goes flying.

*With Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha smells blood but it wasn't Kagome's blood. Inuyasha cut Naraku with Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha: KAORI!

*Back with Kagome and Kohaku*  
Kaori had arrived and got in front of Kagome when Kohaku attacked. Her arm was bleeding badly.

Kagome: What the hell happened? He isn't like before/  
Kohaku: *attacks Kagome*  
Kaori: *protects Kagome and is wounded more* *thinks* I can't kill or hurt Kohaku. He is Sango's brother. I dont have the heart to do anything to him.

Sango and the others arrived and Kohaku ran off with the shards Kagome had.

Shippo: Kaori.  
Kaori: *wound on her back now as well as her arm* Dont worry about me.  
Kagome: u shouldn't have-  
Kaori: We may not really be related but to me, u will always be my little sister and i will always protect you.  
Kagome: *cries and hugs Kaori*  
Sango: Kirara. Stay here with Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, and Kaori. *goes after Kohaku*

Inuyasha arrives shortly.

Inuyasha: Kaori.  
Kaori: Inuyasha. Ur here.  
Inuyasha: *goes to her side* Ur hurt really badly.  
Kaori: I'm fine. I'm glad it was me and not Kagome.  
Inuyasha: He could have killed you!  
Kaori: Nothing can kill me that easily. Inuyasha, u need to stop Sango from killing Kohaku. Please.  
Inuyasha: *stares at Kaori* ...okay. I will.

Inuyasha ran off. 


	69. Chapter 69: Don't Worry Sango

Chapter 69

Sango was about to kill Kohaku when Inuyasha arrived.

Inuyasha: Sango don't!  
Sango: Dont stop me Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha: Even if you killed Kohaku, it'd just delight Naraku.  
Kohaku: *runs*  
Inuyasha: U too Kohaku! GIVE IT A REST AND WAKE UP!  
Kohaku: *drops shards and tries to pick them up*  
Inuyasha: *steps on his hand* *grabs Kohaku clothes and gets in his face* REMEMBER ALREADY!  
Sango: ?  
Kaori, Kagome, and others: *arrive*  
Kagura: *takes Kohaku*  
Inuyasha: Kagura!  
Kagura: If he somehow remembered by himself, this kid would really be devestated. Letting him die while he doesn't remember anything would be a kindness you see.  
Kaori: U bitch. *gets off Kirara and lands on knees* *thinks* damn, i wish i could heal myself like i can heal others.  
Kagura and Kohaku: *gone*  
Inuyasha: *holding shards* Hey Sango! So you dont act hastily again, i'll tell you this now, Naraku ordered Kohaku, to kill Kagome and take the shards but Kohaku didn't kill Kagome and he didn't kill Kaori either who was protecting Kagome. So his human mind still remains. Thats why u musnt kill Kohaku. We'll get him back alive.

*Sometime Later*  
Sango and Miroku were inside a hut.

Sango: I'm sorry Miroku. for my sake u sucked up the saimyoushou's poison...  
Miroku: San...go...  
Sango: what?  
Miroku: Dont...look so sad. There is hope...for Kohaku as well...  
Sango: Miroku...  
Miroku: So...you should smile.  
Sango: Yeah thanks. *tears in eyes*  
Miroku: *closes eyes and sighs*  
Sango: Miroku?! Wait dont! *leans closer to him* Hang in...  
Miroku: *hand on Sango's ass*  
Shippo: *comes in* How's Miroku feeling?  
Miroku: *bump on head*  
Sango: He seems to have gotten better.

*Nearby*  
Kagome: Somehow Inuyasha, you seem to have grown up.  
Inuyasha: Huh? What do you mean?  
Kagome: I'm prasising you. At any rate, you saved Kohaku's life.  
Inuyasha: Only because Kaori wanted me to.  
Kagome: *looks at Kaori*  
Kaori: *shrug* *bandages on arm and back* [plus she is wearing the clothes from her character pic so u can see the bandages on her back]  
Inuyasha: Plus he did leave you two alive.  
Kaori: U were worried?  
Inuyasha: Of course I was!  
Kagome: I too was a bit uneasy.  
Kaori: U were rather late coming for us Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: *tugs on Kaori's shoulder and makes her head lay on his shoulder* I'm sorry. It must have hurt.  
Kaori: *blushing* *heart beats a little bit faster*  
Kagome: *smiles at them*  
Sango: *walks up behind inuyasha and kaori with Shippo on her shoulder* Sorry I thought I'd thank you  
Kaori and Inuyasha: *move away from each other quickly*  
Inuyasha: Eh?!  
Kaori: Thanks for what...  
Sango: *smiling at them* thx..for everything.


	70. Chapter 70: Sesshomaru Helps

Chapter 70

*Sometime Later*  
Kagome: Ah, i can see the village.  
Kid: We made it Jicchan!  
Jicchan: Ahh I'm saved! *on Inuyasha's back*  
Inuyasha: *annoyed*  
Jicchan: I'm very grateful for ur help, after spraining my leg and in pain.  
Kagome: Okay take care.  
Jicchan: Sure  
Kid: Thank you. Oh and thanks monster-dog.  
Inuyasha: Monster-dog!  
Kaori: *laughs*  
Kid: In thanks, i'll give u my treasured item. goodbye. *leaves with the old man*  
Kagome: *waving goodbye*  
Miroku: What did u get?  
Sango: A snake's cast-off skin...  
Shippo: Wow, lucky.  
Kaori: Cool.  
The group continued to walk.

Inuyasha: Sheesh, even though we got no time to spare on helping people!  
Kagome: But we just walked with them.  
Miroku: After doing something good, u always get sullen dont you.  
Inuyasha: Bah!  
Kaori: *freezes*  
Kagome: Kaori what-?  
Kaori: Somethings wrong.  
Inuyasha: *pauses too*  
Kagome: Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: the smell of human blood. Quite a number of people. There's fire and smoke too. *thinks* its from the village of that old fart and kid from earlier isn't it?!

They went back in the direction of the village.

Kagome: The kid from earlier!  
Inuyasha: Ugh!  
Kid: *falls over* *has arrow in shoulder*  
Kagome: Hang in there.  
Kid: Save...Jicchan...  
Inuyasha: Kagome and Kaori, take care of him!  
Kaori: Well duh!  
Kagome: Ok.  
Miroku: Sango, u stay and help Kaori protect Kagome.  
Inuyasha: Let's go Miroku.  
Miroku: Sure.

Inuyasha and Miroku dashed to the village.

Man: I like this village. Lets stay here until we've used up all the food. Gather the woman in one place, and kill any that run.  
Miroku: Bandits.  
Inuyasha: u bastards! *sends attack at them* stay where u are!  
Miroku: Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha: I know! I smell it. there's a demon with them  
Demon: Interesting sword u got there.  
Inuyasha: so ur the demon.

Inuyasha and the demon began fighting.

*Back with Kaori, Kagome, and others*  
Kagome was on her bike with the boy, Kaori was running, and Sango was on Kirara.

Sango: They're too late. Something happened in the village.  
Kaori: We have to help them.  
Kagome: U okay?! *talking to boy*  
kid: i'm worried about jicchan.

*village*  
kid: jicchan! *kid runs to the old man*  
Kagome: *follows the boy*  
Demon: Hmm. Thats a tasty looking girl. Get them.  
Men: Yes sir.  
Kaori and Sango: *by Kagome and the kid*  
Kaori: U may be humans but I'll totally fry your asses if you lay a finger on my little sister!  
Men: Dont fuck with us.

One of the men grabbed Kaori.

Kaori: *kicks the man in the face and his head flies off*  
Kagome: *sees Tetsusaiga* *thinks* TETSUSAIGA! But then...

The coccoon Inuyasha and Miroku were in was destroyed by a transformed Inuyasha. Inuyasha kills a couple of the bandits.

Kaori: He transformed.  
Kagome: Oh no.

Inuyasha: *kills the demon*  
Bandits: Ahh!  
Inuyasha: U arent getting away.  
Kaori: Inuyasha! Stop! *thinks* i only killed one bandit but he's killing all of them. because he is transformed.

Inuyasha kills the bandits.

Kaori: INUYASHA! PLEASE STOP!  
men: We were only doing what our boss ordered. please dont kill us.  
Inuyasha: *kills them*  
Sango: Even those pleading for their lives.  
Inuyasha: *smiling*  
Kaori: *thinks* he's smiling about killing people?  
Shippo: Kagome, hand Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha so he'll calm down.  
Kagome: Ok. *looks up* Ahh!  
Inuyasha: *coming to attack her*  
Kaori: *thinks* Sorry Inuyasha. *kicks Inuyasha and sends him flying back*  
Sesshomaru: *walks up* Humph, reduced to a monster that just fights huh.  
Kaori: Sesshomaru?  
Sesshomaru: *in front of Inuyasha* Prepare urself Inuyasha. Let's test the extent of ur strength while transformed. *gets sword out*  
Inuyasha: *attacks*  
Kagome: DONT INUYASHA!

Inuyasha mindlessly kept attacking Sesshomaru and kept getting wounded more. Eventually Inuyasha stopped moving.

Sesshomaru: He's finally stopped moving huh?  
Kagome and Kaori: *in front of Inuyasha* Stay away!  
Shippo: W-WATCH OUT! HE'LL EVEN KILL KAGOME AND KAORI ALONG WITH...  
Sesshomaru: If u want to stop him, use tetsusaiga to undo the transformation. If he regains consciousness now, he'll attack again.  
Kaori: What?  
Miroku: Earlier u could have cut Inuyasha in two if u'd chosen to, but instead u just blew him back with the "Kenatsu" Why did u hold back? I thought u detested Inuyasha. I hardly think that brotherly feelings returned but  
Sesshomaru: I'll kill him eventually...but at the moment for someone who doesnt realize anything at all, killing him has no value. *leaves*  
Kaori: Its like he came to stop inuyasha from running wild. Like he actually does kinda care about his little brother.  
Kagome: Yeah.  
Inuyasha: *wakes up*  
Kaori: Ur awake!  
Inuyasha: *sees all the dead men* *gets up* I did this?  
Kaori: *thinks* he don't remember?  
Inuyasha: the bandits. their blood's smell is thoroughly soaked in my claws.  
Kaori: *touches Inuyasha and kills all of his wounds*  
Kid: *starts walking towards Inuyasha*  
Women: *stop the boy* Thats a monster. If u get close, u'll get killed.  
Inuyasha: ...  
Kid: I dont care if he's a monster, he advenged jicchan's death! He killed the bad guys for us!

*later*  
Inuyasha is in the water.

Inuyasha: Shit, the blood smell wont disappear.  
Kaori: *watching*  
Inuyasha: *gets out of the water and sits on the ground by Kaori*  
Kaori: *sits beside Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: U dont have to force urself to be beside me.  
Kaori: *looks at him* ...  
Inuyasha: WHATS WITH U LATELY? ITS LIKE EVERYONE'S ACTING CAUTIOUSLY OF ME! SORRY BUT I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT IT! TOHSE BANDITS WERE-  
Kaori: Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: Bah! *turns his face from her*  
Kaori: *leans against him and wraps arm around him* Its okay Inuyasha. I understand.  
Inuyasha: ...  
Kaori: *sigh* *thinks* dont worry inuyasha. i am here for u.


	71. Chapter 71: Shippo's In Love

Chapter 71

Kaori: What ya missed: Inuyasha went to go see Totosai and see if he can master the now heavy Tetsusaiga. He had to fight a demon that his father had sealed away. Naraku had broken its seal. Ryuukossei was a very hard demon for Inuyasha to defeat but he managed to do so. Now i believe Inuyasha can use Wind Scar whenever he wishes. We also had to fight a dark priestess named Tsubaki. She tried using her dark magic to make me and Kagome kill inuyasha but we managed to get out of her dark spell. Tsubaki was eventually killed by Inuyasha, Kagome, and I. Back to the adventure!

*at a village*  
Inuyasha: Isnt is a false lead? I doubt there's a shard in such a busy place.  
Sango: Kaori, Kagome, can u sense one at all?  
Kaori and Kagome: Nothing.  
Miroku: At any rate, lets each go our own way to search for it.  
Sango: U mean when ur by urself, u intend to go pick up girls?  
Miroku: *already walking off*  
Sango: ...Get back here!

Kagome and Kaori sat on the ground while Inuyasha layed in the ground.

Kagome: Ahh lovely weather.  
Kaori: Where's Shippo?  
Inuyasha: Hmm?  
Kagome: He probably went off to go play. He is a kid after all.

*sometime later*  
Miroku: We must exorcise this place as soon as possible. There is no need for a reward, village leader.  
Villager Leader: Oh no I'll get dinner and bedding provided for everyone.  
Inuyasha; Another lie.  
Kagome: Shh.  
Inuyasha: Hn?  
Kaori: An earthquake?!  
Miroku: *places a paper thing on the wall* [i have no idea what its called. damn it!]  
Sango: There actually was a demon.  
Inuyasha and Kaori: So it wasn't a lie after all.  
Shippo: Kagome!  
Kagome: Shippo, how did u know where we were?  
Shippo: I guessed Miroku would want to stay in a large home. Anyways, i think there's a shard here.  
Kaori: What?  
Kagome: *sees girl* That girl has it?  
Kaori: *walks up to Satsuki* Can u let me see the shard?  
Satsuki: Ur not gonna steal it are you?  
Inuyasha: If its real, yeah we will.  
Kagome: Inuyasha sit.  
Inuyasha: *lands on face*  
Kaori: I just want to look at it.  
Satsuki: *shows her the shard for a second before going home*  
Kaori; Thanks. take care.  
Shippo: Was it a fake?  
Kaori: Yep.  
Sango: That was a stone flower.  
Kaori: U mean Quartz right?  
Sango: Its a stone u can dig up in the mountains.

The group learn about Satsuki's brother.

Kaori: That's sad. She doesnt want to believe that her brother is gone.  
Inuyasha: Eh. I guess.

*night*  
Shippo tried to take the shards.

Inuyasha: Hey.  
Shippo: This is to help someone.  
Kaori: U must have a loose screw in ur head. *hits Shippo in the head* There i fixed it.  
Inuyasha: Why u want to help the girl?  
Miroku: Fallen for her haven't you? She was pretty cute.  
Kaori: *punches Miroku* She's a little girl and ur a man. Its not gonna happen.  
Inuyasha: Really? Over a pathetic reason.  
Shippo: Even if im in love with her, u've got no right to say that to me as ur drifting between Kikyo and Kaori.  
Inuyasha: *blush and looks at Kaori*  
Kaori: Shippo's right.  
Inuyasha: *hits Shippo* Go to sleep already.

*Morning*  
Shippo fought against a demon to protect Satsuki. Inuyasha and Kaori helped him out. Afterwards, Shippo said goodbye to Satsuki and the group left the village.


	72. Chapter 72: No Demon Powers

Chapter 72

Kaori: What's up Inuyasha. Isn't this the way u were indicating before?  
Inuyasha: Shut up. Dont distract me! *sniffs the ground more*  
Kaori: *laughs* so cute~  
Inuyasha: *blush and sniffs the ground more*  
Sango: Even if u sniff the ground, u cant find Naraku's castle can you?  
Inuyasha: damn it.  
Shippo: Inuyasha, isn't it that ur nose is becoming ineffective? Tonights the first day of the month.  
Kaori: First day of the mo-oh thats right. tonights when inuyasha loses his demon powers and becomes human for the night.  
Kagome: Inuyasha, dont push urself today  
Kaori: Is that a whirlwind?  
Koga: *in front of Kaori* Hey there Kaori. So u came too, eh.  
Kaori: Oh hey Koga.  
Inuyasha: *had been ran over by Koga* *raises slowly* I'll kill you!  
Kaori: Inuyasha sit.

And down Inuyasha went.

Miroku: Koga, have u traced the castle?  
Koga: Yeah i dont know why, but Naraku's disgusting smell is leaking out. It hasn't before. Dont worry Kaori, I shall kill Naraku. Hn? *holding Shippo's hands*  
Shippo: Sorry but I'm not ur type.  
Inuyasha: Dont stop me Kaori. Today's the day we settled this.  
Kaori: *holding Inuyasha's arm* I'm telling u...stop that.  
Koga: *in front of Inuyasha* Somehow ur...*sniffs* U dont have that irritating dog smell. Did u go for a swim or something?  
Inuyasha: Wha?  
Koga's friends: Koga. finally we caught up.  
Koga: oh, I dont have time for this. See ya Kaori. *gone*  
Koga's friends: Man! See ya around Kaori!  
Kaori: Ok?  
Inuyasha: Lets follow them!  
Kaori: No. We cant have u expose ur human form to Naraku.  
Inuyasha: Damn it. Why did it have to be now?

*Night*  
The gang was at a little house they found.

Kaori: Koga and Kagura are what?!  
Koga's friends: The situation is kinda bad.  
Kaori: We'll help.  
Inuyasha: *comes out*  
Koga's friends: He's human!  
Inuyasha: *hits them* Get this a secret or i'll kill you.  
Koga's friends: okay!  
Miroku: So ur coming with us then Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: shut up

*near naraku's castle*  
Kagura: *runs off*  
Koga's friends: Ur legs are..  
Koga: Damn it.  
Kagome: His shards were taken.  
Kaori: *heals Koga's legs*  
Koga and his friends: *surprised*  
Kaori: I learned a few new ablities if u havent noticed. *small grin*  
Inuyasha: Why are you helping him?! He couldnt even stop Kagura from taking his shards!  
Koga: Ur...Inuyasha? U got some nerve to be unconcerned about appearing in front of me like that!  
Kaori: U two are gonna fight at a time like this?! I thought we were gonna get the shards back!?

*Later*  
Inuyasha, Shippo, and Koga are riding on Kirara. Kagome and Sango are on the bike. Kaori and Miroku are running

Inuyasha: Why are you coming with us!?  
Koga: Like hell if i will let u guys have my shards!  
Miroku: Kagura isn't going back to the castle?  
Kagome: Yeah not only that but it seems the shard is rapidly moving away from the barrier around Naraku's castle.  
Kaori: Kagura's running off with the shards?!  
Miroku: Its not impossible.

*sometime later*  
Koga: The smell is getting closer.  
Kaori: It's Kagura!  
Koga: *jumps off Kirara and start running*  
Sango: Kirara, drop Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: *hits the ground*  
Sango: *jumps onto Kirara*

The whole gang including Koga fought against Kagura. Eventually Inuyasha got his demon powers back and was able to help fight Kagura. She got away once again. Koga got his shards back and even kissed Kaori on the cheek before he left. inuyasha was super pissed and jealous but Kaori was too busy blushing to notice.


	73. Chapter 73: Meeting Bunza

Chapter 73

Kagome is walking to the well with a rather large bag.

Kagome: *sees Shippo* See you later Shippo! I'm off now!  
Shippo: Okay and dont forget our yummy treats okay Kagome?  
Kagome: Hey, did you see Inuyasha or Kaori?  
Shippo: Yeah, they took Kirara and left this morning.  
Sango: I think they are going somewhere far away.  
Miroku: Maybe they are going to mate.  
Sango: *hits him on the head*  
Miroku: *bump on head* Then there is only one place they could be heading.  
Kagome: And that would be?  
Miroku: There's only one person who knows how Tetsusaiga works.  
Kagome: *thinks* But why did Kaori go with him?  
Sango: U mean Totosai? Inuyasha must be planning to break through Naraku's barrier.  
Kagome: So he's gone to see the old man.

*With Inuyasha and Kaori*  
Kaori: I came with you because?  
Inuyasha: Because I wanted you to okay?!  
Kaori: *blinks* *grin*  
Inuyasha: Totosai. U must know how I can break through any barrier, no matter how strong it is.  
Totosai: *hitting swords* A technique to break though any barrier with strength? Not like there isn't anyway, more like there is a way.  
Inuyasha: Then I have to learn it before Naraku comes back again!  
Kaori: Chill Inuyasha.  
Totosai: *sratching his head*  
Inuyasha: U gotta help!  
Totosai: *thinks* oh dear. I'm itchy. I haven't took a bath in a week.  
Inuyasha: Totosai! I need you to teach me how to get through Naraku's barrier.  
Kaori: Be patient Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: Is there someway, something I can do as training?  
Totosai: *thinks about the bath* Oh but u'll need so much water!  
Inuyasha and Kaori: Water?  
Inuyasha: *gives Totosai a confused look*  
Totosai: There needs to be a lot of water to fill the tub up! *keeps on talking about his bath water*  
Inuyasha: Chunk of wood? *gets up* Is all of this my training?  
Kaori: *thinks* sounds like chores to me.  
Totosai: Training?  
Bunza: Master!  
Totosai: U again, what is it this time?  
Bunza: I'm not going away until you help me!  
Inuyasha: Who's the little fox demon?  
Bunza: I'm not a fox, I'm a lynx! And I asked Master Totosai to train me.  
Kaori: *thinks* he reminds me of shippo.  
Inuyasha: Oh yeah?  
Bunza: He's going to teach me the techniques of breaking a demonic barrier.  
Kaori: U too huh?  
Totosai: I want you two to collect some water and count the firewood.  
Inuyasha: *grin* I knew it! That's my special training!  
Bunza: Dont u get it. Every task has special significance.  
Kaori: U sure are annoying.  
Inuyasha: Glad u agree.  
Bunza: My father said it was a tradition of the continent for 1,000 yrs.  
Inuyasha: Oh yeah? So i have finally warn u down so u can teach me how to break a barrier.  
Totosai: No, i simply wanted you to-  
Inuyasha: *hits Totosai on the head in a nice way* Why didn't u come out and tell me from the start?  
Kaori: *thinks* I've never seen Inuyasha so happy before.  
Totosai: Huh?  
Inuyasha: Ah! In order to learn this technque of urs i have to build my strength first. Fine I'll stay here and train with you.  
Bunza: Hold on! I've been staying in that hut for 10 days, waiting to be trained! Making me senior apprentance.  
Inuyasha: Senior?  
Bunza: The one who came first is the senior brother!  
Kaori: *laughs* I think ur a junior brother Inuyasha!  
Bunza: No quit ur talking and follow me Junior. *walks off*  
Kaori: *burst out laughing*  
Inuyasha: Shut up. Junior?  
Bunza: Now hurry up little brother!  
Kaori: *laughs more*  
Inuyasha: This is ridiculous.  
Bunza: What's taking ya?!  
Inuyasha: We're coming u little pest.  
Kaori: *stops laughing* We're?!  
Inuyasha: Yes as in you and me. Let's go.  
Kaori: i'm not the one in training.  
Inuyasha: i just want u around incase he hurts himself.  
Kaori: ...oh.  
Inuyasha: *thinks* actually i just want Kaori to see how hard i am working. *grin*  
Kaori: Let's go junior. *walks off*  
Inuyasha: Now don't you start! *follows her*

*at river*  
Bunza is trying to carry a bucket of water from the river.

Inuyasha: Yo kitty. That's stuff is too much for a little guy like you to carry.  
Kaori: Dont hurt urself.  
Bunza: Dont call me kitty! The names Bunza!  
Inuyasha and Kaori: Be careful so u dont hurt urself Bunza.  
Bunza: I have to work hard to learn the technique. *falls over*  
Inuyasha: *carrying three buckets of water*  
Kaori: *walking behind Inuyasha*  
Bunza: *whining and climbing on bucket*  
Inuyasha: Stop that or ur gonna hurt urself.

*Sometime later*  
Inuyasha: *sleeves rolled up* *cutting wood*  
Bunza: *almost chops Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: Watch what ur doing u fool!  
Kaori: Dont yell at him junior!  
Inuyasha: Shut up! Go sit somewhere outta trouble.  
Bunza: No. I gotta keep training.

Bunza tries holding the axe but ends up going backwards, the axe gets stuck in a bucket, and also Bunza went flying in the air.

Kaori and Inuyasha: Oh no.  
Inuyasha: *catches Bunza* How many times do i have to tell u to stop or u'll hurt urself!?  
Kaori: Is he okay?!  
Inuyasha: huh? *touches the kid's face* hey kid ur burning up.  
Kaori: Wha?!

Turns out Bunza hadn't eaten in days. Bunza rests as Inuyasha and Kaori go to help Totosai more. Well actually, just Inuyasha was going to help. Kaori is gonna watch.

Inuyasha: *putting wood in fire and blows on it from a tube* Great Idea Totosai! This will biuld up the strength in my lungs!  
Kaori: *rolls eyes* *thinks* why cant he see that totosai just wanted to take a bath?  
Inuyasha: Old man! Holler if u need anything else. The sooner this training is over, the better.  
Kaori: I've never seen u work so hard before.  
Inuyasha: *grin* *goes up to where Totosai is* I came to scrub ur back for u but u seem cold. I'll go back down and stoke the fire.  
Kaori: *tries not to laugh*  
Inuyasha: Say Kaori, maybe u can help with my training.  
Kaori: How?  
Inuyasha: Maybe I can help you with something. I don't know. *blush*  
Kaori: *grin* I'm good Inuyasha. *kisses Inuyasha's cheek*

*Later*  
Bunza, Kaori, and Inuyasha are eating fish.

Bunza: Thats for the fish junior.  
Kaori: Actually i was the one who got the fish.  
Bunza: Really?

*flashback* *fishing*  
Inuyasha was trying to catch fish.

Kaori: Ur doing it wrong.  
Inuyasha: How would u know?!  
Kaori: I just do.  
Inuyasha: *grabs a fish* I got one! *fish hits his face and jumps back in the water*  
Kaori: *laughs*  
Inuyasha: Its harder than it looks okay!  
Kaori: *gets up from the ground and goes in the water* *makes her demon claws appear* *grabs two fish and burns them a bit when they try getting away*  
Inuyasha: *mouth open wide*  
Kaori: Close ur mouth. U'll catch flies.  
Inuyasha: Can u help me catch one?  
Kaori: *blush* em...sure. *puts fish in a bucket and helps Inuyasha catch a fish*

*end of flashback*  
Bunza: *laughs*  
Inuyasha: Shut up.  
Kaori: At least u know how to catch a fish the right way now! *grin*  
Inuyasha: *small smile*

Bunza tells them about his dad and the demon that put a barrier around where he's people got food. A lynx from his village came and tells him that his dad went inside the barrier. Bunza runs off and takes a sword. Inuyasha and Kaori go after him on Kirara. They find him and Inuyasha puts him on Kirara.

Inuyasha: We'll help you save ur father.  
Bunza: No thanks.  
Inuyasha: How come?  
Bunza: He's my father! I'll save him! Its got nothing to do with the two of you! Its not ur responsibilty!  
Kaori: SHUT UP!  
Bunza: *scared a little*  
Inuyasha: Spare me. Ur the one who said we were like brothers. Senior and Junior brothers. Isn't that reason enough?  
Bunza: ...  
Inuyasha: I'm still waiting!  
Bunza: *nods quickly* yeah.  
Kaori: I think he is scared of u more than he is of me.  
Bunza: Ur nicer.  
Kaori: *grin*  
Inuyasha: Yeah. she is nicer.  
Kaori: U guys are awesome!

They get to where the barrier is. Bunza is unable to break the barrier but Inuyasha can. Kaori and Inuyasha both defeat the demon and save Bunza's father. They say goodbye to Bunza and go back to Totosai.

Totosai: Where have you been Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: Uh just out. I have to think u though. That training of urs was great. I am a lot stronger now.  
Totosai: I shouldn't have made u do those things.  
Inuyasha: What r u talking about?  
Totosai: Truth is, that was training. I just wanted a bath because it had been so long since i had one.  
Inuyasha: wha? *hits Totosai* So there isn't a way to break through the barrier! *walks off* All that work for nothing. Come on Kaori. *gets on Kirara*  
Kaori: *gets on Kirara* It wasn't for nothing Inuyasha. It helped u become a bit stronger than u were before we went to Totosai.  
Inuyasha: ...u think so?  
Kaori: I know so.  
Inuyasha: *grin* Thanks Kaori.  
Kaori: Ur welcome Inuyasha.

*back with the others*  
Inuyasha: *walking into the home* Dry ur tears everyone because we're back! Huh?  
Kaori: What? *sees what Inuyasha sees*  
Everyone: *eating food Kagome had brought*  
Inuyasha: Where's mine?  
Shippo: U were gone so I ate it. Kagome ate Kaori's.  
Inuyasha: What?! Give it back u little creep! *starts to try and take soup from Shippo*  
Kagome: Sit boy!  
Inuyasha: *lands on face*  
Kagome: U snose u lose. At least Kaori isnt whining like u are!  
Inuyasha: Werent u worried?! we were gone for a whole day!  
Shippo: I guess i could share my soup with u and Kaori.  
Inuyasha: I-  
Kaori: No need Shippo. Since u guys didn't leave Inuyasha and I any food, *grin* I guess we don't have to share with you.  
Kagome: Huh?  
Inuyasha: What are you talking about?

*outside*  
Kaori: TADA!

There was a bunch of food laying on a large picnic blanket.

Kagome: There's all kinds of good here! Even foods I always wanted to try!  
Sango and Miroku: How did u get all this food?  
Kaori: I can wish stuff up remember?  
Inuyasha: And all of this is only for you and me?  
Kaori: Yep!  
Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango: Please let us have some!  
Kaori: Nope. Its only for me and Inuyasha since u pigs ate our food.  
Kagome: I'm ur sister though.  
Kaori: Don't care. u ate my food so u'll have to suffer watching us eat all this food by ourselves. Cause we're starving and ur not!

Kaori and Inuyasha start eating.

Kagome: *whispers* Shippo. Take some food for us to eat.  
Shippo: *tries to take some food* *lightning strikes in front of him before he can reach the food* Ahh!  
Kaori: Nice try but I'm not letting any of you have any.  
Inuyasha: *mouth full* Serves u right!  
Kaori: *laughs* Dont talk with ur mouth full Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: *swallows food* *smiles really big*

They continue to eat in front of the others. 


	74. Chapter 74: Musou

Chapter 74

Inuyasha and the gang are looking for a demon that has no face [well at first it didn't]. They ended up in a burning village.

Inuyasha: This is his doing!  
Miroku: But Inuyasha. The killed villagers...they still have their faces. Its a different style from the killing of the bandits eariler.  
Inuyasha: I smell him! It's Naraku's smell! The bastard is still in the village.  
Kaori: Then we better get him before he kills someone else.

Inuyasha saves a woman and her child from the demon.

Demon: Who are you?  
Inuyasha: Dont play innocent! Ur Naraku's offspring arent you!  
Demon: Naraku? What's that?  
Inuyasha: Wha?  
Kaori: Obviously this guy knows nothing about Naraku.  
Demon: Do you know about me? What am I?  
Inuyasha: U what?!  
Kaori:ur the one who attacked the bandits and stole their faces?  
Demon: That's right pretty lady. They were all bad and I couldn't use them. But this one is okay. *touches his new face*  
Inuyasha: *growls* I'll kill him.  
Kaori: *grabs Inuyasha's arm* Not yet.  
Demon: I kinda felt that if I killed some people that i'd be able to remember. But it didn't help. I just had some fun.  
Kaori: Exactly what are you?  
Demon: Like I said, I can't remember. How about "Musou"? My name is Musou. I got this face from a priest with that name after all.  
Inuyasha: He smells like Naraku and he killed innocent people. That's enough to just rip him to pieces! *attacks Musou*  
Musou: *right arm is gone*  
Kaori: Naraku's insects are coming!

Naraku's insects made an arm for Musou. Inuyasha attacked him again but this time he was thrown back.

Kaori: Inuyasha! *about to use her powers*  
Inuyasha: Don't waste your powers on him! Just stay away Kaori!  
Kagome: U must be out of ur mind Inuyasha!  
Musou: *sees Kagome* *thinks* Kikyo. That right...I wanted that woman. *grabs Kagome*  
Kaori: The hell with not using my powers! *hits Musou with lightning*  
Musou: *lets go of Kagome*  
Inuyasha: *uses Wind Scar against Musou*  
Musou: Kikyo!  
Kagome: Eh?  
Kaori: I'm guessing he thinks your Kikyo like Inuyasha once thought.  
Kagome: Is that a good or bad thing?  
Kaori: ...Bad.  
Musou: *body goes back together* *gone*  
Kaori: If he is gonna keep putting himself together, then we're screwed.

The group went after Musou. They went to Kaede's village to learn she went to the cave onigumo had been laying in before Naraku came to be. Kagome, Kaori, and Sango stayed at the village as Inuyasha and Miroku went to fight Musou. Musou mostly talked about the memories he regained and then Inuyasha and him fought. Eventually Inuyasha figured out how he could kill Musou but Kagura and naraku's insects took Musou away before he could kill him.

*later*  
Inuyasha and Miroku find Naraku who has put Musou back into his body.

Inuyasha: U would have known wound't you Naraku. That Musou had Onigumo's mind. Onigumo's mind isn't something u need so u expelled him like an offspring but as if musou took away something important to you, u take him back in.  
Naraku: Ur right. Its because Musou...Onigumo is still needed as a connector for my body.

Inuyasha sends cutting wind at Naraku. Naraku escapes once again.


	75. Chapter 75: Shiori

Chapter 75

*At Another Village*

Inuyasha stops men from hurting a woman more.

Inuyasha: Just now, u mentioned the Hyakki bats didnt you. Where is their nest?  
Kagome: *looks at woman* Are you okay?  
Miroku: Ganging up against a woman is cruel.  
Kaori: If you try anything Miroku, I'll hit u with lightning.  
Men: We don't know. Ask that woman. At any rate, despite being human, that woman, had a child with a demon, with a hyakki bat.

*In the woman's home*  
Woman: What do you people intend to do if you know where the hyakki bats nest is?  
Inuyasha: We came here to bust them.  
Woman: !  
Miroku: Wait a bit Inuyasha. There was talk about handing ur daughter to the hyakki bats.  
Woman: The hyakki basts have nested in this area for a long time. they're terrible demons who suck blood from humans and animals. However, tsukuyo-maru-dono, the father of my daughter Shiori along was different. And shortly after our daughter was born, he persuaded the others and this village wasn't attacked by the hyakki bats. When he died, there was nobody to stop them and the hyakki bats started attacking the village again. Shortly after, Shiori's grandfather came to visit and said that if i handed her over, the village wouldnt be touched. I thought it would be better for her to live with them but the hyakki bats broke their promise.

*At the Cave*  
Shiori: Mommy!  
Woman: Shiori!  
Inuyasha: Myoga, the way to make Tetsusaiga stronger is to..  
Myoga: Yes. It means to slay that girl.  
Kaori: No way in hell will I let Inuyasha kill a little half demon girl!  
Inuyasha: It isn't ur decision to make.  
Shiori's grandfather: I thought i heard some noise.  
Woman: How dare u deceive us! U promised u wouldn't attack the village if i gave u Shiori!  
Shiori's grandpa: U actually believed that didn't you? do u seriously think that i, a demon, would keep a promise with a human?  
Shiori's mom: In that case, give her back!  
Shiori's grandpa: That is not an option. she will be the barrier protector for the rest of her life.  
Inuyasha: *attacks with Wind Scar but it doesn't work due to the barrier*  
Shiori's grandpa: *attacks*  
Inuyasha, Kaori, and the woman: *get out of the way*  
Shori's grandfather: Do u really think i would return my grand daughter to that disgusting village after what those people did?  
Woman: ...

*Back at the home of Shiori's mother*  
Woman: I have given up already. Its better if Shoiri stays there with them.  
Kaori: The hell it is.

A noise is heard outside.

Kaori: A swarm of Hyakku bats! They're heading for the village. I'm kinda glad we aren't in the village.  
Kagome: *hits Kaori*  
Kaori: Owie.

*The Village*  
The bats were drinking blood from the people.

Sango: Hiraikotsu! *kills some bats*  
Miroku: Wind tunnel! *sucks a lot of the bats*  
Inuyasha: Watch out! *moves Miroku so he wouldn't get hit by an attack*  
Shiori's grandfather [Jijii]: how dare u do that to my family!  
Kaori: *hits a few bats with her fire and lightning killing them*  
Jijii: *attacks Kaori*  
Kaori: *dodges*  
Shiori: *in Jijii's hand* The village...  
Jijii: Ignore them, they are the ones who bullied you and ur mother. if u protect me with the barrier, i'll just save ur mothers life.  
Kaori: U bastard!  
Jijii: *keeps attacking everyone*

As the fight continued, Jijii reveals that he killed Shiori's father.

Kaori: U bastard! Using ur granddaughter as a shield and killing ur own son!ME AND INUYASHA WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!  
Inuyasha: YEAH!  
Kagome: *thinks* I can't believe Inuyasha don't realize that Kaori and him were meant to be together. I mean really, they both are hot-headed and they both have feelings for each other.  
Inuyasha: BAKURYUUHA!  
Kaori: *adds her fire and lightning to Inuyasha's attack*  
Jijii: *uninjuried* Well defended Shiori. In this way...  
Shiori: Get out.  
Jijii: What?  
Shiroi: *looks at him* u killed my father.  
Jijii and the bats: *go flying out of the barrier*  
Inuyasha: *kills Jijii*

*Later*  
Woman: Shiori, i'm sorry. I've given u a painful experience.  
Shiori: Mommy!  
Inuyasha: Let's go everyone.  
Myoga: Eh!?  
Inuyasha: Ur still here Myoga?  
Myoga: Have you forgotten!? To slay a demon that can project a powerful barrier and suck its blood into Tetsusaiga, would make Tetsusaiga even stronger!  
Woman: U came to slay Shiori?  
Inuyasha: At first. I haven't fallen so low as to slay a girl like that. I'll just find a villain that can make a stronger barrier and slay it.  
Kaori: *grin*  
Myoga: Inuyasha, u werent like that in the old days!  
Inuyasha: What's that suppose to mean!?  
Kaori: It means u've grown Inuyasha.  
Shiori: Wait.  
Inuyasha: Huh?

*few moments later*  
Inuyasha: cut the ball?  
Shiori: I want it cut. this blood pearl is..its said that this jewel was handed down through generations of the keeper of hyakki bats. it pulls energy out from the keeper and creates a strong barrier. its also said that demon energy of the generations of keepers has been stored in this jewel. that's why if u cut this, i think u will be able to strengthen the demon energy of ur sword.

A surge of energy came from the jewel.

Miroku: There's a evil aura coming from the jewel!  
Woman: *takes it from Shiori* *drops it when it burns her hands*  
Jewel: i wont let u cut me so easily. *puts up a barrier*  
Jijii: *comes out of the jewel* Shiori! Come together with the family to hell! *tries to kill Shiori* *something keeps him back and weakens him*  
Inuyasha: *cuts the jewel*

Tetsusaiga's blade reddened. The gang left shortly after saying goodbye to Shiori.


	76. Chapter 76: Possible Friendship

Chapter 76

*With Sesshomaru*  
Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru! Rin has been taken by that Kagura woman! She came out of nowhere and...  
Naraku: *appears* Do not worry Sesshomaru. If you would satisfy my request the girl called Rin will be safely returned.  
Jaken: Y-You! Naraku!  
Sesshomaru: Naraku...what are you planning this time?  
Naraku: It's nothing special. Just killing Inuyasha would be fine.  
Inuyasha: Just for that, you went to all that trouble...*claws Naraku*

Naraku's puppet is destroyed.

Sesshomaru: He thought that I, Sesshomaru, for the sake of only a single human girl, would do exactly as he said.  
Jaken: Then u are abandoning Rin?  
Sesshomaru: *walks off*  
Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru! What are you doing?! *follows*

*With Naraku*  
Naraku: *thinks* Heh. Ur getting into my plan Sesshomaru...now Kagura just has to bring me Kaori.

*With Kaori*  
Kaori is by a little lake.

Kaori: Finally I can be away from everyone for just a little while.  
Kagura: *appears* Ur alone. Good. Taking you to Naraku will be much easier now.  
Kaori: *thinks* Of course my alone time would be ruined. Like always. *stands up* Good luck trying to kidnap me but I'm not a very easy opponent for you to defeat.  
Kagura: We'll see.  
Kaori: *shoots fire at Kagura*  
Kagura: *stops attack with her winds* *sends winds at Kaori*  
Kaori: *dodges* *sends lightning at Kagura*  
Kagura: *sends more attacks at Kaori*  
Kaori: *dodges them all*  
Kagura: *behind Kaori and hits her with a attack*  
Kaori: *flies into a tree* Damn...it. *unconsious*  
Kagura: Finally I defeated you. *takes Kaori*

*Naraku's Castle*  
Kaori walks up on the floor.

Kaori: Damn it. *stands up*  
Naraku: Ur finally awake.  
Kaori: *turns around* Naraku. What the hell do you want me for? To kill me? Use me as bait for Inuyasha to come?  
Naraku: If I wanted you dead, I would have had Kagura kill you when she went after you.  
Kaori: What is it you want then?  
Naraku: You.  
Kaori: What about me?  
Naraku: *chuckles* i'm sure ur fully aware of what i mean. *lust in eyes*  
Kaori: How could I forget? Kagura said you lust for me.  
Naraku: That's one way of putting it.  
Kaori: *sends fire at Naraku*  
Naraku: *protected by a barrier* There's no point in attacking me. *approaches Kaori and grips her neck*  
Kaori: *glaring at Naraku*  
Naraku: *lips at Kaori's ear* Ur mine now Kaori. If you try running away, I'll come after you. If you manage to get away, I'll just eventually capture you again so it doesn't matter if you escape or not. *lets go of her neck roughly and walks out of the room*  
Kaori: I'll kill that bastard one day.  
Kagura: *comes in*  
Kaori: Oh great. U again. What do you want?  
Kagura: *annoyed* I have to guard you so you want escape.  
Kaori: Of course. *rolls eyes*  
Kagura: *glares at Kaori*  
Kaori: You don't like working for him, do you?  
Kagura: That is none of your business.  
Kaori: I was only asking. So what is Naraku's plan?  
Kagura: Who knows. He just wanted me to kidnap Rin and you.  
Kaori: Rin?  
Kagura: A little human girl that travels with Sesshomaru.  
Kaori: *thinks* thats unlike Sesshomaru. *out load* where is this Rin?  
Kagura: ...She is being held in a place not to far from here...go ahead and leave.  
Kaori: Wouldn't you get in trouble?  
Kagura: Knock me out and I wont.  
Kaori: Alright. *about to knock Kagura out*  
Kagura: ...and yes. I dont like working for him but I dont really have a choice. He has my heart.  
Kaori: ...Don't worry. U'll have your heart back and be free eventually Kagura.  
Kagura: *eyes wide* *slight smile* i hope.  
Kaori: *knocks Kagura out* Kagura, if he doesn't get rid of you before we kill him, once ur free you and i can be friends. thank you for letting me leave. *runs out of the castle and gets through the barrier*


	77. Chapter 77: Little Rin

Chapter 77

[short chapter]

Kagome: Naraku's scent!?  
Inuyasha: Yeah I'm certain! And I can smell Kaori's scent too! If he hurts her, I'll make his death 10 times worse than it was gonna be.  
Sango: *grin*  
Miroku: Ah, true love.  
Kagome: Wait, a sense a shard. its faint but its from those mountains over there.

*With Kaori*  
Kaori: *runs to a small building and sees demons all around it* Outta my way. *kills some to get by and goes inside*  
Kohaku: *prepared to attack*  
Kaori: Kill me and Naraku will kill you.  
Kohaku: *hesitates before putting weapon up*  
Kaori: *goes over to a knocked out Rin* *thinks* thats one way of keeping me from killing Sango's brother.  
Rin: *wakes up* *sees Kaori and Kohaku*  
Kohaku: Ur awake.  
Rin: *thinks* thats right. i was kidnapped by that Kagura person. *tries running out the door but sees all the demons*  
Kohaku: U can't escape unless this lady kills those demons.  
Kaori: Eh, I'd rather wait to be rescued. I'm done with killing demons for right now. So ur Rin.  
Rin: yes.  
Kaori: I'm Kaori. I'm not a bad guy like the lady who kidnapped you *thinks* actually kagura isnt a bad guy either but like anyone but myself would believe that Kagura is nice.  
Rin: Ur a friend?  
Kaori: Yeah.  
Rin: *looks at Kohaku* Could it be that u were kidnapped too? Let's escape together.  
Kohaku: I'm ur guard.  
Rin: *sigh* Awwww.

There was a silence between the three of them.

Rin: How old are you? Why are you doing this? are you friends with demons?  
Kohaku: U talk a lot.  
Rin: But I get scared of being quiet.  
Kohaku: ...  
Kaori: If ur scared, I can sing to you if you want.  
Rin: *smile* You sing?  
Kaori: *grin* Yes. Would you like for me to sing for you?  
Rin: Yeah!

Kaori sings. watch?v=psYMZx9RB...


	78. Chapter 78:

Chapter 78

Inuyasha goes towards Naraku's castle while the others go after the shard.

*With Kagome and others*  
Kagome; I think there's a single shard. *thinks* Sango's brother has a single shard in his back.  
Sango: ...*thinks* its kohaku?

*back with Kaori*  
Kaori had finished singing.

Rin: Wow. That was really nice.  
Kaori: Whenever we meet up again, i'll sing to you some more. *smiles sweetly*  
Rin: *grin* that would be nice.  
Kohaku: *slightly grinning* *thinks* that was some pretty singing.  
Rin: *looks at Kohaku*

Rin and Kohaku started talking.

Rin: So u dont remember anything Kohaku?  
Kohaku: Yeah.  
Rin: Ur ma and pa too?  
Kohaku: I've forgotten.  
Rin: Hmmmm. *looks at Kaori* Kaori, why is ur hair so pretty?  
Kaori: *laughs* Because I was born with a pretty hair color. I'm half demon, half witch, and half priestess.  
Rin: That's a lot of halves.  
Kaori: I know right. *grin*  
Rin: *giggles a little* I like you Kaori. Ur awesome.  
Kaori: *smile* sweet. ur awesome too Rin.  
Rin: *looks at Kohaku again* Kohaku, its something u dont want to remember isn't it?  
Kohaku: Huh?  
Rin: Rin is the same you know, my pa, ma, and brothers were attacked by bandits and killed. Even now I see dreams about that time. It's bad, isn't it.  
Kohaku: ...  
Rin: Did I say too much? I'm often told to shut up.  
Kaori: *angry* *thinks* I wonder if it was Jaken who tells her to shut up. I'm gonna kick his ass when i see him!  
Kohaku: It's okay.

There's a noise outside. Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku have arrived.

Kaori: *sniffs* its my friends and my sister. *thinks* wait a minute, my half demon part has finally come out. that or i could smell their scents at anytime and i was just to stupid to realize it until now. Anyways, it about time they showed up.

The demons started going towards Kagome and the others. Kaori took that chance to get out of the building and kill most of the demons with her fire and lightning.

All: Kaori!  
Kohaku: *on a demon with Rin trying to get away*  
Kaori: Dont worry. i'll go after them *goes after Kohaku*

Inuyasha shows up and puts Kagome on his back. He goes after Kohaku.

Kagome: We found Kaori.  
Inuyasha: I know. I smelt her scent. was she hurt?  
Kagome: No she was completely fine.  
Inuyasha: Good.

*with rin and kohaku*  
Rin: Say, why did you rin away to here? There was somebody outside the mansion right? Where are we going?  
Naraku: *in kohaku's head* kill her.  
Kohaku: *attacks Rin*  
Rin: *falls to ground* Kohaku? Kyah! *kohaku's weapon goes over her head* *starts to run*  
Kohaku: *attacks again*  
Kaori: *protects Rin and is injured*  
Rin: Kaori!  
Kaori: Don't worry Rin. I'll protect you. Kohaku isn't usually like this. He only does this because Naraku is making him.  
Kohaku: *attacks again*  
Kaori: *dodges with Rin in her arms*  
Rin: *holds on to Kaori* *thinks* i dont want Kaori to get hurt more because of me.  
Sesshomaru: *appears*  
Kaori: Sesshomaru.  
Rin: *grin* Sessho!  
Kaori: *cracks a smile* *thinks* oh rin.  
Kohaku: *turns to Sesshomaru*  
Inuyasha: *appears and punches Kohaku* WHAT DO YOU THINK UR DOING?!  
Kagome: *sees Kaori and runs to her*  
Kaori: Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha: *runs to Kaori* Ur hurt.  
Kaori: It doesnt matter. I didn't want Rin to get hurt.  
Rin: *hugs Kaori tightly*  
Inuyasha: *looks at Sesshomaru* U heard Kaori. She protected Rin so Rin isn't harmed. So don't touch Kohaku.  
Sesshomaru: Ur wasting your time, Inuyasha. Even if you protect him, it seems that kid wants to be caught by my claws, no matter what.  
Kaori: Damn it. Kohaku dont!  
Kohaku: *attacks Sesshomaru*  
Inuyasha: *stops attack*  
Sesshomaru: *grips Kohaku's neck and lifts him from the ground* To fend off the kid's weapon Inuyasha, i didn't know you thought so well of me.  
Inuyasha: What the fuck are you talking about! Let go of him or I'll kill you!  
Kaori: Don't do it Sesshomaru!  
Sesshomaru: *drops Kohaku*  
Rin: Kohaku...  
Kohaku: *runs away*  
Kagura: *gets him and leaves*  
Kaori: Sesshomaru, thank you for not killing Kohaku.  
Sesshomaru: That kid was trying to make me kill him.  
Inuyasha: U noticed huh.  
Sesshomaru: It's only that I didn't want to fulfill Naraku's stupid expectation. *walks off*  
Rin: *hugs Kaori tighter* I'll miss you Kaori. *tears in eyes*  
Kaori: Don't worry. We'll see each other again soon. I promise.  
Rin: *grin* Okay. Bye Kaori~ *runs after Sesshomaru*  
Kagome: Rin seems to like you a lot Kaori.  
Kaori: Yeah *smiles*  
Kagome: *teasily* I think Inuyasha has some competition.  
Inuyasha: *rolls eyes* shut up. *thinks* Kaori sure has a way with kids.


	79. Chapter 79: InuyashaXKaori Moment XD

Chapter 79

*At Naraku's castle*

Inuyasha: Damn that bastard Naraku. Doesn't he intend to return to this castle again huh?  
Miroku: Seens likely. Since Inuyasha cut the barrier. even if he moved his castle, it wouldn't make a difference.  
Kaori: Ur right Miroku.  
Inuyasha: Kaori, u seem to have been really protective of Rin back there.  
Kaori: Yeah.  
Inuyasha: Did u two bond or something while u were captured?  
Kaori: Something like that. I just felt a strange connection to her when I saw her. I don't know. Its hard to explain.  
Inuyasha: *nod* well whenever u want to, u can go see her since u can smell people now. i'm sure u can find her scent and sesshomaru's. i doubt he'd do anything to u since rin likes ya.  
Kaori: *smile*

*Kaede's Village*  
Sango: So Kagome went back home?  
Kaori: Yeah. Probably to take a break from here. But then she will probably start worrying about exams and stuff from her school.  
Inuyasha: Well she better be back soon!  
Sango: Inuyasha, u should rest ur body a bit.  
Inuyasha: What are you talking about? Unlike you frail humans, i'm not tired at all.  
Kaori: Yeah but we'd be worn out trying to keep up with you.  
Inuyasha: ...U guys are tired aren't you?  
Kaori, Sango, and Miroku: Hell yes.

*Night*  
Everyone was sleeping. Inuyasha was sitting on the roof of a building.

Inuyasha: *sighs* *thinks* Its boring not having someone to fight.  
Kaori: *behind him* Hi Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: WHA?! *jumps five feet in the air*  
Kaori: *laughs* sorry for scaring you.  
Inuyasha: U didn't scare me! U surprised me! How did u get up here?!  
Kaori: I jumped up here. Its about time my demon powers showed up. *sits beside Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: So what do u want?  
Kaori: Aint it obvious?  
Inuyasha: What?  
Kaori: *laughs* I want to be up here with you. so u wont be all alone. do you not want me around?  
Inuyasha: Of course I want you around! I lo...like you. *blush*  
Kaori: I know.  
Inuyasha: WHA?!  
Kaori: *giggles* I said I know. U get jealous whenever Koga flirts with me, you worry about me, and you are overprotective of me at times. So its obvious that u really like me. plus we kissed a few times. *thinks* but you love Kikyo and I love you.  
Inuyasha: *deep red*  
Kaori: I like u too goofball.  
Inuyasha: *still blushing*

Kaori looked away from Inuyasha. Suddenly, Inuyasha grabbed her face, turned her head towards him, and kissed her. Kaori was surprised a bit but she started to kiss back. They kissed for 15 minutes before finally pulling away from each other.

Inuyasha: *holds Kaori tightly* Kaori, when u were kidnapped, did Naraku..?  
Kaori: He griped my throat saying i was his and that no matter what, he'll eventually kidnap me again.  
Inuyasha: *grip tightens* Kaori, I wont let him take you away from me again.  
Kaori: *lays head on Inuyasha's chest*  
Inuyasha: *lays his head on her head*


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

*With Kagome*  
Sota: Ah, welcome back, Kagome. U know what?  
Kagome: Dont talk to me. I'll forget the stuff i memorized. tomorrow is the math mock exam. AHH! *falls on her ass*  
Inuyasha and Kaori: Hey there. *inuyasha is holding buyo*  
Sota: Inuyasha and Kaori came.  
Kagome: What are you guys doing here?!  
Kaori: I use to live here and i wanted to see ur mom and Sota...and gramps and tell them that i'm no longer gonna stay here.  
Inuyasha: U were late getting back so i came to pick u up.  
Kagome: WHAT R U TALKING ABOUT?! I GOT A TEST TOMORROW!  
Kaori and Inuyasha: What r u angry for?

*later that night*  
Kagome: *studying*  
Inuyasha: *hovering around Kagome*  
Kagome: Sit!  
Inuyasha: *lands on face*  
Kaori: *hits Kagome*  
Kagome: Oww! Why did u-?  
Kaori: u could of asked him to chill out!  
Sota: *comes in*  
Kagome: Keep Kaori and Inuyasha company. Mostly Inuyasha.  
Sota: *holds Inuyasha's hand* Lets take a bath together.  
Kaori: *laughs*  
Kagome: Why aren't u with him?!  
Kaori: I'll be quiet. Jeez.

*2 minutes later*  
Inuyasha: WHA? HOT! WHAT IS THIS!? *walks in no clothes on holding his clothes slightly over his below area*  
Kagome: *throws book at Inuyasha* OUT!

Inuyasha was gone.

Kaori: That was hot.  
Kagome: I instantly forgot all the formulas!

*10 mins pass*  
Kagome: Its gotten quiet.  
Kaori: Dont-  
Inuyasha: BWAHH! WHATS THIS?! *comes in with Kagome's mom*  
Mom: I gave him some curry. I guess I shouldn't have.  
Inuyasha: My tongue hurts. *sticking out tongue*  
Kaori: *giggles*

*5 minutes later*  
Inuyasha and Kaori: *sitting on Kagome's bed staring at her*  
Kagome: umm. *turns to them*  
Inuyasha: What is it? I'm not being nosy.  
Kagome: Why dont u both just lay down?  
Inuyasha: Fine stupid and u should go back to studying. We're going back tomorrow after all.  
Kagome: Yes sir. *thinks* do they plan on watching me all night? *hears nothing* *turns*  
Kaori and Inuyasha: *laying down holding each other*  
Kagome: *smiles* *thinks* awwwww~! i hope they sleep without worries for the night.

*next day*  
Miroku: U stayed at Kagome's last night?  
Kaori and Inuyasha: *looking lively* what's up Kagome? u dont look so good.  
Kagome: Maybe because the both of u occupied my bed for the whole night.  
Kaori: *laughs* sorry. u could have went to my old room and slept on my bed.  
Kagome: ...Damn it!


	81. Chapter 81: Koga's Here Again

Chapter 81

Inuyasha and the gang were walking.

Kaori: I sense a shard.  
Kagome: Coming towards us.  
Sango: That whirlwind...  
Inuyasha: Bah, no wonder I thought I smelt something disgusting.  
Kagome: Angry already?  
Kaori: Of course he is.  
Inuyasha: That bastard has come to make another bloody pass at Kaori! *gonna try to stop him*  
Koga: *behind Kaori* Hey there Kaori.  
Kaori: *turns* hi Koga.  
Koga: *grips Kaori's hands* Have u been well?  
Inuyasha: *gets in front of Kaori*  
Koga: Hi, dog. What happened to Naraku?  
Inuyasha: Is that all u came here for?  
Koga: yes  
Inuyasha: THEN DONT GET ALL FRIENDLY WITH KAORI!  
Koga: ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION!  
Inuyasha: I cut through his shield with Tetsusaiga and he ran away.  
Koga: U cornered him that much?! And u let him run?! U IDIOT!  
Inuyasha: I WAS MORE WORRIED ABOUT KAORI!  
Koga: WHA? *grips Kaori's shoulders* Did Naraku hurt you?!  
Kaori: No, just kidnapped me. I'm fine.  
Inuyasha, Koga, and Kaori: *sniff*  
Inuyasha: Naraku's scent.  
Kaori: Its coming from his castle.  
Koga: what? u can-  
Kaori: My demon powers finally showed up. i'm half demon, half witch, half priestess, and i really dont wanna explain anything now.

Hair come from the trees

Kaori: Hair?!  
Hair: Shards.  
Kaori: Hair that talks? that is slightly terrifying.  
Inuyasha: Kagome stay back!  
Kagome: Okay.

Inuyasha fights the hair. Kaori shoots fire and lightning at it but it does nothing.

Kaori: WHA? HOW DIDN'T THAT NOT WORK?! ITS HAIR! IT SHOULD BE ON FIRE!  
Hair: *tries to get Kaori*  
Inuyasha: KAORI! LOOK OUT!  
Koga: *grabs Kaori and dodges while carrying Kaori bride style* I'll leave the monster to you. I'll take Kaori to a safe place!  
Kaori: Say what now?  
Inuyasha: U self-centered bastard!

The hair monster falls off the cliff.

Inuyasha: The hell?  
Kagome: Kaori, she has the shards!  
Inuyasha: *eyes wide* That thing is after the shards so its after Kaori!

*elsewhere*  
Koga: Kaori, that hopeless bastard let the monster get away.  
Kaori: He what?!  
Koga: *puts Kaori down* Its gotten close.  
Kaori: *sniff* yeah it is. man i need to breath from my nose more.  
Koga: Dont worry Kaori. since ur powers dont work on it, i shall protect u.  
Kaori: *blush* gosh. i appreciate ur feelings however...

The hair attacks them. It almost get Kaori but Inuyasha saves her.

Kaori: Thanks.  
Inuyasha: R U OK?!  
Kaori: Yepperz.  
Koga: A little help here! *about to be eaten by the hair demon*  
Kaori: We gotta save him!  
Inuyasha: We?  
Kaori: There isn't anyone else is there! *makes claws come out and cuts the hair*

As they fight the hair, they learn that Naraku is in a place where he cannot be found. Koga kills the hair demon.

Koga: Kaori I must leave now. the next time we met, i shall give u naraku's head as a present.  
Inuyasha: *tries to hit Koga* BASTARD!  
Koga: Later Kaori! *gone*  
Inuyasha: STOP MESSING WITH MY WOMAN! *eyes widen and turns to see everyone staring at him* STOP STARING!  
Kaori: *rolls eyes and grabs Inuyasha's clothes* *kisses him*  
Inuyasha: *wraps arms around her waist*  
Sango: Woah.  
Kagome: CUTE~!  
Miroku: GET IT ON YOU TWO!  
Kaori: *pulls away* *grin* Better?  
Inuyasha: *nod* Yep. 


	82. Chapter 82: Seeing Rin

Chapter 82

*Sometime later*  
Inuyasha: So ur gonna go find Rin?  
Kaori: Yep.  
Inuyasha: Be careful.  
Kaori: Dont worry about me Inuyasha. *leaves*

Kaori was running through the woods, sniffing for Rin's scent.

Kaori: *thinks* its been almost a week since I've seen Rin. I wonder how she's doing. *catches Rin's scent and Jaken & Sesshomaru's*

Kaori run to where they were. Rin was playing in the water [with her clothes on].

Kaori: Hi there.  
Sesshomaru: *looks at her* Why are you here?  
Kaori: I came to see Rin.  
Rin: KAORI! *runs to Kaori* I missed you!  
Kaori: Missed ya too Rin.  
Rin: *hugs Kaori tightly*  
Jaken: Be gone human!  
Kaori: *hits Jaken* That's for always telling Rin to be quiet.  
Rin: *giggles*  
Kaori: *grin*  
Rin: How long are you gonna be here?  
Kaori: All day.  
Jaken: WHA?!  
Kaori: That is if Sesshomaru will let me stay.  
Sesshomaru: Do as you wish.  
Rin: Yay! Come on Kaori! Let's play in the water!

Kaori and Rin started to splash each other. Sesshomaru watched them. Sesshomaru seemed to be a bit curious of the woman.

Rin: Sessho, are you and Kaori friends?  
Sessho: I'll never be friends with that human.  
Rin: But she's only half human.  
Kaori: That's right. i'm like Inuyasha plus i am also half witch.  
Rin: *stomach growls* i'm hungry.  
Kaori: *makes food appear and hand it to Rin*  
Rin: Awesome!  
Kaori: Being a witch is awesome. *grin*  
Rin: *eats*  
Jaken: Hey woman!  
Kaori: What?!  
Jaken: *scared* Dont hurt me. I was just gonna say that u seem to really care about Rin.  
Kaori: Oh. yeah i do.  
Rin: will u sing to me again?  
Kaori: Oh course.

*Night Time*  
Kaori had sang a lullaby for Rin. Rin fell asleep and so did Jaken. Sesshomaru was staring at Kaori.

Kaori: I should go. *yawn* *starts to walk off*  
Sesshomaru: Stay.  
Kaori: *turns around* Huh?  
Sesshomaru: Stay. U can leave in the morning.  
Kaori: Um...okay. Thank you Sesshomaru. *lays down beside Rin and goes to sleep*

*Next Day*  
Kaori: Bye Rin, Jaken, Sesshomaru.  
Rin: *hugs Kaori* bye Kaori. Hope u come back soon.  
Jaken: She's coming back?! *faints*  
Sesshomaru: *says nothing*

Kaori leaves and returns to Inuyasha and the group.


	83. Chapter 83: Curse You Monkey Demons

Chapter 83

[skipping some episodes and manga chapters]

Kagome: Somehow, this village seems so peaceful.  
Kaori: Yeah.  
Miroku: It doesn't seem likely to have any clues on Naraku.  
Sango: But something's odd. All the fields are in ruins.  
Villagers: *running towards them* that has to be him for sure!  
Kaori: The hell?  
Inuyasha: You with the silvery hair!  
Kagome: I think they want you Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha" What's with you bastards?  
Villagers: *bow down* Please save us!  
Inuyasha: Wha?  
Kaori: So um whats the prob?  
Villagers: The fields are laid waste, and we're in a desperate situtation. At this rate, we'll all starve to death.  
Kagome: Is it a demon's doing?  
Villagers: The culprits are monkeys.  
Inuyasha: Monkeys?  
Kaori: And u want Inuyasha's help because?  
Villagers: I've heard that the monkeys have always been afraid of dogs.  
Kaori: *almost laughs*  
Miroku: We shall exterminate them.  
Inuyasha: We dont have time for this.  
Miroku: Sango and I will search for clues on Naraku.

*In the Monkey Forest*  
Inyasha: u got to be kidding me.  
Kaori: Why do we have to be on monkey duty?

A demon attacks them but after Inuyasha hits it, three little monkey kids appeared.

Kagome: So cute~!  
Inuyasha: Hey. Ur the bastards who laid waste to the village fields?  
Monkeys: *whispering to each other*  
Monkey #1: We have proof that we'll never do this again, we'll hand you our spiritual stone.  
Shippo: U shouldn't accept that.  
Inuyasha: *hand crushed by huge rock*  
Shippo: Too late.  
Kaori: Get that rock off him!  
Monkeys: Never. as long as our spell is there, he'll never get his hand out.  
Kaori: GET THAT ROCK OFF HIM NOW OR I WILL BURN YOU TO A CRISP! *fire in hands*  
Inuyasha: I'LL CRUSH YOU! *holding up rock*  
Monkeys: *runs away*  
Kaori and Kagome; *go after them*

The monkeys tell them about whats going on when Inuyasha comes.

Inuyasha: U better remove the spell!  
Monkeys: we can't! we forgot the remove spell!  
Inuyasha: i'll kill you. *about to crush them*  
Monkeys: If we could find sarugami we'll be able to break it. Sarugami taught us the spell.  
Kagome: We gotta hurry back to the village, and find the go-shintai.  
Kaori: What?  
Inuyasha: huh?

Kagome and the monkeys went off while Kaori tried to help Inuyasha with carrying the rock. Eventually they caught up.

Inuyasha: What's happening about the Sarugami!? IF U DONT GET THIS DAMN ROCK OFF ME SOON, I'LL KILL YOU BASTARDS!

After sometime, the villages showed them a glowing ball thing and turns out it was Sarugami. Inuyasha finally got his hand free.

[chapter may suck cause i was distracted]


	84. Chapter 84: Gay Guy or Manly Woman?

Chapter 84

Inuyasha and the group are walking around.

Kagome: Inuyasha over there.  
Villager 1: A war?  
Villager 2: No, they are off to exterminate something. They sure are out in force though.  
Villager 3: Whatever the case, it appears that the border guard was wiped out.  
Villager 2: It was terrible I heard. Not like the work of humans at all.  
Villager 3: I wonder if the rumor is true? That we are cursed by a zombie from the Shichinin Grave.  
Kaori: *thinks* ZOMBIE!? BUT ZOMBIES AREN'T SUPPOSE TO ME REAL! ...Then again, this isn't present day Japan. Pretty much everything is real.  
Miroku: Hello there. Could we talk a bit?  
Inuyasha: Ur going to ask them?  
Kagome and Kaori: Well there is no way we are going to ignore this.  
Villager 2: The Shichinin grave is a bruial mound made to appease the Shichinin-Tai. Its a story from over 10 yrs ago. That lot came to this area from further east. The Shichinin-tai were a group of seven soldiers for hire. They weren't the retainers of any lord, and wandered from war to war, taking up work. These seven could do the same job as one hundred soldiers. However their killing methods were extremely brutal. Those attacked by them were hacked to pieces and burnt to ashes. They showed no mercy to woman and children. It seems that at heart, they were a group who loved to kill.  
Kaori: *thinks* Then i dont have to worry about these people trying to flirt with me.  
Kagome: My...  
Kaori: I am guessing these people ur speaking of may be the zombies u were talking about earlier?  
Villager 2 and 3: yes they are.

Inuyasha and the gang were on the move once more.

Miroku: A zombie huh?  
Sango: What do u think Miroku?  
Miroku: Its possible that with Naraku's evil aura disappearing, all the rabble could gush forth but..  
Inuyasha: I dont know if its a zombie or a demon but we're already walking in that direction. if we meet any, me and Kaori will just kill 'em.  
Kaori: *sniffs* U smell that?  
Inuyasha: *sniffs* Blood! And not just from a few people! *starts running*  
Everyone: *follows him*

They see some guy surrounded by dead men.

Kaori: Holy shit.  
Jakotsu: Hmm? Could it be that ur Inuyasha?!  
Inuyasha: U bastard! How do you know me!?  
Jakotsu: CU-U-UTE!  
Kaori: Huh?  
Jakotsu: Especially with those ears! ahh they're so nice. I'll take them.  
Kaori: *thinks* okay is this a gay guy or a manly woman?  
Inuyasha: What the hell are you? U smell of a corpse and burial soil!  
Kaori: So he must be that zombie then? or at least one of them.  
Miroku: Are you one of the Shichinin-tai?!  
Jakotsu: ...  
Miroku: Answer.  
Jakotsu: Not only is Inuyasha cute but u are sexy! I'd love to see ur agonized face.  
Everyone: ...  
Miroku: Is it okay to suck him up?  
Inuyasha: Go ahead.  
Kagome: Wait a sec. That guy has a shard.  
Kaori: Ah i see it now. I hadn't paid attention before.  
Kagome: Maybe the shards power resurrected him.  
Inuyasha: Who inserted that shard?!  
Jakotsu: Ur angry face is even better.  
Inuyasha: Shut up u perverted bastard!

Jakotsu and Inuyasha started battling. Jakotsu's sword was like a snake. 


	85. Chapter 85: Wha!

Chapter 85

Inuyasha: Jakotsu! The one who inserted that shard into you was Naraku wasn't it?!  
Jakotsu: Dont know. At any rate, we never met.  
Inuyasha: U bastard, if your making up some crap excuse i'll-  
Everyone: *sees smoke*  
Kaori: Is that smoke?  
Kagome: Yeah...

The smoke passed over the dead men and they started to dissolve.

Kaori: Wha?  
Miroku: It's dissolving the humans?!  
Sango: That's poisonous smoke!  
Jakotsu: *starts running* Inuyasha, u should run off too!  
Inuyasha: wha?! Wait you bastard! Damn it! *dodges smoke*  
Jakotsu: let's meet again, inuyasha. *gone*

*at village*  
Kagome was wrapping up Sango's arm. She had been wounded when she tried to help Inuyasha fight.

Inuyasha: I'm going after that bastard. u lot wait here.  
Miroku: Sure, Sango is injuried after all however what do u think of that poisonous smoke?  
Inuyasha: probably a friend of his. Miroku, u stay and protect everyone.  
Miroku: Very well.

*sometime later*  
Kagome and Shippo went to go get some water from the well. She saw a woman on the ground.

Shippo: Somebody's collapsed.  
Kagome: Oh no! *runs to the woman* are you okay?! *touches her* *thinks* she's dead?!  
Shippo: Kagome, let's get out of here quickly.

Everyone around them was dead. The poisonous smoke appeared.

Kagome: It's the smoke again!  
Mukotsu: U can't get away from the poison of I.  
Kagome: *falls to her knees* run away shippo  
Mukotsu: Dont worry. u wont die right away. u see, with this poison. U can't move but u'll remain conscious right until the end. To torment and kill woman like that, is my hobby.  
Kaori: *hits him with lightning*  
Sango: Hiraikotsu!  
Miroku: *appears while covering face*  
Mukotsu: *hands on Kagome* What poison shall I treat u lot to, eh?  
Kaori: *hits him with lightning again* GET UR HANDS OFF KAGOME!  
Mukotsu: *flies back*  
Kaori: He has a shard in his neck!  
Sango: *falls to ground* wha?  
Mukostu: A gas mask is no use. This poison enters via eyes and the skin. I dont understand how that human *looking at Kaori* is able to stand the poison.  
Kaori: *thinks* thats what he thinks.  
Mukostu: *sends powerful poison at Kaori*  
Kaori: *lands on knees* Damn... *thinks* i wish i was more demon than human in times like this.  
Mukostu: *grips Kaori's neck* I'll kill you first.  
Kaori: *burns Mukostu and he lets go of her*  
Mukostu: Bitch! *about to hit her when sudden;y someone slashed his left arm off*  
Kaori: Who...*sees Sesshomaru* Sesshomaru...  
Sesshomaru: *looks at Kaori then Mukostu*  
Kagome: *thinks* Sesshomaru...saved us? ...Saved Kaori? ...but why?  
Mukotsu: *throws poison at Sessho*

The poison does nothing to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru doesn't hesitate to kill Mukotsu.

Inuyasha: *appears* Kaori! Kagome! *sees Sessho* Sesshomaru u bastard...huh?!  
Sesshomaru: *helping Kaori up*  
Kaori: Why are you...?  
Sesshomaru: Rin would be upset if anything bad ever happened to you...  
Kaori: *thinks* so thats why he saved me...  
Inuyasha: *grabs Kaori from Sesshomaru* *glares*

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha talked some before Sesshomaru left.

Shippo: Inuyasha, everyone was poisoned.  
Inuyasha: Wha?!  
Kaori: *falls over some*  
Inuyasha: *holds her* Kaori!  
Kaori: I'm okay...*passes out*


	86. Chapter 86: He Does Care

Chapter 86

*sometime later*  
Kaori was up and about. She had healed from the poison faster than the others. Shippo had to take everyone to safety while Kaori and Inuyasha fought Ginkotsu.

Kaori: I really wish this fuckers would leave us alone!  
Inuyasha: There are many things i want to ask you but now just isn't the time. SO I'LL JUST FINISH U OFF!  
Ginkotsu; U want ur poisoned friends to rest as soon as possible huh. Dont worry. Before the poison gets them, i'll send them all to the afterlife!  
Kaori: KIRARA! GET EVERYONE OUTTA HERE!  
Kirara: *tries to get everyone away*  
Ginkotsu: *stops Kirara from takin the others away from there*  
Inuyasha and Kaori: Bastard!  
Kaori: *send flying into a tree*  
Ginkotsu: I was told to not let you swing around that monstrous sword.  
Inuyasha: Steel wires?  
Ginkotsu: Just die! *sends blast at Inuyasha*  
Kaori: *hit instead*  
Inuyasha: KAORI!  
Kaori: Nobody hurts my friends, nobody hurts my sister, and nobody *transformed into what Inuyasha transforms into and looks at Ginkotsu* hurts my Inuyasha! *attacks Ginkotsu*

As Kaori fought Ginkotsu, Kirara and Shippo were able to leave with everyone.

Ginkotsu: After letting your friends escape, there's nothing left for you to do except die.  
Kaori: *claws at Ginkotsu while sending fire and lightning at him*  
Ginkotsu: U little bitch!  
Kaori: Inuyasha go.  
Inuyasha: Wha?! I'm not letting you fight him alone! And how are you not going crazy like I do!?  
Kaori: Go! I sense that the others are in danger!  
Inuyasha: ...Alright. Be careful *leaves*  
Kaori: *thinks* I'll like this more if i wasn't afraid i'd lose myself while fighting in my full demon form. Damn it. I hope that I kill this bastard soon.

*With Inuyasha*  
Renkotsu: Would u be Inuyasha? I've been waiting for your arrival.  
*Inside Temple*  
Inuyasha: *sees everyone* *thinks* Kaori will be happy to know her sister is safe.  
Renkotsu: Ur being chased aren't you?  
Inuyasha: You're...  
Renkotsu: As you can see, I am a priest of this temple.  
Inuyasha: We're not being chased. we're giving chase. *thinks* he smell of living human so he can't be one of those guys.

Renkotsu and Inuyasha have a conversation. Inuyasha then smell that Ginkotsu was coming closer.

Inuyasha: Stay back if you value ur life priest! *thinks* Kaori...I don't smell her scent anywhere...did he kill her?!  
Renkotsu: *takes Kagome's shards*  
Ginkotsu: *appears really wounded*  
Inuyasha: *thinks* Kaori did a good job holding him off but.. *out loud* WHAT DID U DO TO KAORI?!  
Ginkotsu: I killed her.  
Kaori: *kicks Ginkotsu into a tree* Wrong! U thought u killed me! I am very much alive! *cuts on face and arms*  
Inuyasha: Kaori, are you okay?!  
Kaori: Yepperz!  
Inuyasha: *kills Ginkotsu* Nobody hurts my woman and gets away with it!  
Kaori: *sniff* Smoke.  
Inuyasha: *sniffs*...From inside the temple?!  
Renkotsu: *appears**  
Inuyasha: *thinks* he's different from before. *out loud* bastard! you tricked me!  
Renkotsu: It seems it was worthwhile to stay in a temple. At any rate, there's burial soil all around it. My smell would have faded into it. Also i put on the clothes of the monks who were living here. U let ur guard down.  
Inuyasha: U killed the priests from this temple!  
Renkotsu: U saw them eariler didn't u? i was burying them.  
Kaori: *thinks* Inuyasha, u are stupid.  
Inuyasha: U bastard...setting fire to the temple..  
Renkotsu: A ceremonial fire to send them to the afterlife. That bunch was just about dead from the poison anyw-*sent flying back by Kaori*  
Ginkotsu: *still alive and grabs Kaori with chains*  
Kaori: U bast-*thrown into the burning temple*  
Inuyasha: KAORI! U BASTARDS!  
Kaori: *on her knees* *thinks* thats strange...the fire isn't hurting me.  
Shippo: Kaori! Help me shield them until Inuyasha gets here!  
Kaori: *goes over to them*  
Shippo: *shielding with fox fire*  
Kaori: *thinks* Protecting them is more important than helping Inuyasha. I hope u can handle them on ur own.

Inuyasha fought against Ginkotsu and Renkotsu by himself. He kills Ginkotsu finally and runs past Renkotsu to get the the temple.

Inuyasha: U protected them with ur fox fire.

He got them all out of there. Everyone but Kaori was awake.

Inuyasha: *holding Kaori* Kaori! Wake up!  
Shippo: *crying* I don't know what happened. One second she was awake and the next she was not breathing anymore.  
Myoga: there's no poison in the others but i didn't do anything.  
Shippo: *crying still* Kaori must of saved them.  
Inuyasha: *holds Kaori closer* U can't be dead! U can't be! *thinks* Please Kaori. Wake up. Don't leave me like this.  
Kaori: ...Inuyasha..i can't breathe with you holding me so tightly.  
Inuyasha: Ur alive!  
Kaori: ...Barely. Please stop squeezing me.  
Inuyasha: Sorry.  
Kaori: ...are you crying?  
Inuyasha: *tears in eyes* Wha?! No! I am not crying! I'm just happy ur alive!  
Kaori: *small smile* *thinks* he was upset over me "dying". I should "die" more often then.


	87. Chapter 87: Things Never Change

Chapter 87

Kagome: I'm sorry Inuyasha that the shards were taken.  
Inuyasha: *doing something* Dont worry about it. We'll just get it back later. Anyways drink this. *tosses bottle of something to Sango, Miroku, and Kagome*  
Kagome: It looks like blood and smells like it too.  
Myoga: well i sucked ur blood when i thought u still had poison in u. Its my special medicine. Drinking it will increase ur blood level and return ur health.  
Sango: this sure is intense.  
Miroku: We better endure it. *drinking*  
Sango and Kagome: *drink some too*  
Kaori: *laughs*  
Kagome: What?  
Kaori: It's snake blood.  
Sango: Now i feel even worse.  
Miroku: I would rather drink fresh blood.  
Inuyasha: U should drink some too Kaori. Ur have to poison they had inside u and Myoga had to suck it all out earlier.  
Kaori: I'd rather not.  
Koga: *appears* KAORI!  
Kaori: Uh...hi Koga.  
Koga: *grips her shoulders* I'm relieved! Ur alright arent you?  
Kaori: I'm fine. Please let go of my shoulders.  
Inuyasha: *koga is standing on him* Koga u bastard.  
Koga: Still alive eh dog?  
Inuyasha: Would you die already?!  
Kaori: For once, i'd wish u'd both stop ya'lls fighting and arguing.  
Inuyasha: ...fine but only because ur hurt.  
Koga: Hurt?!  
Kaori: I'm fine really!  
Inuyasha: so u met Jakotsu?  
Koga: Yeah, the guy joked that u died Kaori so...  
Kaori: *slight blush* u came because u were worried.  
Inuyasha: Hands off my woman.  
Koga: U dont protect Kaori very good.  
Kaori: I don't need protecting.  
Koga: She almost fucking died because of you!  
Inuyasha: *growls* Koga u bastard!  
Kaori: Calm down Inuyasha...and Koga.  
Shippo: U should drink the blood Kaori.  
Kaori: *sighs* fine. *drinks the snake blood* Hey, it ain't as bad as i thought. *drinks all of it*  
Kagome, Sango, and Miroku: *stare* gross.  
Kaori: To u maybe, but not me.

*Next Day*  
Kagome: *on Inuyasha's back* Its that way. A shard.  
Inuyasha: The Shichinin-tai!?  
Kagome: If so...its strange.  
Inuyasha: Hm?  
Kagome: So far, the Shichinin-tai's shards have all glowed darkly with corrupted light...but this one..  
Kaori: This one is clean.

They come across a man with the shard.

Inuyasha: Ur one of the Shichinin-tai arent u?  
Suikotsu: eh? Wait. dont u have to wrong person? Im a doctor. Who are you people?  
Inuyasha: its futile to play dumb from ur body, just like with the shichinin-tai is the smell of a corpse and burial soil.  
Kaori: Wait Inuyasha! Dont hurt the children!  
Inuyasha: I know that! *attacks Suikotsu*  
Kid: U bastard! Suikotsu are you okay?!  
Kaori: Stop Inuyasha! I dont think this is an act!  
Inuyasha: Of course it is a act!  
Kaori: Ur a idiot Inuyasha!  
Villagers: WHAAH!  
Suikotsu: The village! *runs to the village*

Inuyasha and the gang went to the village as well and fought again the three bastards they already fought with before.

Inuyasha: Kikyo?  
Kikyo: So u were in this area too huh?  
Kaori: *thinks* great. this bitch is here.  
Renkotsu: U bastards are still alive?  
Kaori: Ur not getting away this time!  
Jakotsu: *grin* Inuyasha!  
Kaori: Man! Why you have to bring the gay dude with you?!  
Jakotsu: U bitch! I'll kill you first!  
Inuyasha: The hell you will!  
Renkotsu: Jakotsu, u get Suikotsu. Ur perfect for the job. I'll take on Inuyasha and company.  
Jakotsu: Somehow that sounds like a fucking pretext to separate Inuyasha and I. Are you sure u dont like Inuyasha as well?  
Renkotsu: If u talk too much crap, i'll pull out your tongue.

Renkotsu and Inuyasha started fighting. Kaori had to protect everyone from Renkotsu's flames. Jakotsu went after Suikotsu. Kikyo sends a arrow at Jakotsu. Ginkotsu and Renkotsu hit Kikyo with an attack, knocking her out.

Kaori: *thinks* she deserves it.  
Inuyasha: KIKYO!  
Kaori: *thinks* ...Damn my kindness. *tries to go help Kikyo*  
Renkotsu: If u help her, ur friends will be in danger. *sends fire towards Kagome and others*  
Kaori: *protects them* Damn.  
Kagome: The shards light has gone black!  
Kaori: Inuyasha! go save those kids! I'll protect everyone.  
Inuyasha: Okay! U bastard! *claws Suikotsu*  
Jakotsu: He's finally woken up.  
Kaori: *thinks* be careful Inuyasha.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

[short chapter]

Inuyasha: Suikotsu, you bastard.  
Suikotsu: That damn doctor with a good-natured face kept me repressed for a fucking long time.  
Sango: He seems entirely different from before.  
Miroku: That man called Suikotsu...he has two minds within one body?  
Kagome: Mostly likely.  
Kaori: I've heard of this...people having multiple personalities. Concealed until now, another personality has come out.  
Inuyasha: I don't know what's going on but your certainly one of the shichinin-tai, arent u?  
Renkotsu: *tosses claws to Suikotsu*  
Suikotsu: *puts them on* u want to fight me. shall i grant ur wish?  
Inuyasha: Interesting. U think to oppose me with a claw like that eh?  
Suikotsu: Watch ur mouth brat! *attacks Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: *jumps in the air/dodges* Soul Shattering Iron Claw!  
Suikotsu: *dodges*  
Jakotsu and Other Guy [I forgot his name XD]: *going towards Kikyo about to kill her*  
Inuyasha: Kikyo!  
Suikotsu: What're you looking away for?! *wounds Inuyasha*  
Miroku: *saves Kikyo*  
Kaori: *thinks* He saved her. Good. That means I dont have to save her.  
Suikotsu: Im gonna slaughter you.  
Kids: What happened Suikotsu!? Return to normal!  
Inuyasha: Idiots! Stay away!  
Suikotsu: Ugh...  
Renkotsu: Come Suikotsu. That's enough.  
Inuyasha: U bastards arent getting away.  
Renkotsu: This is the end for today.

They got away.

Kaori: Fucking assholes.  
Kids: Kikyo, wake up.  
Kagome: Kikyo's shinidama-chuu. they can't get close.  
Kaori: take kikyo over there. if u dont, she most likely wont wake up.  
Miroku: I can take her.  
Kaori: It should be Inuyasha.  
Shippo: Is it just my imagination or has it gotten tense here?  
Sango: Its not ur imagination Shippo

Inuyasha walked away with Kikyo in his arms.

Sango: Is Inuyasha still in love with Kikyo?  
Miroku: Kaori is so kind-hearted, i'm in awe  
Kagome: Poor Kaori.  
Kaori: Do u really have to talk about that shit now?  
Miroku: Sorry.

They went to where Inuyasha and Kikyo were. She was once again awake.

Kikyo: Kagome, Kaori.  
Kaori and Kagome: Eh...  
Kikyo: U two should have seen it. the shard in Suikotsu's neck.  
Kagome: Yeah.  
Kaori: The clear light became polluted.  
Kikyo: And Suikotsu left huh. All because of this place.  
Kaori: *thinks* what is she talking about!?

Kikyo told them about Mt Hakurei. Inuyasha and the gang left the village, where Kikyo decided to stay at with the children for a while.


	89. Chapter 89: Inuyasha is a Idiot

Chapter 89

Kagome was on Kirara with Sango and Kaori.

Inuyasha: Hey, why is Kaori riding with Kirara?  
Miroku: well probably because she didn't want to run beside you.  
Inuyasha: What did I do?  
Miroku: Though you did nothing, the mood between you and Kikyo was overly suspicious. Girls have a sharp intuition u see. Kaori senses that have feelings for Kikyo so she's hurt by it. U should leave her alone for a while. Until Kaori cools down, not provoking her would be wise.  
Inuyasha: Kaori!  
Miroku: Hey, what a sec!  
Shippo: he's not listening.  
Inuyasha: Answer damn it! Why're you ignoring me for, bitch!  
Kaori: *looks at Inuyasha* What?  
Inuyasha: *hides behind Miroku*  
Kagome: I think he is scared...

The group stopped. Inuyasha and Kaori were sitting next to each other.

Inuyasha: If you want to say something, then just say it.  
Kaori: Nothing in particular.  
Inuyasha: Ur angry arent you?  
Kaori: I'm not angry.  
Inuyasha: Anyway, this isn't the time to have a fight. u understand don't u?  
Kaori: *not looking at Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: Now what?  
Kaori: I talked about it before. About being together.  
Inuyasha: Eh.  
Kaori: I know there's a bond between a bond between u and Kikyo. So I can't ask u to just forget about her. Still Inuyasha being together with u...was my decision.  
Inuyasha: Kaori  
Kaori: So about what happened earlier, i was trying not to mind. however...WHAT ARE YOU BEING SO BELLIGERENT FOR?! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?! I'VE BEEN ENDURING IT FOR SO LONG!  
Inuyasha: *scared* Y-you, were angry after...  
Kaori: SIT! SIT! SIT! IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!  
Inuyasha: *sits three times* Stop that!

*at the mountain*  
Kirara transformed back into her smaller self and Shippo was dizzy.

Miroku: They are being affected by the mountain. In particular, shippo and kirara are real demons. A half demon like Inuyasha...*looks at Inuyasha  
Inuyasha: ...ugh. this is a barrier isn't it?  
Miroku: Most likely. Probably put up to protect the sacred precincts. Even for a human like me, this intense purity is uncomfortable.  
Inuyasha: Ur actually unpure.  
Miroku: This isn't the time to be talking about that.  
Sango: *looks at Kaori and Kagome* We're okay right?  
Kagome; Yeah  
Kaori: I guess so. *thinks* i would have thought Naraku would be here but there's no way.  
Inuyasha: *thinks* Naraku isn't here. Where is that bastard!?


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

[10 more chapters until i hit 100. Yahoo!]

Inuyasha and the group continued on looking for those damn dudes [who's names i keep forgetting. damn it!]

Kagome: There's shards ahead. A lot of them!  
Kaori: It must be those bastards. Those Shichinin-tai [nevermind what i said] are up ahead!

When they got to where the Shichinin-tai were at, the village and everyone were dead and Koga was fighting Bankotsu.

Inuyasha: Outta the way wimpy wolf! *attacks Bankotsu*  
Jakotsu: INUYASHA!  
Inuyasha: Shut up.  
Kaori: *pops up and laughs* say, i'm beginning to like Jakotsu. We seem to have something in common.  
Inuyasha: Wha?!  
Kaori: Oh nothin'.  
Bankotsu: So ur Inuyasha huh. Thats some ridiculous power u have. so u must be the last of them. since ur bullying Koga.  
Koga: *hits Inuyasha's head* Who's being bullied?  
Inuyasha: Shut up! U were just about to have the shards in ur legs taken!  
Koga: I'm not that dumb!

Kagome and others arrived then.

Kaori: Well damn. We're gonna have to fight to the death now aren't we?  
Kagome: Afraid so.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu started fighting.

Renkotsu: Why r u watching so carefree?  
Ginktosu: *attacks them*  
Kaori: *dodges with Kagome*  
Others: *dodge*  
Koga: U okay Kaori?  
Kaori: Yes. Now just worry about urself right now.  
Kagome; He still has our shards!  
Koga: *fights Renkotsu*  
Miroku: *fighting Suikotsu*  
Sango: *fighting Jakotsu*  
Kaori: Well damn. What the?! Naraku's insects!  
Kagome: So Naraku is near after all?

The Shichinin-tai leave.

Kaori: So they do know Naraku. I'll kill those fuckers!  
Inuyasha: No, I'm gonna fucking kill them! *going to attack them from behind*  
Naraku: *appears* Inuyasha...it's been a while hasn't it?  
Everyone: NARAKU!  
Kaori: U mother fucker. Finally you show up.  
Naraku: Miss me Kaori?  
Kaori: Not one bit.  
Inuyasha: Ur giving those bastards time to escape.  
Naraku: I wont let u destroy them.

Inuyasha destroys Naraku's puppet.

Kagome: That puppet was strange. it seems somehow clean. it feels like that mt Hakurei  
Kaori: Wait, so Naraku was there after all?  
Sango: There must be a trick to it.  
Kaori: No shit. Now lets go to the fucking mountain place so I can kick some ass.


	91. Chapter 91: KaorixInuyasha

Chapter 91

**It's Inuyasha and Kaori Moment Time Again!**

Inuyasha and the gang were heading back towards the mountain.

Kagome: Inuyasha, we need to take a break for the night. That mountain will still be there tomorrow.  
Inuyasha: ...Fine.

They made a small camp. Inuyasha sat away from everyone.

Kaori: Inuyasha. *sits beside him* u alright?  
Inuyasha: The sooner we kill those guys, the better.  
Kaori: At least they are evil humans so we don't have to regret killin' them.  
Inuyasha: I guess.  
Kaori: *sighs* something seems to be worrying you a lot Inuyasha. What is it?  
Inuyasha: I am worrying about those bastards hurting you. I want them to kill them soon so I don't have to worry anymore as of right now.  
Kaori: *smiles* u don't have to be worried, I can take care of myself.  
Inuyasha; U said that last time and u nearly got killed.  
Kaori: ...true.  
Inuyasha: No matter what, I will always protect you. Even if you don't want to be protected, i'll still protect you with my life.  
Kaori: Aren't u a sweetie? *kisses his cheek* Ur like me. I want to protect Kagome no matter what. I'd die protecting her. U'd die protecting me and u also will protect me no matter what. And i'm glad u worry about me. That's how I know you care about me. *thinks* sometimes it makes me believe u care for me more than u care about Kikyo. Inuyasha, I love you but I can't tell you that right now. Not with Kikyo still in your heart. Not when ur heart belongs to her. I'll wait for you. Until the end of time, I'll be by ur side and wait for u to love me like u love Kikyo.

Kaori leaned against Inuyasha and fell asleep. Inuyasha smiled to himself.

Inuyasha: *thinks* Kaori...I think I may be in love with you. I might even love u more than Kikyo.

Inuyasha layed Kaori down and he layed down with her. He fell asleep.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

*at a little village*  
Kid:Near the middle of this lake is an island. Ordinary people cannot enter. By chance, the males of this family alone are allowed to cross to Hijiri Island, to take care of KakushinShounin.  
Kaori: Who?  
Kid: A great priest from over 100 yrs ago, who becoming a living buddha, was enshrined in the small temple on the island.  
Inuyasha: Living Buddha?  
Miroku: Most likely talking about a Sokushinbutsu. A saint-like priest, who while still alive, abstains from all food, and enters Nirvana while their flesh mummifies.  
Inuyasha: In other words, you get a raisin-priest eh? *bored as hell*  
Miroku: U'll be cursed.  
Kid: Earlier u said that ur father hadn't come back.  
Kid: Yeah, its been half a month. I want to check up on him but  
Kid's Sister: Shintarou, it impossible by urself...But I am worried about father.  
Kid's sister 2; And the villagers are worried about the curse.  
Last sister: Its a real problem isn't it?  
Kaori and Kagome: Shall we go Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: Yeah. there's gotta be something about this sacred grounds.  
Kid: I'll be the navigator.  
Kid's sisters: Please take care of our brother. Shintarou is the only son in this family.  
Miroku: That must be lonely.  
Kaori: 3...2...1...Que Miroku's famous line.  
Miroku: *holding one of the sister's hands* i shall let u sisters bear some sons.  
Kaori: Predictable.  
Kagome: *nods in agreement* yep.  
Sango: *hits Miroku*  
Sisters: Is it really okay to leave our brother with you?

*boat on lake*  
the kid [dont feel like typing his long name] told them about Hakushinshounin. They even spoke about mt hakurei again too.

Kagome: The barrier on the sacred grounds, I wonder just who put it up.  
Sango: Yeah. Right now there is someone holding up that barrier. However, at least its not something Naraku put up. That barrier is like the opposite of what he'd do.  
Kid: Its Hijiri island. be careful.

The boat hit a rock. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were on Kirara and Inuyasha carried Kagome and the kid. Inuyasha, Kagome, and the kid got on land to find Kaori already there.

Kagome: How did u get here so fast?  
Kaori: I have no idea. I just jumped off the boat all the way to here.  
Kagome; Um okay  
Inuyasha; there's a barrier here too.  
Kaori: Flowers.  
Kagome: Inuyasha...  
Inuyasha: Yeah..its definitely..this flower gives off the same smell of Naraku's puppet.  
Kid: The shrine. It's been broken. *trips and sees his father's bones*  
Kaori: Most of been the work of Naraku's demons.  
Kagome: *senses shards*  
Kaori: Bankotsu.  
Bankotsu: *walks out of shrine* took u guys long enough, u made me wait so long in this fucking place.  
Inuyasha: *thinks* this was a trap?! *gets in front of Kaori protectively*  
Kaori: *flames in her hands* Dont worry about me Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: I can't help it. I already almost lost you before. That's not gonna happen again!  
Kaori: *thinks* oh Inuyasha. ur a idiot. but ur my idiot.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

Inuyasha: So you're the one who attacked this island eh, Bankotsu?  
Bankotsu: hmph. dunno about that. i am only here because i was told to wait here.  
Kaori: wait a seconds...that glow...watch out, inuyasha! in bankotsu's halberd-  
Kagome: there are 2 shards in it!  
Kaori: what she said!  
Bankotsu: that's because in the fight the other day, it got cut. i used the shards to repair it. anyways, LETS GET GOING!  
Inuyasha: today for sure, I'LL KILL U!

Inuyasha uses Wind Scar/Cutting Wind. Well, he tries to.

Inuyasha: WHA?!  
Kagome: Wind Scar didn't come out?!  
Bankotsu: SO THATS WHY I UNDERSTAND Y I WAS TOLD 2 FIGHT HERE!  
Kaori: cheating bastard! *tries using flames and lightning* My powers aren't working either!

Bankotsu and Inuyasha are fighting.

Sango: why isn't wind scar working and why aren't Kaori's powers working?  
Miroku: Hijiri island is purifying Tetsusaiga's demon-energy. The same must be happening to Kaori.  
Bankotsu: Inuyasha, ur resistance is far weaker than the other day!  
Inuyasha: hurry up and die!  
Bankotsu: Even I want to get off this digusting island right away!

They continued to fight. Kagome and the others find out the sokushinbutsu was taken. Bankotsu wounds Inuyasha.

Kagome: ah! INUYASHA!  
Kaori: *kicks Bankotsu away from Inuyasha* *thinks* i wish i had a sword. *large sword appears in her hands* Oh yeah! Thats what i'm talking about!

As Kaori and Inuyasha fight Bankotsu, Miroku found the source of the barrier and soon the barrier is gone. Wind Scar was back.

Bankotsu: Do u think ur saved eh? sorry but i'm also feeling better thanks to that barrier thing being busted.  
Kaori: No matter what, we will kill you!  
Inuyasha: Yeah!  
Sango: They are at a disadvantage. they are both injured and Bankotsu wasn't wounded at all.  
Bankotsu: this time, do a proper shot of that cutting wind thing.  
Inuyasha: even if u didn't ask me..TAKE THIS! *uses Wind Scar*  
Bankotsu: *stops wind scar*  
Inuyasha: Wha?!  
Bankotsu: What're u so surprised about?  
Kaori: U should have known that would happen dumbass.  
Inuyasha: Shut up Kaori!

Kaori and Inuyasha dodge Bankotsu's attack. Inuyasha and Bankotsu's swords lock together.

Miroku: Their strength is equal.  
Bankotsu: I'll split u in two along with ur sword.  
Inuyasha: that's my line!  
Kaori: Don't forget Bankotsu! I can use my lightning and fire now! *sends lighting at him*  
Bankotsu: *dodge*  
Sango: This looks like it will take a while.

Hakushin-shounin's dokko went between Inuyasha, Kaori, and Bankotsu.

Sango: Wha?!  
Inuyasha: *holding untransformed Tetsusaiga* Tetsusaiga was purified?!  
Kaori: What the hell just happened?!  
Miroku: That dokko was the heart of the holy barrier around this island! for some reason it seems hakushinshounin is on Bankotsu's side!  
Kaori: Damn it!


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

Bankotsu: Seems i'm being told to finish up quickly. THOUGH I DON'T LIKE THE TOTAL LACK OF CONFIDENCE IN MY ABILITY!  
Inuyasha; U bastard! cut out the dirty tricks!  
Bankotsu: U stupid bastards. there's no dirty tricks in a death match!  
Miroku: Pull back Inuyasha!

Inuyasha and Bankotsu clashed swords again.

Kagome: *shoots arrow into Bankotsu's arm*  
Kaori: Thanks Kagome...I think.  
Bankotsu: *looks at Kagome* u bitch.  
Kagome: C-COWARD!  
Kaori: Okay Kagome. Shut up now before u get him even mader-HOLY SHIT!  
Kagome: The arm is just bones!

There was a bright light.

Kaori: What the hell?!  
Miroku: He's disappeaing?!  
Kagome; Eh?!  
Inuyasha: Bankotsu! Wait u fucking bastard!  
Kaori: We're not done with you yet!

Bankotsu was gone.

Kaori: Lucky bastard.  
Kagome: *runs to Inuyasha* are you okay?!  
Inuyasha: Yeah. *thinks* i thought Kaori would be the one coming to ask if i was okay.  
Kaori: *watching Inuyasha and Kagome*  
Inuyasha: it's not just Bankotsu who vanished. The dokko too.  
Miroku: They vanished together.  
Sango; The dokko let Bankotsu escape?  
Kaori: Mostly likely.  
Kagome: Let me see ur wound Inuyasha.  
Kaori: Kagome, I want to talk to you. Now. *walks away from group*  
Kagome: I'll b right back. *follows Kaori*

Kaori and Kagome were away from the group.

Kagome: what is it?  
Kaori: I noticed since the beginnning that you liked Inuyasha too.  
Kagome: I can't help it. I really like him.  
Kaori: U hated him when we met him!  
Kagome: Now I don't because I've gotten use to him! Maybe I can make him like me since I look like Kikyo.  
Kaori; Don't say that bitch's name! Why are you doing this? U know I like Inuyasha and u know he likes me!  
Kagome: I just-  
Kaori: U always get the guys! when we came here, finally i started getting all the guys! Kagome, I love Inuyasha.  
Kagome: u do?  
Kaori: Yes. Ur not gonna ruin my relationship with Inuyasha are you?  
Kagome: ..*sighs* No. I didn't know you were in love with him. I thought that it was just a huge crush you had but i was wrong.  
Kaori: I'm not mad at you. But if u do that again i'll rip u apart.  
Kagome: Okay! Man, ur scary.  
Kaori: *grin* I try my best to be scary. Come on. I need to heal Inuyasha.

They walked back over to the group. Kaori heals Inuyasha's injuries.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

[Note: Short chapter due to my time limit being over in 30 minutes and it usually takes me a hour to make a chapter]

Kaori: So ur saying that Naraku is hiding in mt Hakurei? Inside that barrier?  
Miroku: However the one who erected this holy barrier, is definitely Hakushinshounin.  
Kaori: I could have guessed that genius. *rolls eyes*  
Sango: In addition, Hakushinshounin protected Bankotsu, an agent of Naraku.*holding sleeping kirara*  
Kagome: Yeah...meaning he's on Naraku's side.*holding dizzy shippo*  
Inuyasha: One thing's for certain, u'd hardly think that a lump of evil like Naraku would be able to enter the sacred grounds, but...  
Miroku: If you think of it another way, once he's gotten inside, there's no safer place. Those chasing after Naraku...demons like Koga and Sesshomaru...and even u Inuyasha. and then, even Kikyo can't enter mt hakurei.  
Kaori: If he really is in there, then its only a matter of time before he tries to kidnap me again.  
Inuyasha: And I'm not letting him. He's not kidnapping you again.  
Sango: Let's get going, Miroku.  
Miroku: Sure.  
Kagome: Eh?  
Kaori: Meaning ur...  
Miroku: Sango and I will go check out the mountain. wait for us, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kaori.  
Kaori: Whatever.  
Kagome: But will it be okay with just the two of you?  
Sango: Take care of Kirara since we can't bring her.  
Kaori: Sure.  
Kagome: Sango...  
Miroku: No need to worry Kagome. *caressing Sango's butt* Even i wont have time to spare on caressing Sango's bottom.  
Sango: Dont say tha while caressing it!  
Kagome: That's not what i was worried about.

Miroku and Sango walked into the barrier.

Kagome; I wonder if they'll be okay?  
Inuyasha: We'll just have to trust in their ability for now.  
Kaori: No fair. They get to kick some ass and all we get to do is sit and wait until they come back. I call bull shit!  
Kagome: ur bored aren't u?  
Kaori: Hell yes! They better hurry up or i'm running in after them...if i can run in after them.


	96. Chapter 96: WHAT THE HELL!

Chapter 96

[short, shocking chapter]

Inuyasha is running around with Kagome and Kirara on his back. Kaori is running beside him with Shippo on her back.

Kagome: Say, if we don't meet up with Miroku and Sango...  
Inuyasha and Kaori: We can't wait around for them like idiots.  
Inuyasha: Something's burning. It seems there was some big explosion.  
Kaori: *thinks* and there's this smell of blood...

They come across a wreakage.

Kaori: The fuck?  
Koga's friends: Inuyasha, Kagome, Kaori...Koga is...  
Kagome: Eh?!  
Kaori: Koga... *thinks* Well at least one of those bastards is dead now. i hope.  
Koga: *underneath some wood and stuff*  
Koga's friends: Koga's legs were injuried and he couldn't escape.  
Shippo: He's dead?  
Kaori: *sees Koga's friends crying* Oh fuck me for being a nice person! *pulls the junk off Koga*  
Kagome: KOGA! *goes to Koga's side along with Koga's friends* *crying*  
Kaori: *goes to Koga's side as well* U fucking bastard! U can't be dead!  
Kagome: Kaori, what r u-?  
Kaori: *holds Koga* *thinks* Inuyasha is going to hate this. *kisses Koga*  
Inuyasha: WHA?!  
Koga's friends: *staring wide eyed*  
Kagome: *shocked*  
Koga: *all of his wounds heal*  
Kagome: She healed him by kissing him?!  
Kaori: *pulls away* *thinks* There. He should be fine now so his friends and Kagome can stop crying.  
Koga: *wakes up* Damn, one of them got away...  
Koga's friends and Kagome: KOGA!  
Koga's friends: U saved him Kaori! Thank you! *both hug Kaori*  
Kaori: It was nothing.  
Koga: *looks at Kaori* U saved me?  
Kaori: Um..yeah.  
Koga's friends: She saved u with a kiss!  
Koga: So u do like me?  
Kaori: Don't get ur hopes up. I only did it so they would stop their crying.  
Inuyasha: *thinks* She...she kissed him...she...why... *out load* WHAT THE FUCK!? THAT KISS?! WHY?!  
Kaori: I kissed him to save him.  
Inuyasha: U COULD HAVE JUST HEALED HIM WITH UR TOUCH LIKE U DO WITH ME!  
Kaori: If the wound is too bad, i have to kiss the person. I only found out about this from Kaede when she told me more about my parents abilities.  
Inuyasha: LIES! I BET U ONLY KISS HIM BECAUSE U LIKE HIM!  
Kaori: ...ur jealous aren't you?  
Inuyasha: WHA?! *blushing* JEALOUS!? I AM NOT JEALOUS!  
Kaori: Then stop yelling at me and get over the fact that I kissed Koga. It's no big deal. *thinks* i didn't think he'd be this angry. serves him right for wanting to be with me and Kikyo.  
Inuyasha: Hmph. *crosses arms*


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

*sometime later*  
Inuyasha and Kaori were once again trying to fight Renkotsu. Kagome stayed in a cave with koga's friends and Koga, who was knocked out by Inuyasha when he tried getting another kiss from Kaori XD

Renkotsu: I don't have time to worry about u two! *uses hand cannon*  
Inuyasha, Kaori, and Kirara [whom they were riding on]: *hit the wall*  
Kagome: Kaori! Inuyasha!  
Koga's friends: Get back in the cave Kagome!  
Renkotsu: *fires cannon at cave*

Everyone in the cave are seemingly dead. Renkotsu went to take Koga's shards when Koga kicked him and got the hand cannon.

Koga: Moron. Nobody's dead.  
Shippo: U should be grateful. Its all because Kagome quickly protected us with Inuyasha's clothes.  
Koga: I don't like the bit about being saved by the dog's clothes.  
Renkotsu: It's not over yet. *holds dynamite*  
Kagome: Are u stupid?! if u detonate them inside this hole, u wouldn't be safe either!  
Renkotsu: Shut up! I can't turn back now!  
Inuyasha: *behind Renkotsu* Ur being unusually stubborn, Renkotsu.  
Kaori: I thought you were a little smarter about knowing when to quit.  
Kagome: U guys are okay!  
Inuyasha: We have no intention of committing suicide with you.  
Renkotsu: I wont die. this is not a bluff. *lights dynamite*  
Kaori: Kick that idiot this way!  
Koga: *kicks Renkotsu*

Inuyasha and Kaori get Renkotsu and the dynamite away from the others. There is an explosion.

Kagome: KAORI! INUYASHA! NOOOOO!

They went searching for Kaori and Inuyasha. Kagome was crying.

Kagome: It's my fault their gone.  
Kaori: Who the hell said we were gone?!  
Kagome: KAORI! *hugs her while crying* I thought u were gone!  
Inuyasha: What am i? chopped liver?  
Shippo: So u are okay after all?!  
Inuyasha: Bah! What do u think my body is made of? Besides, Renkotsu certainly wanted to live since he threw away the explosives just before they exploded.  
Koga's friends: *hug Kaori as well* Ur okay? ur not injuried are you?  
Kaori: Get off me!  
Koga's friends: *pull away*  
Koga: Ur alright Kaori?  
Kaori: For the thousandth time, yes! I'm fin-*being hugged by Koga*  
Koga: I was worried! Never do something like that again!  
Kaori: Uh...  
Inuyasha: *pulls Koga off Kaori* STAY AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!  
Koga: UR WOMAN?! SHE'S MY WOMAN!  
Kagome: Here we go again.  
Kaori: Ugh!

Koga and Inuyasha started fighting over Kaori once again.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

[I AM ALMOST THERE!]  
Kagome, Kaori, Inuyasha, Kirara, and Shippo are waiting for Miroku and Sango.

Kagome: They're late. Something has happened.  
Inuyasha: Kagome, u wait here with Kaori. I'm going to go run and check out the mountain.  
Kagome: Wha?! U can't enter the sacred grounds can you?!  
Inuyasha: I'm half demon! there's no way i'll be purified!  
Kaori: I'm going with u.  
Inuyasha: The hell u r.  
Kaori: I'm going with u and u can't stop me!  
Inuyasha: Fine. HEY WIMPY WOLF! UR THERE AREN'T U?!  
Koga: *appears* What?  
Kaori: Stay here and protect Kagome.  
Koga: what's going on?  
Kagome: Miroku and Sango have gone to mt hakurei but haven't come back.  
Koga: Fine. I'll protect her. Only because u asked Kaori.  
Kaori: If something happens to her, ur dead.

Kaori and Inuyasha went through the barrier.

Inuyasha: this is worse then i imagined.  
Kaori: I feel fine.  
Inuyasha: maybe thats because ur mainly human.  
Renkotsu: This isn't like u.  
Kaori and Inuyasha: *turn around*  
Inuyasha: u again eh  
Kaori: Dont u ever die!?  
Renkotsu: *shoots cannon*  
Inuyasha and Kaori: *fly backwards*  
Inuyasha: Sucker...i am still..EH!? *in human form*  
Kaori: But it isn't a new moon! Is it because of the barrier?  
Renkotsu: This is a surprise. I thought u would turn to ash. but just ur demon power vanished huh? *attacks*  
Kaori: *protects Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: Kaori!  
Kaori: My demon powers are gone too. i can't use my claws. i can't use my lightning. but i can still use my fire. and my ablilty to wish for things.

Kaori and Inuyasha came to a dead end. Renkotsu shoots them with the cannon again but Kaori and Inuyasha escape through a crack in the rocks/wall.

Kaori: Gosh this place is huge!  
Inuyasha: Yeah. Hah! *jumps out of the way from a attack*  
Jakotsu: u r Inuyasha? Ur human form is cute too.  
Kaori: Shut the fuck up u gay bastard! I've had enough of you!  
Jakotsu: I'm so happy. i've been waiting so long for the time i can get u.  
Kaori: *in front of Inuyasha* The hell if I'll let u hurt my Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: *smiles* *thinks* I'm ur Inuyasha and ur my Kaori.  
Jakotsu: With ur dog ears u were cute but ur body now is so much cuter that i want to squeeze it.  
Kaori: Gross!  
Inuyasha: Perverted bastard. Ur pissing me off.  
Kaori: He's already got me pissed off. *throws fire at Jakotsu*

Kaori and Jakotsu fight. Inuyasha slightly helps Kaori out but he cant do much without his demon powers. Kaori was badly injuried.

Kaori: *thinks* damn. if only i could heal myself like i can others! that would be great at a time like this!  
Jakotsu: *knocks Kaori into the wall*  
Kaori: Damn.  
Jakotsu: *about to kill Kaori*  
Demons: *leaving the cave*  
Inuyasha: *normal form again* Sango and Miroku broke the barrier. *knocks Jakotsu away from Kaori* Stay away from my woman. *uses wind scar*  
Jakotsu: *under rocks*  
Kaori: Thanks Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: No one hurts my woman and gets away with it.  
Kaori: Ur so sweet. *kisses him*  
Inuyasha: *grin*  
Kaori: *sniff* Inuyasha...I smell Naraku!  
Inuyasha: *sniff* He must be in the middle of the cave!

They take off running. 


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

Inuyasha: Where the hell is Naraku? Hah! *dodges attack*  
Bankotsu: U won't be able to meet Naraku. Because u bumped into me.  
Kaori: Don't u bastards ever fucking die!? or give up at least?!  
Inuyasha: This is getting annoying. U plan on getting in the way, don't you?  
Bankotsu: Of course. The others all died in battle. I'll take this battle as revenge.  
Kaori: Wait, so ur the last one? IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME! [Seriously I thought it was gonna be forever until those dudes died!]  
Inuyasha: Since unless I defeat you, I won't reach Naraku...Let's get on with it. *uses Wind Scar*  
Bankotsu: Fool. This little thing will have no effect on me! *stops attack*  
Inuyasha: Bastard, ur using the shards from ur dead friends.  
Bankotsu: I'm using them all of course.  
Kaori: Fucking cheater. *shoots fire and lighting at him*  
Inuyasha: *uses Wind Scar again*

*A few minutes into the fight*  
Kaori and Inuyasha are slightly injuried.

Kaori: Oh fuck me! This is gonna be harder than I thought.  
Bankotsu: U were this weak eh? or is it that i have gotten too strong for u?  
Kaori: Shut the fuck up. I don't care if ur stronger. We will fucking kill you and then we'll go after Naraku!  
Inuyasha: I'll rip those shards out so prepare to fucking die!

They all continued to fight.

Kaori: *sends lightning at Bankotsu*  
Bankotsu: *stops attack* *sends Kaori flying back with an attack*  
Kaori: *hits wall and falls to knees* Damn that hurt.  
Bankotsu: DIE! *sends attack at Kaori that is like Wind Scar*

The attack doesn't reach Kaori though.

Kaori: *wide eye*  
Inuyasha: *holding onto Kaori like he is hugging her* *even more injuried* Are..you okay Kaori?  
Kaori: Yo-You protect me. U didn't have to-  
Inuyasha: I had to. U more human than demon. That attack could have killed you and I'd go nuts if my woman was killed in front of me.  
Kaori: *grins slightly*  
Bankotsu: What a touchy moment.  
Inuyasha: *lets go of Kaori and turns to Bankotsu* I'm gonna kill you for trying to kill my woman. Kaori, stay behind me. I don't want u getting hurt.

As Inuyasha and Bankotsu fought, Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga away and goes at Bankotsu with his claws. He gets 2 shards that were in Bankotsu's arm. The two of them continued to fight. Kaori was standing back watching, waiting for a good time to attack. Bankotsu was punching the shit outta Inuyasha. Kaori went at Bankotsu and put her claws, that she made appear, into Bankotsu's neck and takes the three shards from his neck.

Bankotsu: Bitch...  
Inuyasha: Good job Kaori.  
Kaori: *grin*  
Inuyasha: Five down. When i get the shards in ur arm, its over for u.  
Kaori: I dont see why Naraku keeps u around. He is just gonna kill u and get the shards back.  
Bankotsu: *gets his sword*  
Kaori: Shit. I forgot there were shards in his sword!  
Inuyasha: Damn! *pulls out Tetsusaiga*

They went at each other. Inuyasha kills Bankotsu.

Kaori: About fucking time!  
Inuyasha: what the?! The ground is sucking us in!  
Kaori: This entire cae is a huge wall of flesh! *scream as large tentacles wrap around her*  
Inuyasha: *tentacles wrapped around him too* I can't move...  
Kaori: *uses her powers but the tentacles still wont let go*  
Kagome and others: *arrive*  
Kagome: KAORI! INUYASHA!  
Kaori: Don't just stand there! HELP!  
Naraku: *face appears*  
Kaori: Naraku!  
Inuyasha: u bastard!  
Naraku: U did well to get this far but not good enough. It's all over for you. Once ur dead, I'll take Kaori and be on my way.  
Inuyasha: I'll tell u when its over...WHEN I RIP OPEN UR THROAT!  
Naraku: Fools. Mt Hakurei is my body. it means u are all inside my body.  
Kaori: Bastard.  
Naraku: *takes shards* *now appearing in his new body* *in front of Kaori* Didn't I tell you that I'd get you back no matter what? *touches her cheek*  
Kaori: Don't touch me!  
Naraku: *tentacles release her* *pulls her towards him*  
Kaori: *tries using her powers*  
Naraku: Its not use in trying to attack me. Ur powers will not work. *holds her face*  
Inuyasha: *growls* GET AWAY FROM HER! *gets out of the tentacles and uses Wind Scar*  
Naraku: *barrier surrounds himself and Kaori*

Naraku leaves with Kaori, leaving the others to die.

Kaori: U bastard! Where are you taking me?!  
Naraku: Ur coming with me. We're going to pay Kikyo a little visit.  
Kaori: *sarcastically* great.  
Naraku: *looks at Kaori* *thinks* I wonder...


	100. Chapter 100: I Helped Naraku, sorta

Chapter 100

Naraku and Kaori appeared in front of Kikyo.

Kikyo: Naraku.  
Naraku: Kikyo, its been a while hasn't it.  
Kikyo: Naraku, whats with that form...  
Kaori: *thinks* hello? Earth to Kikyo. CAN'T U SEE THAT I AM BEING KIDNAPPED! I NEED UR HELP!  
Naraku: Can't u tell by looking? This is my new body.  
Kikyo: Dont make me laugh. i'm not blind. that body...its flashy but its just for show. after taking refuge in mt Hakurei and until the holy barrier came down, what did u send out?  
Kaori: *confused*  
Naraku: As sharp as ever, Kikyo. U noticed that eh.  
Kikyo: Ur damn offspring Kagura escaped from mt hakurei carrying something. *points arrow at him* what is ur true objective?  
Kaori: Right now, I am hoping that true objective is killing you.  
Kikyo: *points arrow at Kaori* What did you say?  
Kagome: Know what Naraku, I'd like u a whole lot more if u kill her for me. It would make my life here easier.  
Kikyo: Bitch. *about to shoot Kaori with arrow*  
Kaori: *hits her with lightning*  
Kikyo; *arm is injured*  
Naraku: *slashes Kikyo across her chest*  
Kikyo: falls to knees* Naraku u bastard.  
Naraku: U were careless Kikyo.  
Kikyo: *glaring at Kaori and Naraku*

The ground split open.

Naraku: The bottom of the fissure is full of my miasma. ur measly imitation body will be helpless against it. Kikyo, this is ur grave.

Tentacles went through Kikyo and made her fall into the gap in the ground.

Sesshomaru: Simply to finish off just one woman, u sure were cautious, eh.  
Kaori: *thinks* Sesshomaru...i wonder how much he saw.  
Jaken: Its that woman who visited us earlier this week!  
Kaori: *sarcastically* its great to see u too Jaken.  
Sesshomaru: U coming out of the barrier means that ur powers gotten a bit better huh.  
Naraku: Why don't u test me, then?  
Kaori: *moves away from Naraku*  
Sesshomaru: *slashes Naraku*  
Naraku; *in barrier with part of his body missing* The power of ur sword. I will return it back to u. *sends Sesshomaru's attack back at him*  
Sesshomaru: *stops attack*  
Naraku: I wont die...Kaori, i will return for u later. *gone*  
Kaori: Sesshomaru, where is Rin?  
Jaken: She is somewhere safe.  
Kaori: I wasn't asking u Jaken!  
Sesshomaru: are u hurt?  
Kaori: *surprised* um..i'm fine...er, thanks for asking.  
Inuyasha: *appears* Sesshomaru.  
Kaori: Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: *notices Kaori* *smiles* Kaori! Ur alright!  
Kaori: Yeah...  
Sesshomaru: So ur alive Inuyasha. At any rate, Naraku wanted to kill that woman much more than killing you.  
Inuyasha: What?  
Kaori: ...Kikyo's dead Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: She's dead?  
Kaori: Yes...  
Inuyasha: AND U JUST LET NARAKU KILL HER!?  
Kaori: DONT YELL AT ME! ITS UR FAULT SHE IS DEAD! U WONT HERE TO SAVE HER! I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING BECAUSE MY POWERS DONT WORK AGAINST NARAKU!  
Sesshomau: *leaves with Jaken*  
Inuyasha: ...  
Kagome and others: INUYASHA!  
Inuyasha: *standing where Kikyo fell*  
Kaori: *sighs* *walks over to Kagome* Sup.  
Kagome: Kaori! U got away from Naraku!  
Kaori: Yeah..  
Kagome: what happened?  
Kaori: Kikyo is dead.  
Everyone: !  
Kaori: *whispers* and it was my fault as well as Naraku's.  
Inuyasha: *hears* What did u say?  
Kaori: I let my jealously get in the way. I asked Naraku to kill her, even though i already knew he was. I also hit her with lightning when she pointed her arrow at me.  
Inuyasha: ...  
Kaori: I'm sorry...*starts crying*  
Inuyasha: ...*sighs* *holds Kaori*  
Kaori: Why r u holding me? Aren't u mad?  
Inuyasha: I'm more mad at Naraku then at u. *thinks* Why is it that I am now only slightly saddened by Kikyo's death? Is it because I love Kaori more?

*A few days later*  
Everyone learned from a priest they met on the road that Kikyo had still been alive when he saw her. Now Inuyasha is hoping to find her soon, despite loving Kaori more than Kikyo. Kaori is saddened by that fact but she can't help but feel that she deserves to be alone for helping Naraku almost kill Kikyo. 


	101. Chapter 101: The Infant

Chapter 101

Inuyasha was gone. He was looking for Kikyo. As Kagome, Kaori, Sango, and Miroku were walking, men ran up to them.

Men: There's been a series of strange events in the area. All suspicious outsiders are ordered to be taken to the castle. Come!  
Miroku: I see.  
Kaori: *whispers* I can easily kick this guys asses.  
Miroku: These officials are normal humans. if we want, we can get away anytime.  
Men: Get the rope!  
Shippo and Kirara: *hiding* We gotta call Inuyasha back.

*Village Castle*  
Villager: Please forgive me. I couldn't be a suspect.  
Womean: Execute him.  
Villager: *killed and thrown with the other dead bodies*  
Kaori: Well this is alarming.  
Woman: They are here.  
Men: *grab Kagome and Kaori* Come girl.  
Woman: I've no use for the others. kill them.  
Kaori: *tries getting out of the rope* what the hell?! i can't get free.

Kaori and Kagome were thrown to the floor in the little temple/castle.

Woman: so u came. after the death of Kikyo, u two are the only ones who can see the shards.  
Kaori: Eh?  
Kagome: The priest from yesterday!  
Priest: *disolves*  
Kagura: I have no use for him anymore.  
Kaori: I should have known he wasn't alive. damn it. *thinks* so Kikyo really is dead.  
Kagome: *sees baby in woman's arms*  
Baby: Help wont be coming. the priest and exterminator will be killed by the castle people. Inuyasha wont be coming, he is engrossed in searching for Kikyo.  
Kaori: *thinks* That baby...is talking...HE'S THE OFFSPRING BORN AT MT HAKUREI!  
Kagome: What do you intend to do with us?  
Baby: U r the only two who can see the shards. I want ur eyes.  
Kagura: U can't have the Kaori girls eyes. She is...special to Naraku.  
Kaori: Nice to see ya Kagura.  
Kagome: Kaori do something!  
Kaori: I can't! My hands are tied! Literally! And I can't get free! I'm the worst hybrid ever.  
Kagome: MIROKU! SANGO!  
Baby: I'm going to make use of ur eyes.  
Kagura: *thinks* so he wasnt gonna have their eyes removed then?  
Baby: Kagura, remove the rope on Kagome and Kaori.  
Kagura: *gets rid of the ropes*  
Kaori: Um...  
Baby: *reaching out for Kagome*  
Kagome: No! *turning away*  
Kaori: Kagome, i dont think he wants to eat ur eyes.  
Baby: *holding onto Kagome*  
Kagome: *thinks* Its as if the inside of my heart is being scanned.  
Baby: U have no darkness in ur heart. I wonder...*holds onto Kaori now*  
Kaori: *thinks* I don't like this feeling. I wish Inuyasha was here to help us out. But he went looking for Kikyo.  
Baby: Found it!  
Kaori: *holding the baby*  
Baby: I've grasped it. the darkness in ur heart. now..u can't escape...now then...hold me carefully. then our souls will become one and u become my eyes.

*Sometime later*  
Kagura took Kaori, Kagome, and the baby to a house elsewhere.

Kagura: If it isn't Kanna.  
Kanna: Kagura *holds out 2 shards*  
Kagura: shards?  
Baby: Insert them into Kagome and Kaori and they will fall completely into our hands. this is the end of my job. when this is over, my body will be hidden.  
Kaori: *thinks* I can't move...its because the baby is holding onto my soul...i need to get away from him..  
Baby: Wait. She's regained consciousness.  
Kaori: *thinks* Inuyasha, please come and save us. I actually need ur help this time.  
Baby: U know as well that help wont come dont u? Inuyasha has chosen Kikyo and not you. Remember Kaori, the time when u knew Kikyo had died...u actually were happy, weren't u? that the woman who was an onstacle was gone. Whether she's alive or dead, Inuyasha's heart belongs to Kikyo. U hate Kikyo don't u? U have a grudge against Inuyasha right?  
Kaori: *slowly closes eye*  
Kagura: she fell huh. *tries putting the shard in her*  
Kaori: *thinking* A grudge against Inuyasha? I hate Kikyo? I do but...  
Kagura: the shard is being pushed back.  
Kaori: Ur wrong. What u said is totally wrong. Me holding a grudge against Inuyasha and Me being jealous of Kikyo, are the feelings humans would hold, no matter what. they are not feelings of cursing someone, like u were trying to say. The main thing is I...LOVE INUYASHA!  
Inuyasha: *bursts into the building* KAORI!  
Kaori: *faints*  
Inuyasha: *catches her*  
Kagome: *runs over to them* Inuyasha u came!

After a short conversation and Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Miroku coming, Kagura, Kanna, and the baby sarted to escape.

Inuyasha; U bastards! The next time u try anything agaisnt Kaori...!  
Baby: The girl can see shards and there are only a few left.  
Inuyasha: Are you stupid!? Kaori would never work with Naraku!  
Baby: There are many ways we can crack that girl while u cant forget about Kikyo that is. Once we do so, Naraku would have a better chance at keeping her by his side.

Kagura, Kanna , and the baby were gone.

*in woods*  
Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting beside Kaori who was still...sleeping.

Inuyasha: Kaori...  
Kaori: *slowly wakes up*  
Kagome: Kaori...ur awake.  
Kaori: *sees Inuyasha* ...thats right. u came for us Inuyasha...  
Inuyasha: Yeah...I'm sorry. Since I wasn't there...  
Kaori: It's okay. *sits up*  
Inuyasha: ITS NOT OKAY! I PUT U IN DANGER! *thinks* just a bit more and i would have lost Kaori's life as well...and Kagome's.  
Kaori: Well if u happen to hear a clue about Kikyo, u'll leave wont u?  
Inuyasha: I wont leave ur side again!  
Kaori: Liar.  
Inuyasha: Wha...I'm not lying!  
Kaori: Ur the guy who'd leave! Just how long do u think I have known u for?!  
Inuyasha: Kaori...ur angry after all are u? *sitting real close to Kaori*  
Kaori: Yes*thinks* but because i love u, i cant help it. 


	102. Chapter 102: KaorixInuyasha Moment

Chapter 102

[KaorixInuyasha moment again]

*Kaede's Village*  
Kaede: I see, Kikyo has...  
Inuyasha: Yeah..I'm sorry Kaede.  
Kaede: Dont say any more Inuyasha. Kikyo was forced to come back to this world originally.  
Inuyasha: I couldn't save Kikyo's soul. And that damn Naraku was involved for a second time.  
Kaede: Kikyo's soul has vanished. She no longer suffering. Which is why, inuyasha, don't u suffer any more too.

*Sometime later*  
Miroku: All the fragments we had, have gone over to Naraku.  
Inuyasha: Remaining are the two in that bastard Koga's legs.  
Kaori: Don't call him a bastard.  
Inuyasha: U can't have feelings for that bastard!  
Kaori: Stop calling him that! and i dont have feelings for him ya moron.  
Inuyasha: Hmph.  
Sango: There's also a shard that keeps Kohaku alive.  
Kaori: We wont let Naraku take ur brother's shard Sango.  
Miroku: Enough said, we need to protect Kaori...and Kagome from Naraku.  
Inuyasha: I know that already.  
Kaori: I dont need prote-  
Inuyasha: Kaori, Kikyo is gone and I am not losing you too so stop with the "I don't need protecting" shit for once. *walks off*  
Kaori: *blinks* Did he just say that he doesn't want to lose me too?  
Sango: Yep.  
Miroku: *pushes Kaori* Get ur pretty little ass over there.  
Kaori: Stop or I'll kick ur stupid ass.  
Miroku: *hides behind Sango*

Kaori went to where Inuyasha was. He was sitting by the well.

Kaori: So...when do u think Kagome is coming back?  
Inuyasha: Probably in the morning.  
Kaori: ...Ur worried that i will get kidnapped again aren't u?  
Inuyasha: Yes. I'm not letting Naraku take you from me.  
Kaori: U really do care about me a lot. *smile*  
Inuyasha: *places his hand on Kaori's cheek* *staring at Kaori*  
Kaori: Why r u staring at me like that?  
Inuyasha: Sorry. Ur just really beautiful.  
Kaori: *blush*  
Inuyasha: *leans in and kisses Kaori*  
Kaori: *kisses back some*  
Inuyasha: *pulls away slowly* Kaori...I..I love you...*blushes big time*  
Kaori: *smiles* Really?  
Inuyasha: *nods and looks away embarrassed*  
Kaori: Don't be embarrassed. i love u too.  
Inuyasha: WHA?! U DO?!  
Kaori: No need to yell u idiot. *kisses his cheek*  
Inuyasha: *smiles like a idiot* *thinks* SHE LOVES ME BACK!


	103. Chapter 103: SangoxMiroku

Chapter 103

Inuyasha and the group are in the woods talking to a man.

Inuyasha: community of oni-women?  
Man: It's no lie, I saw it myself. I entered the forest to find some herbs, and got lost. A crowd of just women brought in something, while laughing, and threw it into the river. I looked at it as it floated by and it was a corpse. That wasn't the work of humans.  
Kaori: Damn right it wont.  
Inuyasha: Kagome, what about the presence of a shard?  
Kagome: Nothing.  
Sango: We must check every single suspicious place right now.  
Miroku: At any rate, we must take the remaining shards before Naraku.

They walked a bit.

Miroku: Hm?!  
Inuyasha: Evil energy?!  
Miroku: Yes but only for a instant.

They came to a river.

Kagome: Something is in the river.  
Inuyasha: *goes over to it*  
Kaori: He's not dead is he?  
Inuyasha: *picks him up by his clothes* he's not dead.  
Kaori: At least treat him a bit more carefully.

*sometime later*  
Miroku: I see...ur looking for ur fiancee but u cant find her.  
Man: yes. My name is Shinosuke. When there was only 3 days to go before the wedding ceremony, i was forced to go to a battle. a few days ago, i finally returned to my home but the village was burnt down. there was no trace of my fiancee Wakana either. Then i heard of a rumor about a community of only women.  
Kaori: *thinks* i feel sorry for this dude.  
Kagome: We'll help u.  
Shinosuke: first we have to find it.  
Inuyasha: it seems they come to find us

*at the village full of women*  
Shinosuke's fiancee wasn't there. Inuyasha, Kaori, and Miroku were walking around.

Inuyasha: Can u feel any evil or demon energy? i cant find anything suspicious with my nose but...ARE U LISTENING!?  
Miroku: *holding a woman's hands* it must be very lonely here without any men.  
Woman: Yes it is.  
Sango: *comes over and sees* *jealous* shouldn't we be going? this isn't the community of oni-woman we've been looking for is it?  
Woman: Please stay for the night. it will be dark soon.  
Miroku: We accept ur offer.  
Sango: MIROKU!  
Woman 2: then if the ladies would come with us.  
Woman: this way fo the gentleman.  
Kaori: separately?

*with inuyasha and miroku*  
Miroku: Inuyasha, maybe we should continue our travel after all?  
Inuyasha: What r u saying? ur the one who had the big desire to stay.  
Shippo: arent u satisfied with staying with us?  
Miroku: *sighs*  
Woman: An all women community is a bit lonely. so we're always glad when the occasional visitor drops by. good night.  
Kaori: Yeah, thanks.  
Kagome: least we dont have to sleep outdoors.  
Kaori: I'd rather sleep outside.  
Sango: but shouldnt we be out searching for this community of demon women?  
Kagome: heey, sango. is there something going on between u and Miroku?  
Sango: huh?  
Kaori: u were alone with him at mount Hakurei. Did u two have any special moments.  
Sango: oh please. The relationship between me and the priest isn't like that.  
Kagome: but aren't u in love with Miroku?  
Sango: *blushing* Y-YEAH RIGHT! THAT LECHEROUS PLAY-BOY!  
Kaori: Well i think that Miroku is actually in love with u Sango but-  
Sango: Why?  
Kaori: I just have a feeling that ur a special woman to him.  
Sango: Is that so?  
Kirara: *staring out window*  
Sango: *goes over to her* what is it Kirara?  
Miroku: I see so u lost ur husband in a war.  
Woman: yes  
Miroku: is there anything i can do to comfort u.  
Woman: i am so happy for ur kindness monk.  
Sango: I'll just go to sleep.  
Kaori: *mutters* Damn u Miroku.

*night*  
Sango, kagome, and Kaori were up still. They look outside the place they are staying.

Kagome: what could they be doing?  
Sango: I'll go after them.  
Kaori: Me too.  
Kagome: Wait! lets get Inuyasha, then Miroku too. I'm sure he's nearby.  
Sango: I'm fine. We dont have time to look for them!  
Kagome: Sango!  
Kaori: Lets go Sango!

They ran around.

Sango: Where did everyone go?  
Kaori: *something grabs her foot* WHA!  
Woman: *trying to grab Sango*  
Kaori: *dragged under water*  
Sango: KAORI! *dragged under as well*

The two of them pass out and walk up in a cave. They are chained to the wall.

Woman: we're going to make u one of us. *pulls something out of the water*  
Sango and Kaori: *think* is that a egg?!  
Woman: Please swallow this. After a short while, the egg will hatch in ur stomach and u be one of us.  
Kaori: Damn. *thinks* damn chains! break!

*sometime later*  
Sango and Kaori were forced to swallow the egg and they were being controlled. Miroku had to fight the both of them. He got the thing in kaori's stomach out first before trying to get the one out of Sango. He took them back and Inuyasha was completely worried about Kaori. When she had finally woke up, he was happy and squeezing the life outta her.

*With Sango and Miroku*  
Miroku: Sango, these are my feelings. please listen until the end...to me, u r a special woman i guess.  
Sango: huh?  
Inuyasha: But he will still touch the butts of other woman in the same way as urs!  
Kaori: *laughs*  
Kagome: SHH!  
Miroku: I never thought that i could trust and leave myself in the hands of a woman. But because of that, i also feel that i cant love u as a woman. Ur a friend to fight alongside with. that is how i feel.  
Kaori: Is he saying she is just a friend to him?!  
Kagome: How mean! I'll never forgive him for this!  
Sango: *tears in eyes* I know that without u having to tell me.  
Miroku: if, when our battle with Naraku is over and the curse of my air hole is broken and i am still alive, when that time comes would u live with me and bear my child?  
Kaori and Kagome: That was a proposal! Sorta!  
Miroku: Sango...  
Sango: I...I will...  
Miroku: u will bear them?! ten or even twenty?! *holding Sango's hand*  
Sango: Yes! um well then u wont cheat on me right?!  
Miroku: Eh?  
Sango: u wont right?  
Miroku: ...  
Sango: *thinks* u will, wont u?  
Kaori: That lecher never learns. *lays against Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: *holds her*  
Kagome: R u two together?!  
Kaori: Yes.  
Kagome: SANGO! MIROKU! INUYASHA AND KAORI ARE DATING!  
Sango and Miroku: Wha?! Since when?  
Kaori: A few days ago.  
Inuyasha: *kisses Kaori's forehead*  
Sango: Now Inuyasha knows how to treat a woman. U can learn from him Miroku.  
Miroku: *mutters* Lucky bastard. 


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

Inuyasha and crew were once again in another village.

Kaori: So the priest was-?  
Villager: Yeah, he was killed alright. And after that, the demon who had been sealed in the shrine began rampaging about every night.  
Kaori: Same as always.  
Inuyasha: *holds Kaori's hand* I'll protect u.  
Kaori: What if it is a small demon hmm?  
Inuyasha: i will still protect u.

They went over to a destroyed building.

Inuyasha: I feel their scent only small fry demon though.  
Miroku: They're hiding.  
Kaori: No kidding.

The demons came out. Inuyasha stood in front of Kaori.

Kaori: Yeah, u can take care of those guys.  
Inuyasha: WIND SCAR!  
Demons: *dead*

*inside villager's home*  
Miroku: So, similar things have happened in other places?  
Villager: Yes there's a lot rumors going around. They say that monks and priests are being killed everywhere.  
Kaori: But who could.  
Villager: They say its the work of a woman and a baby.  
Inuyasha: I'm guessing that woman would be Kagura.  
Kaori: Yeah.

*sometime later*  
Kaori: I smell blood!  
Inuyasha: And its fresh! I also feel the scent of incense...ITS PROBABLY COMING FROM A TEMPLE!

They reached the temple.

Kaori: *sees dead priest* Sooner or later, I will get use to the smell of blood and seeing dead people.  
Sango: Kagura did this?  
Inuyasha: yeah i can smell her scent in here.  
Miroku: so the one who did this was a woman with a baby?  
Young monks/priests: yes. he somehow successfully managed to destroy the baby demon by cutting him in half.  
Kaori: What? *thinks* the baby is either dead or now there are two babies.  
Kagome: *thinks* What is Naraku up to now? 


	105. Chapter 105: Hakudoshi

Chapter 105

Inuyasha: the borderline between this world and the next?! What do you mean by that?!  
Youngs Monks: Just before our priest was killed, the baby said something. By "peeking into his heart", he said...  
Sango: What's that all about?!  
Kaori: A borderline? u mean that maybe a shard could be at this borderline?

They hear something outside and now they are going after a horse and the crew were running towards another village. The village was destroyed.

Kagome: The houses and the villagers...have all been trampled down.  
Kaori: A hoof print.  
Sango: Big, ain't it?  
Miroku; It can't be that far away from here! Let's follow it!

*as they are following the horse demon*

Inuyasha: Hm!?  
Kagome: Inuyasha?  
Kaori: Kagura's nearby!  
Miroku: Everyone be careful. Evil energy is closing in.  
Horse Demon: *appears and attacks*  
Everyone: *dodge*  
Inuyasha: for a horse, u r brave for coming at me like that. WIND SCAR!  
Horse Demon: *barrier around it*  
Kaori: IT HAS A BARRIER?!  
Hakudoshi: A flying greeting for me, Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: ...  
Kaori: Um...who is that?  
Hakudoshi: This monster here seems to have chosen me to ride it. A return favor for breaking the seal, I guess.  
Inuyasha: Some brat?  
Kaori and Kagome: *think* That child...! So you were the one who broke the seal on that monster horse, you bastard!?  
Miroku: The ones who broke the seals were Kagura and the baby.  
Sango: But the baby was destroyed when the monk's spiritual power cut it in half.  
Hakudoshi: A mere human monk's spiritual power could never destroy me.  
Inuyasha: YOU'RE THAT BASTARD BABY!  
Kaori: I knew it!  
Hakudoshi: I am Hakudoshi. The discarded white child of Naraku.  
Miroku: Hakudoshi! The reason you went around killing priests and monks! I heard it was to find out the borderline between this world and the next! What's there anyway?!  
Hakudoshi: Shouldn't u guys also search for it? The shard.  
Kagome: So there is a shard there.  
Kagura: Is this really okay? Saying stuff like that...  
Hakudoshi: Is it something we need to hide? Either way, the more the merrier! I THINK U SHOULD THANK ME FOR GIVING U A CLUE!  
Kaori: THANK U FOR BEING ADORABLE!  
Hakudoshi: *slight blush*  
Inuyasha: What the hell was about Kaori?!  
Kaori: I can't help it if he looks so adorable! HI KAGURA! *waves at her*  
Kagura: *smiles and waves a bit back*  
Inuyasha: WHA?! SINCE WHEN WERE U TWO FRIENDLY WITH EACH OTHER?!  
Kaori: I'll tell ya later *thinks* dont want Kagura to get in trouble.  
Kagome: So...is she kinda on our side?  
Kaori: I don't know.  
Kagura: See you around!

Hakudoshi and Kagura left.

Inuyasha: Damn it! They got away!  
Kaori: For some reason, i think its kinda my fault so sorry.  
Kagome: Say, i think ur lucky Kaori. Kagura and Hakudoshi can't harm you because of Naraku.  
Kaori: Know what, next time I am kidnapped, I'll act alittle nicer to Naraku and everyone. But if he tries something, I'm kicking his ass. *thinks* at least, i'll try to kick his ass. His barrier will get in the way though.


	106. Chapter 106: XD

Chapter 106

*Sometime Later*  
Sango and Miroku are riding on Kirara.

Sango: Isn't it weird? Since Hakudoshi ran off, we've heard nothing of temples or shrines being attacked.  
Miroku: Yeah but instead, I can feel some weird evil energy. And quite a few too.  
Sango: Weird Evil Energy?  
Miroku: Not a single one of them feels very strong but the way they move is just messed up. Its as if they were just walking around aimlessly or something.  
Sango: And also Kaori left.  
Miroku: Yeah, shortly after Hakudoshi ran off with Kagura, she just took off without saying when she was coming back or where she was going.

*W/ Kagome and Shippo*  
Shippo: Miroku and Sango should be coming back soon.  
Kagome: Mm. *cooking fish*  
Shippo: I do wonder where Inuyasha has gone off to, though.  
Kagome: He just couldn't sit still for a while.

*W/ Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: Damn. No trace of that Hakudoshi brat! No trace of Kaori as well! Damn it! When I find her, she better be fucking uninjured or someone is getting their ass kicked! Also, no clues for that borderline between this world and the next, what the hell?! *nose twitches* Huh?!

*W/Kagome and Shippo*  
Kagome and Shippo hear something.

Kagome: Inuyasha...?

The tree falls down and a headless demon is standing there. It attacks Kagome and Shippo. Inuyasha arrives and kills the demon.

Inuyasha: Kagome are you okay?!  
Shippo: WHERE THE HELL HAD YOU GONE OFF TO YOU ASSHOLE?!  
Inuyasha: Stop yelling at me!  
Shippo: Well that's what Kaori would have said if she were here. also she'd say: INUYASHA! MY SISTER COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED BECAUSE OF U LEAVING!  
Inuyasha: Um...sorry about that Kagome.  
Kagome: Its okay but whats with this demon? It doesn't have a head.  
Shippo: "No shit it don't have a head!" is what Kaori would say. *cries* I MISS HER!  
Inuyasha: Shut up!  
Sango and Miroku: *arrive*  
Miroku: So this guy didn't have a head to begin with?  
Kagome: Yeah.  
Sango: Could this be that aimlessly wandering evil energy you mentioned, priest?  
Miroku: Yeah. This is most likely one of them.  
Inuyasha: *thinks* Now i am even more worried. What if one of things things goes after Kaori and hurts her? Sure, she can take care of herself but this guy was big. what is their are several of them?...DON'T THINK ABOUT IT! KAORI WILL BE OKAY!  
Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku: *giving Inuyasha a strange look*  
Inuyasha: WHA THE HELL R YA LOOKING AT?!  
Kagome: *sigh* I hope Kaori comes back soon.

*W/ Kaori*  
Kaori: *thinks* Damn. Sesshomaru needs to learn to stay in one place for a while. Jeez. *smells Sesshomaru's scent* About fucking time!

Kaori comes to a little camp and only sees Jaken, Rin, and a two headed demon.

Rin: *crying* I want to see Kaori again.  
Jaken: Shh! Shut up! If Sesshomaru comes back and sees you like this, it'd be my head!  
Rin: *crying* I WANT KAORI!  
Kaori: Jeez Jaken. U sure have a way with kids.  
Rin: *turns* KAORI! *runs to her and cries* I missed you.  
Kaori: I missed you too. Sorry it took a while. Me and my friends are consistently busy.  
Rin: Will you stay?  
Kaori: Just for a while. Inuyasha and the others are probably worried...Where is Sesshomaru?  
Rin: I don't know. He just left.  
Jaken: And without saying where he was going!  
Kaori: I'll be right back Rin. I promise. I'm going to go find Sesshomaru. Jaken, protect Rin.  
Jaken: Hmph.  
Kaori: *leaves*

Kaori quickly finds Sesshomaru standing by a cliff.

[Sesshomaru is OOC {out of character} in this story now because of...you'll find out later]  
Kaori: Yo Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru: Here to see Rin?  
Kaori: Yes but I didn't see you there with them so I came looking for you.  
Sesshomaru: Is there something you wanted?  
Kaori: No...I was just worried.  
Sesshomaru: *shocked* *turns to Kaori* Worried? Why?  
Kaori: I...I don't know! I just was alright!?  
Sesshomaru: *silent*  
Kaori: ...Why did...*sighs* Sesshomaru, why were you worried about me being hurt that time when Naraku...had kidnapped me?  
Sesshomaru: ...*sigh* *walks up to her* I can't help but feel protective of you.  
Kaori: Am I like a sister to you or something?  
Sesshomaru: *nod slowly*  
Kaori: Awesome! *hugs Sesshomaru* Can I call you big brother?  
Sesshomaru: *growl* Don't push it.  
Kaori: *laughs*  
Sesshomaru: *tiny smile and hugs her back*

The two of them returned to Rin and Jaken.

Rin: Yay! U found him!  
Kaori: yep! *sits beside Rin*  
Rin: *grinning*  
Kaori: *smiles*  
Jaken: *thinks* Those two act like mother and daughter too much. It's disgusting.  
Rin: *lays against Kaori* *thinks* Kaori is so awesome. I think of her as a mom. Rin is so glad she met her! *falls asleep*  
Kaori: *thinks* Oh Rin. Ur like a daughter to me. I may not be around much but no matter what, I'll protect you. *yawn* *lays Rin down* *goes to sleep as well*  
Sesshomaru: *watches them*


	107. Chapter 107: Jealous much Inuyasha?

Chapter 107

Villager: It's been rampaging about all over the place. Geez, its really scary.  
Miroku: And ur sure that the demon had no head?  
Villager: Yeah.  
Villager 2: Before that manwating demon used to live on the mountain.

Inuyasha and the crew, minus Kaori, went looking for the demon.

Inuyasha: I have no idea who cut its head off but a lot of villagers have already been beaten to death by it.

There's a very destroyed path of trees.

Inuyasha: I don't need its scent to follow it. The path it took would be obvious to anyone.  
Demon: *appears*  
Inuyasha: Really quick to come out huh?!  
Kanta: STOP! THIS IS MY DAD!  
Shippo: A taniki demon cub!  
Inuyasha: *moves the demon cub out of the way* Hey, you Tanuki!  
Kanta: I'm a kawauso!  
Inuyasha: Whatever! Ur dad sure doesn't look anything like you!  
Kanta: Oh my god, it's someone else!  
Inuyasha: I don't know how the hell u could mix 'em up, but WE'LL TALK ABOUT IT AFTER I TAKE THIS GUY DOWN! *claws the giant demon and kills him*

*At a little camp*  
Kanta: I'm Kanta. As you can see I am a Kawauso.  
Kagome: Earlier u said the demon was ur dad.  
Kanta: It was three days ago, dad and I were out catching fish in the river. And that's when he showed up...A white kid riding a monster horse! Dad's head went downstream and fell down a waterfall. That guy just left though. By the time I had managed to get my dad's head back, dad's body had suddenly gone missing!  
Sango: So the one hunting for demon heads is..  
Miroku: Hakudoshi. There's no doubt about it.  
Kagome: But why?  
Miroku: While Hakudoshi was in his baby form, he went around killing priests and monks trying to look for the borderline between this world and the next. He might be doing the same thing now.  
Kagome: By using the heads of demons?  
Inuyasha: That seems possible. demons are quite a bit unlike humans...and they don't die as easily.  
Kagome: I wish Kaori was here! *thinks* she protects me better than Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: So if we find ur dad's body and attach that head to it..  
Kanta: If we do make it in time, yeah.  
Miroku: oh?  
Sango: That means he'll come back to life?  
Miroku: Ur father must be pretty strong.  
Kanta: If his body gets cut down, i cant save him anymore.  
Shippo: Inuyasha will save him!

Inuyasha and the crew, including Kanta, went looking for Kanta's dad. Inuyasha came across Kanta's dad's scent and smelt his blood. The headless demon appear in front of Sesshomaru and Kaori who woked up from her little nap.

Kaori: A headless demon?! *thinks* It has arrows in his back.  
Inuyasha and crew: Sesshomaru!  
Inuyasha: *sees Kaori* KAORI! *drops Kagome and runs to her* *hugs her* UR OKAY! I WAS WORRIED! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!  
Kaori: I've been with Sesshomaru the whole time.  
Inuyasha: WHA?!  
Kanta: Dad! *crying*  
Shippo: Its no good.  
Kaori: Huh?  
Sesshomaru: *starts walking away*  
Kagome: Sesshomaru! Ur sword! The Tetseiga has the ability to link life right?! Save his dad!  
Sesshomaru: Its none of my concern.  
Kaori: Please Sesshomaru. Help his dad.  
Sesshomaru: *looks at Kaori* *swings Tetseiga over Kanta's dads head*

Kanta's dad was alive again.

Kaori: *hugs Sesshomaru* Thanks Sesshomaru!  
Sesshomaru: *hugs her back silently before walking off*  
Inuyasha: *growls* Are you two together?  
Kaori: Huh?  
Inuyasha: U and Sesshomaru! Do u love him or something? He seems to love you!  
Kaori: *laughs* U baka [idiot]!  
Inuyasha: Huh?  
Kaori: He doesn't love me, not like a lover anyways but like a sister.  
Inuyasha: But! But! BUT HOW CAN HE LIKE U? UR A HALF DEMON LIKE ME! HE HATES ME!  
Kaori: So? He cares about me. Its not really a big deal u baka.  
Inuyasha: hmph whatever.

Kanta's dad told everyone about the borderline between the next world and such and such.


	108. Chapter 108: GateKeepers

Chapter 108

Inuyasha and crew were riding on Shippo/Kirara.

Miroku: Have you noticed Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: Yep.  
Kaori: Naraku's insects are following us.  
Inuyasha: I bet they're here to make sure we reach the country of fire.  
Miroku: The way they're acting, the insects seem to be guiding us to the gateway to the boundry between this world and the next.  
Kagome: Yeah...though...with him going out of his way to invite Inuyasha, I wonder if this means Kakudoshi's power isn't enough to pass through the gateway.  
Sango: They're going down.  
Everyone: *on their feet*  
Kaori: Underground?  
Inuyasha: Heh, this sure feels like the entrance to a grave.

They were all walking underground now.

Miroku: Sure is spacious.  
Inuyasha: The gateway's gotta be damn big then.  
Shippo: Kagome...  
Kagome: What is it Shippo?  
Shippo: Those rocks look like the faces of demons?  
Kagome: Ur right. Also they seem to be increasing.  
Inuyasha: Aren't they just a replacement for paved path to the gateway?! We're there.

They come across an chained gate with two statues in front of it.

Miroku: This is...  
Kagome: There really is a gateway.  
Inuyasha: Isn't is nice that it's easy to understand eh. However there's not one fucking overseer. Stand back everyone. I'll break down the gateway with wind scar.  
Kaori: Have fun.  
Statue: Do u want to pass?  
Kaori: Did that statue just talk?  
Statue: Answer, do u want to pass? or do u not want to pass?  
Myoga: U musn't answer Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: Myoga?  
Kaori: Great, the flea is back.  
Myoga: its not too late! retreat!  
Statue: Do u want to pass? or do you not want to pass?  
Inuyasha: Or course we wanna pass! That's why we came all the way here  
Statue: Then try to pass.

The statues started moving.

Myoga: They're Gozu and Mezu. They are the guards.  
Kaori: Great. Statues. This shouldn't be hard right?

Wind scar doesn't work on the statues.

Kaori: Of course it is gonna be !  
Statue: U can't pass unless ur dead.  
Kagome: I guess thats why Hakudoshi wanted us to get here first.  
Kaori: Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!  
Inuyasha: *uses wind scar on the chains*

The gate started to open.

Kagura: *comes past everyone* Nice work Inuyasha! I'm going through first!  
Inuyasha: Kagura!

The demons with Kagura were hit by the light coming from the gate and they started turning into stone. Kagura jumped away from there.

Kaori: Take cover! Dont let the light touch u!  
Inuyasha: *Covers himself, Kaori, and Kagome*  
Kaori and Kagome: *sense a shard behind the gate*  
Statue: *looking at Kagura* do u wish to pass or not to pass?  
Kagura: WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT TO PASS THROUGH THAT?!  
Statue: in the case, we shall close the gate.

The gate closed and Kagura ran off.


	109. Chapter 109: Kaori's Kindness

Chapter 109

Sango: Really?!  
Kagome: Yes, no doubt about it.  
Kaori: When the gate was open, i felt the presence of a shard.  
Miroku: So there is a shard there.  
Sango: At least this wasnt a complete waste time.  
Miroku: Hakudoshi and Naraku are both beings who are alive in this world. Just like us, they can't pass the gateway. The situation is the same.  
Inuyasha: Yeah. We need to find an alternative way.  
Kaori: *sigh* I'm gonna for a little walk.  
Kagome: Okay?

Kaori walked away from the others. She went into the woods and ended up in front little pond.

Kaori: Hmph.  
Kagura: *appears*  
Kaori: So u here to visit me or here to take me to Naraku?  
Kagura: *sigh* Naraku.  
Kaori: Gre-e-eat.  
Kagura: He said I had to take you by force if I had t-  
Kaori: I'll go.  
Kagura: *shocked/surprised* what?  
Kaori: I'll go. Ur my friend. I don't want u getting in trouble with Naraku.  
Kagura: *blink* *small grin* I'm sorry but its orders.  
Kaori: I know.

Kagura took Kaori to Naraku's hideout. Hakudoshi, Naraku, and Kohaku were all just sitting around.

Naraku: So u succeeded in getting her Kagura.  
Kaori: *looking around* I have to admit, this place looks pretty cool even though it is plain and simple.  
Hakudoshi: Does she really have to be here?  
Kaori: Hey, ur the adorable kid from a few days ago.  
Hakudoshi: *blush* stop staying that.  
Kaori: *laughs* Sorry.  
Naraku: *slightly confused by Kaori's kindess to the others*  
Kaori: What's with the confused look Naraku?  
Naraku: Ur acting very friendly for someone who is being kidnapped.  
Kaori: Eh, I wouldn't call this kidnapping.  
Naraku: What would u call it then?  
Kaori: I don't know but its not kidnapping since i came here with my own free will. *smile*  
Naraku: ...  
Kaori: Cat got ur tongue? *laughs*  
Naraku: I would have expected u to yell at me.  
Kaori: I'm a strange woman Naraku. My personality is mixed up. I can be hot-head and bitchy, then i can be kind and caring, hell I can be all four of those things at once.  
Naraku: *looks at her for a second before chuckling* *thinks* she sure is something.

*sometime later* *night* *W/Inuyasha and crew*  
Inuyasha: Where the hell can she be?!  
Kagome: I'm sure she is okay Inuyasha. Kaori is a tough girl.  
Inuyasha: Yes but what if Naraku does something to her?!  
Miroku: U have a point.  
Kagome: Quiet Miroku!  
Sango: Maybe she went to see Sesshomaru again.  
Inuyasha: He is even worse than Naraku! He could also steal Kaori away from me!  
Kagome: *sigh*

*W/Naraku, Kaori, and others*  
Kaori is standing on a little balcony.

Kaori: *thinks* this would be a good time to run away but its dark. Fuck. I shouldn't have even came here. Curse my niceness.  
Naraku: *walks up behind her* What are u doing?  
Kaori: Standing on a balcony. I have a habit of looking at the sky at night. *thinks* it couldn't hurt to be nice to him for one night, would it?  
Naraku: *wraps his arms around her* Do u like ur nightgown?  
Kaori: *slowly moves his arms* I'd like it better if it wasn't so revealing. *looking down at her short nightgown that hardly covered her chest and thighs*  
Naraku: *chuckles*  
Kaori: And u do now that I will eventually run off.  
Naraku: Oh, I know. I don't care really. I enjoy coming after you.  
Kaori: I hate to admit this but...being here would be boring if u weren't around causing trouble.  
Naraku: ...  
Kaori: Naraku?  
Naraku: ...i'm shocked. I hadn't expected u to say something like that.  
Kaori: *turns to him* And don't get use to it. This is the only time i will be nice to you since i am returning to my friends tomorrow.  
Naraku: You tired?  
Kaori: A little...wait. why do u care?  
Naraku: I was only asking. I don't need to care if i am only asking.  
Kaori: Whatever Naraku. *yawn* *thinks* i can't wait to get back to the others tomorrow. I cant believe i was actually nice to Naraku.

Kaori went back inside and went to sleep.

Naraku: *thinks* She is a very strange woman but that just makes me want her more [lustful way].


	110. Chapter 110: Abi, Another Pretty Demon

Chapter 110

Inuyasha and crew were at a destroyed village.

Kagome: How cruel. I hope Kaori is oka-  
Kaori: *appears* What the hell happened here?!  
Inuyasha and Kagome: KAORI! *run over to her and hug her*  
Kaori: Howdy strangers. Long time no see.  
Kagome: *laugh* its only been a day.  
Kaori: That's long enough for me.  
Inuyasha: WHERE THE HELL WERE U?!  
Kaori: Um...I got lost.  
Inuyasha: U got lost? But ur half demon! u could have traced our scents!  
Kaori: I suck at tracing scents. I'm still new to this! *thinks* he'd freak if he knew i was "kidnapped" by Naraku.  
Inuyasha: Whatever. Just don't go walking by urself ever again.  
Kaori: Fine. So, what happened here?  
Miroku: Every village we came across had everyone with their blood sucked out.  
Kaori: So the work of another demon?  
Inuyasha: yeah. Seems like some nasty demon has gone wild.  
Kaori: *thinks* could it be someone working for Naraku?

*sometime later*  
The crew were in another village.

Villager: Nearby villages have been attacked by a demon and I wonder if tonight our village will be attacked as well.  
Inuyasha: ...Probably. Most of the villages we've passed have been hit.  
Villager: I...I knew it...  
Kaori: Thanks for scaring them more Inuyasha.  
Miroku; Please do not worry. We will exterminate them.  
Villager: Do u really mean it?!  
Miroku: There is no need for a reward. Just prepare some food, beds, and girls.  
Sango: *hits Miroku* What did u say?  
Miroku: It was a joke.  
Kagome and Kaori: U didn't have to say it.  
Inuyasha: *sniff* they're coming.

They went outside.

Miroku: DON'T COME OUTSIDE!  
Sango: Birds?!  
Kaori: Holy shit! *covers nose* They reek of human blood. Too much human blood. Fuck my nose!  
Inuyasha: *uses wind scar and kills a lot of demon birds*  
Kaori: More are coming!  
Kagome: They're on fire!?

The burning demon birds flew at the buildings drawing out the villagers. They started attacking people.

Kaori: GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THEM! *kills a group of demon birds with her claws*  
Miroku: Damn, what a pain! *uses wind tunnel*

Naraku's insects arrived.

Kagome: Saimyoushou!  
Miroku: *stops his wind tunnel*  
Abi: Who are you? Why are you getting in the way?!  
Inuyasha: Who the hell are you!? An agent of Naraku's?!  
Abi: Naraku?  
Inuyasha: The saimyoushou around you is the best proof!  
Abi: I don't care. I didn't call them. I don't know what happened between u and Naraku but you killed my birds. I'LL TEAR U APART AND SQUEEZE OUT EVERY LAST DROP OF BLOOD!  
Inuyasha: Interesting.  
Kaori: Guys, is it bad for me to say that she is very pretty?  
Kagome: Actually I agree with you.  
Sango: Me too.  
Inuyasha: Ripping apart women aint my style you know but you've just too nasty!  
Abi: Rip me apart? DONT MAKE ME LAUGH! Ur the same as Naraku, A HALF DEMON! HOW DARE U DRAG PRINCESS ABI INTO UR PETTY LITTLE FIGHT! *attacks Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: U guys protect the village.  
Abi: Dont let even one escape!

The demon birds attacked.

Kaori: *kills them with her lightning*  
Inuyasha: *sends wind scar at Abi*  
Abi: *surrounded by barrier* *thinks* this weapon Naraku gave me...he gave it to me so that i'd be able to fight with this half demon? *leaves*  
Kaori: She ran away.  
Kagome: Naraku must be using her.  
Kaori: Probably.

*W/ Rin and Jaken*  
Rin: *picking flowers* Staying put again huh? Isn't that boring Jaken?  
Jaken: It certainly is.  
Rin: If Kaori was here, she could watch me instead.  
Jaken: I know! *thinks* if only i didn't have to protect her, i'd be able to be with Lord Sesshomaru.  
Kagura: *appears*  
Rin: *hides behind Jaken*  
Jaken: Kagura! Have you come to kidnap Rin again!?  
Kagura: So Sesshomaru isn't around?  
Jaken: If Lord Sesshomaru was here, ur head would have been on the ground already!  
Kagura: ...I guess that's true. *leaves*  
Rin: She's gone...  
Jaken: what did she come here for?  
Kagura: *thinks* I was hoping he'd be there so he could help me get rid of Naraku and Hakudoshi. That's the only way I can finally be free...and be with my friend...Kaori.


	111. Chapter 111: Demon Birds DX

Chapter 111

Inuyasha and the crew are once again traveling. [can't they ever take a break?! No?! Well fine! This story would be fucking boring if they weren't always traveling anyways!]

Inuyasha: Damn it!  
Miroku: We're stuck aren't we. We don't have a single clue.  
Sango: The demon birds next would obviously be up in a high rocky mountain but...  
Kaori: It's obvious ain't it? This Princess Abi chick is being protected by Naraku. The nest must also be protected by a barrier.  
Inuyasha: I'll rip that barrier apart!  
Shippo: If u can't even find the barrier, you wont be able to cut it.  
Inuyasha: SHUT UP! I KNOW THAT!  
Kaori: *laughs*  
Kagome: Inuyasha look!  
Inuyasha: Hm?  
Old Woman: I'm done for already. Please go on without me.  
Kid: Hang in there Granny.  
Kaori: We should help them.  
Inuyasha: Ugh! Fine!  
man: We don't know when we'll be attacked and everyone in the area is fleeing.  
Inuyasha: *carries the old woman on his back*  
Old Woman: I'm saved!  
Inuyasha: So this the end result huh.  
Kagome: Isn't this normal?  
Miroku: But do you have a destination?  
man: Yes, on the other side of the mountain is a town. We thought if we can turn to Hijiri for help, we'd have protection from the demon birds.  
Kagome: Hijiri?  
Miroku: A buddhist priest?  
man: Dunno, the only thing for certain is that we've only heard rumors about the person.  
Old Woman: Apparantly nobody has seen the person's face.  
Inuyasha: Huh? What do you mean?  
Old Woman: Clothes are always hiding the person's face, and nobody has heard the person speak. Hijiri is said to communicate with the town people only through the attendants.  
Kaori: So u don't know if its a man or woman, or an young or old person. Awesome.  
Inuyasha: Pathetic. Relying on a rumor like that.  
Sango: So everyone is heading there after hearing the rumors?  
Man: Yes  
Kaori: We should hurry the fuck up then! The birds attack at places where people gather.

Inuyasha and crew, including the man, woman, and kids, were on the move. They arrived in time to save the people from the birds.

Kaori: I fucking hate these birds! *kills a few*  
Inuyasha, Kagome [actually using a bow and arrow again finally], Miroku, and Sango: *also kill a few birds*  
Kagura: *winds hit underneath Inuyasha*  
Kaori: Kagura! Hakudoshi!  
Kagura: *thinks* I really wished Kaori stayed with us but I am also glad she left. Damn you Naraku.  
Hakudoshi: Waste of effort. We have countless numbers of birds.  
Inuyasha: Fuck you!  
Demon birds: *hit the ground under Kaori*  
Kaori: Shit! *loses footing and starts falling off mountain*  
Inuyasha: Kaori!  
Kagura: Kaori! *catches her*  
Kaori: I'm so glad u have a feather to fly on! Thanks so much!  
Kagura: *smile* Thats what friends are for.  
Kaori: *slightly shocked* *grin*  
Kagome: Kagura saved her...  
Inuyasha: Hmph. I'll thank her later. Hakudoshi! Why the hell are you here?!  
Hakudoshi: While u waste ur breath, the humans will die.  
Demon birds: *attacking the people*  
Kaori: He's trying to stop us from passing!  
Kagome: That's right! There should be many more people gathered in Hijiri's town!  
Inuyasha: Damn it!  
Hakudoshi: So u figured it out. Ur too late however. About now, that village will be slaughtered by Abi.  
Kaori: U adorable little fucker!  
Kagura: *laughs a bit*  
Inuyasha: *sends wind scar at Hakudoshi*  
Hakudoshi: *protected* Its futile. U wont be able to wound me even once! Just give up and watch everyone die.  
Kagura: *thinks* even Inuyasha can't cut him down. What will it take to kill him?!

Suddenly a arrow went through Hakudoshi's barrier.

Kagome: The barrier vanished!  
Inuyasha: *uses wind scar again*  
Hakudhoshi: *his head is only there now*  
Kaori: *laughs*  
Hakudoshi: Kagura! Pull me up!  
Kaori: I guess I'll take my leave now. Later Kagura! *jumps off Kagura's feather and lands beside everyone*  
Kagura: *thinks* Until next time Kaori. Hopefully I'll be free then.

Kagura and Hakudoshi left.

Sango: only the horse died.  
Kaori: Say, was that a arrow that went through the barrier? *thinks* could it have been Kikyo? Is she still alive? Also, I hope Kagura gets her heart back soon. I'm sure we'd be the best of besties if Naraku wasn't around!


	112. Chapter 112: Hijiri's Mountain

Chapter 112

Inuyasha, Kaori, and others finally arrived at the town.

Miroku: It's the town!  
Kaori: No shit its the town! It's the only town around ain't it?!  
Kagome: Not the best time to be a smartass, Kaori.  
Kaori: Sorry.

They see a lot of dead demon birds.

Miroku: This is?  
Villager: Hijiri exterminated them to save us.  
Old woman: We're so thankful  
Old man: At any rate, just one arrow blew away the flock of birds.  
Kagome: Um, so then where is Hijiri?  
Villager: Hijiri has left this area to find the birds nest and exterminate it.  
Kaori: Inuyasha, shall we go after?  
Inuyasha: Hijiri...you mean?  
Kaori: But...it does seem that Hijiri might be Kikyo... *thinks* I hope its not but something tells me that is Kikyo. I thought that Inuyasha's feelings for her would go away but...  
Inuyasha: *thinks* if Kikyo is still alive, why didnt she show herself to me? *sits by a cliff*  
Kaori: *sits beside him*  
Inuyasha: Kaori, are you okay with this?  
Kaori: With what? What'll you do if Hijiri happens to be Kikyo...?  
Inuyasha: I don't know.  
Kaori: *thinks* That was so blunt.  
Inuyasha: However, if that is Kikyo, that means Naraku failed to kill her.  
Kaori: *thinks* Wait, I thought I told him I helped Naraku kill her. Oh right, he forgave me right away after i told him. it surprised me. wait a minute... *out load* if she is alive then Naraku will once again try to kill her...

*sometime later*  
Inuyasha and the crew were walking.

Inuyasha: *sees demons in sky* Naraku's demons huh.  
Miroku: It seems like they are looking for something.  
Kaori: Maybe they are looking for Hijiri.  
Inuyasha: Most likely. The person's an obstacle to Naraku.

They come across a man who says that something flew into the forbidden mountain. Now they were all going there. Naraku's demons were following them.

Inuyasha: Are they after us or?  
Kaori: I think they are heading to the forest like we are.  
Demon: *killed by arrow*  
Kaori: Okay, Hijiri is totally on this mountain.  
Inuyasha: Let's go!  
Kaori: Holy shit! *kicks demon that grabbed her foot* they are coming from underground too.  
Inuyasha: *places Kagome on Kirara* U guys look for Hijiri! I'll handle these bastards!  
Kaori: *sigh* whatever.

Kaori and the others went on ahead. Inuyasha handled the demons and ended up meeting Hijiri.

Inuyasha: *thinks* Kikyo...is this you?! *out load* Show me your face!  
Hijiri: *stares/looks at him*

*W/Kaori and others*  
Kaori: Damn it! More fucking demons!  
Sango: Kagome, Shippo, you two stay here.  
Kagome: Right  
Kaori: And I'll watch them I guess.  
Sango and Miroku: *fighting the demons*  
Shippo: Kaori! Kagome! Demons!  
Kagome and Kaori: Kikyo's helping spirits! *run into a barrier*  
Shippo: THEY DISAPPEARED!  
Miroku: A barrier?

*W/Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: Answer me! Are you Kikyo or not?!  
Girl: The strong miasma weakened her greatly. Her body wont return to the original form.  
Girl 2: And she's lost her voice.  
Both girls: only her soul can fight. However, soon her power will be exhausted.  
Inuyasha: ITS U ISN'T IT KIKYO!?

Winds hit Hijiri and Hijiri turned out to be a puppet of Kikyo.

*W/Kaori and Kagome*  
They ended up at a waterfall. Kaori went up to it and looked in the water.

Kaori: Son of a bitch!  
Kagome: What?  
Kaori: Look in the water.  
Kagome: *looks in the water* *gasp* Kikyo.  
Kaori: I wonder if she is even still alive.  
Girls: Her life is starting to run out.  
Kaori: The hell?!  
Girls: The miasma is continuing to spread. Please choose to save her or not.  
Kaori: *thinks* Choose?! What do they mean?!  
Kagome: *thinks* do they think that Kaori wont save her because of her jealousy?


	113. Chapter 113: Saving Kikyo

Chapter 113

Kagome: What has happened to Kikyo?  
Kaori: that's a very stupid question to ask Kagome. U pretty much know what happened to her.  
Girls: After Mt Hakurei collapsed, she was pierced by Naraku's poisonous tentacles and Kaori's lightning. And she fell into the stream of miasma. Hey body, made of holy bones and burial soil, was not dissolved by the miasma. However, permeating through her wounds, the miasma has spread throughout her body, and while the hole in her chest remains open, she'll continue to decay. The only one who can save her is the two of you.  
Kaori: *thinks* I thought as much.  
Kagome: *thinks* only we can save Kikyo?  
Girls: Her life is in ur hands.  
Kaori: *thinks* Oh fuck me! *out load* How can we save her?  
Girls: U will save her?  
Kaori: Well duh!  
Kagome: We're the only ones who can!  
Girls: u only need to touch her. that will purify the miasma.  
Kaori: You'll be the one touching her Kagome. I'll do...whatever is next.  
Kagome: Fine.

They stepped into the water. Kagome touched Kikyo's chest where the miasma was coming out. Kaori and Kagome both went under water suddenly. There was miasma in the water.

Kaori: *thinks* all of this was inside her?! damn! sorry about this Kikyo. *opens up Kikyo's clothes*  
Kagome: *thinks* I feel sorry for Kikyo.  
Kaori: *thinks* what the? *burial soil is in Kaori's hand now*  
Girls: It is her burial soil. right now, ur hand has purified it. put that into the hole in her chest.  
Kaori: *thinks* Yeah, yeah, I get it! *does so*

The miasma gets pushed out by the burial soil.

Kaori and Kagome: *think* It hurts.

Kikyo's wound closed up. The water was clear again. Kaori and Kagome passed out. When they came to, they were out of the water. They sat up.

Kaori and Kagome: Kikyo!  
Kikyo: Why did u save me?  
Kaori and Kagome: what? uh, but u called us here didn't you?!  
Kikyo: U should have made a choose rather to save me or not.  
Kaori: We had to save you!  
Kikyo: Then I won't thank you for it was your choice.  
Kaori: *thinks* isn't she a sweetheart?  
Kagome: *thinks* What the hell does Inuyasha see in her?!  
Kikyo: Inuyasha will be arriving soon. Coming for the two of you.  
Kagome: Wait!  
Kaori: Aren't you gonna meet with Inuyasha?  
Kikyo: I will be hiding myself a bit longer. I have to build up my power. *thinks* its strange. Kaori struck me with lightning and helped Naraku try to kill me but then she goes and saves me. *gone*

Kagome and Kaori sat on the ground.

Kagome: Sheesh, what's with that attitude of hers.  
Kaori: Now I wish we didn't save her.  
Kagome: When they were asking us to choose, i think they were mocking us. Because of our jealousy.  
Kaori: Ur also jealous of Kikyo?  
Kagome: Yeah. She pretty and Inuyasha is attracted to her. I am also jealous of u and Inuyasha's relationship.  
Kaori: Not this again.  
Kagome: Sorry! I can't help it if I like Inuyasha but u love him. I can't take ur first love away from you.  
Kaori: Maybe Koga will fall for you and not me.  
Kagome: Ewe!  
Kaori: *laughs*  
Inuyasha: *appears* Kaori. Kagome.  
Miroku, Shippo, and Sango: *also appear* Kagome. Kaori. Are you okay?  
Inuyasha: *think* Kikyo is...  
Kaori: *thinks* He didn't come looking for me did he? *sigh* what are you doing just standing there.  
Inuyasha: Wha?  
Kaori: If ur looking for Kikyo, she is long gone. r u gonna go after her?  
Inuyasha: Kikyo was here?!  
Kagome: Like Kaori said, she is long gone. even after we told her she could meet u.  
Miroku: Inuyasha...what should we do?  
Inuyasha: Uh...*looks at Kaori*  
Kaori: *staring at the ground*  
Inuyasha: Did something happen between you two and Kikyo?  
Kagome: Nope! Nothing!  
Kaori: ... *thinks* I feel like a dumb-ass for saving Kikyo. Now I once again have a rival in love.  
Inuyasha: *crouches down in front of Kaori* Hey Kaori, what have u been sulking about since earlier?  
Kaori: *looks at him with a glare* SHUT UP! ITS ALL UR FAULT! I HATE U!  
Inuyasha: Wha?  
Sango: Kaori...  
Shippo: She's really scary!  
Kaori: *still glaring at Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: *slightly terrified* W-What the hell did i do wrong?!  
Kaori: Sit.  
Inuyasha: *lands on his face*  
Sango: What do u think Miroku.  
Miroku: I don't know the specifics but its probably Inuyasha's fault.  
Shippo: Kaori said so herself after all.

Kaori walked away from the others with Kagome following her.

Kagome: Maybe u shouldn't have yelled at him...Kaori?  
Kaori: *crying* It's not fair! I love Inuyasha, he loves me but he loves Kikyo more. I feel so stupid! I shouldn't have helped Kikyo. Why in the hell did I help her in the first place anyways?!  
Kagome: Cause your a nice person no matter what. You always have to help someone. If they need the help or not.  
Kaori: *wipes her tears* Oh fuck me for being a caring woman.

*W/Inuyasha and others*  
Inuyasha: Why do I have to apologize?  
Miroku: There's one thing I was going to ask. Are u sure u wont go after Kikyo?  
Inuyasha: With Kaori like that...There's no way I can go.  
Sango: Then, if Kaori had sent u off with a smile, u would have gone?  
Inuyasha: ...

Inuyasha walked a little ways before seeing Kaori and Kagome. He sat doggy style [so adorable! XD] in front of Kaori and Kagome walked away to let them be alone.

Kaori: What?  
Inuyasha: Are you still angry?  
Kaori: *thinks* How can I be angry when he looks so adorable just sitting there like the dog he is. *out load* aren't u going to go after Kikyo?  
Inuyasha: When I was alone at the foot of the mountain, i met Hijiri. That was...a human shaped thing Kikyo was controlling. I was told that the real Kikyo had been weakened by Naraku's miasma, and was running out of power.  
Kaori: *thinks* He knew.  
Inuyasha: What was...Kikyo's condition like?  
Kaori: She was wounded and sleeping but since the miasma could be purified, i think she'll be okay now.  
Inuyasha: ...u did that for her? Even though you helped Naraku try and kill her?  
Kaori: Yeah...  
Inuyasha: I see.  
Kaori: Inuyasha, go ahead and see her.  
Inuyasha: *spins so he is facing Kaori* I won't go. Don't force yourself either. You saved Kikyo didn't you?!  
Kaori: With Kagome's help but yeah!  
Inuyasha: Then its okay. I won't go after her.  
Kaori: Are u sure?  
Inuyasha: Yeah so take back what u said earlier.  
Kaori: I said something earlier?  
Inuyasha: Don't tell me you forgot already! You said you hated me!  
Kaori: Oh yeah. Sorry.  
Inuyasha: Don't you realize how much that hurt me!  
Kaori: *hugs Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: *sighs and smiles* I love you.  
Kaori: I love you too *thinks* I just wish you loved me more than Kikyo.  
Inuyasha: *kisses Kaori*  
Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and Miroku: *watching*  
Miroku: So are they a couple?  
Kagome: I'm not sure.  
Shippo: Probably not with Inuyasha still having feelings for Kikyo.  
Sango: I think they are together despite that.  
Inuyasha: *holds Kaori*  
Kaori: *slightly smiles*


	114. Chapter 114: Naraku's Castle

Chapter 114

*In Another Village*  
Man: A flock of blood-sucking birds? There's been some vague rumors about it but..  
Miroku: Then around here...  
Man: I haven't seen anything. Besides this is the lord's castle. I doubt any monsters would approach.  
Inuyasha: There's nothing around here either huh.  
Kagome: Not much we can do about it.  
Kaori: We don't have any clues about the bird's nest.  
Miroku: For today, we have no choice but to stay at an inn in this town.  
Sango: No choice?  
Miroku: *starts walking towards some woman*  
Sango: *grabs his clothes* Just where do u think ur walking to.  
Miroku: *sigh*  
Kaori: Damn lecher.  
Woman: What a handsome guy.  
Woman 2: Please come and stay.

*Night Time*  
The demon birds were attacking the castle. Inuyasha and crew were on the move.

Inuyasha: So the birds have come out!  
Sango: The castle is being attacked!  
Kaori: *think* i sense a shard...Kohaku is here?!  
Kagome: *looking at Kaori* *thinks* if she is thinking what i am thinking, then it has to be Kohaku's shard.  
Kaori: Kohaku is here!  
Sango: He is in the castle?!  
Kagome: There's a shard around. It is possible that its him!  
Sango: *thinks* is he on orders by Naraku again?  
Inuyasha: Sango, when we reach the castle, u go straight to where Kohaku is.  
Sango: What?  
Inuyasha: I'll kill the birds.  
Kaori: The hell you are. I am gonna help.  
Both: Go Sango!  
Sango: Thanks *goes after Kohaku*

Inuyasha and Kaori kill a large group of demon birds.

Abi: *appears* U again.  
Kaori: Didn't you learn your lesson before?! Stop this now before we kill ya!  
Abi: You're Naraku's enemy aren't you?! In which case, why does it seem like you're protecting this castle?!  
Inuyasha: What the?!  
Miroku: This castle is?!  
Kaori: Wait, Naraku is involved with this castle?!  
Abi: That's what i am checking you see. though so far, the only ones offering any resistance are the humans.  
Inuyasha: Aren't you working for Naraku?!  
Abi: He approached me on his on accord, that's all.  
Inuyasha: So you've broken ties with Naraku then?! In that case, don't get involved any further! We're the ones who'll waste Naraku!  
Abi: Don't you instruct me half demon! You're an eye-sore as well! I guess I'll finish you off first!  
Inuyasha: *uses wind scar*  
Abi: *slashes Inuyasha's arm with her weapon*  
Inuyasha: Miasma?!  
Abi: It can do that as well huh.

Abi and Inuyasha started to fight. 


	115. Chapter 115: SangoxMiroku Again

Chapter 115

As Inuyasha and Abi fought, Kaori went after Sango. She quickly caught up with her.

Sango: Kaori! Why aren't you with the others?  
Kaori: I'm gonna help you find Kohaku. He is a nice boy. He doesn't deserve any of this.  
Sango: *small smile* Yeah, ur right.

Sango and Kaori find Kohaku. He is surrounded by dead people and he was able to kill a woman holding a baby.

Kaori: Kohaku! No! *hugs him* please stop.  
Kohaku: Miss Kaori?  
Kaori: Yeah...that's right.  
Sango: Kohaku! *looks at the dead people* they weren't killed by birds. u killed them didn't u?  
Kohaku: ...  
Kaori: *lets go of Kohaku*  
Kagura: *grabs Kohaku and leaves*  
Kaori: Kagura...*thinks* don't worry Kagura. I will help you get your heart back. And then we can be friends for the rest of our lives.

*W/Inuyasha and others*  
Abi: Half demon! I'm going to slaughter you!  
Inuyasha: Same to you! I'll make it so that your crimes stop here, by slaying you!  
Kagome: The birds. They are gathering together.  
Abi: That means they've collected all the blood from the castle. If it was a castle involved with Naraku, I would have expected more resistance. it seems it was just a human castle after all. I will withdraw for today! You'll get to live a bit longer half demon!  
Inuyasha: Wha?! Don't joke with me!  
Abi: Shut up! My priority is to deliver the human blood to the nest! *gets away*  
Inuyasha: Damn it! *turns and doesn't see Kaori* Where is Kaori?!  
Kagome: She went after Sango.

*W/Sango and Kaori*  
Kaori: Don't worry Sango. We will somehow save your brother. I promise.  
Sango: *smile* Thanks Kaori.  
Miroku and Kagome: Sango!  
Inuyasha: Kaori!  
Kagome: Who did this...?  
Kaori: ...Kohaku.  
Kagome: Oh...Kohaku lefted again?  
Sango: Yeah...  
Kaori: Let's not talk about this.

*sometime later* *still night time*  
Miroku: Anyway, what are we going to do from now on, Inuyasha. Now that Abi has betrayed Naraku, even if we find the birds' next, whether or not we'll find a connection with Naraku is...  
Inuyasha: There probably still a connection. That bastard Naraku's objective, is the human blood Abi is gathering.  
Kaori: *looks at Sango who is sitting by herself*  
Miroku: *sits beside her*  
Sango: Miroku...  
Miroku: Is it okay for me to sit here?  
Sango: ...  
Miroku: I hardly want you to suffer by yourself...isn't there anything i can do for you?  
Sango: Stay beside me. *lays her head on Miroku's shoulder*  
Miroku: *places his hand on Sango's shoulder* I understand.  
Shippo: He hugged her shoulder so casually.  
Inuyasha: shoulder?  
Kaori: Not her ass?  
Shippo: It's the shoulder.  
Kagome; Dont be silly Kaori. No matter how much of a lecher he is, he does choose the time and place.  
Inuyasha: they promised to become husband and wife didn't they. So wouldn't Sango not get angry any more?  
Kagome: You really don't understand. No matter how much you like a person, if they do something insensitive, you'd get angry with them  
Kaori: True that.  
Inuyasha: If you take the leecher out of Miroku, just what is left huh?  
Miroku: Dont worry Sango.I wont caress your bottom.  
Sango: Yes. Now isn't the best time.


	116. Chapter 116: Abi Dies and River of Blood

Chapter 116

Everyone was sleeping except Inuyasha. As he was watching the others, he suddenly smelt the scent of the birds nest. It was actually near them. Kikyo's two little helpers appeared.

Girls: Kikyo is waiting. *leave*  
Inuyasha: *goes after them*  
Miroku: *awake* they were...  
Inuyasha: *running through the woods*

Inuyasha finds Kikyo leaning against a tree.

Inuyasha: Kikyo...  
Kikyo: Inuyasha...  
Inuyasha: ...Are you okay now...?  
Kikyo: You should have heard that the miasma of Naraku's that weakened me was purified directly by Kaori and Kagome.  
Inuyasha: Yeah. *thinks* But Kikyo still seems in pain. She hasn't completely healed huh.  
Kikyo: Inuyasha, you probable noticed as well. That the barrier around the birds' nest has been removed.  
Inuyasha: I see...so that's why the birds' scent has...  
Kikyo: Inuyasha...What is Naraku trying to do?  
Inuyasha: He's trying to go to the boundry between this world and the next.  
Kikyo: Which is why he's been using the birds to collect human blood. in which case, the boundry between this world and the next should be opening soon.

*W/Kaori and others* *Daylight*  
Kaori: Inuyasha has...?  
Miroku: Yes, he went after two children.  
Kaori: *thinks* he..went to see Kikyo.  
Kagome: You okay Kaori?  
Kaori: ...yeah.  
Sango: *looks in the sky* naraku's demons. they seem to be going somewhere.  
Kagome: Yeah. *looks at Kaori*  
Kaori: *sits a few feet from everyone, looking at the ground* *thinks* why did he have to sneak off. he could of just woke us up and told us he was going. that cute fucking bastard. Why does he have to love her more than me?  
Inuyasha: *walks up and stands in front of Kaori*  
Kaori: *looks up* ..Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: ...I'm back from seeing Kikyo.  
Sango: He didn't try to hide it at all.  
Kagome: Let me at him! I'll kill him!  
Miroku: *holds Kagome back* Well, the game was up anyway.  
Kaori: ...so..?  
Inuyasha: Here. *holds up arrow* Kikyo said that either you or Kagome can use it. It has soil from Onigumo's cave spread onto it. She said it should be effective against Naraku.  
Kaori: Then what happened?  
Inuyasha: Then what...?  
Miroku: What Kaori wants to know is what happened between you and Kikyo. Don't try to hide it.  
Inuyasha: I'm not trying to hide anything. All that happened was I met her. However...I just wanted to see that she was safe. That's all...Kaori...are you angry?  
Kaori: Not really...I believe you Inuyasha...So tell us what REALLY happened.  
Inuyasha: *thinks* She's angry alright.

*sometime later*  
Inuyasha and them were once again moving.

Miroku: Naraku took down the barrier around the birds' nest?!  
Inuyasha: Yeah, the birds' scent is strong.  
Kaori: Then how come i don't-nevermind I smell it. *thinks* i normally breath through my mouth so no wonder i didn't fucking smell it.  
Inuyasha: shit! That bastard Naraku is there too.  
Kaori: Inuyasha look!

There was a huge demon bird at the dodged its fire.

Abi: Inuyasha. Did you come to die as well?  
Inuyasha: What happened to Naraku?!  
Abi: That small-fry. He has croaked.  
Inuyasha: Wha...  
Bird: He's in my stomach.

Naraku's tentacles bursted through the birds head.

Abi: Mother!  
Naraku: *appears*  
Inuyasha: Naraku!  
Naraku: You took your time eh, Inuyasha.  
Abi: Naraku! How dare you!  
Naraku: Thanks for your hard work.

The weapon Abi was holding started to glow. It then disappear along with most of Abi's right arm.

Naraku: Did you forget? That weapon was apart of my body. Here's your reward for doing good work for my sake. I'll give you a painless death. *sends his tentacles through Abi*  
Abi: *disolves/dies*  
Sango: He used them like tools.  
Inuyasha: Naraku, your methods make me sick.  
Naraku: *cuts the dead demon birds head off*  
Inuyasha: A river of blood...  
Miroku: It must lead to the boundry between this world and the next?  
Naraku: *on the river of blood* What are you waiting for. This path by the river of blood will close soon. *looks at Kaori* Kaori, I suggest you stay here and wait.  
Kaori: Huh?  
Naraku: *gone*  
Kagome: Let's go Inuyasha!  
Myoga: Dont do it Inuyasha. How do you plan on getting back?!  
Miroku: Same for Naraku! He can't get out either.  
Inuyasha: That's why...Kaori you stay here and what for us.  
Kaori: But-  
Inuyasha: *kisses her quickly* Just please stay here.  
Kaori: Fine.

Inuyasha and the others went onto the river of blood.

Kaori: *sighs* *thinks* he didn't want me to go. same with Naraku. It must be really dangerous there then. I hope they all return soon. And I hope they will be okay.


	117. Chapter 117: Kaori and Kagura

Chapter 117

Kaori is still standing by the huge dead demon bird.

Kaori: *sigh* Well this is fucking boring. I'm starting to wish that I went with them. But whatever...Why the fuck am I talking to myself?!  
Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru! Over there!  
Kaori: Huh? *turns around*  
Jaken: Oh no! It's that woman!  
Kaori: Yeah well fuck you too Jaken.  
Rin: KAORI! *smile and waves*  
Kaori: *grin* Hi Rin.  
Jaken: *sees the dead demon bird* What? A bird?!  
Kaori: Really? You just noticed?  
Sesshomaru: Kaori, what happened here?  
Kaori: Well-  
Kagura: *appears* It looks like you were too late, Sesshomaru. This entrance has closed up already.  
Rin: Waaah!  
Jaken: *in front of Rin already* Kagura! What do you want?! You seem to be hanging around Lord Sesshomaru quite a bit lately!  
Kaori: *thinks* Does Kagura like Sesshomaru? *smile* *out load* Hi Kagura!  
Kagura: *smile* Kaori. It's always good to see you.  
Rin and Jaken: *confused*  
Sesshomaru: *in front of Kagura* What do you mean 'this entrance'?  
Kagura: *thinks* He's actually biting for once. *about to answer*  
Kaori: *beside Kagura suddenly* The route to the borderland. Naraku, Inuyasha, and my friends already passed through.  
Sesshomaru: Why didn't you go as well?  
Kaori: Um, well first Naraku told me to stay behind. Then Myoga said something about us not being able to get back if we went so Inuyasha also told me to stay.  
Kagura: *shocked* *thinks* Naraku warned her? That isn't like him. Could he actually care about someone other than himself? Or is her just protecting her because she's his "mate"?  
Kaori: There's another way.  
Sesshomaru: Where?  
Kagura: We can show you. Although you might not be able to pass through it alive.


	118. Chapter 118: Hosenki

Chapter 118

*W/Inuyasha and others*

They were still in the river of blood. A light appeared in front of them.

Miroku: Is that an exit?!  
Inuyasha: Hang on tight Kagome!

They appeared at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's fathers grave. Inuyasha and Kagome landed on a bone bird demon.

Miroku: This is the borderline between this world and the afterlife?  
Sango: The graveyard of demons...  
Inuyasha: We don't have time for sight seeing. Naraku got here a step ahead of us! *thinks* although I figure that monster plans to hide until Kagome finds the shard.  
Kagome: *thinks* I sense it. The shard.

Suddenly glittering spears were flying at them.

Miroku; Those spears...they're glittering?!  
Inuyasha: Feh! Is this Naraku's doing?! *hits some of the spears with Tetsusaiga*  
Myoga: They're diamond spears!  
Kagome: Diamond spears?  
Myoga: Yes. The hardest of all minerals.  
Miroku: Inuyasha! I don't sense Naraku's aura!  
Inuyasha: Then who's doing this?! *thinks* wait a minute...the spears...they're coming from his grave! What the-? How can that be?!  
Kagome: Inuyasha! The shard! It's in your fathers grave!  
Hosenki: You...are not...dead souls...

A skull surrounded by diamond spears was inside of the grave.

Hosenki: Are you grave robbers...who seek the shard...?  
Kagome: What?  
Inuyasha: Who the hell are you...? And how dare you make yourself at home on my father's belly?!  
Hosenki: Your father you say? *stretches out and is now outside of the grave* Then you are the son of the dog general?  
Myoga: Lord Hosenki! It is I-Myoga!  
Sango: Hosenki?  
Miroku: The jewelsmith who cultivated the Black Pearl for Inuyasha?  
Hosenki: Myoga eh? Which means this lad is Inuyasha?  
Myoga: Yes! He is not your enemy!  
Hosenki: Indeed! I did cultivate the black pearl for him...at his sire's behest...but Inuyasha...to come to this realm...you must have used the Black Pearl once. Its purpose fulfilled, the pearl should have ceased to exist. No one is permitted to come to this place of death twice. No matter who you are.  
Kagome: Why did you bring the shard here?!  
Inuyasha: So you have it! Hand it over!  
Hosenki: That I cannot do...for it was the will of the shard itself.  
Kagome: *thinks* The shards will?!  
Hosenki: I am a demon whose soul is linked with gems. While I lived but drew closer to my end, a shard came into my possession. The shard told me that the Shikon Jewel must not be restored! It wished to travel with me to a place where evil doers could not come. And thus it accompanied me to this graveyard of demons.  
Inuyasha: Naraku's lurking somewhere, waiting for his chance to steal that shard!  
Hosenki: I will not give it up! Not even to you! And you I will not pardon!

Hosenki attacked Inuyasha. The shard in Hosenki is now tainted with evil because of Naraku.


	119. Chapter 119: The Gatekeepers Again

Chapter 119

Inuyasha: come on Hosenki! Let me cut that shard out of you before it eats up your soul!  
Hosenki: You can try.  
Sango: His whole is turning dark!  
Miroku: The shard's taint must be spreading.  
Myoga: Lord Inuyasha, please go easy on him! Lord Hosenki was a good friend of your father! He isn't a evil demon!  
Inuyasha: If I can go easy on him and still defeat him, I will! WIND SCAR!  
Hosenki: *un harmed* *attacks Inuyasha*  
Kagome: INUYASHA!  
Sango: The wind scar did nothing!? Boomerang bone!  
Kagome: *thinks* I've got to stop his attacks. *shoots arrow at the shard* Huh?! It didn't work?  
Sango: The arrow didn't reach the shard!  
Miroku: Those silvers...They're like armor!  
Myoga: Your arrow doesn't have enough magical power.  
Kagome: So I need something with more power huh?!Like Kikyo's arrow! *touches Kikyo's arrow* Ahh! *moves hand* Why?  
Inuyasha: *thinks* Kikyo's arrow rejected her?! What does that mean? Kagome can't handle it?! *sees that Hosenki is guarding the shard* Kagome! Shoot another arrow!  
Kagome: Huh? But-  
Inuyasha: Just do it!  
Kagome: O-Okay. *shoots another arrow at the shard*  
Inuyasha: *uses Wind Scar at the same place*  
Hosenki: You fools...*sends Inuyasha flying down*  
Kagome: INUYASHA!  
Hosenki: From the start, I...and all of you...have merely puppets of the tainted Shikon Jewel...

*W/Sesshomaru and others*  
Kagura: Here in the land of fire, there is a gate to the other I'm going to excuse myself here. I'd rather not get caught up in all the excitement.  
Jaken: What do you mean?! Is it dangerous?  
Kagura: Shut up. You asked me to guide you here.  
Kaori: Yes. Its dangerous Jaken.  
Sesshomaru: Very well. Kaori, go with Kagura.  
Kaori: Huh?  
Sesshomaru: I don't want you getting hurt so stay with Kagura. Since she is your friend, I trust her to take care of you.  
Kaori: *slightly grins*  
Kagura: *slightly jealous* *thinks* he likes her huh? Seems like everyone is falling for her.

Sesshomaru and Jaken approached the : Gozu and Mezu.

Statues: do you wish to pass? or do you not wish to pass?  
Jaken: That's why we came! of course we want to pass!  
Statues: Then we permit you to pass.

Gozu and Mezu started moving.

Kagura: *thinks* the only way to pass through this gate is to be killed by the gatekeepers. even if you defeat them and force the gate open, you'll be bathe in a weird light and be turned to stone.  
Kaori: *thinks* Be careful Sesshomaru.  
Kagura: So...Sesshomaru seems to like you.  
Kaori: I guess but mainly he just tries to protect me.  
Kagura: So he must love you then.  
Kaori: Yeah.  
Kagura: *jealous*  
Kaori: *laughs* I know you like him Kagura. It's kinda obvious.  
Kagura: But he loves you.  
Kaori: Yeah, as a little sister.  
Kagura: What?  
Kaori: He only loves me as a little sister. I don't know what happened that made him start caring about me.  
Kagura: Ohh. *thinks* I'm glad I was wrong.

Sesshomaru pulled out his sword.

*W/Inuyasha and others*  
Kagome: Inuyasha!  
Naraku: So Inuyasha is dead. *appears* I've watched it all.  
Kagome: Naraku!  
Hosenki: So you are the possessor of the tainted shikon jewel?  
Naraku: Hosenki is it...? It seems you're badly weakened.  
Hosenki: *pierces Naraku with spears*  
Kagome and others: *shocked*  
Naraku: I've heard you were a great demon when you were alive. It seems you still have some bite left.

Naraku's tentacles go towards the shard. The shard turns pure black. Naraku tries taking the shard but Inuyasha comes back, sending wind scar at Naraku. Inuyasha started to attack Naraku but still couldn't get past the shield. He gets badly injuried and lands on Hosenki.

*W/Sesshomaru and others*  
The gatekeepers went at Sesshomaru. He slashed at them. They got back up.

Gatekeepers: we cannot be sundered by any blade of this world.  
Sesshomaru: Hmph. so that's it...

Sesshomaru stuck the sword in the ground and pulled out Tenseiga. The gate started opening.

Kagura: WATCH OUT! IF U GET BATHE IN THE LIGHT, YOU'LL TURN TO STONE!

Sesshomaru didn't turn to stone.

Gatekeepers: You may pass. Bearer of a blade of the afterlife. That blade may sunder those not of this world which makes us vulnerable.

Sesshomaru and Jaken went into the gate.

Kaori and Kagura: *sigh*


	120. Chapter 120: Fighting Naraku

Chapter 120

*W/Inuyasha and others*

Naraku: Poor little Inuyasha. You've got nothing left. Your Tetsusaiga cannot touch me.  
Inuyasha: To hell with you! This battle isn't over yet!  
Kagome: He's trying to take the shard again!  
Sango: Boomerang Bone! *hits Naraku's tentacle*  
Kagome: Yes!  
Miroku: We can injure his body outside of his shield!

Miasma came out of the tentacle. Another tentacle got the shard.

Naraku: It's mine at last. The final shard of the Shikon Jewel!  
Inuyasha: *thinks* Final shard?!

Inuyasha and Hosenki went flying. Hosenki landed on Inuyasha.

Naraku: I have no further need of you all.  
Miroku: We won't let you get away!  
Naraku: *holds up hive and his insects come out*  
Sango: Don't use your wind tunnel.  
Naraku: You may choose. Would you like to die right now from my insects' venom? Or would you rather live and wander this graveyard for all eternity?  
Miroku: What are you talking about?!  
Naraku: The river of blood that brought us here is gone. Closed off. You have no way of returning to the world of the living. Why do you think I wanted Kaori to stay? *frown* I didn't want her to get hurt or be stuck here.  
Inuyasha: BASTARD!  
Miroku: If the path is closed Naraku, then you have no way back either!  
Naraku: Heh. *thinks* But I do for myself alone.  
Inuyasha: Naraku, don't think you can get away from...  
Naraku: Don't you understand, Inuyasha?It's all over.

Sesshomaru appeared.

Kagome: Sesshomaru!  
Naraku: Well, well...Sesshomaru. Did you come to aid your little brother? What a devoted siblings.  
Kagome: Hey Sesshomaru! Did you happen to see Kaori before you came?!  
Sesshomaru: Yes.

Sesshomaru looked at his father's bones then he was suddenly in front of Inuyasha. He punched him.

Inuyasha: What the hell was that?!  
Sesshomaru: How dare you-a mere demon-vandalize our sire's grave?! But I also must thank you...  
Inuyasha: Huh?!  
Sesshomaru: You left Kaori behind so she'd be safe.  
Inuyasha: *thinks* so he does care for Kaori. Now I'm jealous! He cares about her, who isn't related to him at all but not me, his half-brother! That's fucking unfair.

Sesshomaru stood in front of Naraku, ready to attack him. Inuyasha and other are sitting in a safe place.

Hosenki: Lad, do you...still...have strength to fight?


	121. Chapter 121: Fighting Naraku Continues

Chapter 121

Sesshomaru is trying to get past Naraku's barrier. Inuyasha and Hosenki were talking.

Hosenki: Too soon this shard will be drawn into the tainted shikon concretion...Please before it happens, cut me. If you would sunder Naraku's shield. cut me first.  
Myoga: Lord Hosenki? You mean to give Tetsusaiga your demon power?!  
Inuyasha:: But then, what will happen to you?  
Hosenki: Boy, you don't have the luxury of worrying about others. Besides if you are not worthy to possess the shard, you will not be able to cut me. In fact, you will likely lose your life. So be prepared to die.  
Inuyasha: Well...that makes me feel better...step aside Kagome.  
Kagome: Inuyasha...?

Inuyasha tries to cut Hosenki but can't and gets wounded by tiny diamond silvers/spears. Sesshomaru is cutting Naraku's tentacles, causing miasma to come out. Kagome uses her last arrow to purify the miasma.

Naraku: Each time you cut, more miasma is released. Sooner or later, it will kill everyone here.  
Sesshomaru: Well Naraku? Is that all you have to say? I myself am not so sentimental...that I would hold back my blade for the sake of humans! [with the exception of Rin and Kaori (Kaori is more human than demon if you forgot)]

More miasma came out. Inuyasha got in front of everyone.

Naraku: You don't care if my miasma kills everyone? Now you are a true demon. Your soul is different. But though you seem heartless, you care about Kaori.  
Sesshomaru: ...

Hosenki spoke more to Inuyasha.

Hosenki: So your friends, are more important to you than strengthening your blade? Indeed you are only half a demon. I wonder...can a halfling even master my demonic power?  
Inuyasha: If not-then I don't need it! No matter how great your power is! *uses wind scar to push back the miasma*  
Naraku: Blowing the miasma away? Heh. That will buy you only a few minutes of... *shocked by diamond spears hitting his barrier and breaking it* *thinks* These are Hosenki's diamond spears?!  
Jaken: Naraku's shield! It's gone!  
Kagome: What?!

Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga had a diamond blade now.

Hosenki: If you had been greedy and chosen to strengthen your blade, you would have been killed-not just wounded-by my silvers. *head cracks open* Inuyasha with your half demon soul, please accept my demon power...Kongosoha...  
Inuyasha: *thinks* Naraku, your done for! *out loud* Try to fend this off! *swings Tetsusaiga down*

Diamond spears went through Naraku.

Naraku: Y..You...  
Sesshomaru: No strength left to erect a shield eh? Then it is time for my Coup D' Grace! *swings his sword*

Naraku was cut in half. He started to fade away. Kagome was finally able to use Kikyo's arrow. Naraku and the arrow both vanished. 


	122. Chapter 122: Wanting To See Naraku

Chapter 122

Kagura was on her feather flying back to the hideout.

Kagura: *thinks* How nice it would be if Naraku died in the borderland. But probably too much to hope for...I wish I stayed with Kaori longer...

*Flashback* *30 minutes or so earlier*  
Kagura and Kaori were laughing and enjoying talking to each other.

Kagura: *smile* I'm glad we are friends Kaori.  
Kaori: Kagura, I promise you. I will help you get your heart back so we can be friends forever! *hugs Kagura*  
Kagura: *grin with some tears falling down her cheeks* *hugs back*  
Kaori: I guess you should be going back to ya'lls hideout. Tell everyone I said hi!  
Kagura: Yeah...see you around. *leaves*

*End of Flashback*  
Kagura: *thinks* I hope I get my heart back soon.

Kagura arrived at the hideout. Hakudoshi was in a barrier.

Kagura: *thinks* a barrier? *looks at Kohaku* What's Hakudoshi up to? ...Nevermind. You probably don't know either.  
Kohaku: ...  
Hakudoshi: Kagura, where have you been?  
Kagura: You were awake?  
Hakudoshi: Answer me!  
Kagura: I was with Kaori. She said hi by the way.  
Hakudoshi: ...Hmph. *slight blush*  
Kagura: *thinks* It seems Hakudoshi may have a slight crush on Kaori.

A light appeared in the barrier. A arrow hit Hakudoshi and Naraku appeared.

Kagura: *thinks* Damn!

*Sometime later*  
Kagura and Kohaku were standing outside, kinda talking when...

Kaori: *appears* Sup!  
Kagura: *wide eyed* Kaori! Have you lost your mind?!  
Kaori: I've learned that Naraku likes to kidnap me and doesn't care if I leave so I believe I can also visit as well.  
Kagura: *slight smile*  
Kohaku: Lady Kaori.  
Kaori: Hey Kohaku. *messes up his hair* You have some awesome hair.  
Kohaku: *smile*  
Kagura: Is there a reason you came? Not that I don't mind. I'm glad your here.  
Kaori: Oddly enough, I wanted to see Naraku. I think I'm going insane.  
Kagura: Yes, yes you are. *grin*  
Kaori: *laughs* Shut up.  
Kagura: He's inside. Scream if he tried anything.  
Kaori: *laughs* Okay.

*Inside*  
Naraku: Still not healed yet Hakudoshi?  
Hakudoshi: It's the fault of the arrow.  
Kaori: Anyway I can help?  
Naraku and Hakudoshi: *shocked* Kaori?!  
Kaori: *places her hand on the barrier and Hakudoshi heals faster*  
Hakudoshi; *blush* thanks.  
Kaori: Sure thing naked boy.  
Hakudoshi: Shut up.  
Kaori: *laughs*  
Naraku: *thinks* She has such a cute laugh. *out loud* you came here on your own will once again. why?  
Kaori: *shrug* I somewhat wanted to see you.  
Naraku: *smirk* oh really?  
Kaori: Don't get a big head. I am not falling for you. I am just being nice for a second time.  
Naraku: Sooner or later you will be mine and not Inuyasha's.  
Kaori: Ha. I'll be yours when I'm dead.  
Naraku: *chuckle*  
Kaori: Hell, I won't even be yours then. I better go before Inuyasha thinks I was kidnapped. See you around. *walks out* *hugs Kagura before leaving*  
Naraku: *thinks* Kaori, you will be mine. but first i must kill Kikyo for sure this time.  
Hakudoshi; *wearing pants now*  
Naraku: Hakudoshi, lure Kikyo out into the open. Use whatever stratagem you like and take someone with you. Hmm *smirk* Kohaku will do.


	123. Chapter 123: Shrine Rats

Chapter 123

*Sometime Later*

Kaori and others were waiting for Inuyasha to come back.

Miroku: Inuyasha is late.  
Shippo: Kaori, maybe we should have went with him.  
Kaori: He probably wants to be alone with Kikyo.  
Kagome: Kaori, how come you're always so understanding?  
Shippo: Inuyasha is so much trouble. Always sniffing after his old mistress, wagging his tail for her. It's like that saying...feed a dog for days and it'll be loyal for three yrs.  
Inuyasha: *kicks Shippo* I'm not a dog.  
Kaori: *laughs* Riiight. So...what did you and Kikyo talk about?  
Inuyasha: She wasn't there.  
Kagome: You don't have to lie.  
Inuyasha: Why would I lie about that?Idiot.  
Kagome: Sit.  
Inuyasha: *lands on his face*  
Kaori and Kagome: We were trying to be nice, not complaining about you going off alone. You could at least told us what you talked about! Sit!  
Inuyasha: Stop!  
Sango: Poor Kaori...and Kagome.  
Shippo; The nice ones always got hurt.  
Inuyasha: Hey!

*Sometime Later*  
As the gang were walking, an old man and a kid on a horse were trying to get away from demon rats.

Inuyasha: *about to attack*  
Sango: Inuyasha! Don't!  
Inuyasha: *attacks*

The rats multiplied.

Sango: Just as I feared...Shrine rats!  
Miroku: So how do you get rid of them?!  
Sango: With poisonous smoke! Unfortunately, you need special grasses for that.  
Miroku: Then our only hope for now is Wind Tunnel! *sucks up to rats*

*Shortly Afterward*  
Kaori: Your village was attacked?  
Old man: Yeah. Luckily, through, me an' m' grandson were up in the mountains. But everyone else...  
Sango: There must be a big rat somewhere...their master. He keeps the rats inside his portable shrine...and when he gets hungry, he releases them to hunt animals and humans for him. But he usually doesn't have them hunt more than he can eat. I've never heard of shrine rats swarming an entire village.  
Inuyasha: And more are coming. I can smell them in the distance. It's like...they're growing in numbers too.  
Kaori: *thinks* One word: Naraku.


	124. Chapter 124: Demon Lure?

Chapter 124

Miroku and Sango were searching for the rats. Inuyasha and others were in a cave, inside a shield.

Shippo: Miroku and Sango are late.  
Inuyasha:Why'd he have to seal me inside the shield?  
Shippo: 'Cause when you lose your temper, you start swinging Tetsusaiga around, and that'll just make more rats!  
Kaori: *laughs*  
Inuyasha: Do you think I'm that stupid?!  
Kaori: Apparently he thinks you are.  
Kagome: Look! Naraku's insects. Which means Naraku is involved.  
Kaori: When is he not involved in something.  
Kagome: ...true.

Miroku and Sango came back.

Shippo: Do you think Naraku sent these rats after us?  
Miroku: It seems as if he wants it to be obvious that he's behind all this.  
Inuyasha: What do you mean?!  
Kaori: Naraku is after Kikyo.

*Sometime Later*  
Inuyasha and the crew watched the rats change directions.

Miroku: I wonder...has someone raised a demon lure?  
Inuyasha: Demon lure?  
Miroku: A method of attracting all the demons in an area so that one may exterminate them all at once. It can only be accomplished with significant spirit powers.  
Kaori: Let's go Inuyasha. Kagome and I will go with you to the lure.  
Sango: I'll try to locate the shrine with Miroku.

*W/Inuyasha, Kaori, Kagome, and Shippo*  
Shippo: Kaori! If we're going to see Kikyo, does that mean we're gonna see Naraku too?  
Kaori: I guess.  
Inuyasha: Are you afraid of Naraku, Shippo?  
Shippo: No way! I'm more worried about you and Kikyo meeting up and breaking poor Kaori's heart. You better treat her better this time!  
Inuyasha: Keep that up and I'll throw you off!  
Kaori: *laughs*  
Kagome: Over there! The rats are climbing something?!  
Kaori: A tree!  
Inuyasha: What trees reaches into the clouds?!  
Kagome: They're disappearing!


	125. Chapter 125: Monster Slugs

Chapter 125

*W/Sango and Miroku*  
They found the shrine. Kohaku was guarding it.

Sango: You...did this?  
Kohaku: *thinks* Sister.  
Sango: On our way here, we saw desecrated villages. Tell me you weren't involved.  
Kohaku: ...I can't disobey orders.  
Sango: *crying* Kohaku! *attacks*  
Miroku: Sango!  
Sango: *tries hitting the shrine*  
Kohaku: *closes the box and dodges with the shrine on his back*  
Sango: *hits the rats* Suck the rats Miroku! *goes after Kohaku*

*W/Inuyasha and others*  
Shippo: What happens to 'em in that tree?  
Kagome: I'm guessing they get exorcised.  
Hakudoshi: So she just set the lure and ran? Coward!

Monster slugs got on the tree.

Hakudoshi: Curse that Kikyo! I really thought I had her this time.  
Inuyasha: So you're behind these rats?!  
Hakudoshi: Do you even have to ask? *blush* Hey Kaori.  
Kaori: *waves* hi.  
Kagome: The slugs. They are burning through it! It'll snap if we don't save it!  
Inuyasha: *pulls out Tetsusaiga*  
Hakudoshi: You're going to cut us Inuyasha? The slugs and me?  
Kaori: Don't cut the tree down! You'd be playing right into his hands!  
Inuyasha: You think I don't know that?!  
Shippo: *mutters* He knows it now.  
Kagome: I have to protect that tree! *hits slug with arrow*  
Shippo: Your amazing!  
Kaori: They aren't exactly small targets.  
Kagome: Yeah.  
Inuyasha: Do you know how many villages were destroyed just so you could lure Kikyo out?!  
Hakudoshi: Oh please. Is that what you're upset about? *jumps off the slugs*  
Inuyasha: Wind scar!  
Hakudoshi: *hit* *starts to fade away* Tell Kikyo that as long as she hides from Naraku, such things will just keep happening.  
Inuyasha: Damn it!  
Shippo: The rats aren't running up the tree.  
Kaori: The demon lure is weakening!  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Can you get the demons up there?!  
Inuyasha: Got 'em.  
Kagome: *shoots another arrow*  
Kaori: *thinks* I should help but I'm feeling lazy right now. Hee hee


	126. Chapter 126

Chapter 126

The demon lure no longer working.

Kagome: They're coming at us.  
Kaori: *claws a few*  
Inuyasha: I really hate these things! Soul Stealer! *claws some rats* Shippo! Quit daydreaming and transform! We need to get outta here!  
Shippo: We're running away!  
Inuyasha: The lure isn't working anymore. We need to destroy the source.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kaori are on Shippo.

Kagome: Oh geez. They are splitting up!  
Kaori: This is probably gonna be harder than we thought.  
Inuyasha: CANT YOU GO ANY FASTER?!  
Shippo: CANT YOU GET ANY LIGHTER!?  
Kaori: *giggles*

*W/Sango*  
Sango is still trying to destroy the shrine. Miroku arrived.

Miroku: Destroy the shrine!  
Sango: Kohaku! Don't you understand!? At this rate, you'll be eaten by the rats too!  
Kohaku: *thinks* yes but knowing Naraku, he'd say "protect the shrine with your life:  
Miroku: *sucks up rats* Sango! Mount Kirara! It's dangerous on the ground!  
Sango: *gets on Kirara*

The rats attacked Kohaku.

Sango: Kohaku! *grabs him*

The shrine fell to the ground. Sang tried to destroy it but it was protected by a spirit shield. The rats buried Sango and Kohaku underneath them. Kirara picked them up but soon rats were all over her too. Inuyasha arrived just as Kikyo's arrow hit the shrine, removing the shield. Inuyasha destroyed the shrine. Kaori, Shippo, and Kagome arrived as Kikyo walked off without a word.

Miroku: Sango!  
Kohaku: *thinks* She's...covered in wounds...from protecting me.  
Sango: Kohaku...are you alright?  
Kohaku: *moves away from Sango*

Naraku's insects appeared and Hakudoshi appeared inside a barrier that Kohaku also ended up inside. They escaped.

*Sometime Later*  
Inuyasha and the crew were at a little temple. Miroku and Sango were inside.

Miroku: Sango? Do your wounds hurt?  
Sango: I can't forgive him...  
Miroku: Sango...  
Sango: Whole villages were wiped out by those things. But even before the rats..back at the castle..when the birds were attacking...he killed people then too. Even if it was Naraku's orders...what Kohaku did is unforgivable. That's what my head says. But when he was attacked by the rates, I thought my heart would stop. When I knew he was safe, I could breathe again. *tears in eyes* I just can't make myself hate him.  
Miroku: Sango...Forgive yourself. He is your little brother.  
Sango: But if he keeps doing these things...  
Miroku: Sango, do you regret having shielded him?  
Sango: ...I don't know. But I do know, I would regret it more if I hadn't.  
Miroku: Good. That just shows you have a human heart.  
Sango: ...yes. *thinks* Thank you Miroku. 


	127. Chapter 127: kagome's friends

Chapter 127

*At Kaede's Village*  
Kaede: I see, Kikyo is still alive, is she?  
Inuyasha: You don't seem very surprised old hag.  
Kaede: Well, not long ago, two childlike spirits appeared and took some soil from around her shrine.  
Inuyasha: I don't know how you feel about it Kaede but I'm glad she made it. Besides, the ones who saved Kikyo were Kaori and Kagome.

*Present Day Japan*

Kaori walked into Kagome's room with a towel on her head.

Kaori: Feels like forever since we've been home...I mean here at your home.  
Kagome: *laying on her bed* I know.  
Kaori: I wonder why Kikyo ran off again.  
Kagome: Me too. I also wonder if Inuyasha wanted to go after her.  
Kaori: He seemed a little weird on the way back to Kaede's Village...I wonder if I am still just his back up choice.  
Kagome: Kaori...Don't think like that. I am sure that he loves you more than Kikyo.  
Kaori: *sigh* I doesn't feel like it.

*Next Day*  
Kagome: Really mom? I can have the bike?  
Kagome's Mom: Yeah. It's from my friend. You lost yours over there, didn't you?  
Kagome: *starts cleaning the bike*  
Kaori: *watching her*  
Sota: We're going to be late.  
Kagome: Just a little more.  
Sota: It's just gonna get dirty again over there.  
Kaori: *laughs* Yeah, Sota's right.  
Kagome: Doesn't matter. *smile* All done! *looks at the shiny bike*  
Inuyasha: *lands on the bike*  
Sota: Yay! Inuyasha! You wanna play fetch?  
Kaori: *bursts out laughing*  
Inuyasha: This is not time for games. Hey Kaori, Kagome. Why didn't you tell me you two were coming ba-  
Kagome: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU BROKE IT!  
Inuyasha: *gets off bike* Huh?  
Kagome: It's twisted!  
Inuyasha: Then untwist it! *tries to fix it* *the bike is even more messed up*  
Kaori: *laughs more* You made it worse! You killed the bike!  
Kagome: I'm going to school.

*At Kagome's School* [note: I don't know the names of her friends so I'm just gonna be like Friend 1,2,and 3. Use your imagination for who is who and what they look like cause that's what i did XD]

Friend 1: Hey Kagome!  
Friend 2: Something wrong? Is something happening between your sister and that jerk?  
Kagome: Huh?!

*In Kagome's class*  
Friend 1: So he is still two-timing your sister?  
Kagome: Um...sorta.  
Friend 1: I don't get it. She should dump him.  
Kagome: She can't help it! He comes over to beg. Like this morning-  
Friend 1,2,3: You mean he is still at your place?!

*Kagome's House*  
Inuyasha: *trying to fix the bike* It can't be that hard. All I've gotta do is push here.  
Kaori: Your gonna break it.  
Inuyasha: Am *messes up the wheel* Not.  
Kaori: *laughs*  
Inuyasha: I can fix this!

The bike was completely destroyed.

Kaori: *laughs* Kagome is gonna kill you.  
Inuyasha: She'll understand.  
Kaori: *kisses his cheek* Your cute when your trying to fix things. I'll be inside. *goes inside*  
Inuyasha: *goes into the shed*

Kagome and her friends were walking up to the house.

Friend 3: I can't to find out who this guy is! I wonder if he is cute!  
Kagome: Shouldn't you guys be home studying?  
Friend 2: It's okay!  
Friend 1: Somebody's gotta tell this chump how to behave.  
Kagome: *thinks* First they think my sister is a freak. Now they think she is cool and want to protect her from jerks. *sees destroyed bike* INUYASHA!  
Friend 1: What kinda name is that?

Inuyasha is getting a jar for Kagome's grandpa when Kagome yells sit. Inuyasha accidentally destroys the shelf. Kagome goes to the shed but Inuyasha is gone. Kagome told her friends to wait in her room while she got tea. They do so and they find Kaori laying on the bed.

All friends: KAORI!  
Kaori: Huh? *sees them* Um...hello? Your friends of Kagome's right?  
All: Your more beautiful than the last time we saw you! No wonder that jerk can't leave you alone!  
Kaori: Have we met before? What jerk? *thinks* do they mean Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: *at window*  
All: *gasp* don't tell me.  
Kagome: *sees Inuyasha wearing a cloth over his ears* *smile*  
Inuyasha: Your wearing clothes like Kagome's. Are you her allies?  
Kaori: These are Kagome's friends from school.  
All friends: It's him!  
Kaori and Inuyasha: *look at each other confused*  
Kagome: *comes in and drops tea*  
Friend 2: How long have you two been together?  
Kaori: A long time.  
Friend 2: Your eyes are a weird color.  
Friend 3: Dp you bleach your hair?  
Inuyasha: I was born with it like Kaori was born with hers.  
All friends: YOUR PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!  
Kaori and Inuyasha: *blushing*

Eventually Kagome's friends left.

Kaori: So...you tell your friends about what happens between me and Inuyasha?  
Kagome: Yes...Sorry.  
Kaori: It don't matter. They think we're perfect for each other so I am okay with them knowing about our...relationship I guess.  
Inuyasha: Can we go back now?  
Kagome: Yeah...  
Kaori: What about the bike?  
Kagome: It doesn't matter anymore. I'm fine with Inuyasha carrying me.

They went back to feudal era.


	128. Chapter 128

Chapter 128

Kaori: What you missed [or in other words: what i SKIPPED] was that Shippo got possessed by a parasite nymph. Also we met a mountain demon who's nulling stone was stolen. He gave us crystals with demon energy to help us find the nulling stone but they were soon taken by Hakudoshi and a thing he created or something. Also Naraku almost killed Kikyo again but we saved her. We ran into Koga again. Inuyasha got really jealous and ended up kissing me in front of Koga. Koga's face was priceless! He ended up attacking Inuyasha. After all the excitement, I thought it would be a good time for me to Sesshomaru and Rin for a few moments. That's where I am headed to now.

*Back To The Story*  
Kaori saw Kagura heading the same direction as her. She made lightning hit in front of Kagura, being careful not to harm her. Kagura spotted Kaori and went down towards her. Kaori jumped onto the feather.

Kagura: Going to see Sesshomaru too huh?  
Kaori: Yeah. Not long though.  
Kagura: I see. I'm only going to show him something.  
Kaori: What?  
Kagura: You'll see. *grin* Hopefully Naraku will be dead soon so I can always hang out with you.  
Kaori: *smile*

Kaori and Kagura appeared in front of Sesshomaru.

Jaken: Ah! Kagura! Ah even worse! It's Kaori!  
Kaori: You finally said my name! About fucking time!  
Jaken: Go away!  
Kagura: Stuff it. Unless you really don't care about the location of Naraku's heart.  
Sesshomaru: The location of Naraku's heart?  
Kagura: Yes. No matter how many times you destroy his body, he won't die. Hakudoshi is just the same. It's because his heart is safely somewhere else. Make sense?  
Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru! This must be a trap! Aren't you yourself one of Naraku's incarnations? Why should we trust you?  
Kaori: Because she's my friend and I trust her! Also she hates Naraku as much as anybody who has came across him! So shut the fuck up before I rip your head off!  
Jaken: *hides behind Rin*  
Rin: *giggles* Jaken's scared of Kaori.  
Kaori: *grin*  
Kagura: *pulls out crystal*  
Kaori: Hey, that's one of those crystals of demon energy! They lose their energy when you are close to the nulling stone.  
Kagura: They are the key to finding Naraku's heart.  
Sesshomaru: Kagura...Are you trying to use me?  
Kagura: You're the only one around who's capable of killing him. No one is as strong as you or as clever.  
Jaken: *thinks* She's flattering him!  
Kaori: She ain't wrong.  
Rin: Kaori, are you staying?  
Kaori: Not this time. I promise, we will see each other more once Naraku is gone. Let's go Kagura.  
Kagura: *places crystal on the ground* I'll leave this here. Goodbye.

Kaori and Kagura left.


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter 129

*sometime later*  
Kagura left Kaori at an village. Kaori opened a door and everyone was inside.

Kaori: Hey guys. What I miss?  
Inuyasha: *goes over to Kaori and hugs her* I missed you.  
Kaori: I wasn't gone long.  
Inuyasha: I still missed you.  
Kaori: *grin*

Inuyasha and Kaori sit down with the others.

Kaori: So what is going on?  
Kagome: Miroku apparently promised to marry someone from this village.  
Kaori: Wha?!  
Shima: *appears* Lord Miroku! I have been waiting for you!  
Miroku: *holds Shima's hand* Shima! You've gotten healthier!  
Sango: *staring*  
Miroku: Easy now...  
Sango: "It was a long time ago." I know.  
Shima's father: It was! My daughter Shima had been of frail health since her earliest youth. Never once had she been able to lift her head from a pillow. Then Lord Miroku happened to pass through and gave her herbs.  
Kaori, Sango, and Inuyasha: *thinks* They've been had.  
Kagome: So then you two got close...  
Miroku: We did not!  
Shima: Indeed, Lord Miroku left just after he gave me the herbs.  
Miroku: You see? Apologize.  
Shima: His herbs are the one reason I recovered. I lived for his kind promise of having his child!  
Kagome: I knew it!  
Sango: *hits Miroku in the head* How's this apology?  
Inuyasha: This is so stupid! Who cares?  
Kagome: How can you say that?!  
Inuyasha: Aren't they being attacked by a demon?  
Kaori: Who ain't being attacked by a demon.  
Kagome: *grin*

Everything started to shake.

Kagome: Another earthquake?  
Kaori: Another? Man, I missed a lot of shit.  
Shima's father: Lord Miroku! You must help us! Or soon our daughter will become the bride of the demon guardian spirit of the lake.  
Kaori: Bride?  
Shima: He would not believe us when we told him I have a fiance.  
Miroku: Fiance?  
Sango: Guess who *rolls eyes*  
Shima: But you have been true to your promise. Oh how I dreamed of this day!  
Miroku: I can't let this poor girl marry a demon can I?  
Shima's father: You will help us?!  
Miroku: Consider it done!  
Shima's father: Then let us hold the ceremony!  
Miroku: Eh?  
Shippo: Sounds like someone really wants kids.  
Kaori: *bursts out laughing*


	130. Chapter 130: an very short chapter DX

Chapter 130

[extremely short DX]

Everyone was outside except for Miroku.

Shippo: How come Miroku gets to stay inside?  
Kagome: I don't know but he said he was going to try to talk to them.  
Shippo: He's going to turn down the marriage proposal?  
Kagome: Well I hope so.  
Kaori: He promised to marry Sango.  
Inuyasha: And you believe him? We're talking Miroku here. " Tis a shame for a man not to partake of a proffered woman."  
Kagome + Kaori: Sit!  
Inuyasha: *lands on his face*  
Kaori: You are a dumbass!  
Kagome: What's that suppose to be, some kind of male wisdom?!

*inside*  
Shima's dad: We had best hold the ceremony as soon as possible!  
Miroku: But didn't you say that this salacious lake guardian is a demon? Demons don't usually stand on ceremony.  
Shima's father; The guradian insists on having a...um..."pure maiden" for a bride. We assume that he means...er...a virgin.  
Miroku: Oh right.  
Shima: Please! Make me your wife before the guardian comes!

Everything started to shake. 


	131. Chapter 131: Lake Demon

Chapter 131

Inuyasha: I'm guessing the lake guardian is about to make his entrance.  
Kaori: No shit.

A little fish looking demon stood with gifts behind him.

Kagome: Uh...  
Kaori: The fuck? [yo, if any of you guys feel like it, make a list of your favorite Kaori quotes and leave it in my comments. You don't have to if you don't want to]  
Demon: I am the lake guardian. I have come for Lady Shima as promised.  
Kaori: This little dude is the lake guardian?  
Inuyasha: I'll handle this. *walks up to the demon and hits him in the head* Go away!  
Kaori: *laughs* Oh wow. *sarcastically* great job. You really showed him who's boss.  
Demon: Why do you interfere?  
Inuyasha: She doesn't want to marry you!  
Shima: *hiding behind Miroku* Lord Miroku, i'm scared!  
Kaori and Sango: Oh come on!  
Demon: Lady Shima 3  
Shima: Aiee!  
Inuyasha: See? Just give up.  
Demon: But why? She was promised to me.  
Shima: I made no promise.  
Shima's father: Forgive me Lord Guardian!  
Shima: Father?  
Shima's father: I used water from the lake to steep those special herbs. I prayed to the shrine, saying I'd give him whatever he desired. I just didn't think he was actually listening.  
Demon: See? I was promised.  
Kagome: Now I kinda feel sorry for the guy.  
Kaori: I don't.  
Shima's father: I'm sorry.  
Shima; You only wanted me to get better. And...what matters now is...a promise is a promise, even if I was unaware.  
Sango: She can't mean she's gonna marry that thing!  
Shima: Alas, Lord Guardian,I am not eligible to become your bride.  
Demon: Why not?  
Shima: You wish for a pure maiden. I must confess that two yrs ago, I consummated relations with Lord Miroku.  
Kaori: Wait! Miroku and you had sex!? The fuck?!  
Miroku: But...but...  
Sango: I know. "A long time ago."  
Shima's father: Lord Guardian...I didn't know!  
Demon: *crying* You tricked me! AND THAT MAKES ME REALLY MAD! *transform into a huge catfish* YOU'LL BE SORRY!  
Shima's mother: Our house will be destroyed!  
Miroku: We'll take care of it! Right Sango?! *no answer* ...Sango? *looks at her*  
Sango: *emotionless* What do you mean "we" monk? This is your mess.  
Shima: Is that woman gonna transform too?  
Miroku: I think she already has!  
Kagome: There's not time to fight!  
Inuyasha: Hmph! *goes to fight the catfish*  
Miroku: Sango, I can explain...  
Sango: Save your breath. There's nothing you can say anymore.  
Kagome: Oh no! What's going to happen?!  
Kaori: You guys do know that Inuyasha is over there fighting a giant catfish right?  
Shippo: I guess you and I are the only ones Kaori.

Eventually the demon transformed back to his little self.

Demon: *crying* Lady Shima, I trusted you!  
Shima: Has he finally given up?!  
Miroku: Sango, won't you even hear me out?  
Sango: I don't know anymore.  
Inuyasha: Oh come on! It's not like his womanizing started yesterday you know!  
Kagome: Inuyasha! You are so insensitive!  
Kaori: Well Inuyasha ain't wrong!  
Sango: *walks off*  
Shima: Nooooooo!

The lake guardian had grabbed Shima and took off. Sango saved Shima but soon the lake guardian took Sango underwater.

Demon: Looks like you get to marry me in her place!  
Miroku: *attacks the demon and once again makes him transform back to his little self* *grabs him* *angry* What did you just say? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO MY WOMAN/!  
Sango: *above water* *surprised and shocked*  
Demon: No fair! You get them both!  
Miroku: *hits him* Sango, are you okay?  
Sango: Hmph.  
Inuyasha: Will you people please settle this already?!  
Kaori: Yeah!

*Sometime later*  
Kaori: So you and Miroku never did...that?  
Shima: We didn't but I really didn't want to marry him.  
Miroku: I suppose it seemed like the easiest way out of the bargain.  
Sango: Wait, why didn't you just tell me the truth then?!  
Miroku: I'm afraid I was naive. I thought you trusted me.  
Sango: Oh.  
Miroku: Of course, it's my own fault, for misbehaving so often. I'm sorry Sango.  
Sango: Don't be. When you rescued me, *blush* nothing else mattered.  
Miroku: You forgive me Sango?  
Sango: If you forgive me.  
Kagome: She has such a forgiving heart.  
Shippo: Almost as bad as Kaori's.  
Kaori: What?  
Shippo: Nothing!  
Kagome: But I still think he should have said something sooner.  
Kaori: Maybe it took him a while to remember.  
Miroku: *freezes up*  
Inuyasha: Bull's eye.  
Sango: You're kidding. *grabs Miroku* Is he right?  
Miroku: It was a long time ago...


	132. Chapter 132: Kids?

Chapter 132

*Sometime Later*  
Inuyasha and the crew were looking for a mountain monster that was killed.

Miroku: The only mountain monster we know is Gakusanjin. I sense no demonic energy here.  
Sango: This is just an ordinary mountain.  
Kaori: It's hard to tell. I smell a lot of stuff. I can't tell.

They came across the head of Gakusanjin's head.

Sango; Gakusanjin's head.  
Kaori: So...you guys think Naraku killed him? 'Cause that's what I'm thinking.  
Kagome: I don't know...maybe. Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: I smell humans...several of them.  
Kaori: *sniffs* All I smell are trees, you, and them. I must be getting a cold of something.  
Inuyasha: They were here...after his death.  
Kaori: But the locals...  
Kagome and Shippo: They said they're afraid of this spot.

*Sometime Later...Again*  
The group just heard of the acolytes. Now they are looking for them.

Kagome: You think the acolytes are connected to Naraku?  
Inuyasha: They took down Gakusanjin! Those old coots told us that they live on the holy mountain to the east!  
Kaori: Well I don't think they ar-LOOK OUT!

They all dodged the lights being shot at them.

Kagome: Whoa!  
Kaori: What the hell was that?!  
Inuyasha: I guess they decided to come out and greet us!  
Kid 1: Fooey! Missed him!  
Kid 3: Little targets are hard to hit!  
Kaori: ...kids? ...Kids?! Kids killed Gakusanjin?! That's fucking cool!  
Inuyasha: Wha?!  
Kaori: Sorry. Not the best time.  
Kid 1: There's mortals with him!  
Kid 2: Get away from the demon before you're killed!  
Kaori: *thinks* ...wait...they don't think I'm a demon? ...thats a first...at least I thinks thats a first.  
Inuyasha: You little kids have some awfully dangerous weapons! Who gave you that stuff?!  
Kid 1: What's it to you?!  
Kid 2+3: You're about to be dead!  
Inuyasha: I'll get answers one way or another!  
Kid 2: Take this!

The kids shot lights at Inuyasha.

Kagome and Kaori: Inuyasha! Watch out!  
Sango: It'll cut right through you!

Inuyasha stopped the lights using the Wind Scar. The lights were apparently demons. Inuyasha hit the kids.

Inuyasha: Spill it now! How did you get ahold of these urns?!  
Kids: We'd rather die than tell you anything!  
Inuyasha: *steps on one kid and grabs another* *pinches the last kids cheek* Oh? Let's test that promise, shall we?  
Kagome: Inuyasha, no!  
Shippo: He's such a bully.  
Kaori: *hits inuyasha in the head*  
Inuyasha: Ow!  
Kaori: Stop bullying them ya asshole!  
Kids: Leave us alone! As long as we've got Goryo urns, no demon can beat us!  
Kaori and Shippo; One just did beat you.  
Kids: Next time we'll get you!

The kids ran off.


	133. Chapter 133: Goryomaru

Chapter 133

Inuyasha and the group went after the kids.

Kagome: Inuyasha, that temple...  
Miroku: A terrible demonic energy surrounds that temple.

A bunch of lights were heading towards the group. Inuyasha used Wind Scar and stopped the lights. The temple had 8 kids in it.

Kids: The urns aren't working!  
Kagome: They're all children!  
Kaori: Don't hurt them!  
Inuyasha: We're going in!  
Kids: They're still coming! Lord Goryomaru!

A man with a huge demon right arm walked out of the temple.

Kaori: The hell?! [I think this might be Kaori's most famous quote]  
Miroku: Is he a demon?!  
Kids: Lord Goryomaru is no demon!  
Inuyasha: He looks human...but he reeks of demon! How do you explain that?  
Goryomaru: I reek of demon, do I?  
Kagome: Demons are gathering.  
Goryomaru: Where are your Goryo urns?  
Kids: We're trying to tell you! We can't use them anymore! It's like the lights are dead!  
Goryomaru: Greedy demons. They think they can destroy the temple now that the Goryo urns aren't lit.

Goryomaru shot lights from his demon arm at the demons, killing them. More demons came.

Kagome: There's no end to them.  
Miroku: There are too many!  
Inuyasha: I can't just stand here and watch this idiocy.  
Kaori: Same here.  
Inuyasha: Kaori, combine your fire with Wind Scar.  
Kaori: I was going to do that anyways.

Inuyasha used Wind Scar and Kaori add her fire to the attacks, killing most of the demons. The other demons ran away.

Goryomaru: Why do you cut down demons when you are a demon yourself?  
Inuyasha: Huh?! That's what I'm asking you!  
Miroku: You aren't a demon?  
Kids: Lord Goryomaru is mortal! He's a head acolyte.  
Goryomaru: This arm did indeed once belong to a demon. However, as you can see, it is completely under my control. It succeeded in devouring my own arm. But then this arm works well for routing other abominable demons.  
Shippo: He's...a demon hater.  
Inuyasha: Is that why you recruited these brats and gave them those urns? So they could kill every demon they saw?! Did you order them to kill Gakusanjin?!  
Kaori: Calm down Inuyasha.  
Goryomaru; Gakusanjin?  
Miroku: A mountain demon. He wasn't violent or dangerous. All he wanted was to return to his mountain state and slumber. He was chasing a demon...a half demon...who interrupted his sleep. That half demon's name is Naraku. I'd like to hear you justification for killing that innocent mountain man.  
Goryomaru: Children?  
Kids: How can we tell if a demon is good or bad?  
Kaori: Hmph. It's very hard to stay mad at kids.

Goryomaru let the group stay but they weren't there for long when the temple was attacked by demon zombies. 


	134. Chapter 134: Dead Or Alive?

Chapter 134

Kagome: These demons are already dead?  
Kaori: Yes they're already dead! *thinks* Kagura must be behind this...but we're friends. she wouldn't attack me...would she?

Inuyasha kills some of the demons, well re-kills them but they just come back.

Inuyasha: Damn. There's no point in cutting the corpses.  
Kaori: Well duh. They are already dead. You can't exactly re-kill them.  
Miroku: In that case, wind tunnel!  
Naraku's insects: *appear*  
Kaori: You dumbass! Stop!  
Kagome: So the one controlling them is Kagura?!  
Kaori: ...Really?! Not to be rude but how slow are you people?! It was obvious!  
Sango: There's no way we can stop this!  
Miroku: We need to defeat Kagura.  
Kaori: Excuse me?  
Miroku: I mean...we need to convince Kagura to stop this.  
Kaori: Better. Kagome, go inside and make sure the kids don't come out.  
Kagome: Right.  
Inuyasha: And you go with her.  
Kaori: Wh-  
Inuyasha: Just stay inside! *runs off*  
Kaori: Hmph. He is lucky that he's cute or I'd kick his ass for telling me what to do. *goes inside temple*  
Inuyasha: Come out Kagura! I know you're here!  
Kagura: And just what is your connection with this temple, Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: Kagura, why are you attacking this temple?! Does that mean Goyoumaru is Naraku's enemy?! And you also putting Kaori in danger!  
Kagura: *thinks* Kaori will forgive me for that. I am only here to see if that baby is here so I can kill it. *out loud* MOVE ASIDE! *sends winds at him*  
Inuyasha: Ahh. *winds crash on both sides of him*  
Kagura: *starts searching around the temple for the baby* *attacks Sango and Miroku* Get out of my way!

The demon power in the crystal Kagura had vanished. The baby was there. Suddenly light blasted at Kagura and went through her chest.

Kaori: *sees* KAGURA!  
Kagura: ..damn.. *thinks* I won't die here... *leaves*  
Kaori: *thinks* She won't die. she won't die. Naraku has her heart so she wont die right? ...don't think negative Kaori. Kagura isn't going to die.

Goyromaru made everyone live the next day. Kaori was walking ahead of the others.

Kagome: I wonder if Kagura did die.  
Sango: She did have a hole through her chest.  
Shippo: Kagura was Kaori's friend. We shouldn't talk about it around her.  
Inuyasha: she'll get over it.  
Kaori: *thinks* Kagura isn't dead. I know she isn't.

*W/Sesshomaru*  
Jaken: What is it Lord Sesshomaru?

Kagura came flying down into the river unconscious.

Jaken: Eh?! Kagura?!  
Rin:Something's not right though...  
Jaken: What shall we do Lord Sesshomaru?  
Sesshomaru: Let her float. Let's go.  
Jaken: But...Wouldn't Kaori be upset that yo-RIN!  
Rin: *running into the water* She'll die! *grabs her foot* WAH! *starts to be swept away along with Kagura*  
Jaken:*holds out staff* Hold this idiot! Kaori will be angry if you died too! *falls into the river*  
Sesshomaru: ... *gets all three of them out of the water*  
Jaken: I don't think she is going to make it. She has a huge hole in her.  
Rin: Is she dead? *thinks* Mama Kaori is going to be all sad if she is.  
Kagura: *the hole through her chest heals up*  
Rin: It's closing up.  
Kagura: *wakes up and sits up* *places her hand over her chest* ...*thinks* I'm..not dead? How ironic. I survived because Naraku has my heart.  
Rin: Um...are you okay?  
Kagura: You two...!  
Rin: Lord Sesshomaru rescued you.  
Jaken: You ought to be grateful.  
Kagura: *looks at Sesshomaru* Huh. Never thought you were the merciful type.  
Jaken: Hey! Show some gratitude!  
Sesshomaru: Rin, Jaken...we're leaving.  
Jaken: Yes M'lord!  
Kagura: Hold it! You're not going to ask me what happened?!  
Sesshomaru: I have no interest in your life story.  
Kagura: What if I told you that I found Naraku's heart?!  
Sesshomaru: *looks at her*

*W/Naraku and Hakudoshi*  
Hakudoshi: Naraku, I hope you are aware that Kagura is a traitor. Why do you permit her to live?  
Naraku: *holds up a heart* Look here, Hakudoshi. This is Kagura's heart. I could squeeze it and kill her in a moment. But first I have one final task for her.

[sorry for any errors]


	135. Chapter 135

Chapter 135

[note: kinda short chapter]  
*W/Kagura and Sesshomaru*  
Kagura: I saw it just before I got stabbed. The demon energy vanished from Gakusanjin's crystals. Proof the the nulling stone is at Goryomaru's temple. Goryomaru must be guarding it.  
Jaken: Just a moment Kagura...Wouldn't that make Goryomaru one of Naraku's minions? But...so are you! Why didn't you know about him/!  
Kagura: Because Naraku doesn't trust me. Especially if it has anything to do with his heart.  
Sesshomaru: Which means that it's pointless for you to proceed any farther. If your tale is true, Naraku now knows that you are after his heart.  
Kagura: *thinks* oh...then why am i still alive? does that mean i still have a chance? *stands up*  
Rin: Eh?  
Kagura: Thanks for the help. I'll be heading out now.  
Rin: You're leaving? I thought you wanted Lord Sesshomaru to rescue you?  
Kagura: Hardly. I just... *thinks* wanted to see him one last time before i die-that's all. *leaves*  
Rin: *stares at the sky*  
Kagura: *tears suddenly start falling down Kagura's face* *thinks* I'm sorry Kaori...I might not get my heart back after all...I just...hope that before Naraku kills me...I will be able to see you one last time...and tell you that your the greatest friend I ever had...


	136. Chapter 136

Chapter 136

The Inuyasha gang were in the woods once again.

Kagome: Is something bothering you Miroku?  
Miroku: Yes. The energy enveloping Goryomaru's temple...I want to know it's source...  
Kagome: You mean those weird statues lining the temples perimeter?  
Kaori: *thinks* There were statues there?! I didn't even notice them!  
Miroku: Yes, the Rakanzo.  
Shippo: What are Rakanzo?  
Miroku: Statues of Rakan Buddhist monks who have attained enlightenment. Ordinarily, I'd say they were typical of a buddhist temple. But these?  
Sango: The demonic energy is emanating from them?!  
Miroku: Mmhm. And I sense the same energy coming from this mountain.  
Inuyasha: Hmph. This will show us the truth about Goryomaru.  
Kaori: Possibly.

The group finds a cave full of demon corpses that were turning into the rakanzo. Inuyasha and Kaori smelt blood coming from Goryomaru's temple. When they got there, Hakudoshi was about to kill Goryomaru.

Hakudoshi: Well, well...so you've been lurking about.

Hakudoshi sends an attack at them. They dodge.

Kaori: What the hell?! You're so lucky your adorable or I'd kick your ass!  
Hakudoshi: Hmph. Sorry.

Hakudoshi kills Goryomaru by cutting his head off. Kanna appeared with Naraku's infant.

Hakudoshi: Kagura, take care of Inuyasha and the others.

Kanna and Hakudoshi got away.

Inuyasha: Kagura! What the hell is going on?!  
Kaori: My god! That infant has Naraku's heart in it! how slow are you people?! *five seconds later* No offense. *hugs Kagura* I knew you were alive.  
Kagura: *smile*  
Inuyasha: Why are you still alive?!  
Kaori: Naraku has her heart.  
Miroku: So then earlier, you were looking for Naraku's heart?  
Kagura: Maybe, maybe not. I'm going after them. Don't get in my way. *smile at Kaori* See you later.

Kagura left.

Kagome: So is she on our side now?  
Kaori: Actually she is on my side. She still doesn't like you guys.  
Kagome: What I mean is, is she against Naraku?  
Kaori: Yes. She has always been against him.  
Kagome: Okay. She is on our side then. *grin*


	137. Chapter 137

Chapter 137

Inuyasha and the crew just left Goryomaru's temple after burying him.

Inuyasha: Damn! We're too far behind!  
Kaori: Well, we couldn't just leave Goryomaru's body lying there.  
Inuyasha: I know, I know!  
Kagome: And now we know that the infant is Naraku's heart. So it was worth it to-  
Inuyasha: But it's not enough! We've got to find Naraku before he hides his heart somewhere else!  
Kaori: Look...its Kagura!  
Inuyasha: Yeah...  
Shippo: She said she was going after that baby.  
Miroku: Is she leading us to him?  
Kagura: *thinks* They've noticed me. Good. Now follow me...I wish I thought this through. I don't want Kaori getting hurt.  
Sango: Maybe...but...she's putting quite some distance between us.  
Miroku: I imagine she doesn't want it to be obvious that she led us to them.  
Kagome: Kaori did say that Naraku has Kagura's heart.  
Kagura: *thinks* You guys better hold up your end! I'd hate to die for nothing! Well, I know Kaori would try her best.

They arrived at a giant orge's body.

Kaori: Holy shit! That thing is big!  
Inuyasha: They've got to be inside it somewhere. Let's go!  
Kaori: I am not going inside that thing.  
Inuyasha: Alright. Just be careful out here.  
Kaori: Okay. You be careful in there.

Inuyasha and the others went inside, leaving Kaori outside with Kagura.


	138. Chapter 138: Inside The Ogre

Chapter 138

*Inside The Ogre*

Inuyasha and the crew, minus Kaori, were in the ogre's stomach.

Inuyasha: Kagome, stay close to me.  
Kagome: Okay.  
Inuyasha: I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!

Inuyasha used wind scar and Naraku appeared.

Naraku: Heh, heh, heh. So nice of you to come Inuyasha. And you left Kaori behind. That makes this even better.  
Inuyasha: Naraku! What the hell is this?! What are you doing here?!  
Naraku: What's the matter Inuyasha? I would have thought you'd be happy to see me. *holds the jewel in his hand*  
Kagome: *thinks* The shikon jewel. It's evil aura has gotten even stronger!  
Naraku: Heh...do leave me a gift before you head to the afterlife hm? Meaning the shard the woman possesses.

The ogre came to life. The acids in its stomach started to get really hot suddenly.

Naraku: You are all about to dissolve into nothingness leaving behind only that shard. And also Kaori will finally be mine. You cannot escape.  
Inuyasha: You can't have Kaori! SHES MINE! *uses wind scar*  
Miroku: *uses wind tunnel and gets poisoned*  
Inuyasha: *uses diamond spear*

Naraku vanished.

*Outside*  
Kaori: What the hell is going on?!  
Kagura: ...

Hakudoshi and Naraku appeared behind Kaori and Kagura.

Naraku: Such a pitiful end...dissolving like a snack in the belly of a ogre...with no avenue of escape.  
Kaori: Bastard!  
Hakudoshi: But Naraku, how did they manage to find this place?  
Kaori: We found it by luck! Now shut up before I get inside that barrier of yours and beat the shit outta you!  
Hakudoshi: Oh really? And how are you going to do that?  
Kaori: I have my ways. *smirk*  
Hakudoshi: *slightly scared*  
Naraku: *looking at the ogre* So he is going to use a shard eh?  
Kaori: *thinks* Don't Inuyasha! You'll lose yourself and you'll hurt the others! ...i wonder...here is goes...I WISH I WAS INSIDE THE OGRE'S STOMACH!

Kaori vanished and reappeared inside the orge's stomach. Inuyasha was about to attack the others. The acid was burning Kaori's legs but she ignored the pain. She ran to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him. The shard purified.

Inuyasha: Kaori...you're here.  
Kaori: Yeah...are you alright Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: Yeah but...could you keep holding me just a little longer?  
Kaori: *slight grin* Yeah... *holds onto him tighter*  
Inuyasha: *uses diamond spear*

The ogre's stomach busted open. Naraku, Kagura, and Hakudoshi were gone.

Sango: The acid is going away.  
Kaori: Fuck! Naraku is gone.  
Kagome: How did you get inside?!  
Kaori: With my..witch magic I think.  
Kagome: *hugs Kaori*


	139. Chapter 139: Love you

Chapter 139

*Kaede's Village*

Kaede: I have steeped some herbs. They will soothe your burns.  
Kaori: Thanks Kaede.  
Kaede: How is Miroku?  
Sango: Still poisoned by the Saimyosho venom, I fear.  
Kagome: And...Inuyasha?  
Kaede: The lad seems lost in thought.  
Shippo: Can't be much fun...Knowing the shard's evil aura took over his mind.  
Kaede: He used a shard?!  
Kagome: Yeah but that's what saved us.  
Shippo: Except, if Kaori hadn't used her witch magic to pop in and exorcised the shard, Inuyasha would have gone full demon and killed us all...also Kaori would have ended up with Naraku.  
Kaori: No I wouldn't. I would have killed myself. Or find a way to bring you guys back.  
Shippo: *sigh* I guess Inuyasha still has a long way to go.  
Inuyasha: *appears and hits Shippo* Kaori, come with me.  
Kaori: Um, okay.

*In a Tree*  
Kaori: So what's up? Everything okay?  
Inuyasha: *looks at Kaori's bandaged legs then looks away* Your legs. They are badly hurt.  
Kaori: Inuyasha-  
Inuyasha: Hell, I do have a long way to go. I'm sorry...for you getting hurt.  
Kaori: It's not your fault. I'm the one who used my magic to go in there. I got my own self hurt...only because i didn't want to lose anyone you. Mostly you Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: I don't want to lose you either.  
Kaori: I love you Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: I love you too. *kisses Kaori*

Inuyasha and Kaori held hands.

Kaori: *thinks* I'm glad to be by your side Inuyasha.


	140. Chapter 140

Chapter 140

[this chapter is gonna be short and based on the randomness in my head XD]

Kagome and Kaori were by the well, just the two of them.

Kagome: Kaori, have you ever thought about what will happen after all of this is over?  
Kaori: What do you mean?  
Kagome: When Naraku's gone, we don't have to be here anymore. We could go back home.  
Kaori: *shakes head* You can but I can't. I was born here but raised over there somehow. I can't just...leave Inuyasha. I can't leave Rin. And I can't leave Kagura. I'm her only friend.  
Kagome: Then I guess we'll stay here when this is all over.  
Kaori: I thought you said you wanted to go home after this is over.  
Kagome: Not if your not there too. We're sisters. Well, we're like sisters.  
Kaori: *laughs* then if you do stay, maybe we can find you a hot, single HUMAN boyfriend here huh?  
Kagome: *laugh* shut up. Also, I believe Koga and Inuyasha are gonna fight over you as long as they live.  
Kaori: Maybe...Unless we find Koga a girl *looks at Kagome*  
Kagome: Ha. Funny. Hell no. I ain't dating him.  
Kaori: I was just messing with you Kagome.  
Inuyasha: *walks up* What are you two doing?  
Kagome: We're only talking.  
Kaori: Don't worry. We're not going back over there yet. Maybe in a few weeks or so we will.  
Inuyasha: Good. *kisses Kaori's forehead* I'd have to drag you back over here if you were leaving again.  
Kaori: *laugh* You could try.  
Kagome: You two are so cute.  
Inuyasha: *holds Kaori's hand* Let's go back to the village.  
Kaori: Kk.

Kaori and Inuyasha started walking back to the village.

Kagome: Young love. I just hope Inuyasha gets over Kikyo soon. HEY GUYS WAIT FOR ME!

Kagome ran after them.


	141. Chapter 141

Chapter 141

*Sometimes Later*  
Inuyasha and the crew were at another village once more.

Kaori: A monstrous mountain dog?  
Man: Indeed. A mountain dog as big as a house.  
Man #2: It has already eaten and killed people in the surrounding area.  
Kaori: Well damn.

*in the woods*  
Miroku: I doubt it has anything to do with Naraku but we can't just pass by.  
Kaori: Yeah.  
Kagome: How is it Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: *sniffing the ground*  
Kaori: *giggles* Your so adorable!  
Inuyasha: *slight blush*  
Kagome: *grin*  
Inuyasha: *sniffs ground more* is it...really a demon?  
Kaori: What do you mean?  
Inuyasha: There's nothing except the smell of a mountain dog.  
Kaori: What the hell is that suppose to mean?

*at a village*  
Man: It's a mountain dog! A mountain dog has come!  
Woman: Get inside quickly!

A huge mountain dog had a woman in its mouth. Seeing its new prey, it dropped the woman and attacked, only to be hit in the eye by a chain. Kohaku cut the mountain dog's head off. It wasn't dead yet. It's head took off.

Kohaku: Damn.

Kohaku went after the mountain dog head. He lost it for a second when it suddenly came out and bit his arm. He cut the head in half and the demons true self was revealed [it looks like a stick looking thing to me XD]. Kohaku went after it.

*Once again at that village*  
Miroku: This is...  
Inuyasha: Who on earth did this?  
Man: He was just a child but *looks at Sango* He had the same style of clothes as you.  
Kaori: *thinks* Kohaku? What on earth is he thinking? 


	142. Chapter 142

Chapter 142

Inuyasha and the crew found the mountain dog's head.

Miroku: So it was finished off her huh.  
Inuyasha: But I just don't get it. What is Kohaku doing? This is simply just demon extermination.  
Kaori: *thinks*That's rather strange. Kohaku should, sadly, still be with Naraku at his hideout.  
Sango: *looking at the dog head*  
Kagome: What is it Sango?  
Sango: This was originally just a mountain dog. However, there is a mark like some demo has possessed it. Probably a hitoukon.  
Kaori: A what?  
Sango: It's a grass root demon. They have possessed animals...and humans. That they feed on is human blood.

*sometime later*  
The group were heading towards a small little home.

kagome: I can sense the presence of a shikon fragment. Kohaku is nearby.  
Inuyasha: not just him but some humans too.

The group saw Kohaku on top of a kid.

Sango: Let go of that kid! *nearly hits Kohaku with her boomerang*  
Kohaku: ...  
Sango: Is this another order from Naraku?!  
Kid: *attacks Kohaku*  
Sango: Wha..  
Kaori: That demon you were talking about must have possessed the kid!  
Kid: *runs away*  
Inuyasha and Sango: *go after him*  
Kagome: *tends to the kid's injuried dad*  
Kaori: Kohaku...  
Kohaku: I'll save him! *runs after Sango, Inuyasha, and the kid*  
Kaori: *thinks* He isn't brainwashed anymore is he?

Eventually the root demon was easily killed by Kohaku and the kid went back to normal & was returned to his father.

Kagome: Sango, you let Kohaku get away? Why?  
Sango: Even if I restrained him by force, i don't know how i'd deal with him...while his heart is still being controlled by Naraku.  
Kagome: But...  
Kaori: Kohaku is a nice kid. No matter what, he always will be a nice kid. We'll get rid of Naraku soon...so you can have your brother back.  
Sango: *smile*


	143. Chapter 143

Chapter 143

Inuyasha and the crew were once more at a village but it was destroyed.

Sango: Bandits' work I guess.  
Miroku: Yeah...It's been several days since they were attacked.  
Kaori: Maybe they're not ordinary bandits. The roof...was blown away by something.  
Kagome: So maybe a demon did this huh?  
Kaori: Well, I don't smell any demon...besides Shippo and Inuyasha.

They walked in the forest and came across travelers. Miroku talked to them for a bit.

Kaori: So, some bandits were carrying strange weapons?  
Man: Yeah, the rumor is that they've been attacking places in the area recently.  
Sango: What kind of weapon?  
Man: Well, though I asked some survivors...they said it was some kind of bright, strange thing...  
Kaori: *confused*  
Sango: What'll we do Miroku?  
Miroku: I'm concerned about it but the sun will be going down soon. Tonight we should find a safe place to sleep, right Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: Huh? I'm fine with going after the bandits.  
Kagome: We can't. Tonight's a new moon.  
Kaori: That's right. I forget about that. *thinks* Me and Inuyasha will lose our demon powers...at least i still can do other stuff though.  
Shippo: That's the day Inuyasha turns into a wimpy human. Everyone'll have to protect him. I'm not worried about Kaori though. She'll still have her other powers.  
Inuyasha: *hits Shippo*  
Kaori: *laughs* Don't worry Inuyasha. *teasingly* I'll protect you from the bad bandits.  
Inuyasha: *blush*

*Inside a little temple*  
Everyone was sleeping but Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: *thinking* It really concerns me. These odd "weapons" the bandits had...I don't Kaori to get hurt.  
Miroku: *awake* What's the matter Inuyasha. Like usual you can't sleep when you're in human form because you're scared?  
Inuyasha: *angry* Don't talk to me like that!  
Miroku: Shh! Can you hear that?

Everyone was awake now. Miroku and Sango went to go save the village from the bandits. A few moments later...

Inuyasha: Aren't Miroku and Sango late?  
Kagome and Kaori: They only just left.  
Inuyasha: *thinks* Damn, I am so irritated. Just waiting here.  
Kaori: *sniff* *thinks* that's weird. that scent...it's Goryomaru's..but ain't he dead?!  
Kagome: It seems that it's gotten quieter from the village. Miroku and Sango have probably finished off the bandits.  
Shippo and Kaori: What's that sound?

Some tentacles came through the temple.

Kagome: Kyaa!  
Kaori: ...I knew it! That's-Kyaa! *grabbed by the tentacles*  
Kagome: *also grabbed*  
Kaori: Let go of us you little fucker!

"Goryomaru" pulled Kagome and Kaori out of the temple as he shot his demon lights at the temple. Gorymaru then throw Kaori into a tree.

Kagome: Kaori!  
Kagura: *appears*  
Kagome: *glare* Kagura! I thought you were Kaori's friend.  
Kagura: *looks at Kaori* I thought I told you to leave Kaori unharmed?  
"Goryomaru": I am no longer Goryomaru.  
Kagome: Huh?!

"Goryomaru" went on about some nonsense that no one would even care about [XD i know i don't care about it]

Inuyasha: Let her go!  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Don't! Get Kaori! She's hurt!  
Shippo: Don't! They'll see you!  
Inuyasha: I don't care!  
Goryomaru [don't care if that ain't him]: *throws Kagome at Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: *catches her*  
Goryomaru: *attacks them with his tentacles*  
Inuyasha: *covers Kagome and gets hurt*

Miroku and Sango appeared. Turns out Goryomaru is Moryomaru, Hakudoshi's creation. There was a huge battle with him. He was about to hurt Kagome when Kaori, who finally woke back up, protects her and gets hurt instead. That made Inuyasha really angry and Kagura upset. He started fighting Moryomaru despite not having his demon powers. He was about to get himself killed when Sesshomaru showed up.

Moryomau: Kagura, who's that guy?  
Kagura: He's Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's elder brother.  
Inuyasha: *goes over to Kagome and Kaori* *holds the wounded Kaori in his arms*  
Jaken: *holding demon energy crystal*  
Moryomaru: How did you get that..?  
Kagura: *thinks* this is bad. if he find out i gave it to them...  
Jaken: I've got nothing to hide! This was...  
Sesshomaru: Shut up Jaken.  
Kagura: ! *thinks* Sesshomaru is covering for me...!?

Sesshomaru started fighting Moryomaru. After a while, Moryomaru and Kagura got away.

Kaori: Who won...?  
Kagome: He got away but don't worry. We'll get him eventually.  
Kaori: ...  
Kagome: Kaori? *sees Kaori close her eyes* Great, she passed out again. Sango, help me bandage up her arm and side.  
Sesshomaru: ...Will she be alright?  
Kagome: *slight smile* Yeah. Don't worry.  
Sesshomaru: *leaves with Jaken*

Sango and Kagome bandaged Kaori up while Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha were turned the other way.


	144. Chapter 144: inuyashaxkaori

Chapter 144

Inuyasha was sitting beside Kaori.

Inuyasha: Are you sure your alright?  
Kaori: Yes! For the 500th time, yes! I am alright! Now stop worrying!  
Inuyasha: I can't help it. I don't want to lose you.  
Kaori: *smile* You know, for a very stubborn and hotheaded half demon, you are really sweet.  
Inuyasha: *blush* If you were anyone else, I'd hit you across the head for thinking i was sweet.  
Kaori: *laughs* lucky me.  
Inuyasha: *holds Kaori* You need to start being more careful.  
Kaori: I know...  
Inuyasha: I love you.  
Kaori: Love you too.

Inuyasha and Kaori shared a sweet little kiss before laying down and falling asleep in each others arms.

[hope u enjoyed the short inuyashaxkaori scene even though its short as fuck]


	145. Chapter 145: inuyashaxkaori

Chapter 145

Kaori woke up to Inuyasha holding onto her. He was still sleeping.

Kaori: Yo! Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha: *yawns in Kaori's face*  
Kaori: *laughs* Good morning to you too.  
Inuyasha: *grin* Sorry.  
Kaori: Wanna go for a walk?  
Inuyasha: Uh...  
Kaori: Are you getting shy now Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: Wha?! No!  
Kaori: *stands up* Come on then Inuyasha! *runs off*  
Inuyasha: Wait for me!  
Kaori: Try and catch me!

Inuyasha started to chase Kaori. When he caught her, Kaori was giggling a lot.

Inuyasha: Gotcha!  
Kaori: *smile* No kidding.  
Inuyasha: *kisses Kaori's cheek* Your so adorable  
Kaori: Thanks. I try my best XD  
Inuyasha: *chuckles*

They walked around hand in hand XD


	146. Chapter 146

Chapter 146

[Back To The Adventure!]

Inuyasha and the gang were on the move.

Kagome: That way!  
Kaori: It's faint but I can sense it!  
Kagome and Kaori: A shard! We might be able to catch up!  
Miroku: But I just don't get it. That Moryomaru. Naraku, in order to hide his heart, got hold of the demon erasing orb/jewel [nulling stone]. Moryomaru is apparently Naraku's heart. Yet..  
Inuyasha: Yeah, he himself came to get the shard. So would he really bring the heart they want to hide into the middle of a battle?  
Kaori: *thinks* That's right. I can't imagine Naraku ordering that...

*Elsewhere*

Kagura and Moryomaru were in a cave.

Kagura: What are you doing? They'll catch up. That shard in your body will give you away.  
Moryomaru: Kagura, you don't have to worry about that.  
Kagura: *looks at the demon corpses* Pieces of demons? You did this huh?  
Moryomaru: Before I was locked up in that prison, I had prepared many of these nest-holes. *combines his body with demon parts*  
Kagura: Building your body like that..do you intend to fight again? That's futile.  
Moryomaru: Bring Kohaku here.  
Kagura: Kohaku?!  
Moryomaru: The shard is his back...I will use it.  
Kagura: ! *thinks* What should I do? *out loud* You bastard, trying to get an advanage over Naraku.  
Moryomaru: You're hoping for Naraku's death too though, aren't you Kagura. For that reason, you've been sniffing out naraku's weakness...  
Kagura: *thinks* Dammit...


	147. Chapter 147

Chapter 147

*back with inuyasha and others*

Kagome: Ah...  
Sango: What is it Kagome?  
Kaori: There's another shard.  
Kagome: It's getting closer.  
Sango: !  
Inuyasha: Kohaku huh?  
Kaori: Most likely.

They continue and run into Hakudoshi and Kagura. Kohaku was getting away on Kagura's feather. Hakudoshi was attacking Kagura. Inuyasha used Wind Scar. Sango went after Kohaku.

Kaori: Kagura! Are you okay?!  
Kagura: Yeah.  
Inuyasha: Why are you and Hakudoshi fighting?!  
Kagura: Shut up, there isn't time to explain!  
Kagome: He's returning the cutting wind!

Inuyasha and the others dodged. Hakudoshi went at Kagura.

Kagura: Even though I didn't talk, you're still going for me huh.  
Hakudoshi: Kagura, you've stayed alive long enough.

Inuyasha protected Kagura.


	148. Chapter 148

Chapter 148

Kagura: Are you sure you want to show your back to me?  
Inuyasha: Make any funny moves and I'll waste you without hesitation.  
Kaori: Why isn't Hakudoshi running away?  
Inuyasha: It seems he doesn't intend to return until he's finished you off.  
Kagura: Humph, most likely. He doesn't want the baby's location found out.  
Kagome: Wha?  
Miroku: Kagura. Just now...you said the baby right. Naraku is having the nulling stone hide his heart. Which is why...Where has the baby gone?!  
Hakudoshi: I don't mind if you speak Kagura.  
Inuyasha: Trying to get away huh? *uses diamond spear*  
Hakudoshi: *gone*  
Kagome: He vanished?  
Hakudoshi: *appears in barrier with Kagura*  
Kagura: Damn!  
Hakudoshi: You're not getting away.  
Inuyasha: Hakudoshi you bastard!  
Hakudoshi: What's the matter Inuyasha, cut again. Along with Kagura...  
Kaori: Don't Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha: I'm not.  
Hakudoshi: How unexpected. To think mere scum like you can serve as a shield.  
Kagura: You fool! *hits Hakudoshi with her winds*  
Kaori: Kagura...  
Kagura: Listen up Inuyasha! The baby is inside Moryomaru. Hakudoshi and the baby intend to make Moryomaru stronger in order to replace Naraku.  
Inuyasha: You mean both Hakudoshi and the baby betrayed Naraku?!

Hakudoshi healed back up and explained some thing to everyone [that i don't feel like typing xD]. Hakudoshi is pretty much just making the baby stronger so that Naraku seems like nothing.

Kagura: Do you really think Naraku will actually let you do that?  
Hakudoshi: Instead of me, why don't you worry about yourself. Though you're just a traitor like me, your heart is in Naraku's grip.  
Kaori: Dammit.  
Hakudoshi: Give it up Kagura. You'll be killed by Naraku anyway. In which case, why don't you join up with Moryomaru...and make Naraku suffer? However, that'd be inside Moryomaru.  
Kagura: Don't fuck with me! *hits him with her winds*

The barrier suddenly vanished. Now Hakudoshi was just a head. Naraku's insects appeared.

Kagome: Don't suck them in!  
Insects: *go away*  
Kaori: What?  
Hakudoshi: *gets part of his body back and tries attacking Kagura*  
Miroku: *sucks Hakudoshi up*  
Kagome: Kagura...what'll you do now?  
Miroku: Wouldn't Naraku know of your betrayal too now?  
Kaori: *close to tears* *thinks* Kagura can't die! She's my friend!  
Kagome: Say...if it's okay with you, you could come with us...  
Kagura: It's too late for me to be able to join up with you lot. Anyway, you should leave quickly.

Kagura told them where Moryomaru was going. She was about to leave.

Kaori: Kagura...  
Kagura: *hugs Kaori* I'll be okay.  
Kaori: *whisper* liar.  
Kagura: *tiny grin* See ya later. *leaves*

Kagura ran into Naraku after she was away from the others.

Naraku: Kagura, I shall set you free...  
Kagura: ...


	149. Chapter 149: saving kagura

Chapter 149

Kagura: You'd actually give me my freedom...?  
Naraku: That's right Kagura. You wanted to be seperated from me didn't you? Which is exactly why you wanted me out of the way, and searched for my heart.  
Kagura: You know that much but would really give me freedom?  
Naraku: *holding Kagura's heart* I'll return it to you.  
Kagura: What...?  
Naraku: If this heart is returned to your body Kagura, you will no longer be tied to anybody. You will be free.

Kagura's heart returned to her body. Naraku stabbed through her with his tentacles.

Naraku: Don't worry, I avoided your precious heart.  
Kagura: Naraku, you bastard.

She attacked him with her winds and left.

Kagura: *thinks* He fucking injected some miasma in...

Kagura went to a field.

Kagura: *tears falling* I always wanted to be by Kaori's side...since the day we became friends...It's beating...my heart...my body wont let me do what i want...  
Sesshomaru: *walks up*  
Kagura: Sesshomaru...  
Sesshomaru: I came following the scent of Naraku's miasma.  
Kagura: *grinning* heh...did i dissapoint you? That i wasn't Naraku.  
Sesshomaru: I knew it was you.  
Kagura: I... see... *thinks* You came to me...knowingly huh...  
Sesshomaru: *thinks* Tenseiga can't save her. *out load* ...You leaving?  
Kagura: Yeah...soon...  
Kaori: *appears* KAGURA!  
Kagura: *grinning still* *thinks* Kaori...I'm glad I got to see the both of you at the end...  
Kaori: *crying* KAGURA!

Kaori was by Kagura in a second and was hugging her.

Kaori: Don't leave Kagura! I don't want you to go! I WON'T LET YOU DIE! NARAKU WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING HE HAS DONE! *crying into Kagura's shoulder*  
Kagura: *thinks* The miasma...it's going away...my wounds are healing...  
Kaori: I won't...let you leave...  
Kagura: My wounds...  
Kaori: *crying tears of joy now* I used my power just in time. I'm so happy.  
Kagura: *starts crying too and hugs Kaori* You saved me.  
Kaori: Now we can be friends forever...Like I promised.  
Kagura: Yeah...  
Sesshomaru: *slight grin*  
Inuyasha and others: *arrive*  
Kagome: Kagura, your alright.  
Kaori: Will you please join us Kagura?  
Kagura: Yes.  
Kaori: *smiles*  
Sesshomaru: *starts leaving*  
Kaori: *stands up* Sesshomaru wait.  
Sesshomaru: *turns around*  
Kaori: *hugs him* *whispers* I know you tried to save her yourself. Thank you.  
Sesshomaru: *sligh grin reappears* You're welcome Kaori. *hugs back*  
Kaori: I'll see you later alright?  
Sesshomaru: *nod*  
Kaori: Bye~  
Sesshomaru: *leaves*  
Sango: Kaori...you sure know how to bring out the best of people.  
Kohaku: Lady Kaori.  
Kaori: *grin* You don't have to call me that anymore Kohaku.  
Kohaku: I know but I want to.  
Kaori: *hugs him* You're such a sweet boy.  
Sango: I see you two are good friends.  
Kaori: You can say that.  
Kohaku: *grin*  
Inuyasha: Kagura, you better be happy. The only reason im letting you come is because of Kaori.  
Kaori: Don't be so grumpy Inuyasha.  
Kagome: He just thinks that since Kagura is here, you won't be spending a lot of time with him.  
Inuyasha: *deep red* I am not!  
Kaori: *laugh and kisses Inuyasha's cheek*


	150. Chapter 150: our friendship

Chapter 150

[Note: SHORT DX]

Kaori and Kagura were sitting by a tree.

Kagura: When all of this is over, are you going back to your time?  
Kaori: No. I'm going to stay here. With you and Inuyasha...and Rin and Sesshomaru...and everyone else.  
Kagura: What about Kagome?  
Kaori: I don't know. She might stay, she might leave. I don't think she knows what she'll do.  
Kagura: *nod*  
Kaori: I'm glad I got to you in time. I don't know what i'd do if my best friend wasn't around anymore.  
Kagura: *smiles*  
Kaori: Maybe you and Sesshomaru could...I don't know...get together maybe?  
Kagura: *blush* He hates everyone, except you and Rin.  
Kaori: I don't know. He did try to save you. So maybe he does have feelings for you...hidden very very deep down inside him.  
Kagura: *laughs* I doubt it but that would be nice to have him like me back...I think I might actually be falling in love with him.  
Kaori: Whenever you get the chance Kagura, tell him how you feel. If he doesn't feel the same way, then its his loss.  
Kagura: *nod* You give really good advice, you know that?  
Kaori: *grin* I know. It's because i'm awesome.  
Kagura: *laughs*

Kaori and Kagura's friendship grew stronger that day XD


	151. Chapter 151

Chapter 151

What you missed: Kikyo is trying to put the jewel together and kill Naraku. Kohaku wants to kill Naraku. Kagura was staying in Kaede's village until Naraku was dead, mostly because kaori feared that naraku would successfully kill kagura if he knew she was alive. Inuyasha and crew are looking for Koga.

*story*  
Inuyasha and the crew finally found Koga. He was fighting Moryomaru's...arm.

Kaori: What the hell?!  
Inuyasha: It's Moryomaru's arm. I can tell because of the smell!  
Kaori: That's a very horrible smell. ugh.  
Moryomaru's arm: *goes into the air*  
Sango: It's escaping?!  
Inuyasha: You fucking wait! ...dammit, it got away.  
Koga: *hits Inuyasha in the head* that's because you got in the way, dogturd.  
Inuyasha: Shut up! Just who had been grabbed and dragged along eh!  
Kaori: *thinks* here we go again... *out loud* You alright Koga?  
Koga: *grabs Kaori's hands* I'm fine. Don't worry about me Kaori.  
Inuyasha: *growls*  
Shippo: Why was it just a arm?  
Miroku: He's probably working to get hold of more demon energy.  
Inuyasha: If we hadn't have gotten here in time, he would have took the shards from your legs you idiot! *wonders off*  
Kaori: Inuyasha, wait! *goes after him*  
Inuyasha: Go back to that stupid wolf. You seem to really care about him.  
Kaori: of course i care about him! his my friend!  
Inuyasha: sorry...i can't help but be jealous everytime koga is around. he is always all over you...and i don't like it.  
Kaori: *smile*  
Inuyasha: *looks at her* what?  
Kaori: Nothing. *kisses Inuyasha's cheek* Come on.

They walked back over to the group.


	152. Chapter 152

Chapter 152

Koga: up ahead is the sanctuary of the demon-wolf tribe. outsiders can't enter.  
Kagome: I understand. We'll wait here.  
Kaori: Be careful Koga.  
Koga: *grips kaori's shoulders* don't worry kaori. i'm just going to get a weapon.  
inuyasha: *moves kaori away from koga* get going you bastard.

*sometime later*  
miroku: it sure has become an awkward problem hasn't it. their objectives are different but...in trying to complete the shikon no tama, both naraku and midoriko are the same.  
Kagome: However, to complete the jewel, means that kohaku's life has to be sacrificed.  
Sango: That is what kohaku is hoping for.  
Kaori: Sango...  
Miroku: what about you sango? are you hoping for kohaku to die.  
sango: ...i dont know.  
inuyasha: bah! don't lie about it. it's clear from your face that you don't want that.  
kagome and kaori: inuyasha...  
sango: But...  
Inuyasha: I should tell you that i don't have the least inclination to give up on kohaku's life.  
kagome: sango, everyone feels the same.  
inuyasha: listen sango, its not like we're a soft-hearted bunch feeling sympathy for you. we'll destroy naraku before the shikon no tama is completed. all of us together!  
miroku: that decides it then. after that, we will prevent the shikon no tama from being completed. sango, what we need to do now is act in unison...so stop wavering.  
sango: yeah...

**meanwhile koga is fighting a three headed wolf**

Shippo: That koga, he's late.  
Inuyasha: it smells nauseating. he's on his fucking way back.  
kaori: *giggles a bit*  
Koga: Kaori!  
Kaori: you alright?  
koga: yep! *arms wide open* were you worried about me?!  
inuyasha: *places shippo in koga's arms* what the...bastard, you're empty-handed aren't you? what happened to the weapon?  
koga: it really doesn't concern u dumbass.  
sango: they can't get along, can they.  
miroku: indeed.

*five seconds later*  
inuyasha: huh?! claws?! its not a sword?  
koga: now might just be a food a time as any to rip your head off with the goraishi.  
inuyasha: oh that's funny! you wanna do it, eh?!  
kagome: inuyasha sit.  
inuyasha: *lands on face*  
kaori: koga, wont u stay with us.  
koga: go with dogturd? no thanks. see you kaori.

koga left. inuyasha got off the ground.

kaori: inuyasha, you and koga need to start to learn how to get along.  
inuyasha: i'll get along with that asshole when he stops flirting with my woman. *grabs kaori and pulls her close*  
kaori: *blush*  
inuyasha: i love you.  
kaori: *small grin* i love you too.

they shared a small kiss.

kagome: aww~  
sango: i wonder what their kids will look like.  
inuyasha and kaori: our kids?! *blush a lot*


	153. Chapter 153

[sorry for errors.]

Villager: Another one is coming!  
Another villager: it's an enormous one this time.  
Another villager [again]: please help us.  
Inuyasha: Bah. It's a puny demon, isn't it?

Inuyasha kills the demon.

Kaori: *laugh a bit*  
Inuyasha: what?  
Kaori: Nothin'. its just...you really hate helping yet you help anyways.  
Inuyasha: pst. whatever.

*sometime later*  
Miroku: the demons come from the forest one after the other?  
villager: yes-for three days now. the last time, it really looked like the demons were small, it was as if they were running, being driven away by something.  
Kaori: By something?  
Villager: We really don't understand it. but then, there were stronger and stronger demons that seemed to be coming out. and, well, the villagers can no longer handle them all.  
Kaori: *sigh*

*sometime later*  
Inuyasha: Ah, geez. we don't have time to do favors for people, you know.  
Kagome: We do things like this all the time.  
Kaori: I'm surprised your not use to all this yet.  
Shippo: What are you relaxing for? Miroku and Sango are going searching.  
Inuyasha: Wont it come back and attack if we wait around like this? 'Cause i'm telling you. it's after demons.  
Shippo: Th...that's right. speaking of demons, i'm the only full one here.  
Inuyasha: hm...? Shippo, i think u'll be fine...somewhat.  
Shippo: and watt about u? its no use for u to wait around. a half demon like you is no rival for it or anything. i can't just sit around like this. i have to be the reliable one. *starts picking up herbs*  
inuyasha: *scares shippo*  
Shippo: *makes a large wormish snake bite inuyasha's head*  
Kaori: *laughs*  
Shippo: Don't scare me like that you stupid idiot!  
Inuyasha: *kicks Shippo into the air* Oh will you shut the hell up.  
Kagome: Hold it inuyasha! if shippo is alone in this kind of place...  
Inuyasha: it's safe over there.  
Kaori: how would you know?  
Inuyasha: Get out here! i know you've been there for a while.  
Kaori: Wha?!  
Inuyasha: So you don't feel like answering eh? in that case, i'll just force u out.

A lot of trees were destroyed but nothing was there.

Inuyasha: Damn.  
Kaori: r u losing ur mind?  
Kagome: Inuyasha...  
Inuyasha: it fucking ran off...but i've learned the scent.  
Kaori: Scent? I didnt smell anything.  
Kagome: Probably cause u were breathing through ur mouth.  
Kaori: Shut up.

*sometime later*  
Kaori: SHIPPO!  
Inuyasha: geez, where the fuck us he goofing around?  
Kaori: It's ur fault he's lost! u just had to kick him!  
Inuyasha: U heard what he said! Besides, I was protecting him!  
Kaori: Whatever!  
Kagome: oh!  
Kaori and Inuyasha: What?  
Kagome: it's his little top.

Inuyasha follows Shippo's scent.

Inuyasha: u know, u could help Kaori!  
Kaori: Nah, i'm good. I'll wait until u have a cold or something.  
Inuyasha: There. under the tree.

Inuyasha slashes the tree.

Kaori and Kagome: INUYASHA SIT!  
Inuyasha: *lands on face* *sits up* what the fuck was that for!?  
Kaori: U could have hurt Shippo you dumbass! don't you care about any of our friends?!  
Inuyasha: Yeah but I care about your safety more! so i'm getting rid of that demon before it can hurt you!  
Kaori: *blush*

*Sometime later*  
So Mujina kidnapped shippo somewhat and shippo helped her suck in the power from inuyasha's sword [forget its name; its been so long DX] and it sucked into Mujina's sword.

Kagome: A girl?!  
Kaori: nah, its a boy in disguise.  
Kagome: Haha. very funny.  
Kaori: *thinks* i can't believe she thought i was joking.  
Inuyasha: *stuck in sticky goo* Come out Shippo. I know ur there.  
Shippo: *appears* so u really figured it out inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: Hold on could u think i wouldn't figure it out.  
Kaori: it was completely obvious that u were setting the traps Shippo. So why r u helping this...demon?  
Shippo: I'm doing this for a good cause!

Mujina attacks Inuyasha with her newly strengthened sword and supposingly kills him but he comes back. Mujina turned out to be a male demon; KAORI WAS RIGHT XD  
Inuyasha easily broke his sword in half and the demon ran off. they took the sword and left.


	154. Chapter 154

[ignore any errors please. shit happens xD]

Inuyasha and Kaori went to go see Totosai. Kaori stayed outside with Kirara.

Totosai: Hmm...the demon sword "Datsuki", is it? It absorbs the demon power of the enemies it fights, you say?  
Inuyasha: Shouldn't you know something about it Totosai.  
Totosai: Well, i've heard of it. look here.

Totasai hits the sword with a hammer. A scale appeared.

Inuyasha: this is...?  
Totosai: A Ryujin scale.  
Inuyasha: Ryujin?  
Myoga: *jumps onto inuyasha's nose* that demon sword is embedded with ryujin scales. that's also-  
Inuyasha: *hits myoga*  
Totosai: but this is a crappy sword that would miss its target.  
Inuyasha: it can't get its target? it absorbed tessaiga's demon energy. well, i did win after all though.  
Totosai: it it hadn't been a failure, u would have lost.  
Inuyasha: the way u make it sound, does it mean there's a "genuine" one?  
Totosai: Hmm? What will you do if i tell you?  
Inuyasha: right now, it's that moryomaru that we're after. he can devour demons. moryomaru and naraku are the same, in that they both devour demons and gain more strength.  
Myoga: hah-haa. so in short, moryomaru's power can be counter-acted if you fight with a sword that can absorb demon energy, as he can.  
Inuyasha: not just counter-acted. if i add the power of the genuine "datsuki" to the tessaiga, i could destroy moryomaru.  
Totosai: give it up.  
inuyasha: huh?  
totosai: i mean fighting with that "datsuki." if u lose, and the demon energy of tessaiga has been absorbed, it will forever be a rusted sword and it wont return to its original form. inuyasha, are you prepared for that?  
Inuyasha: ...

Inuyasha walked over to Kaori and Kirara.

Inuyasha: Let's g-*sees Kaori is sleeping on Kirara* *smiles* *gets on Kirara and kisses Kaori's forehead*

*sometime later*  
Kaori: A human?  
Kagome: ur saying that the datsuki was forged by a human swordsmith, Myoga?  
Myoga: that's what i heard. a ryuujin gave his own scales to have swords made...  
Miroku: ah, there was that failed datsuki that inuyasha fought the other day.  
inuyasha: maybe it was stolen from that swordsmith's place...hm?!  
kagome: inuyasha?  
Kaori: I smell blood!  
Inuyasha: and there's a lot of it. Let's move!

*at little village*  
Villagers: Mon...monster!

villagers were being killed by some large demon/monster.

demon/monster: where are u toushuu! *destroys building* there u are!  
Inuyasha and Kaori: *attack the monster*  
Kagome: did u get him?  
Inuyasha: he got away!  
Kaori: Damn!  
toushuu: ...  
inuyasha: hey, that thing was after u?

toushuu explained everthing to them [i am not gonna type what he said because it will take to long.]


End file.
